Summer of the Dragon (Traducción al Español)
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: Tres años después de la guerra, Hermione se toma un tiempo de su relación con Ron y acepta un trabajo de verano recolectando elementos para la fabricación de las varitas de Ollivander. Pero lo que ella no se esperaba era tener que trabajar con Draco Malfoy, quien está más perseguido por su pasado de lo que ella se habría imaginado. (Summary entero adentro)
1. Capítulo 1

**Summer of the Dragon - por Lena Phoria**

**-El Verano del Dragón -**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo es de J.K. Rowling, ¡quien es magnífica!**

**Aclaración de la Traductora: esto es una TRADUCCIÓN, totalmente autorizada por su autora. ¡A disfrutar, y nos leemos abajo!**

**Summary: Tres años después de la guerra, Hermione se toma un tiempo de su relación con Ron y acepta un trabajo de verano recolectando elementos para la fabricación de las varitas de Ollivander. Pero lo que ella no se esperaba era tener que trabajar con Draco Malfoy, quien está más perseguido por su pasado de lo que ella se habría imaginado. Juntos viajarán por el mundo, lucharán contra dragones, conquistarán demonios y quizás, encontrarán exactamente lo que estaban buscando.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

El sol apenas comenzaba a elevarse, y ya las calles del Callejón Diagon estaban a estallar de actividad. Los niños estaban llenándose de provisiones de Grajeas Bertie Bott's de todos los sabores, pasteles de calderos y orejas extensibles para que les alcanzara por todo el verano, mientras sus padres compraban elementos más esenciales –al menos desde su punto de vista – como Polvos Flú, libros de cocina mágica y túnicas de verano.

Cuatro jóvenes en los tempranos veinte acababan de llegar vía Red Flu, ninguno con más prisa por lo tarde que estaban llegando que la primera de ellos, una chica con cabello castaño tupido peinado en una desordenada coleta y de ojos marrón chocolate. La seguía una bonita pelirroja con pecas y, detrás de ella, un chico ligeramente mayor de iguales características. El último en venir era otro muchacho con cabello negro desordenado, ojos verdes y anteojos. Muchas personas lo miraban mientras él pasaba, todos deseosos de ver al Niño-Que-Vivió -¡Dos veces!- en carne y hueso. El muchacho se sonrojó, muy consciente de que tenía uno de los rostros más conocidos en todo el mundo mágico.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y rodaron los ojos.

-De verdad, Harry, sabes que te seguirán con la vista siempre que te aparezcas por aquí, así que realmente deberías trabajar en un aterrizaje con más gracia – dijo la chica con el cabello tupido.

-Lo siento, Hermione – el sonrojo de Harry se intensificó.

-Yo opino que su torpeza lo hace entrañable. Demostrando que en realidad es humano, como todos nosotros – dijo la pelirroja, tomando la mano de él con la suya y asegurándose de que todo el mundo notara el brillante diamante colocado en su dedo anular izquierdo – Después de todo, no queremos que todo el mundo piense que el gran Harry Potter tiene una gran cabeza, ¿verdad? (1)

- En realidad se ve bastante grande para mí, Ginny – bromeó el otro pelirrojo.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada afilada. Él inmediatamente se encogió dónde estaba.

-Honestamente, Ron, no es momento de tontear con Harry. Vamos a llegar tarde – espetó Hermione.

-Pero tú acabas de hacer lo mismo.

Ya era tarde. Hermione no llegó a escucharlo. Ella ya estaba apresurándose calle abajo hacia su destino. Ron, Harry y Ginny corrieron detrás de ella, Ron tomó la pequeña maleta que ella cargaba y le agarró su mano mientras caminaban.

Todos miraban dentro de las tiendas a medida que pasaban por ellas, recordando los días en los que ellos solían venir cada año antes de partir a Hogwarts. Bueno, excepto por el séptimo año de Ron, Hermione y Harry, dado que ninguno había asistido. Como resultado, vencer a Ya-Saben-Quién les garantizó una graduación instantánea. Y mientras ellos algunas veces se arrepentían de haberse perdido su último año de colegio, nada podía compararse a la gratificación que sintieron al presenciar el resultado de lo que habían logrado.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde la guerra, y finalmente todo el mundo mágico estaba como debería. El Ministerio estaba dirigido por magos y brujas decentes, nadie más efectivo para el cargo que Kingsley, aquellos acusados injustamente habían sido liberados de Azkaban, y aquellos que habían sido juzgados y acusados justamente habían sido mandados allí; los dementores se habían desvanecido y los lugares como Hogwarts y el Callejón Diagon volvían a recuperar su gloria inicial. El mundo mágico estaba en paz.

Los recuerdos inundaron sus ojos mientras caminaban por las calles, recordando los días en los que habían comprado libros en Flourish & Blotts, o helados en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue. Hermione tuvo que tomar la mano de Ron con más fuerza y retenerlo mientras él comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la tienda de Elementos de Quidditch para mirar a la escoba más nueva en el escaparate. Miró hacia atrás y notó que Ginny estaba haciendo lo mismo con Harry. Ambas rodaron los ojos hacia la otra. _Chicos._

Finalmente, alcanzaron el destino final. Los cuatro se detuvieron y miraron el letrero que rezaba: _Ollivanders: Constructores de Varitas Elegantes desde 382 D.C, _con letras doradas brillantes sobre la puerta.

-Esto es todo – dijo Hermione, volteando a mirar a sus amigos, con los ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas – Por los próximos tres meses estaré bajo el mando del Sr. Ollivander.

-Solo me gustaría saber qué significa realmente estar bajo su mando – dijo Ron. Todos lo ignoraron.

-Vamos a extrañarte, Hermione – dijo Ginny, siendo la primera en abrazarla como despedida – Asegúrate de mandarnos una lechuza todos los días.

-Si – dijo Harry, yendo justo después – No será lo mismo sin ti. ¿Quién nos avisará a Ron y a mí cuando estemos siendo pesados?

-Estoy segura que Ginny es suficientemente buena para relegarme – dijo Hermione, limpiándose una lágrima. Miró hacia Ginny, quien asintió con seriedad. Ella sabía que mantener un ojo en Harry y Ron no sería nada fácil.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un momento antes de que Ron pateara una piedrecita, evitando los ojos de Hermione a toda costa.

Luego de esperar incómoda por un minuto, Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y lo arrastró lejos. Ella no estaba ciega ante la inquietud de Hermione, que miraba repetidamente su reloj, al contrario de los chicos.

-Iremos a ver algo por ahí por un minuto. Tómense su tiempo ustedes dos.

Una vez que ellos se fueron, Hermione se acercó a Ron. Cuando ella estuvo justo a su lado, puso su mano dentro de la de él y dejó descansar la cabeza en su hombro. Cuando la electricidad circuló a través de ellos, Ron se inclinó y besó su frente.

Él suspiró – Quisiera que no tuvieras que irte.

-Lo sé – dijo ella – pero, al final, creo que esto será bueno para nosotros. Nunca tuvimos un tiempo lejos del otro.

-Eres tú la que lo quiere, no yo.

Quitando su cabeza del hombro de él, Hermione lo miró severamente – No seas así, Ron. Sabes que tengo razón.

-_Siempre _la tienes – él rodó los ojos.

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó. Él no le había hablado así de rudo en años – No tenías que ser tan cruel – dijo ella, limpiando más lágrimas.

Ron suspiró – Lo siento, Hermione. Es solo que no entiendo por qué quieres terminar todo de repente. Las cosas marchaban bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó él.

-Sí, por supuesto – dijo ella sonriendo – Pero aparte de mi breve romance con Viktor durante nuestro cuarto año, y tus… _asquerosas _ sesiones de besuqueo con Lavender Brown durante gran parte de nuestro sexto año, no estuvimos con nadie más, ¿o no?

Ron sacudió su cabeza –No, supongo que no.

-Y eso es exactamente la razón por la que tenemos que terminar por el verano. Para… explorar nuestras otras opciones.

-Pero yo no _quiero _explorar otras opciones. Solo te quiero a ti.

Hermione puso una mano amablemente en la mejilla de él – Eso es muy dulce. Pero solo quiero que estés seguro, antes de apresurarnos a cualquier cosa.

-¿Apresurarnos? – dijo él, frunciendo las cejas – Hemos estado juntos por tres años. George y Angelina solo estuvieron juntos por un año antes de casarse, y Ginny y Harry se comprometieron justo después de la guerra. A este punto, diría que una tortuga se apresura más que nosotros.

-Ya te lo dije. Necesito tiempo – dijo ella – Es una decisión muy grande. Y si ambos nos sentimos de la misma forma cuando el verano termine, ahí tendremos nuestra respuesta.

-Bien – gimió él, pateando la misma piedrita en la calle.

Hermione rió – Honestamente, Ron, no sé qué te preocupa. Probablemente estaré demasiado ocupada durante el verano como para pensar en romance. El Sr. Ollivanders me prometió una agenda llena.

-Más le vale – dijo Ron, atrayendo a Hermione por un beso.

Las rodillas de ella se sintieron débiles mientras el calor de la pasión la recorría a lo largo del cuerpo. Cada beso que compartía con Ron era igual de estimulante que el primero. Habían estado al borde de la muerte y Ron había mostrado preocupación por los elfos domésticos por primera vez. Fue un momento mágico que nunca olvidaría. Incluso con Harry parado junto a ellos, recordándoles que estaban en medio de una guerra, no se reducía lo especial que fue. Solo lo intensificaba.

Sintieron una briza de aire frío, mandando escalofríos por toda la columna de Hermione. Ella trató de seguir concentrada en el beso, pero era difícil con ese frío pinchándola.

-Desagradable – dijo una cruda voz – ¡Búscate una habitación, Weasel! – una pausa – Pensándolo mejor, por favor evítenme esa imagen.

Hermione volteó para ver a Draco Malfoy parado directamente detrás de ellos. Las cejas de él se elevaron cuando la vio.

-¿Eres tú, Granger? Me confundiste con tu denso cabello peinado hacia atrás. De verdad deberías dejarlo suelo. Es _sexy – _dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué haces _tú _aquí, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry, inmediatamente acercándose para auxiliarlos.

-Bien, bien. Miren qué tenemos aquí. Potty y Weasel juntos nuevamente. E incluso trajiste a la Weaselette – agregó, mirando a Ginny. Sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente hacia el diamante en su dedo – Oh, mis disculpas, Pottyette – rió él. (2)

-No hasta Septiembre. A partir de ahí podrás llamarme Señora Potty – sonrió Ginny, dándole besitos de conejo a su futuro esposo, quien no tardó en devolverlos.

-Asqueroso – dijo Draco con voz contenida. Se veía como si fuera a vomitar.

Desviando la mirada de su prometida, Harry miró a Draco y repitió -¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

-¿Qué te importa? ¿Acaso te gusto o algo? ¿Tienes que seguir todos mis movimientos? – todos parpadearon. Draco rodó los ojos - ¿Acaso un tipo no puede entrar en una tienda de varitas sin ser sometido al tercer grado? (3)

-Dudo que el Sr. Ollivander quiera verte después de lo que le sucedió en la Mansión Malfoy – gruñó Ron, obviamente el más amenazado del grupo por la presencia de Draco.

-Oh, el no tiene problemas con eso. Fue él quien me pidió que viniera. Vamos, Ruskle – dijo Draco con un golpe de manos. Un pequeño elfo doméstico se apresuró detrás de él cargando una maleta extremadamente grande.

Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Hermione se tensó al ver a la pobre e indefensa criatura tambalearse detrás de su amo, pero se mordió la lengua. Este era su último momento con Ron, Harry y Ginny por tres meses. No dejaría que alguien como Draco Malfoy lo arruinara.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo con estos rufianes – Draco desapareció dentro de la tienda de varitas con el elfo detrás.

Ron comenzó a gritarle algo en respuesta – Si nosotros somos rufianes, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en lo que tú… - pero Hermione presionó su dedo contra sus labios.

-Ron, no – dijo ella severamente – Solo bésame una última vez antes que tenga que irme.

-Pero Hermione, él cargaba una maleta. No piensas que…

-¡Ron! – espetó ella.

Él inmediatamente calló y la besó. Solo fue un beso rápido, dado que ella ya estaba llegando extremadamente tarde.

-Adiós, Ron – dijo ella, apretada entre sus brazos por última vez, respirando el dulce olor de su despeinado cabello rojo – Te amo – le susurró ella al oído antes de finalmente alejarse. Tomando su maleta de la mano de él, Hermione caminó hacia atrás, hasta la puerta de la tienda.

-Adiós, Hermione – dijo Ron – Mándame una lechuza todos los días. _¡Dos_ veces por día!

-Lo haré – rió ella.

Mientras pasaba hacia la tienda de Ollivanders, Hermione se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba que Ron no le hubiera dicho que también la amaba. Pero en realidad, si le importaba.

Dentro de la tienda, el Sr. Ollivander estaba parado detrás del mostrador mientras dos jóvenes magos y una bruja estaban sentados en incómodas sillas al otro lado. Uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy. _Qué sorpresa._

-Ah, Hermione Granger. Me alegra que se haya unido a nosotros – dijo el Sr. Ollivander, mirando descaradamente al reloj en la pared – Por favor tome asiento.

-Disculpe la demora, Sr. Ollivander. No pasará de nuevo – juró ella, sentándose como si aun estuviera en el colegio.

Draco rodó los ojos. Seguía siendo igual de aduladora que lo que él recordaba.

-Sí, sospecho que no lo harás – dijo él tímidamente.

El Sr. Ollivander se detuvo para frotar su barbilla. Hermione se tomó un momento para inspeccionar a las otras dos personas. Una era una bruja muy bonita de cabello azabache que inmediatamente reconoció como una antigua estudiante de Beauxbatons. Ella era una de las postulantes para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero por supuesto, había perdido contra la futura cuñada de Hermione, Fleur. Pero ella nunca había visto al mago antes. Se veía un poco mayor, quizás en los últimos veinte, y estaba duro como una roca, desde sus músculos bien esculpidos hasta su cabeza que parecía de hierro. No era feo, todo lo contrario en realidad, solo un poco intimidante.

Lo que la llevó hacia Draco. Su cabello estaba más largo que la última vez que lo había visto y caía suelto, haciendo a sus facciones menos agudas. Sus ojos seguían igual de feroces y grises que antes, pero apenas hundidos, magnificando la frialdad que lo caracterizaba. Como el mago de piedra junto a él, Draco Malfoy se había endurecido con el paso del tiempo, solo que no en el exterior. Aunque, el exterior no se veía tan mal tampoco.

-Bien, primero déjenme darles la bienvenida – dijo el Sr. Ollivander, sosteniendo sus manos delante de él con un gesto amigable – Segundo, necesitaré que todos firmen este acuerdo de confidencialidad antes de que lleguemos a hablar sobre todo – desenrolló un pergamino extremadamente largo frente a ellos – Asegúrense de leerlo con cuidado. Y si hay algo con lo que no estén de acuerdo, me temo que este será el fin de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Los cuatro miraron el pergamino gigante del sr, Ollivander. Casi inmediatamente, la bruja de Beauxbatons protestó - ¿Solo una lechuza a casa pogg semana? ¡Eso es absuggdo! – proclamó con amplios ojos verdes.

Hermione se sorprendió ante lo mucho que sonaba como Fleur. Quizás era una cosa francesa.

-Esas son las reglas. Y tendré que controlar todas sus cartas para asegurarme que no divulguen información sobre su localización. Este es un trabajo encubierto de total secreto.

-Como James Bond – dijo Hermione, sonriendo. Los otros la miraron inmutados. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con un brillante color fucsia, mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente al pergamino.

-Nadie debe saber hacia dónde van o lo que están haciendo – continuó Ollivander, como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

-Sr. Ollivander – dijo el mago sin nombre levantando una mano - ¿Qué es _exactamente _ lo que vamos a hacer? – preguntó antes de que le concedieran el permiso para hablar. Hermione estaba espantada. Ella jamás mostraría semejante signo de falta de respeto frente a un profesor... y luego recordó que ya no estaban en el colegio. Él levantando la mano era solo un hábito, no una formalidad.

-Ah, mi querido muchacho. Les diré eso… tan pronto como firmen el pergamino. Y no se preocupe, señorita Granger. No hay ninguna maldición en él – dijo el sr. Ollivander, mirando tímidamente a Hermione. Ella dejó escapar risitas mientras recordaba la visión de Marietta Edgecombe con la palabra 'Soplón' escrita con puntos sobre su frente, justo luego de traicionar al Ejército de Dumbledore. ¿Pero cómo sabía el Sr. Ollivander sobre eso?

Draco fue el primero en tomar un tintero de Ollivander y firmar el pergamino. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, sabiendo que él no podría haber terminado de leer el pergamino completo en tan poco tiempo. Y se preguntó cómo había conseguido este trabajo. La publicidad decía que el sr. Ollivaander buscaba a los mejores, y los más brillantes. Y Draco no era ninguno de ellos.

Sintiendo los ojos de ella sobre él, Draco inclinó su cabeza y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de terminar su firma con una ostentosa 'y'.

Los otros magos inmediatamente tomaron el tintero. La letra de su otro compañero era similar a un arañazo de una gallina, pero pudo descifrar el nombre Phillip. Su apellido era completamente ilegible, pero quiso pensar que comenzaba con una 'c'.

La bruja de Beauxbatons aún estaba concentrada en la línea sobre las lechuzas. Pasó un largo minuto antes de que jadeara, tomara el tintero de Phillip y firmara su nombre. Sophie Labelle decía, con una hermosa e inclinada letra. Su mano se movía con tanta gracia y elegancia que se volvía difícil no mirarla.

Cuando ella terminó, Sophie le empujó el tintero a las manos de Hermione antes de que ella se estirara por él. Tomándose un último minuto para leer sobre lo que se le permitía en la semana, Hermione se rindió ante las miradas que la presionaban y firmó su nombre.

Una vez que terminó, Ollivander enrolló el pergamino y lo puso detrás del mostrador.

-Ahora bien. Hablemos de negocios. Como ustedes podrán notar, no soy el joven mago que solía ser.

Draco se rió entre dientes. Esa era una forma de decir.

Ignorando la interrupción ruda de Draco, Ollivander continuó – Por los últimos años contraté jóvenes brujas y magos, como todos ustedes, para que viajaran y recolectaran los materiales que utilizo para la construcción de mis varitas.

Todos jadearon, pero ninguno más alto que Hermione. Lo que sea que ella había esperado para este trabajo, no era esto. Ella inmediatamente levantó la mano. Draco se burló . Ella lo ignoró y esperó a que Ollivander le cediera la palabra.

-Sí, ¿señorita Granger?

-¿A qué materiales se refiere, exactamente? ¿Las maderas que usa o… - tragó – o los _otros _materiales que utiliza dentro de las varitas?

-Ambas – dijo él brillantemente – Comenzaremos por cosas simples, por supuesto. Los cuatro trabajarán juntos por el primer mes recolectando principalmente madera. Dependiendo de su progreso, podrían recibir encargos más importantes antes de separarse.

La mano de Hermione volvió a levantarse inmediatamente, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Sophie se le adelantó - ¿Por qué nosotros cuatro? – preguntó mirando hacia Hermione, quien bajó la mano.

-Los elegí por las singulares características que cada uno de ustedes aporta al grupo. El cerebro de la señorita Granger, los músculos del señor Prior… -parecía que Hermione se había equivocado con la 'c' - … la señorita Labelle con su…

-Belleza – terminó Draco por él con un rápido guiño hacia Sophie. Y mientras ella trataba de parecer tímida, Hermione no era ciega ante la sonrisa satisfecha escondida debajo.

En realidad, iba a decir sigilo – dijo Ollivanders, sin perder el tiempo.

-Fui la Cazadogga más ggápida en el equipo de Quidditch de mi colegio – dejó escapar ella, con la nariz levantada en el aire. Hermione no estaba impresionada, pero Malfoy sí parecía estarlo.

-Y el señor Malfoy con su…

-Encanto – dijo Hermione, con un tono de voz semi divertido.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes – Cómo me halagas, Granger.

-No, astucia – terminó Ollivander – Cada uno de ustedes muestran una fuerte característica necesaria para completar estas misiones. Había sido bueno encontrar a alguien que las tenga todas, pero me temo que Harry Potter no estaba disponible.

Draco se estremeció. Incluso Hermione se encogió un poco. Harry era su mejor amigo, así que nunca hablaría mal de él, pero llamarlo inteligente, musculoso, sigiloso y astuto era un poco exagerado.

Una vez que Ollivander terminó de responder la pregunta de Sophie, Hermione volvió a levantar su mano - ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

-Mencionó antes que después de un mes juntos nos dividiríamos. ¿Eso significa que trabajaremos individualmente después de eso? – ella esperaba que así fuera. Un mes con Draco era más que suficiente.

-Oh, Merlín, no – rió él – Ninguno de ustedes trabajará solo, _nunca. _ Cuando llegue el momento los dividiré en parejas de acuerdo a como los vea. Pero, juzgando por cómo los conozco, probablemente ponga a la señorita Labelle y al señor Prior juntos, y a usted y al señor Malfoy.

-¿QUÉ? – exclamaron tanto Hermione como Draco, saltando de sus asientos.

-Sr. Ollivander, ¡no puede hablar en serio! – dijo ella.

-Oh, sí, hablo muy en serio, señorita Granger. La señorita Labelle y el señor Prior trabajaron juntos antes con resultados excelentes, y usted y el señor Malfoy fueron al mismo curso, en el mismo colegio. Seguro tuvieron que trabajar juntos en algún momento durante su tiempo allí.

-Solo en detención en nuestro primer año – dijo Draco – E incluso _entonces _fuimos separados.

-Inteligencia y astucia son habilidades mentales, mientras que la fuerza muscular y el sigilo son físicas. No puede poner ambas mentales y físicas juntas – dijo ella racionalmente – Necesitan estar separadas para ser aprovechadas.

-O fusionadas para mejorar sus talentos personales. ¿Acaso espera que la señorita Labelle la agarre y corra con usted cuando su inteligencia falle para capturar un dragón?

_¿Dragones? _Hermione se sintió desfallecer.

-Eso no es pensar inteligentemente. Querrá a alguien con quien podrá formular un plan – dijo él – Pero estas parejas no están decididas. Si realmente no pueden trabajar juntos, pruébenmelo. Pero _no _afectando el verdadero objetivo de la misión. Si lo hacen, ambos estarán fuera.

-Pero, señor Ollivander, ¿por qué está Malfoy aquí, de todos modos? Él _no es _alguien de confianza. Eso lo sabe igual que yo, incluso mejor – dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos.

Los ojos de Ollivander se entrecerraron mientras él volvía hacia el tiempo oscuro que había pasado en la mansión Malfoy. Hermione se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho. Lo último que ella quería era que regresara a ese horrible lugar, incluso si se trataba solo de su mente. Merlín sabía que ella misma odiaba volver allí.

-¿Qué sabes de ello, Sangresucia?

Hermione miró a Draco. Tenía la mueca más feroz que alguna vez ella hubiera visto en su rostro.

-Señor Malfoy, ¡no toleraré _nada _ de ese lenguaje aquí! – gritó Ollivander, finalmente regresando del pasado. El rostro de Draco inmediatamente se suavizó, con la vista cayendo al suelo – Ahora, señorita Granger, incluso alguien tan inteligente como usted sería lo suficientemente sabia como para saber que muchas cosas pueden cambiar en tres años. El señor Malfoy fue tan víctima de la guerra como usted y yo. Usted no sabe los horrores que él presenció, y viceversa. Pero, si ustedes _absolutamente _no pueden trabajar juntos, dado que el señor Malfoy se presentó voluntariamente, usted tendrá que retirarse – el corazón de Hermione se hundió – La decisión es suya. Le sugiero que la haga ahora, y deje de hacernos perder el tiempo. No es una estudiante ahora. Es un adulto y será tratada como tal.

Hermione no respondió inmediatamente. Le dirigió una buena mirada a Draco. El muchacho que alguna vez se parara orgullosamente con la nariz alzada, seguro de su propia sangre y superioridad, era el mismo muchacho que ahora estaba aquí, con los hombros caídos y los ojos hacia el suelo, su anguloso rostro escondido por el cabello desordenado. Era verdad. Mucho podía cambiar en tres años.

-Quiero quedarme – dijo Hermione con voz baja. Draco levantó la mirada hacia ella, quien inmediatamente se sonrojó. Él rió entre dientes.

-¿Cómo dijo, señorita Granger?

-Quiero quedarme – dijo más alto esta vez – Me disculpo por mi mal comportamiento.

-Adular no la llevará a ninguna parte conmigo, señorita Granger – dijo Ollivander – por favor, ambos ocupen sus lugares. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y poco tiempo para disponer.

Hermione se sentó, tomando un pergamino, pluma y tintero de su bolso para tomar notas adecuadas, todo el tiempo mirando de costado al mago rubio que también la miraba de reojo.

_(1) Cuando Ginny habla sobre la 'cabeza grande de Harry' hace referencia a que los humos no se le suban a la cabeza. Por eso Ron usa el juego de palabras para burlarse después. _

_(2) Los apodos son utilizados con fin insultante, por lo que para Harry, Draco utiliza el Potty (orinal), para Ron usa el Weasel (Comadreja), y para Ginny primero utiliza Weaselette y luego el Pottyette, que no tienen una traducción oficial pero vendrían a ser los diminutivos de los anteriores, con un fin desdeñoso._

_(3)Someter a alguien al tercer grado es una expresión utilizada en la jerga policial al someter a un sospechoso a un arduo interrogatorio._

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: ¡Bienvenidos! Estoy muy contenta de comenzar esta nueva traducción, justo después de haber terminado A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy. Para quienes no la conocen, entrando a mi perfil encontrarán el link. Ya está finalizada, y ahora tengo muchas, muchas ganas de comenzar este proyecto con todas las pilas!**

**Como dije anteriormente, esta es una traduccion totalmente autorizada por su autora, Lena Phoria, y para quienes quieren visitar la historia original en inglés, les dejo el link aquí. Solo recuerden quitar los espacios: www. fanfiction s / 7810469 /1/ Summer-of-the-Dragon**

**Por favor, no apoyen al plagio. Si en algún momento saben que ésta o mi otra traducción están siendo publicadas en otra página, avísenme. Le dedico mucho tiempo y esfuerzo como para que otros no lo tengan en cuenta.**

**Bueno, es una historia de 36 capítulos si no me equivoco, y actualizaré regularmente. Por ahora, solo Lunes y Jueves. Quizás, cuando pasen los exámenes parciales de la facultad, pueda acomodar un poco mejor los horarios y agregar un día más. **

**Si notan algún error en la redacción, por favor me avisan así lo corrijo al momento.**

**Espero que este capítulo inicial al menos les haya llamado la atención. Prometo que es una historia muy emocionante, con el grado de aventura y magia que nos quedamos deseando desde que terminó la saga, y con ese plus Dramione que todos amamos :)**

**Pueden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF), o pasarse por mi otra traduccion, aquellos que no la conozcan. Encontrarán el link en mi perfil. **

**Muchas Gracias por leer, los veré el Lunes próximo!**

**Pekis :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summer of The Dragon – by Lena Phoria**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

-Estamos perdidos – dijo Draco mientras pasaban junto a la misma roca con forma de una cabeza gigante de una bruja llena de verrugas por cuarta vez.

-Sí, Draco, gracias por señalar lo obvio, _una vez más _– dijo Hermione.

-No te metas con él – espetó Sophie – Tu egges la inteligente. Cualquiegga pensaggía que tú sabggías leegg un mapa.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Sophie, fueron tus habilidades para leer un mapa las que consiguieron que nos perdamos en primer lugar – dijo Phillip, hablando por primera vez en casi tres horas. Hermione estaba contenta de que al menos cuando él hablara demostrara que estaba de su lado. Solo Merlín sabía que ya estaba recibiendo suficiente maltrato por parte de Draco y Sophie.

-¡No fue mi culpa! Esa cosa es completamente ilegible.

-Él está probándonos – dijo Hermione.

-¿Ahora quién está señalando lo obvio? – dijo Draco, tomando asiento en el suelo contra la gran roca.

Era cierto. Antes de que dejaran la tienda de Ollivanders, él les dijo que su primera misión sería una prueba, solo para asegurarse que estuvieran aptos para el difícil verano que se venía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ella, bajando la mirada hacia él – Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos.

-¿Por qué? No es como si estuviéramos llegando a alguna parte. Todo el mundo merece un descanso, Granger. Incluso alguien tan tensa como tú – Draco cerró sus ojos y acomodó sus dos manos confortablemente detrás de su cabeza.

-Uhg, _al fin _– dijo Sophie, dejando caer su equipaje – Iggé al ggío que vimos unas millas atggás pagga llenagg nuestggas botellas – tomó los recipientes que colgaban de los equipajes de todos y se internó en el bosque.

-Mejor voy con ella – dijo Phillip – Dejarla sola suena más como si un desastre fuera a ocurrir – corrió detrás de ella. Era obvio que, en realidad, él no pensaba que ella no fuera capaz de conseguir agua, solo quería alejarse de las discusiones entre los ex compañeros de colegio. Hermione no podía culparlo; aunque estaba secretamente ofendida por el hecho de que pensara que Sophie era mejor compañía que ella.

Ya había pasado un día desde que Ollivander les hubiera explicado su misión, dándoles un gran bolso a cada uno para que pasaran allí todas sus pertenencias, y mandándolos a través de la red Flú a un pueblito mágico en el centro del Bosque Negro, en Alemania. Quería que consiguieran una rama de un abeto específico, en un punto específico, en una hora específica. Si no conseguían encontrar el árbol en la próxima hora tendrían que esperar un día más para volver a intentarlo.

-Esto no tiene sentido – dijo Hermione, tomando asiento en un tronco del lado opuesto a la roca, y mirando de cerca el mapa.

-¿Dijiste algo, Granger? – preguntó Draco, abriendo un ojo para verla.

-No, Malfoy, nada a ti – murmuró ella.

-Bueno, soy el único que está aquí – dijo él abriendo el otro ojo – No me digas que te volviste loca y comenzaste a hablar contigo misma. Un consejo… si alguien comienza a responderte definitivamente tienes un problema.

-En realidad, alguien sí está respondiéndome. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo. Es un problema.

-Léemelo.

-¿Leerte qué?

-El libro completo de _Historia de Hogwarts_, dado que estoy seguro que lo tienes memorizado en alguna parte de esa tupida cabeza tuya.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Draco rodó sus ojos – Léeme el maldito mapa, Granger. De verdad.

Después de bufar unas veces más, Hermione bajó la mirada al mapa y leyó, "_Sigue a tus problemas hacia donde crecen tus más grandes temores. Quita las migajas de pan, dirígete hacia la casa dulce, pero no te quedes allí, o la vieja bruja saldrá a jugar. Pero no te preocupes, ella siempre te indicará el camino"._

Eso era, básicamente, todo el mapa. Aunque estaban las líneas ocasionales por aquí y por allá indicando caminos, esta adivinanza solitaria estaba escrita junto a un dibujo infantil de árboles para guiarlos en el camino indicado. Otros dos caminos de árboles indicaban que dos adivinanzas más aparecerían una vez que solucionaran la primera. Una gran y roja X marcaba el punto hipotético al final del camino, pero se movía continuamente. Esencialmente, el mapa era obsoleto.

-Hmmm – dijo Draco, recapacitando lo que ella acababa de decir – Sophie estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó ella.

-Sobre el mapa. _Es _una adivinanza. Y yo que solo pensaba que ella estaba inventando excusas para hacernos perder en un bosque Muggle gigante en un país extranjero. Imagínate eso.

-No te hagas el sabelotodo, Malfoy. Necesitamos descubrir qué quiere decir este mapa antes de que nos quedemos atrapados en este bosque por el resto del verano.

-Quieres decir que _tú _necesitas descubrir el significado del mapa. Mi parte todavía no es necesaria.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oh, _vamos, _Granger – dijo él, inclinándose hacia adelante y mirándola a los ojos – Tú eres la que lo dijo. Él _está probándonos, _para asegurarse que eligió a los tipos correctos para el trabajo. Tú eres el cerebro. Yo la astucia. Sophie el sigilo y esa _bestia _de mago es la fuerza.

-El nombre de la bestia de mago es Phillip – espetó Hermione.

Draco levantó sus cejas – No me digas que te gusta, Granger. Romperás el corazón de Weasley – dijo él con una sonrisa 'astuta'.

-No me gusta. E incluso si lo hiciera, no importaría. Ron y yo no estamos juntos.

-¿Y supongo que ahí fuera de la tienda de Ollivanders eran ustedes dos _no _estando juntos? Odiaría ver lo que serían ustedes dos _sí _estando juntos.

-Nos tomamos un tiempo – dijo ella a la defensiva, a pesar de que aún no estaba segura de por qué lo estaba aclarando.

-¿Un tiempo? – repitió Draco. Estaba seguro de que no la había escuchado bien.

-Sí. Un tiempo. Por el verano.

Draco parpadeo. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en lo que podría ser el silencio más ruidoso en el que alguna vez hubieran estado.

Después de un momento, Draco frunció sus cejas y dijo lentamente – Mientras me siento totalmente intrigado por las condiciones de ese 'tiempo', como lo llamas tú, siento la responsabilidad aquí de regresar tu atención al mapa. Tenemos al menos un mes para recapacitar qué salió mal en la Ciudad Weasel. No hay razón para perder esos cinco minutos de _placentera _conversación cuando deberíamos estar trabajando en otra misión.

Él no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Hermione ya volvía a sumergirse en el mapa. No podía evitar sentir que había algo familiar con la adivinanza. Especialmente las migajas de pan. ¿Dónde las había escuchado antes? Migajas…

Hermione enredó un rizo de su cabello alrededor de su dedo mientras fijaba la vista en blanco en la roca frente a ella. La roca… con forma de bruja… una bruja muggle.

-¡La _bruja! _– gritó ella señalando la roca – Que tonta soy.

-Eso es lo que yo siempre dije – rió Draco.

No había tiempo para discutir, dado que estaban cortos de él. –No, Malfoy, la roca. La roca tiene la forma de una bruja.

Draco se levantó y se aproximó a su lado, poniendo ambas manos en su cadera mientras le echaba un vistazo a la roca - Es más parecida a mi Tío Abuelo Stabilius.

-Es una bruja, en femenino, Malfoy.

-No le digas eso a tío Stabby. Su nombre es, por sí solo, una buena aproximación de su carácter. (1)

Hermione rodó sus ojos. No tenía tiempo para esto – Y esta roca es una muy buena descripción de una bruja al estilo Muggle. Nariz torcida, piel arrugada, verrugas en todas partes…

-Suena más al profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione le pegó con fuerza a Draco en el brazo. Podría dejarlo salirse con la suya en muchas cosas, pero no le permitiría hacer bromas de mal gusto sobre el fallecido profesor Dumbledore.

-Es una descripción Muggle de una bruja y las adivinanzas de Ollivanders hacen referencia a un cuento de hadas Muggle. Se llama '_Hansel y Gretel' _ y el lugar donde se desarrolla es en el Bosque Negro. Pasé tanto tiempo leyendo '_Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo'_ que casi me olvido las historias de mi propia infancia.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hacen este 'Hanick y Gretick' en el Bosque Negro? – preguntó Draco.

-_'Hansel y Gretel' _ - lo corrigió ella – Se pierden después de que los pájaros se coman el rastro de migajas de pan que los guiaría de vuelta a casa, y terminan en la casa de jengibre de una bruja, donde ella trata de engordarlos para comérselos.

El ceño de Draco se frunció mientras la miraba de forma inquisidora – Los cuentos de hadas de los muggles son en verdad muy retorcidos – dijo él.

Hermione lo ignoró – Entonces, ¿Qué crees que usará esta bruja de piedra para guiarnos, al no tener manos?

-Podría decirte lo que tío Stabby usaría – rió él.

Ella volvió a ignorarlo – Supongo que tendrá que ser su nariz, dado que es la única parte de ella que parece apuntar a alguna parte – Hermione tomó su varita y conjuró un hechizo para que funcionara de forma similar a una brújula – Al parecer la nariz apunta hacia el sureste. Sugiero que comencemos por allí.

-¿Acaso pudieggon encontggag alguna ggespuesta? – preguntó Sophie, entrando en el claro donde estaban los otros dos, mirando a la varita flotante de Hermione.

-Resolví la primera adivinanza – alardeó Draco.

-_Yo _resolví la primera adivinanza – lo corrigió Hermione.

-Eso es asombggoso. ¿Qué decía, Dggaco? – preguntó Sophie mientras acomodaba su botella de agua nuevamente en su equipaje.

Hermione arrojó sus manos al aire en derrota. No tenía idea de cómo lo lograba.

-Fue bastante sencillo, en realidad. La adivinanza hacía referencia a un cuento de hadas Muggle llamado '_Hansy y Gretty'._

_-'Hansel y Gretel' _– lo corrigió Hermione, _de nuevo._

-Correcto, eso. En fin, dos niños muggles se pierden en el bosque…-

-Yo te creo.

Hermione prácticamente saltó en su lugar. No se había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente cerca que Phillip se había parado hasta que él le susurró al oído.

-Gracias, Phillip – dijo ella, tomando un paso hacia atrás – Lo aprecio.

Rellenando ese espacio, Phillip se agachó y acomodó otra botella de agua al equipaje que Hermione ya tenía en su espalda, respirando pesadamente en la mejilla de ella, quien permaneció completamente congelada con miedo de que si llegara a moverse, él la tocara por accidente. Una vez que la botella estuvo en su lugar, él le sonrió y dijo – Indica el camino, Capitán.

Tomando su varita flotante con la mano, Hermione comenzó a dirigirse hacia el sudeste. Todos los demás la siguieron.

Los árboles eran increíblemente espesos en esta parte del bosque, lo que era parte de la razón por la que habían evitado este sector en un primer inicio. Después de haber caminado por unos cuantos minutos, Sophie comenzó a quejarse. Estaba todo muy oscuro. Los arbustos eran muy densos. Sus botas de diseñador se estaban rallando por ellos. Su cabello se estaba enredando – Dggaco, cárgame.

Después de que él la dejara treparse a su espalda, ella cerró el pico. Por primera vez, Hermione estaba agradecida con lo que Draco Malfoy tenía para ofrecer.

-¿Qué estamos buscado, exactamente? – preguntó Phillip después de un largo rato.

-Creo que estamos buscando una casa hecha de dulces – respondió Hermione.

-O una casa de dulces – dijo Draco.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? – preguntó ella, volteando a verlo.

Él señaló frente a ella – Pienso que la casa de dulces solía venderlos, pero ya no.

Ella miró en esa dirección y frunció el ceño inmediatamente. Él estaba en lo cierto. Había una cabaña bastante maltrecha a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban, con un cartel desvencijado sobre la puerta que decía '_Casa de Dulces_'.

Ella había estado tan ocupada mirando a su varita/brújula que ni siquiera había notado lo que tenía justo frente a sus ojos.

-Entonces, ¿esta bgguja saldggá y jugaggá con nosotggos ahogga? – preguntó Sophie, riendo tontamente y abrazando con más fuerza el cuello de Draco. Él rió. También lo hizo Phillip. Hermione no cedería a darle con el gusto.

-En realidad, prefiero ser llamada arpía o solterona**.**

La voz los sobresaltó a todos. Draco estaba tan impresionado que olvidó sostener a Sophie, quien terminó cayendo sobre su trasero en los arbustos. Hermione quería reír, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de esconder su varita flotante.

-No hay necesidad de hacerlo, querida. Sé lo que son – dijo la anciana y extraña mujer, parada en el descanso de la Casa de Dulces. Tenía largo, descuidado y plateado cabello, una nariz torcida, el cuerpo cubierto de verrugas y los ojos huecos. Era la descripción perfecta de una bruja Muggle, menos la piel verde – Lo que no sé es quién los mandó.

-Bueno, todo esto es una péggdida de tiempo – dijo Sophie, incorporándose y limpiándose – Ollivandeggs dijo claggamente que una bgguja…

-¿Garrick Ollivanders? – interrumpió la anciana. Todos se miraron entre sí, ninguno conocía la respuesta - ¿El fabricante de varitas?

-Siiiiiiii – dijeron todos al unísono. Finalmente estaban llegando a alguna parte.

-¿Acaso ese viejo tonto les dio una adivinanza guiándolos hacia aquí?

-Sí lo hizo – respondió Hermione – Sra… uh…

-Solo llámenme Ginger.

-Bueno… Ginger – dijo Hermione entre dientes. Era muy difícil llamarla así cuando la mujer era todo lo opuesto a cómo se imaginaría Hermione a cualquiera llamada Ginger.

-¿Es ese su tipo de pan favorito? – rió Sophie. Ginger la miró fríamente, y ella cerró la boca de inmediato.

-Ginger, si me permites – dijo Draco tomando un paso al frente - ¿Por casualidad no conociste a alguien llamado Stabilius Malfoy alguna vez?

¡Hermione quería matarlo! Pero se contuvo… por el momento.

-Oh, Stabby, ese viejo tonto. Él y yo nos tratamos mucho hace años. Yo me habría casado con el tipo si no hubiera sido tan malditamente feo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Oh, por nada en particular – dijo Draco, luchando por contener una sonrisa. Incluso podía imaginarse lo feo que habrían sido sus hijos. Era una bendición que ninguno de los dos se hayan reproducido.

-Demasiada cháchara, déjame ver la siguiente adivinanza – dijo Ginger, adelantándose un paso.

-Supongo que esta bgguja sí que quiegge jugagg. Y eso que yo pensaba que supuestamente no podíamos quedaggnos. – la broma de Sophie fue recibida con otra fría mirada. Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Hermione sacó el mapa y lo sostuvo para que tanto ella como Ginger pudieran leerlo. Draco, Phillip y Sophie se acercaron y permanecieron cerca de allí.

-Ah, sí, ahí es donde yo estoy – dijo Ginger señalando la primera adivinanza. Al momento en que la tocó, la segunda apareció levemente al sudeste de la otra.

Hermione leyó en voz alta: '_la bruja les hablará sin cansancio sobre cosas sin sentido, amigos, pero no se rindan, ya están acercándose. Mientras que la lluvia y la tierra barro y suciedad, el camino con sangre sucia se mostrará"._

-¡Sangresucia! – exclamó Draco señalando a Hermione. Sophie jadeó y comenzó a señalarla. Ambos repitieron - ¡Sangresucia!

-Déjala terminar, Draco – reprendió Phillip.

Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo la adivinanza – _"Sigue el camino hasta que se ponga frío. Hipos, frascos, redes y moho._

-Ya lo oíste, Heggmione. Dame tu mano – Sophie sacó un puñal de la nada y lo sostuvo en alto. Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron enormemente mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

-Está todo un poco críptico, ¿no creen? – dijo Ginger.

-Sí – accedió Phillip – Pienso que esa línea fue escrita solo para desconcertarnos. El señor Ollivander jamás diría a una hija de muggles que tiene la sangre sucia. Él mismo es medio Muggle, ya lo saben.

-Entonces qué…

-Oh, oh. Garrick eres un chico malo. Ya sé a lo que se refiere.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Hermione, a pesar de que ya estaba teniendo una leve y perturbadora imagen mental.

-Él está hablando sobre mi sangre sucia - dijo Ginger con su propia sonrisa críptica. Tratando de mirar a cualquier cosa menos a la anciana, Hermione accidentalmente encontró la mirada de Draco. Él le sonrió pícaramente y le guiñó un ojo, y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta.

-Bueno, entonces. Dame tu mano – dijo Sophie, moviendo su puñal hacia Ginger.

-Lo haré yo misma, gracias – Ginger tomó el puñal, viéndose casi temerosa de que Sophie la apuñalar con ella de alguna forma. Hermione misma, en realidad, no querría acercarse – Ahora, dónde se supone que debo derramar mi sangre?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Hermione miró el mapa – Aquí dice que el camino se mostrará con sangre su…con sangre – quizás si evitaba la palabra 'sucia', la perturbadora imagen dejaría su mente.

-¡Es muy obvio! ¡Deja caegg tu sangge en el lodo! – increpó Sophie, apuntando un camino de loco frente a ellos. Desafortunadamente, no era el único lodo a su alrededor. En un bosque tan tupido como este, era casi imposible que la tierra se secara.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza – No, no lo creo. No sabemos en qué dirección corre el camino, y con todo el lodo a nuestro alrededor, terminaremos por desangrar a Ginger.

-¡Y qué sugiegges entonces! – le siseó Sophie. Hermione comenzaba a pensar que su compañía era incluso menos tolerable que la de Draco. Con suerte, cuando fueran separados en dos, su pareja sería Phillip. Era el único que parecía remotamente soportable. Aunque, claramente tenía algunos problemas con respetar el espacio personal**.**

-¿Por qué no probamos con poner un poco de sangre en el mapa? Eso no hará daño.

Ginger usó el puñal para abrir un pequeño corte en la punta de su dedo. Lo apretó sobre el mapa, dejando caer varias gotitas de sangre justo encima de la segunda adivinanza. Todos esperaron, pero nada sucedió.

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Phillip mirando esperanzado a Hermione.

Cuando ella no respondió, Sophie le quitó el puñal a Ginger y dijo – Necesitarás una herida más grande.

La anciana bruja tomó varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¡No! – gritó Hermione – Aguarda, Sophie. Solo necesito un minuto para descifrar todo esto.

-A mi parecer, solo nos quedan veinte – dijo Draco, mostrándole a ella la pantalla del viejo reloj de bolsillo de su padre.

-Oooh, vamos Hermione. Piensa. Piensa – se dijo ella mientras golpeteaba sus dedos contra su cabeza.

-Ella siempre habla consigo misma – le susurró Draco a Sophie. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Hermione los ignoró. ¿Por qué el mapa no funcionaba? Seguro tendría que haber alguna forma mágica para… -¡Por supuesto! – gritó ella como si hubiera estado pensando en voz alta. Volviendo a tomar su varita, Hermione apuntó al mapa y dijo –_Specialis Revelio._

El mapa cobro vida súbitamente. Un camino de tinta roja, rodeado de dibujos reales de árboles y con versiones en miniatura de ellos mismos.

-¡Brillante! – gritó Phillip, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Hermione y apretándola. Ella sonrió incómodamente, antes de escaparse de su agarre con ligereza.

-Vamos, a movernos – dijo ella, siguiendo a la pequeña Hermione en el mapa en dirección a la línea roja - ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, Ginger! – ella volteó y la saludó con su mano a la bruja antes de volverse nuevamente hacia los árboles para encontrar el camino. El bosque era tan frondoso en esa sección que habría sido lo mismo trepar por una pared sólida, aunque de alguna forma, se las arregló para conseguirlo solo con leves rasguños y moretones. Y así, justo frente a ella, había un camino rojo brillante - ¿Hablas en serio?

Alguien la empujó desde atrás, al chocar contra su espalda, y ella cayó al suelo. Desde allí escuchó el sonido del eco de la risa de Draco – Lamento eso, Granger. Quizás la próxima vez -¡Ouch!

Draco fue aventado al suelo en forma similar cuando Phillip llegó a través de la densa vegetación. Él cayó sobre Hermione, quien ya estaba tratando de incorporarse, por lo que ambos aterrizaron cara a cara. Sus frentes chocaron.

-¡Ouch! – gritaron ambos.

-Oops, lo siento – dijo Phillip – Déjame ayudarte – tomó a Draco por los hombros y lo alejó de Hermione. Luego le extendió la mano a ella y la levantó del suelo.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo incorporada, Sophie hizo su entrada al lugar y chocó contra la espalda de Phillip. Como en un dominó, él se vio impulsado hacia adelante, pero no sin antes quitar a Hermione del camino para no aplastarla en la caída, coincidiendo con arrojarla justo a los brazos de Draco. Ambos trataron de mantener el equilibrio con el súbito impulso, pero eventualmente resbalaron… de nuevo. Esta vez, con Hermione arriba.

Volvieron a golpear sus frentes - ¡Ouch!

-¡Heggmione! ¡No actúes tan desespeggada! ¡Tienes que haceggte la difícil de conseguigg! – dijo Sophie, quitando de un solo movimiento a Hermione y extendiéndole una mano a Draco para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en firme equilibrio, Hermione se acomodó rápidamente el lío que en que se había convertido su cabello y les guió el camino.

El tiempo estaba mucho más apretado ahora, así que los cuatro caminaban a rápidos trancos.

Cuando alcanzaron el final del camino, se descubrieron en un claro. Los cuatro dejaron de caminar y miraron alrededor. Estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Qué estamos buscando, exactamente? ¿Algo fggío? – preguntó Sophie.

-No. El camino se pondrá frío – respondió Hermione – Ahora, se supone que debemos encontrar algo con hipo y frascos.

-Y con redes y moho – terminó Draco. Todos miraron alrededor del claro nuevamente. Nada – Malditamente brillante.

-¡Oh! ¡Fresas! – Sophie corrió hacia un gran arbusto de fresas casi al fondo del claro - ¡Fantástico! ¡Moría de hambre! – antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera protestar, se metió una gran cantidad de fresas rojas a la boca. Con suerte no serían venenosas. Aunque, muy dentro suyo, Hermione deseaba que si lo estuvieran.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora, Granger? – preguntó Draco mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor del claro, mirando hacia arriba y abajo.

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

-_Cerebro, _¿recuerdas? – dijo él apuntando su cabeza.

-Sí, sí. Lo recuerdo. _Cerebro, astucia, fuerza y agilidad. _¡Lo entendimos, Malfoy!

-¡No te enojes conmigo solo porque tú no eres capaz de hacer tu parte! – le gritó él, moviéndose para quedar justo frente a ella, mirándola con intensidad.

-¡No me menosprecies solo porque sea la única que puede resolver un maldito acertijo! – se inclinó hacia adelante y le devolvió la mirada.

-_¿Yo,_ menospreciarte _a ti?_ ¡Eres tú la que me estuvo menospreciando desde que comenzamos esta maldita excursión!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

_¡Hip!_

-¿Ustedes dos siempre peleaban así?

-¡NO! – le rugieron ambos a Phillip, pero sin quitarse los ojos de encima.

-¡Nunca me perdonaste por algo que no estaba bajo mi control! – gritó Draco, con sus ojos grises volviéndose fríos como una piedra.

-¡Tenías el control! – le respondió ella - ¡Por _siete_ años tuviste el control! ¡Pero siempre fuiste de los tipos de muchas palabras y poca acción! ¿Cómo puedo perdonar a alguien que no hizo nada, incluso luego de darse cuenta de que lo que solían hacer estaba mal?

_¡Hip!_ –Uhh… chicos…

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso cuando el maldito Ya-Sabes-Quién estaba viviendo en mi casa? ¡No quería morir, Granger! ¡Y estoy seguro como el infierno que tampoco quería que mis padres murieran!

_¡Hip!_ -¡Chicos! ¡Tengo el hipo! ¡Las fggesas me dieggon hipo! – Hermione y Draco volteraron a ver a Sophie moviendo sus manos en dirección a ellos.

Phillip estaba parado junto a ellos, mirándolos con una mano en su barbilla mientras los dos peleaban. Cuando ambos lo miraron, puso una mano en cada uno de sus hombros y dijo – Creo que hoy logramos un gran progreso, pero Sophie tiene el hipo, así que sugiero que sigamos adelante – Comenzó a caminar hacia Sophie, pero volteó solo después de dos pasos y añadió –Y quizás deberíamos probar menos energía para la próxima vez, dado que puede lograr que hasta alguien tan bonita como Hermione se viera fea.

Hermione se sonrojó. Cuando los dos lo siguieron, Draco se inclinó y le susurró – Me parece que quiere besarte.

Antes de que llegaran a donde estaba Sophie, quien había estado buscando entre los arbustos, ella dejó escapar un fuerte grito y corrió inmediatamente hacia los brazos de Draco - ¡Es hoggible! ¡Solo hoggible!

Hermione rodó los ojos. Y esa era Sophie haciéndose la difícil de conseguir.

Dejándolos solos, Hermione se unió a Phillip entre los arbustos - ¿Qué es? – preguntó ella.

Phillip rió – Al parecer Sophie no estaba equivocada sobre encontrar algo frío – movió los arbustos revelando un viejo esqueleto.

-Eww – dijo Hermione, tomando un paso hacia atrás.

-Y se pone mejor – dijo él, levantando el bolso del hombre –o mujer – muerto, y extendiéndoselo a ella. Lo abrió y encontró varios frasquitos llenos de distintas muestras de moho.

-¿Viste? _Moho. _¡Es absolutamente hoggible!

-¿Esta es la razón de tus gritos? – preguntó Hermione – Un esqueleto no te asustará, ¿pero frasquitos cerrados de inofensivo moho sí? - ella rió mientras movía la bolsa llena de muestras de moho frente al rostro de Sophie. La bruja escondió su cabeza con más fuerza entre los hombros de Draco. Incluso él no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Y qué hay con la red? – Hermione dejó su juego y volteó hacia Phillip.

-Bueno, hay una gran tela de araña detrás del esqueleto, si a eso te refiere – dijo él, moviéndose entre los arbustos - ¿Apareció la siguiente adivinanza?

Hermione miró el mapa y notó que no lo había hecho. Estirándose hasta donde más le daba el cuerpo, sin acercarse demasiado, trató de tocar el mapa con los dedos del esqueleto. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Phillip metió su mano en el arbusto nuevamente, levantó la mano del esqueleto y tocó el mapa con ellos. El último acertijo apareció.

Sin perder ni un minutos, Hermione leyó, "_Sigan la red a lo largo de toda su curva, su sangre, sudor y lágrimas valdrán la pena al final"._

_¡Hip!_

Hermione bufó - ¿_Todavía _tienes hipo?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Comí muchas fggesas!

Sacudiendo su cabella, ella siguió – _"No olviden seguir a su nariz, donde el aroma llega a su punto más alto, es donde crece el abeto. Asegúrense de encontrarlo antes de la puesta de sol, o se quedarán atrapados en la red más oscura" –_ Eso era todo, fin del acertijo. Un camino de redes apareció en el mapa, pero la gran X roja seguía moviéndose. Hermione estaba extrañamente decepcionada – Bueno, eso no es una adivinanza en realidad. Solo tenemos que seguir la red y luego algún olor y estaremos allí, ¿verdad?

Nadie se atrevió a asentir, dado que todos eran muy conscientes de que no sería tan sencillo en realidad.

_¡Hip!_

Con Phillip abriendo la marcha, los cuatros pasaron alrededor del arbusto y comenzaron a seguir la larga red detrás de él. Ésta se estiraba ancha y larga, alta y baja, girando hacia la derecha e izquierda, y algunas veces giraba en redondo. Parecía no tener final a la vista. Incluso a través de la tupida vegetación, podían notar de que el sol se estaba poniendo. El tiempo se estaba acabando.

Y justo entonces lo olieron. El deseoso sabor del jarabe y la miel. Con todos sus estómagos vacíos, a excepción del de Sophie que estaba lleno de fresas, la esencia era casi demasiado como para tolerar. Pero siguieron avanzando. Con solo siete minutos de ventaja, el árbol y su rama estaban finalmente a su alcance.

Siguiendo la esencia en lugar de la red, los cuatro finalmente llegaron a otro claro, y desde allí pudieron ver al Abeto en una pequeña isla, separada del resto de la tierra. Otro dilema.

Hermione bajó la vista al mapa y notó que la gran X roja se había detenido al fin. Este era el lugar. Estaba a punto de avanzar cuando Draco la agarró y la detuvo – Espera un minuto, Granger. Un problema a la vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella.

Él apuntó delante de ella. Miró y notó que había estado a punto de meterse en una tela de araña gigante. Jadeó. Eso habría sido sumamente desafortunado, por no decir vergonzoso.

Sophie usó una espada, una vez más sacándola de la nada, y cortó la red. Todos caminaron hasta el borde del barranco. Hermione miró hacia los profundos abismos y rió – Bueno, _astucia, _es tu turno.

-Gracias, _cerebro. _Ya me había dado cuenta.

_Tick, Tick, Tick._

-¿Escuchaggon algo? – preguntó Sophie.

_TICK. TICK, TICK._

-Ahora sí – dijo Phillip.

Todos voltearon. Justo por el sitio donde habían entrado al claro habían millones de arañas gigantes bajando desde los árboles. Hermione miró el sol. Acababa de desaparecer del horizonte.

-¡AHH! – gritaron todos.

Los cuatro tomaron sus varitas e inmediatamente comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a las arañas, pero no les hacían nada. Era como si estuvieran absorbiendo su magia.

-Arañas resistentes a la magia. Oh, oh, eres brillante, anciano – dijo Draco en dirección al cielo, al parecer hablando con Ollivander – Me parece que aquí es donde entra la fuerza - se estiró hacia su bolso y sacó una espada del doble de tamaño que la de Sophie, y se la extendió a Phillip – Ponte a trabajar.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Mejor tú que yo – sonrió él.

Phillip rodó sus ojos pero no discutió. Corrió hacia la abertura y comenzó a matar cualquier araña que tratara de acercarse. Era en realidad bastante asqueroso. Hermione no podría estar más agradecida de tener más inteligencia que fuerza.

-Ahora que ya establecimos eso, ¿alguien ve alguna liana o algo parecido a una cuerda?

-¿Una liana? ¿Dónde cggees que estamos, en el Amazonas?

Hermione ya estaba revolviendo entre su equipaje, haciendo varios sonidos de metales mientras rebuscaba.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Una tienda de metal?

-No. Tengo esto – dijo ella, sacando una larga cuerda - ¿Te servirá esto?

-Uh… seh – dijo Draco mirándola con curiosidad mientras tomaba la soga. No había tiempo para preguntas ahora, pero se aseguraría de preguntar después.

Corrió hacia el árbol más cercano y ató uno de los extremos de la soga a él, usando su varita para asegurarse de que fuera seguro. Luego corrió hacia Sophie y ató el otro extremo a su cintura.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella, con sus ojos ampliándose.

-Usarás tu sigilo para correr y saltar alrededor del barrando hacia la isla. Luego atarás el extremo de la soga al árbol para que Granger y yo podamos treparnos hasta allí.

-¿No podemos solo decigg '_Accio ggama' _y terminar todo?

Mientras que Hermione solo quería golpearla por ser tan estúpida, no era ignorante al hecho de que esa era el tipo de preguntas que ron haría. Entonces, en su tono de voz más calmado, le respondió – Si hiciéramos eso con éxito, el árbol por completo se despegaría del suelo y vendría a nosotros. ¿De verdad quieres tener un árbol volando hacia ti?

Sophie bufó en respuesta. Se alejó hacia el otro extremo del claro, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se elevó del suelo para saltar por encima del barranco. Su pie resbaló en la otra orilla, pero por suerte consiguió aterrizar allí y no hacia atrás.

Incorporándose, Sophie corrió hacia el árbol y ató el extremo de la soga a él. Una vez de que lo aseguró con un hechizo, volvió a la orilla de la isla, se puso en dirección al árbol, corrió hacia él para tomar impulso y saltó a la rama más cercana, que estaba al menos tres cabezas por encima de ella. Una vez que se acomodó sobre ella, tomó su espada y comenzó a cortar.

Draco permitió que Hermione fuera primera mientras él regresaba a ayudar a Phillip, quién estaba ya superado. Una vez que ella estuvo del otro lado, lo llamó. Él se apresuró hacia la soga y la siguió a través del barranco.

Hermione corrió hasta justo debajo de la rama, se apuntó con su varita y dijo –_Wingardium Leviosa –_ flotó hacia arriba hasta que estuvo junto a Sophie en el árbol y, tomando su propio cuchillo, comenzó a cortar.

-Oh, _seguggo. _Si quiegges segg sofisticada, adelante.- se burló Sophie.

-En realidad, pensé que tu forma era más sofisticada. Pero si yo tratara de saltar de esa forma solo conseguiría avergonzarme a mí misma – Sophie rió, para alivio de Hermione. Quizás aún había esperanza para ellas.

De repente, Draco flotó hacia ellas – Gran idea, Granger. Ya estaba preguntándome cómo demonios conseguiríamos subir.

Sophie frunció el ceño mientras Draco le decía el cumplido a Hermione. Ella juntó las cejas. Hasta ahí había llegado su amistad.

Sin notar, o importar lo que pasara entre las brujas, Draco añadió – A menos que tengas una escoba guardada en tu equipaje.

Hermione se sonrojó. De hecho, tenía una escoba en alguna parte de su bolso. Siento tan ciegamente ignorante de lo que tendría que hacer en su trabajo, había hecho su equipaje preparada para cualquier escenario.

Una vez que la rama estuvo a milímetros de ser totalmente cortada, Draco les dijo que se detuvieran. Hermione sostenía la rama para que no terminara de cortarse – Necesitamos coordinar esto perfectamente – dijo él, tomando el reloj de bolsillo de su padre – Oh, perfecto. Sophie, prepárate para hacer el corte final – ella preparó su espada – En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, ¡uno!

Sophie deslizó la cuchilla en la última parte que mantenía unida la rama al tronco del árbol, ocasionando que Hermione y la rama cayeran. Draco tomó su mano. Ella siguió cayendo al suelo, tirándolo a él junto a ella, pero por lo menos había reducido la velocidad de impacto.

Una vez que aterrizaron, Sophie saltó desde el árbol y apuntó al otro lado del barranco - ¡Miggen! ¡Las aggañas siguen viniendo! ¿No debeggían deteneggse?

Hermione y Draco voltearon para ver a Phillip, quien todavía peleaba contra cientos de arañas, que ahora no solo venían desde un solo punto. Se acercaban con fiereza desde todos lados en el claro. Phillip estaba saturado de ellas.

-Aparentemente no – dijo Draco - ¡Phillip! – lo llamó a través del barranco. Él no lo escuchó.

-¡PHILLIP! – lo llamaron todos. Nada.

-Sophie, tendrás que saltar hacia allá y aparecerte junto a él en el pueblito al que llegamos. Granger y yo te encontraremos allá – dijo Draco.

Sophie lo miró con ojos espantados y el labio inferior tembloroso – Yo… ¡yo no puedo! - dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Hermione – Nos aseguraremos de llevar la rama sana y salva.

-¡No es por la ggama! – gritó ella - ¡No puedo Apggeceggme! ¡No tengo licencia!

Tanto Hermione como Draco jadearon.

-¿No tienes licencia? – repitió Draco. Sophie asintió - ¿Y cómo demonios conseguiste el trabajo? ¡Uno de los requerimientos era saber cómo aparecerte!

-¡Sé cómo apaggeceggme! ¡Solo evité mencionagg que nunca me dieggon la licencia!

-Entonces sólo hazlo – dijo Draco – Nadie se enterará.

Hermione jadeó. Ella ya sabía que Draco era un idiota, pero _jamás _habría creído que tenía tan poco cuidado con las reglas.

-Ella no se arriesgaría a eso, Malfoy. Aquí, toma la rama – dijo ella, pasándosela – Yo iré tras Phillip. Tu encárgate de llevar a la mentirosa de regreso al pueblo.

-¡Yo no mentí, Heggmione!

Hermione ya no estaba escuchando. Ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la cuerda. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de estirarse y tomarla, alguien la agarró por la muñeca y la alejó.

-Estás malditamente loca si piensas que dejaré que vuelvas allí – dijo Draco, arrojándole la rama a sus manos. Ella no tuvo tiempo ni para discutir antes de que él comenzara a deslizarse por la cuerda hacia la otra orilla.

-¡Puedes hacegglo, Dggaco! ¡Solo no migges hacia abajo!

Draco no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al abismo bajo él. Sabiendo que Sophie estaba haciendo más daño que bien, Hermione la tomó del brazo y las desapareció.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Sophie la empujó y gritó -¿Qué haces? ¡Teníamos que quedaggnos allí para aseguggaggnos que están bien!

-¡Estarán bien! – le gritó en respuesta Hermione – Pero decirle a alguien que está trepado atravesando un despeñadero que 'no mire abajo', realmente no ayuda a nadie.

-¿Pogg eso actúas así? ¿Pogg celos?

-¿_Qué?_ – Hermione estaba descolocada - ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Malfoy y yo no podemos tolerarnos!

-Quien despggecia, compggar quiegge – dijo Sophie.

-¿De qué hablas? _¡Aprende Inglés!_

-Es Inglés. ¡Es Shakespegge, idiota!

-Conozco a Shakespeare, ¿pero cómo lo conoces tú?

-Mi abuela egga Muggle. Solía leeggmelo.

-Oh – dijo Hermione, instantáneamente cambiando su humor – Entonces, ¿prefieres la comedia, como _Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces (1) _o las tragedias, como _Hamlet? _Porque personalmente, yo…

Hubo un fuerte _Plop_ y Draco y Phillip se aparecieron con varias arañas trepadas en sus espaldas. Sophie gritó y tomó su espada, nuevamente sacándola de la nada, sí, y comenzó a apuñalarlas mientras recitaba -¡Odio las aggañas! ¡Odio las aggañas!

Hermione tuvo que reprimir una risita ante la visión de Sophie comiendo un plato lleno de arañas.

Al momento en que la última araña estuvo muerta, una lechuza apareció volando y tomó la rama de la mano de Hermione. Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Su prueba había terminado.

(1) Draco juega con la palabra Stab (apuñalar) y el nombre de su tío Abuelo Stabilius para hacer su chiste.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, sigue siendo martes, por más de que faltan quince minutos para que sea Miercoles :P me disculpo por eso, pero realmente recien puedo ponerme a actualizar. En fin, primero que nada, voy a aclarar un par de cosillas. **

**1- me llegó un pm preguntando qué hacía con los reviews que ustedes me dejaban. Bueno, quien haya leído mi otra traducción sabrá que les paso sus comentarios traducidos al inglés a la autora de la historia, para que ella tambien vea lo que las lectoras hispanohablantes opinamos sobre el fic.**

**2- Otro pm llegó preguntando si seguiría con las recomendaciones de McFly que siempre ponía en los capis de la otra traducción... quieren que las ponga? por mí encantadísima, es solo que pensaba que quizás podría terminar por cansarlas, pero si les gusta, avisenme y seguimos con la costumbre! :)**

**3- mil, mil perdones pero de verdad no puedo actualizar más seguido. Estoy super atareada con la facu. Les prometo que haré lo posible por acomodarme cuanto antes.**

**4- Se les hace muy dificil leer a sophie? En el original la autora escribe fantasticamente un acento frances super creible, pero como siempre, se vuelve dificil al traducir, así que le quite algunas ideas a Rowling. Para los que no le agarraron la mano todavia, solo reemplacen las dos 'gg' por la 'R' en sus mentes, sino, no tengo problema en modificar el capi.**

**5-Los rr del ultimo capi de A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy los responderé mañana... (perdon!)**

**Ahora sí, GUAU! 20 rr, 29 alertas y 20 favoritos! es increíble la aceptacion que tuvo la traducción. la autora estará sumamente feliz con escucharlo.**

**Bueno, ya contesté a quienes tienen cuenta mediante un PM, a los guests, aqui va:**

Laura: Hola nena! me alegra que no hayas desaparecido, y no te preocupes! a mi me basta y sobra con saber que te haces un tiempito para leer. un beso enorme!

Vania: Aqui tienes el siguiente capi, nena. que dices? un beso y gracias por escribirme!

Alona: Hola! me super alegro que te gustara, espero que tambien disfrutes este. un beso!

Elegv: Hola! que lindo verte por aquí. tal cual dices, la historia está muy bien escrita, la autora es excelente realmente. solo espero hacer un trabajo medianamente decente como traductora tambien :) un beso enorme y espero que disfrutes el capi!

Bliu Liz: me alegra que te atrapara la trama! aqui el segundo capi :) un beso!

**dejaré colar un temita de McFly que me gustaría que escuchen: I'll be your man. no me acuerdo si ya la publique, pero por las dudas, la repito ;) **

**si molesta mucho saco las recomendaciones, no me molesta, yo solo quiero que ustedes sean felices!**

**Si ven algun error, me avisan.**

**En fin, estoy muy muy emocionada y agradecida, pero esta nota ya se hizo más larga que el capitulo. Nos leemos el jueves!**

Pekis :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El grupo celebró su victoria en un pub local con cuatro jarras de cerveza de mantequilla y whiskey. Hermione rechazó el alcohol al principio, pero terminó por rendirse a la persistencia de los otros tres.

-¡Salud! – gritaron todos mientras chocaban los vasos.

Draco mantuvo sus ojos en Hermione mientras ella tomaba el primer sorbo, riendo ante el rostro que ella compuso cuando lo saboreó – No comprendo por qué ustedes insisten en arruinar un perfectamente buen sabor de mantequilla agregándole el whiskey.

-¡Poggque es delicioso! – dijo Sophie antes de beberse de un sorbo la mitad de su jarra.

-Así que dime, Sophie – dijo Draco, limpiando un poco de espuma de la esquina de la boca de ella - ¿Cómo es que nunca conseguiste sacar tu licencia de Aparición?

-Solo no se dio. Cumplí los diecisiete justo antes de comenzagg el último año de colegio y necesitaba pggepaggaggme bien.

Hermione asintió. Entendía que la preparación era muy importante.

-Luego fuimos a Hogwaggts y no tuve tiempo allí, y cuando me ggadué comencé a tggabajagg en Zinx inmediatamente.

-¿Zinx? – preguntaron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Thinx – la corrigió Philip – allí es donde nos conocimos. Yo era su superior.

-Oh, ¡Cómo caíste tan bajo! – gritó una Sophie levemente achispada.

Philip rió entre dientes – Sí, Soph, porque ahora eres mi superior – se burló él.

-Yo quise decigg-

-Sé que querías decir – dijo él, tomando un largo y profundo trago de su bebida.

-¿Acaso pasó algo en este 'Thinx? – preguntó Hermione.

-Algo así. Todo fue un asunto más que nada político – Sophie terminó el último trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y levantó la jarra vacía hacia la camarera para que le trajera otra.

Luego de terminar su propia bebida, Phillip continuó – La Compañía se especializaba en crear formas para usar la tecnología Muggle en el mundo mágico, para que los hijos de muggles tuvieran más facilidad para comunicarse con su familia y amigos fuera de la comunidad mágica.

-Oh, eso suena muy bien – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, pensando cuán genial sería solo mandarles un email a sus padres en lugar de una sospechosa lechuza a su puerta.

-Egga muy bueno, hasta que el dueño de la compañía muggió, dejándola en manos de su tiggano hijo – dijo Sophie tamborileando sus dedos contra su vaso vacío con impaciencia.

-Zandicus era un racista anti muggles, así que pueden imaginarse cómo salió todo – dijo Phillip con una risa vacía de emoción – Al poco tiempo la compañía quedó en bancarrota y Sophie y yo, junto con muchos más, quedamos sin trabajo.

-Fue hoggible. Tuve que volvegg a mudaggme a casa de mis padgges. Y la esposa de Phillip lo dejó.

-Gracias, Soph. Ellos realmente necesitaban saber eso – dijo Phillip, levemente sonrojado mientras le echaba un vistazo a Hermione.

-No me culpes a mí. ¡Culpa a mi bebida!

En ese momento, la camarera llegó con cuatro jarras más de cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione las miró dudosa. Apenas había tomado dos tragos de la primera, y ya estaba comenzando a sentirse ligera de mente. ¿Cómo se suponía que tomaría dos?

-Entonces, Heggmione, ¿Qué fue eso con tu bolso? – preguntó Sophie, inmediatamente yendo tras su segunda bebida – Sonaba como si tuvieggas un ciggco completo ahí dentggo.

-Sí, Hermione – dijo Draco cruzando sus brazos y dándole una sonrisa traviesa – Dinos cómo conseguiste meter una cuerda de cincuenta metros en tu equipaje. ¿Es todo lo que empacaste?

-No – dijo ella, tomando el tercer sorbo de su primer bebida – Usé un hechizo de Extensión Indetectable.

Todos la miraron en blanco – Jamás escuché de algo así – dijo Sophie - ¿Qué es?

Hermione sonrió. Estaba más que contenta de explicarlo – Lo aprendí antes de la guerra, dado que Harry, Ron y yo teníamos que viajar mucho-

-¿Haggy Pottegg? – Sophie prácticamente cantó el nombre – Olvidé que lo conocías. ¿Puedes pggesentággmelo?

Draco gruñó contra su bebida.

-Supongo que podría hacerlo, cuando todo esto haya terminado – dijo Hermione. Sophie chilló con deleite – Pero debo advertirte que tiene una prometida, así que nada de asuntos divertidos – la reprendió Hermione con el dedo.

Sophie sonrió de oreja a oreja – Oh, no tendggá una pggometida cuando yo haya teggminado con él.

-En ese caso, no. No voy a presentártelo.

-Vamos, Heggmione. ¡Pogg favoooooooogg!

-No.

-Seggé buena. Lo pggometo.

-Dije que no.

Siguió así por unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que las chicas decidieran finalmente callarse, y fue solo porque Sophie se interesó más en conseguir su tercera cerveza de mantequilla que en conocer al famoso Harry Potter.

-¿Podrías colocar un hechizo de extensión indetectable?

Hermione lo pensó –Bueno, podría probarlo, pero el hechizo es bastante complicado de hacer. No tuve mucha práctica en los últimos años, pero me las arreglé para colocarlo tanto en mi maleta como en mi bolso de viaje, así que no veo por qué no podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Una vez que Hermione terminara su primera bebida y Phillip tuviera dos más en su sistema, él fue a la posada a buscar su bolso de viaje, lo trajo nuevamente al pub y lo colocó sobre la mesa para que ella lo hechizara. Como resultado, y dado que conjurar un hechizo mientras se está intoxicado no es la decisión más inteligente, el bolso explotó. Todos rieron histéricamente mientras Phillip pasaba sus dedos por el polvo que había sido su bolso.

-Me alegra haber quitado todo antes.

Sophie se movió al regazo de Draco y ambos se pusieron a susurrarse en francés mientras él mordisqueaba su oreja. Hermione y Phillip los miraban, ambos disgustados e hipnotizados. Era como una horrible verruga de la que no podían despegar la mirada.

-Me encuentro extrañamente curioso de lo que se están diciendo, aunque por otro lado quiero vomitar – dijo Phillip, entrecerrando los ojos como si eso le permitiera entender el francés mejor.

Hermione, que entendía perfectamente las cosas desagradables que estaban arrullando mutuamente, le dijo – Créeme, si lo supieras, realmente vomitarías.

Phillip rió entre dientes – Anotado. Y bien, Hermione, dime – dijo volteando su cuerpo hacia ella - ¿tienes novio?

-Sí – respondió ella automáticamente – Es decir, no. Bueno… es complicado.

-Se tomaron un tiempo – dijo Draco de la nada.

-Oooh, Phillip, ¡debes apggovechagg ahogga que aún está disponible!

Hermione les frunció el ceño a ambos. Volteó hacia Phillip y dijo – Preferiría no hablar sobre eso, si no te importa.

-Discúlpenos – dijo Draco con una sonrisa amplia mientras tomaba a una Sophie que reía sin parar hacia fuera del bar.

Era gracioso. Ahora era Hermione la que tenía ganas de vomitar.

Phillip y Hermione solo permanecieron en el pub solo veinte minutos más antes de dar por finalizada la noche. Phillip trató de pasar su brazo alrededor de Hermione mientras caminaban de regreso hacia la posada, pero ella se las arregló para escabullirse. Aún no estaba del todo segura sobre el asunto del 'tiempo', pero una vez que lo estuviera, Phillip sería el primero en enterarse de ello. Si tendría una aventura de verano, él era realmente su única opción. Y Phillip no era feo; todo lo contrario. Pero tampoco era Ronald Weasley.

Después de solo diez minutos de estar recostada en su cama, Hermione tomó una pieza de pergamino y una pluma con autotinta de su equipaje y salió a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Tomó asiento en un tronco justo en la entrada al bosque y comenzó a escribirle una carta a Ron. Aún planeaba escribirle todos los días, aunque solo pudiera mandarle cartas una vez por semana. Las recibiría todas juntas en una sola vez.

Trató de escribir todos los sentimientos que no podía expresar hablando. El cómo este tiempo que se tomaban no significaba que ella no lo amaba, y cómo el estar con él era lo único que ella quería, y siempre había soñado. Había estado enamorada de Ron desde su primer año. Sonaba divertido, dado que solo tenía once años, pero era verdad. Siempre lo había amado. Y ahora quería arruinar todo eso, ¿y por qué? ¿Una aventura de verano con un mago que tenía muchos músculos? Sonaba ridículo hasta en su propia mente.

Hermione estaba a punto de escribir lo equivocada que estaba al pedirle que rompieran por un tiempo cuando escuchó algo entre los árboles. Su mano se congeló , con la pluma tocando apenas el pergamino. Abrió sus orejas y escuchó con atención.

-Mmmm…. Dggaco Malfoy, egges un niño malo. ¡Ah! ¡No me toques allí, me hace cosquillas!

-¡Ewww! – exclamó Hermione, tapando sus oídos con sus manos - ¡Lalalalalala!

Incluso su canto no pudo opacar las risas de ellos. Draco y Sophie emergieron desde el bosque tomados de la mano. Aún agarrando a la chica francesa, Draco se recostó junto al tronco junto a Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

-Relájate, Granger. Sólo estábamos molestándote.

-Ohh, ¿qué estabas escggibiendo? – reguntó Sophie, tomando el pergamino debajo de la cabeza de Draco - ¿Una caggta de amogg? ¡Qué ggomántico!

-¡Devuélvemela! – gritó Hermione, estirándose para alcanzarla. El peso de la cabezota de Draco inmovilizaba completamente sus piernas.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Draco, empujando su cabeza con más fuerza contra el regazo de ella.

Sophie aclaró su garganta y leyó – _Queggidísimo Ggon, lamento muchísimo habeggte lastimado_ – se detuvo, volteó el pergamino y dijo – Eso es todo. No es muy ggomantico, si quieres mi opinión.

-¡Nadie la pidió! – exclamó Hermione, finalmente consiguiendo empujar a Draco lejos de ella y hacia el suelo. Se abalanzó sobre Sophie y le arrancó el pergamino de sus manos - ¡Ya déjenme sola, ustedes dos!

Hermione los dejó parados en el bosque completamente sorprendidos. De regreso al pueblo, encontró una banca donde sentarse, miró fijamente a su carta apenas escrita y rompió a llorar. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto todo tan complicado? Un año atrás habría estado segura de que quería casarse con Ron. Pero ahora, estaba eligiendo pasar un verano completo trabajando con Draco Malfoy solo para alejarse de él. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

-Hermione.

Levantó la mirada de su carta mojada por las lágrimas y encontró a Draco parado frente a ella. Estaba tan desconcertada por verlo que no había notado que él la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez desde que se habían conocido.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-Yo solo…

-¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente por una noche?

-Bueno…

-No, tenías que seguir insistiendo en molestarme cuando…

-¡Hermione!

-¿QUÉ?

Draco se congeló, con los labios levemente entreabiertos – Yo… - Quería decirle esto hace ya algún tiempo, pero ahora que estaba aquí, era más difícil de lo que había pensado dejar salir las palabras. Ella lo miró fijamente, medio expectante y medio irritada, con sus ojos marrón chocolate amplios con las lágrimas aún deseosas de seguir corriendo. Mirando esos ojos, encontró el coraje para decir – Lo siento.

El corazón de Hermione casi se paró por completo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Draco Malfoy se acababa de disculpar con ella. Y ella sabía, por el modo en que hablaba, que no se refería a cualquier disculpa. Sus palabras iban más allá que una sola noche. Se estaba disculpando por todo. Por su papel en la guerra. Por sentarse de brazos cruzados mientras su tía Bellatrix la torturaba, dejando cicatrices permanentes dentro y fuera de ella. Quizás su disculpa iba más allá, hasta sus años compartidos en Hogwarts. Era difícil saberlo, y no era tiempo de preguntar por cosas específicas.

-Gracias, Malf… uhh, Draco. Aprecio tus disculpas.

-Bien.

Se miraron fijamente por un momento incómodo y luego desviaron sus ojos hacia otra cosa. Una pareja que pasó por su lado los miró curiosa, así que ambos saludaron con la mano dejándoles saber que todo estaba bien. Después de todo, una chica llorosa en una banca con un chico parado frente a ella era suficiente para hacer sospechar a cualquiera.

Una vez que la pareja se alejó, Draco movió sus manos de un lado a otro antes de finalmente decir – Supongo que debo irme a la cama ya. ¿Estarás bien aquí fuera?

Aún evitando sus ojos, Hermione dijo –Sí, estaré bien. En realidad también me iré a la cama en un minuto.

-¿Debería…? – él señaló la banca.

Ella miró el asiento y luego hacia él – Oh, no. No necesitas esperarme. Estoy bien. De verdad.

-Bueno – sonrió él incómodamente.

-Bueno – la sonrisa de ella no fue mucho mejor.

-Buenas noches, Gran… uh, Hermione – saludó él.

-Buenas noches, Draco – lo saludó ella en respuesta.

Y con eso él se alejó finalmente, pero volvió la mirada después de unos cuantos pasos, aún inseguro de dejarla sola. Pero, en realidad eso era exactamente lo que ella quería. Estar sola. Quizás ese era el problema entre ella y Ron. Incluso antes de que fueran pareja, siempre estaban juntos. Hermione, Ron y Harry. Los tres mosqueteros. Juntos por siempre.

Hermione gimió. Enrolló el pergamino sin escribir nada más. Quizás esperaría un poco más antes de terminar con todo esto del tiempo separados.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó por alguien gritando en la habitación de al lado, seguida por unas cuantas palabras en francés. Inmediatamente se envolvió en su bata y corrió directamente a la habitación de Sophie.

Dentro se encontró a Sophie caminando de un lado a otro mientras Draco trataba de calmarla… vestido solo con sus bóxers.

-¡Oh! – exclamó ella.

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó Draco, arrojando sobre su cuerpo una sábana blanca de la cama - ¿No podías llamar a la puerta, Granger? – hasta ahí había llegado su intento de llamarla Hermione.

-Lo siento – dijo ella cubriendo sus ojos con su mano. Abrió los dedos lo suficiente para ver solo a Sophie mientras Draco buscaba sus pantalones, aunque puede ser que sus ojos le hubieran echado una miradita.

-Quéeloquepasa – murmuró un Phillip con ojos somnolientos desde el marco de la puerta. Estaba a medio vestirse con una camiseta, dándole a Hermione un buen vistazo de sus abdominales perfectamente cincelados. Ella estaba rodeada por dos hombres medio desnudos. De repente esa habitación se sentía demasiado caliente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Ggecibí un vocifeggadogg, eso es lo que pasa! – gritó Sophie, arrojando el sobre rojo a sus pies – ¡El señogg Ollivanders debe habeggse enteggado que no puedo apaggeseggme! ¡Me van a despedigg!

-No sabes eso – le dijo Hermione débilmente, apenas enmascarando lo deseosa que estaba de que eso sucediera.

-¡Si lo sé! ¡Me van a despedigg! ¡Mi veggano enteggo está agguinado…-

Sophie se congeló. Por temor de que llegara a explotar, Hermione había abierto el sobre. Inmediatamente comenzó a gritar, pero no tan rudamente como se habría esperado -¡HOLA, PANDILLA! PRIMERO QUE NADA, ME GUSTARÍA FELICITARLOS A TODOS POR SU PRIMERA MISIÓN EXITOSA. LO HICIERON MUCHO MEJOR DE LO QUE HABÍA ANTICIPADO.

-¿Un vociferador puede dar felicitaciones? – preguntó Phillip.

Los otros tres se encogieron de hombros. Era la primera vez que uno de ellos escuchaban algo así.

-¡EJEM! – dijo el vociferador. Todos guardaron silencio y escucharon – ANTES DE MANDARLOS A SU PRÓXIMA MISIÓN, NECESITO QUE TODOS VAYAN A PARIS. ALLÍ HAY UNA PRUEBA DE LICENCIA DE APARICION EN CHATON ANGLÉ. ¡NO LLEGUES TARDE, SOPHIE! ¡Y NO VUELVAS A MENTIRME!¡ESTA SERÁ TU PRIMER Y ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!

Y con eso, el vociferador se prendió fuego, volviéndose nada más que cenizas en el suelo.

-¿No estoy despedida? – preguntó Sophie mirándolos a todos para asegurarse. Ellos asintieron, y ella saltó contenta - ¡No estoy despedida! ¡Oh, qué día tan gloggioso! ¡Debemos iggnos ahogga! Podggíamos usagg la gged flú pagga vegg a Mère y Père y a Pierre. (1). Sus casas están de pasada, y a un salto del Chaton Anglé.

-¿Qué es el Chaton Anglé? – preguntó Phillip.

-Es como su Callejón Diagon, ¡solo que mejogg poggque es en Paggís!

Todos regresaron a sus habitaciones a alistarse, incluso Draco. Antes de marcharse, Hermione colocó un exitoso hechizo de extensión indetectable tanto en el bolso de viaje de Sophie como en el de Draco. Se ofreció a poner las cosas de Phillip en su bolso, pero él eligió ponerlas en el de Draco. Aparentemente, había algo llamado 'cosas de chicos'. Sea lo que fuere, ella estaba segura que no quería enterarse de lo que era.

En menos de una hora, los cuatro estaban listos y usaron la red flú para ir a la casa de los padres de Sophie. Ella llegó primero, seguida por Hermione.

Cuando Hermione llegó, Sophie ya estaba en el medio de abrazos y besos con una hermosa mujer mayor, con un colorido y alegre hombre de cabello entrecano.

-Mère! Père! J'ai manqué vous! (2) – un pequeño niño de doce años se unió al abrazo - Pierre! J'ai manqué vous la plupart! (3) – dijo Sophie, besando la frente de la cabecita del niño.

-Aw. Que momento familiar tan dulce.

Hermione saltó. Ni siquiera había notado que Draco se había colocado a su lado.

-Sí, es sumamente dulce.

Hermione saltó nuevamente. Esta vez, no había sentido a Phillip colocarse al otro lado.

Sophie condujo a su familia hacia ellos e hizo las presentaciones. Afortunadamente, todos hablaban inglés, incluso el pequeño Pierre.

-¿Egges tú Heggmione Ggganger? – preguntó la madre de ella - ¿La que ayudó a Haggy Pottegg?

-En carne y hueso – dijo Draco, pasando su brazo alrededor de ella – No todos los días tiene la oportunidad de conocer una celebridad, ¿verdad?

Sus padres estaban absolutamente interesados. Inmediatamente se apresuraron a conducirlos a la cocina, y la madre comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Hizo de todo, desde bacon hasta salchichas, waffles y panqueques, huevos y papas, y todo entre medio. Incluso se acercó a servirles café mientras los utensilios continuaban su labor solos.

Después del desayuno decidieron encaminarse hacia el Chaton Anglé así Sophie pudiera practicar un poco antes de su examen. Hermione pensó que era una pena estar en París por primera vez y no sería capaz ni siquiera de conocerlo.

Cuando llegaron al Chaton Anglé, Sophie los guió directamente al DMVA: Décent Ministére des Vaste Apparition (4). Una vez dentro, le asignaron una habitación a Sophie para que practicara. Un Escuadrón de Inversión de Magia Accidental estaba al alcance de la mano en caso que lo necesitara. Afortunadamente – o desafortunadamente, Hermione todavía no estaba del todo segura – Sophie no había mentido al decir que sabía cómo aparecerse. Tuvo éxito en cada una de sus prácticas, y para la tarde ya estaba lista para tomar el examen. Lamentablemente, como todos los DMVA, las citas no significaban nada y se vio obligada a esperar por un largo tiempo para su turno.

Mientras ella esperaba, los otros decidieron salir y dar una vuelta por el área. Cada uno tomó caminos separados, dado que Hermione quería estar sola y los muchachos no tenían la mínima intención de pasar tiempo juntos.

Luego de encontrar un pintoresco café, Hermione se ordenó un capuccino y abrió un nuevo pergamino para probar otra vez. Se sentó ahí por una hora, golpeteando su pluma contra él, tratando de pensar qué palabras serían las indicadas. A pesar de todo, nada llegó.

-¿Cómo va la carta?

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Draco lamiendo un cono de helado de doble bola. Tragándose su carcajada ante la imagen, Hermione respondió – No muy bien.

-Bueno, ¿cuál parece ser el problema? – preguntó Draco acomodándose en una silla.

-Es personal, Malfoy.

-Oh, vamos. ¿A quién voy a decírselo?

-Sophie, Phillip…

-A Sophie no le importaría eso, y jamás le diría nada a ese bobo.

-Pansy, Blaise, Goyle...

-No veo a Pansy desde hace años, tampoco es que quiera hacerlo. Blaise no es precisamente mi amigo más preciado, y Goyle y yo nunca volvimos a ser lo de antes desde, bueno, desde la guerra. Él estaba de acuerdo con Crabbe. Pensaba que yo me había ablandado – a pesar de que Draco trató de sonar gracioso, Hermione podía sentir el dolor en su voz al hablar de los que solían ser sus amigos. Especialmente cuando decía el nombre de Crabbe.

-Todos perdimos un montón de cosas en la guerra – dijo ella poniendo una mano consoladora sobre la de él.

Él bajó la mirada al contacto entre sus manos y la fijó allí por un momento antes de alejarse.

-Entonces, como puedes ver, no tengo a nadie para chismosear sobre los problemas entre tú y Weasel. Así que cuéntame sobre este 'tiempo'…

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, mirémoslo desde el punto de vista racional – dijo él – Tienes un problema y necesitas sacarlo de tu sistema. Tus mejores amigos, quienes normalmente serían con quienes hablarías sobre estas cosas, son él, su mejor amigo y su hermana. Así que me hace pensar que cualquier lucha interna que puedes estar sufriendo por dentro aún no conseguiste dejarla salir. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo – Supongo que sí…

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te evitas futuro dolor y sólo me lo cuentas? Estoy aquí, estoy dispuesto a escuchar, y no trato de follarte como el otro miembro 'dispuesto' de nuestra pandilla.

Él tenía un punto válido – Muy bien, bueno. Te lo contaré con una condición.

-¿Mantengo cerrada la boca? – preguntó él con un guiño.

-Exactamente – respondió ella.

-Muy bien, entonces. Acepto – sostuvo una mano hacia adelante, con la otra aún sosteniendo su cono de helado que iba derritiéndose. Ella sonrió y la sacudió firmemente – Entonces, ¿de quién fue la idea de romper por un tiempo? ¿Tuya o de él?

-Mía.

Draco levantó ambas cejas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué implicaba todo esto de la ruptura temporal?

-Todo. Es una ruptura en todo sentido.

-Entonces… ¿Salir, besar, follar?

-Todo permitido – dijo ella con un suspiro. Con suerte, Ron no estaría ya follándose a alguien más. ¿Pero qué si ya lo estaba haciendo? ¿Qué si esta chica hipotética era mejor en eso que ella? ¿Qué si ella le gustaba más?¿Qué si él era el que salía adelante y no ella? Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡¿Qué había hecho?!

-Sabes, en realidad puedo notar la ansiedad crecer en tu rostro mientras evalúas distintos escenarios en tu mente. Necesitas trabajar en enmascarar mejor tus emociones. Es más sano.

Hermione frunció las cejas – No lo es. Eso suena positivamente insano.

-Hmm – dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros y enfocándose en su cono de helado. Después de arrojar al aire el último trozo de él, y atraparlo con la boca, él preguntó - ¿Entonces, qué te hizo pensar en la ruptura? Obviamente no podía salir de la nada.

Hermione suspiró. Esta era la parte que ella realmente no quería contársela – Me propuso matrimonio – dijo bajo aliento.

-¿Qué fue eso, Granger? – preguntó Draco acercándose más.

Suspirando con más fuerza, ella repitió con voz más clara – Me propuso matrimonio.

-¿Casarte con la Comadreja? – preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

-Bueno, no puedes hacerlo. Incluso tú puedes hacerlo mejor que con Ronald Weasley.

-¿Eso qué se supone que significa? La parte de 'incluso yo'.

-No te enredes en tus propias bragas, Granger (5). Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar. Retiro el 'incluso'. Tú, solo tú, te mereces algo mejor que la comadreja. Eso es todo lo que quería decir.

Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente – No estoy segura si estás haciéndome un cumplido o no, pero de cualquier manera tengo la necesidad de defender a Ron. Ni siquiera lo conoces…

-Ni tengo interés en hacerlo – señaló él.

Sí, bueno, tampoco es que le diste una oportunidad, ¿verdad? O a Harry.

-Bueno, eso sí que no es cierto. Le ofrecí a Harry mi mano en amistad en nuestro primer tren a Hogwarts, y me rechazó para quedarse con la comadreja.

-Porque Ron es más amable que tú.

Draco se encogió de hombros – Probablemente. No soy muy agradable.

-Soy consciente de ello – dijo Hermione enrollando su pergamino – Bueno Malfoy, a pesar de que esto era muy entretenido, me parece que me voy – se levantó, preparándose para salir.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó él, levantándose también.

-Oh, no lo sé. A ver París, supongo.

-¿París? – preguntó él.

-Sí. Nunca estuve aquí.

-¿Nunca?

-No, Malfoy. Nunca estuve aquí. No todo el mundo tiene recursos ilimitados como tu familia.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los recursos ilimitados con todo esto? – preguntó él – Eres una bruja. Si quieres ir a alguna parte, entonces solo malditamente vas.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer en este preciso momento. Me voy a la Torre Eiffel, y si piensas que seré irresponsable y…-

Hermione nunca pudo terminar su declaración. Draco ya la sostenía desde el brazo y los aparecía a ambos en la punta de la Torre Eiffel.

-¡Oh! – jadeó Hermione, mirando hacia debajo desde un punto increíblemente alto. Arrojó sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Draco y se mantuvo firmemente – Malfoy, ¿estamos en la antena?

-La mejor vista de la ciudad – dijo él.

-¿Te diste cuenta que si un rayo decide caer, tú y yo seremos tostadas? ¿Literalmente?

-Tenemos suerte de que hoy sea un día despejado, entonces – dijo él, quitando los brazos de ella de sus hombros y haciendo que ella sola pudiera mantenerse quieta

Por mucho que Hermione quisiera objetar, la vista era increíble. Podía ver la ciudad completa de París desde allí, incluyendo al Louvre. Otro lugar que ella realmente quería conocer.

El escudo de pensamientos finalmente se rompió al hablar Hermione – Bueno, está bien. Quédate quieto un segundo, ¿quieres? – Hermione tomó su varita y colocó un hechizo repelente de muggles a su alrededor – Solo en caso de que alguien levante la mirada y encuentre a dos idiotas sentados en la punta de una antena.

-Bien pensado, Granger – dijo Draco, tomando asiento en el borde.

Hermione se sentó junto a él – ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Malfoy? – preguntó ella.

Draco rió – Fuiste tú la que dijo que quería ver París.

-Sabes a lo que me refería – dijo ella tercamente - ¿Por qué este sorpresivo cambio de corazón?

-Tuve un cambio de corazón tres años atrás, Granger. Es solo que tú no estabas alrededor para comprobarlo.

Hermione lo miró de reojo – Entonces, ¿qué significa esto, exactamente? ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

Draco frunció su nariz – Amigos es mucho decir, pero al menos podemos tratar de ser tolerantes con el otro por el verano. A menos que prefieras que continuemos con las cosas desagradables.

-Tolerantes por el verano suena bien – dijo ella, extendiéndole la mano. Él se movió para tomarla pero, al momento en que sus dedos se tocaron, una chispa saltó entre ellos.

-Ow – dijeron ambos, alejando sus manos.

Sacudiendo su firme mano, Hermione dijo – Supongo que eso es lo que merecemos por sentarnos en la punta de una torre de radio.

Draco rió.

Hermione colocó sus manos cuidadosamente en su regazo y las acomodó – Así que dime, ¿cómo terminaste voluntariandote para este trabajo? Si el Sr. Ollivanders de verdad nos hace buscar la fibra del corazón de un dragón, cualquiera pensaría que estás recibiendo muchísimo dinero como forma de pago por arriesgar tu vida de esa forma.

-Oh, sí me pagarán – dijo Draco, recostándose contra sus manos,

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó Hermione, sacando sus manos bajo ella y haciendo lo mismo que él.

-Te lo diré tan pronto tú me cuentes el por qué le dijiste que no a Weasel.

-No le dije que no – espetó ella – Solo la dejé abierta. Le dije que le daría la respuesta al finalizar el verano.

-¿Y por qué harías eso? – preguntó él.

Hermione frunció sus labios y se encogió de hombros – Te lo diré a penas sepa.

Draco y Hermione pasaron el resto del día sentados en la punta de la Torre Eiffel en silencio. Dos armas resguardadas rellenándose del brillo de una de las ciudades Muggle más hermosas del mundo, ambos totalmente ciegos como para tomar consciencia de que ambos comenzaban, finalmente, a entenderse el uno al otro.

_(1)Mère y Pere: madre y padre, en francés._

_(2)J'ai manqué vous: Los eché de menos, los extrañé._

_(3)J'ai manqué vous la plupart : a ti te extrañé mucho más._

_(4)Según un traductor, dado que no tengo idea de Francés, eso quiere decir algo como el Ministerio de la Buena y Amplia Aparición, en Francia._

_(5)No te enredes en tus propias bragas: Don't Get your Knickers all in a twist. Es una de mis expresiones inglesas preferidas, por eso quise hacer la aclaración. Hace referencia a 'no te hagas la cabeza', 'no enloquezcas por cosas que tú sola te imaginas', algo así._

* * *

**Hola! Ya es Jueves! :)**

**GRacias por la inmensa aceptación a la nueva historia, me alegra saber que ya están odiando/amando a los personajes!**

**Gracias por los reviews, chicos, me encantaron! Aquí respondo a los Guests:**

Katya: Hola y bienvenida! me alegra que la historia te esté gustando hasta ahora. Con respecto a Bex-Chan, se de una chica que está traduciendo otra historia de Lena que ya tiene en su poder traducciones de los one shots de esa autora. Seguro querrá publicarlos pronto, así que apenas me entere que los subió a FF, avisare por aquí así buscan los links :) un beso enorme y gracias por comentar!

Lily Len: Hola nena! Me alegra que te pases por aquí, y que disfrutes los personajes. Disfruta el capítulo! beso enorme :)

Alona: Gracias infinitas por tus palabras, mi mayor premio es saber que las disfrutan tanto, y que estos excelentes fics lleguen a ustedes :) un beso enorme y gracias por comentar!

Elegv: Hola! como dices, es muy entretenido verlos trabajar juntos, obviamente son un buen equipo ;) De pasada quiero agradecerte por los rr en mi fic Culpable? Solo de Amarte. De verdad me encantó saber que lo disfrutaras a pesar de los errores que por ahi puede tener, o de la baja calidad que se que tiene en muchas cosas, por que despues de todo lo escribí hace ya tres años jajaja Te agradezco tus palabras siempre, un beso enorme!

**Gracias también a los nuevos alertas y favoritos. **

**De pasada les comento que otra chica, también de Argentina como yo, Sunset82 aquí en FF, está traduciendo otro fic de Lena Phoria, en este caso se llama Cruel y Hermoso Mundo. Les dejo el link, no olviden pasarse por ahi y dejarle su apoyo a la traductora, que recién publicó el primer capítulo y el fic está barbaro!**

** www. fanfiction s/ 10332226/1/ Cruel-y-Hermoso-Mundo - No olviden quitar los espacios!**

**Recomendación McFly de hoy: Love is Easy :)**

**Nos leemos el martes que viene!**

**Pekis :)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Los padres de Sophie les ofrecieron pasar la noche en su casa. Al principio, tanto Hermione como Draco y Phillip se rehusaron, pero Sophie _insistió _que se quedaran y celebraran debidamente su triunfo en conseguir su licencia de aparición. Incluso sus padres los llevaron a una cena de felicitaciones fuera.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó ante un búho picoteando su cabeza. Era la lechuza del señor Ollivanders, y tenía una carta de él para ellos.

Ella despertó a los demás y, juntos, leyeron sobre su siguiente misión. La primera parada fue China, donde recolectaron varias muestras de bambú leopardo. Dado que Ollivanders quería muestras de distintas localidades, esto les llevó varios días.

Después de eso, todos fueron a California a recolectar tanto la corteza como ramas de los árboles de Secuoya (1). Este fue el lugar preferido de Hermione, por lejos. Jamás había visto árboles tan increíbles en toda su vida. No tenía idea de que hubiera lugares así en América, especialmente California. En su mente, todo estaba lleno de playas y de estrellas de cine.

Acamparon el en Bosque Nacional Secuoya esa noche. Era un buen cambio para Hermione. Desde la guerra se sentía más cómoda estando fuera. Quizás había pasado mucho tiempo allí.

Ensamblaron dos tiendas, con magia por supuesto. Una para los chicos y una para las chicas, pero apenas estuvieron levantadas, Sophie decidió quedarse en la de los chicos. Unos minutos después, Phillip entró a la tienda de las chicas. Hermione apenas lo notó dado que su nariz ya estaba metida en un libro.

-¿Te molesta que ande por aquí?

Ella levantó la mirada de repente, solo para encontrarse a Phillip poniéndose cómodo en uno de sus sillones. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él sonrió.

-Se estaba llenando de gente por allá, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hermione gimió internamente. Desafortunadamente, lo sabía.

-No, no me molesta en absoluto. Solo estoy poniéndome al día con algo de lectura ligera.

Phillip miró el libro tamaño enciclopedia con escepticismo - ¿En qué mundo _eso _ es considerado como lectura ligera?

Hermione observó el libro en sus manos. Era al menos la mitad de grande que sus libros normales, ¿Cómo podría no considerarse ligero?

Demasiado consciente de que Phillip estaba mirándola, Hermione finalmente cerró su libro y preguntó - ¿Cómo funciona tu nuevo bolso de viaje?

-Genial, en realidad. Tu hechizo es realmente impresionante. Aunque me habría gustado conocerlo antes de empacar para este trabajo. Quizás habría podido traer algo para distraerme, como tú con tus libros. Ahora solo me aburro.

-Estás más que bienvenido en tomar prestado uno. O tengo una escoba, si prefieres.

El rostro de Phillip se iluminó - ¿Tienes una escoba? – preguntó.

Hermione asintió – Sí. No es una muy buena, supongo, si la quieres para volar, pero al menos cumple su función. La traje en caso de emergencias.

-Bueno, vamos a volar entonces – dijo Phillip incorporándose.

-Oh – dijo Hermione, notando que él se refería a ambos – No me gusta mucho volar.

-Está bien. Yo volaré. Tu solo te sentarás detrás y disfrutarás el viaje.

-Phillip, en verdad no creo…-

Era demasiado tarde. Él ya estaba curioseando dentro de su equipaje en busca de la escoba. A Hermione no le gustaba cómo lo hacía. Si él tenía sus 'cosas de chicos', entonces debería darse cuenta que ella seguramente tendría 'cosas de chicas', y no quería que él estuviera rondando cerca de ellas.

Él sacó la escoba del bolso, le tomó la mano y la guió hacia afuera. Cuando estuvieron al aire libre, montó en la escoba y esperó a que ella se montara atrás de él. Hermione mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a mirar alrededor en busca de una vía de escape, pero se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna.

Rindiéndose, Hermione pasó una pierna hacia el otro lado de la escoba. Al instante en que sus brazos envolvieron la cintura de Phillip, él despegó.

Hermione contuvo sus gritos lo suficiente como para colocarse a sí misma un hechizo silenciador, así no alertara a los muggles que acampaban cerca. Phillip rió mientras ella gritaba en silencio.

Después de unos minutos en el aire, Hermione comenzó a relajarse. Incluso abrió sus ojos un poco para disfrutar las vistas. Era hermoso aquí por la noche. Campo negro hacia abajo, mostrando nada más que algunas siluetas de los árboles gigantes, y luminoso hacia arriba, donde brillaban millones de estrellas titilantes. Incluso podía descifrar algunas constelaciones. La gran cazuela estaba justo arriba de ellos, y hacia la izquierda de esa estaba Godric Gryffindor luchando con una serpiente. Ella jamás había visto la imagen, justo como esas cosas que pueden verse a través del 'ojo interno'. Ron decía que era porque no tenía imaginación. Probablemente estaba en lo cierto.

Para el final de su paseo, Hermione estaba ya disfrutando. El hechizo silenciador se había agotado cerca de la mitad del viaje, y los dos habían tenido una conversación decente. Aunque Hermione moría por preguntarle a Phillip sobre su ex esposa, se contuvo. Si ella quería que este tipo fuera su romance de verano, probablemente debería evitar temas relacionados a personas que habían sido significativas. O las que todavía lo eran.

-Así que… cuéntame sobre este 'tiempo' que te tomaste – dijo Phillip luego de que aterrizaran. Aparentemente, él no había tenido la misma idea que ella.

-Cuéntame sobre tu ex esposa – replicó ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Phillip rió entre dientes – Bien, entendí. Fue descortés. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien hacer esto.

Con la escoba en una mano, Phillip estiró la otra y atrajo la cabeza de Hermione hacia él. Al momento en que sus labios se tocaron, el cuerpo de Hermione se volvió completamente caliente –de vergüenza, no de pasión.

No le respondió totalmente el beso a Phillip, pero tampoco lo rechazó. Los labios de ella permanecieron en un tipo de limbo dejándose llevar por los movimientos pero, al mismo tiempo, sin ir a ninguna parte. Phillip pareció no notarlo… o no le importó en realidad. En cierto punto, dejó caer la escoba y envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, empujando su cuerpo al de él, y frotándola suavemente contra él. Finalmente, sintiéndose más interesada, Hermione movió su mano hacia su sedoso cabello y –

-¡Uhumm!

Con los labios aún pegados, los dos voltearon sus ojos para ver a Sophie y Draco mirándolos. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro, pero Draco estaba un poco más pasivo, aunque su rostro lo traicionaba con un leve fantasma de sonrisa.

Hermione se alejó inmediatamente de los brazos de Phillip, mirando a cualquier lado menos a los observadores. Phillip, siendo mucho menos vergonzoso, pasó su brazo nuevamente por la cintura de ella.

-¿Necesitan algo, chicos? – preguntó.

Aún sonriendo, Sophie dijo – Acabamos de ggecibigg una lechuza del señogg Ollivandegg diciendo que podggemos mandagg nuestggas caggtas mañana. Estábamos buscándolos para avisaggles, peggo noto que están ocupados.

Incapaz de aguantarse por más tiempo, Sophie rompió en carcajadas. Phillip la fulminó con la mirada, y ella se mordió el labio tratando de contenerse, pero no lo consiguió.

Tomando un paso hacia adelante, Draco miró a Hermione y dijo – Ya le dije a Sophie que prometí ayudarte a escribir tu carta, Granger. Dice que se mantendrá alejada de nosotros por el resto de la noche.

Hermione no recordaba a Draco haciendo esa promesa - ¿Tú, qué…?

Él le dirigió una mirada afilada.

-Oh, cierto. Sí, necesito la ayuda de Malfoy para escribir la carta porque él es… ¿bueno con las palabras? – eso sonaba creíble. Quizás hasta era cierto. En realidad no tenía ni idea.

-Eso significa que te quedaggás conmigo, Casanova – dijo Sophie, guiñando un ojo a Phillip – Dudo que Heggmione te quiegga ceggca mientggas le escggibe a su novio.

Phillip miró a Hermione, y luego escépticamente a Draco antes de asentir y alejarse con una Sophie aún entre risitas dentro de la tienda de los chicos.

Aún insegura sobre lo que acababa de suceder, Hermione tomó la escoba del suelo y siguió a Draco dentro de su propia tienda. Después de dejar la escoba apartada y tomar su pergamino y pluma, preguntó - ¿De qué va todo esto en realidad, Malfoy? Tengo una muy buena memoria y no recuerdo que me hayas prometido ayudarme a escribir a Ron. Tampoco habría aceptado semejante oferta.

Draco rió – No es nada, Granger. Es solo que necesitaba un descanso de Sophie. Eso es todo. La bruja no me deja solo ni por cinco minutos. Al menos sabré que tú estarás en silencio

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó ella tomando asiento en una gran butaca.

-¿Cuándo se convirtió eso en el paraíso? – replicó Draco sentándose en el sofá adyacente y usando su varita para arrojar al aire cualquier objeto que encontrara – Sophie es más como Londres. Siempre hay algo nuevo y divertido para hacer, pero después de un tiempo te das cuenta de lo ruidoso que es y todo lo que en realidad deseas es irte al campo por unas vacaciones.

-Entonces, ¿yo sería el campo? – preguntó Hermione. Recapitulando sus palabras en su cabeza, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Draco inclinó su cabeza en su dirección, con una amplia sonrisa burlona creciendo de oreja a oreja - ¿_Quieres _serlo? – preguntó maliciosamente.

Hermione se estremeció._ Ugh. _– Definitivamente no. Olvida que dije algo.

-La imagen ya fue plantada, Granger. Ahora, en todo lo que puedo pensar es en visitar el campo. Por lo que escuché, Phil es un gran fanático.

-Detente ahí mismo – dijo ella levantando una mano – Si dices una sola palabra más sobre el estúpido campo, voy a ir al lado y le diré a Sophie que ya terminamos de escribir. ¿Entendido?

Draco inmediatamente cerró su boca. Eso duró al menos treinta segundos – Entonces, ¿Cómo son los besos de Phil?

-¡ARRGGHH! – Hermione tomó la almohada desde detrás de su espalda y se la arrojó a él.

Draco rió mientras sostenía en alto sus manos para detener el blando golpe – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡ya entendí, Granger! Se acabó la charla sexual.

-Si esto es lo que tú llamas una charla sexual, odiaría experimentarlo de primera mano.

Draco le arrojó de regreso la almohada, y Hermione la atrapó orgullosamente, para luego recolocarla en su espalda.

* * *

Draco despertó varias horas después en el sofá, sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo. Esta era la primera vez que dormía solo en años. Buscó con la mirada a Hermione, dormida en su butaca. Al menos alguien estaba allí. El pergamino en blanco y la pluma aún estaban entre sus manos. Habían pasado tanto tiempo bromeando que en realidad no había tenido tiempo suficiente para escribir su carta.

Incorporándose, Draco se acercó a ella y tomó los objetos de su mano, dejándolos sobre la mesita de café. Luego caminó hacia la cama de Hermione, quitó la manta y la envolvió alrededor suyo.

Al momento en que la manta tocó su cuerpo, ella estiró su mano y la atrajo aún más cerca. Luego tomó la mano de él y la sostuvo cerca de su mejilla. Él dejó que la mantuviera allí, diciéndose a sí mismo que solo sería por un instante.

Con un suspiro, Hermione murmuró un nombre – Ron – entre sueños.

Draco inmediatamente alejó su mano. Caminó hacia atrás para sentarse junto a la mesita de café, mirando hacia el pergamino en blanco. Finalmente tomando una decisión, hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita, tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Hermione despertó la mañana siguiente en pánico - ¡No, no, no! – gritó mientras la lechuza del Sr. Ollivander se acercaba ululando hacia la tienda.

Inmediatamente saltó fuera de la cama… uhh, butaca, y comenzó a buscar su pergamino. El aroma de tocino y huevos titilaba en el aire mientras oía a Draco hablar con alguien en la cocina, pero no tenía tiempo para ir y saber de quién se trataba.

Finalmente, lo encontró. Su pergamino estaba justo sobre la mesita del café. Lo tomó aliviada. Aunque, no estaba en blanco. Una carta totalmente terminada estaba escrita en el pergamino, con su misma letra.

-Malfoy – dijo ella, levantándose y mirando fijamente el pergamino - ¿Tú hiciste esto?

-¿Hacer qué? – preguntó él desde el otro lado de la tienda.

-¿Tú escribiste esta carta para Ron por mí? Oh, merlín, no está maldita, ¿o sí?

- volteando hacia Draco, sostuvo dudosamente la carta delante de ella.

Draco rodó sus ojos – No, no está maldita, Granger. ¿Por qué no la lees antes de juzgarme?

Él estaba en lo cierto. Hermione al menos le debía el beneficio de la duda. Volviendo la mirada hacia el pergamino, Hermione leyó:

_Querido Ron,_

_Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en mandarte esta carta. No tenía idea cuando tomé el trabajo de que tendría permitido mandar solo una carta a casa por semana._

_Quiero comenzar por decirte lo mucho que te extraño. Soy consciente de que mi abrupta decisión de dejarte por el verano te hirió y, por ello, te pido disculpas. Sé que piensas que mi decisión fue egoísta pero espero que, con el tiempo, entiendas que en realidad estoy haciendo por el bien de los dos. Desde nuestro primer año, ambos no tuvimos la oportunidad de saber cómo sería la vida sin el otro. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero realmente creo que debemos aprender a saber quién somos individualmente antes de establecernos juntos. El matrimonio es un gran compromiso, y no me parece bien tomarlo a la ligera._

_Solo quiero que sepas que, sin importar qué, al final del verano regresaré hacia ti. Te amo, y pienso en ti todos los días, incluso cuando duermo._

_Desearía poder decirte más sobre dónde estoy y lo que estoy haciendo, pero firmé un contrato de confidencialidad y ya sabes como soy yo con las reglas, incluso aunque fuéramos conocidos por romper unas cuantas hace unos años. Te escribiré nuevamente la semana que viene, y espero que tú también me respondas. Dale a Harry, Ginny y al resto del clan Weasley todo mi amor._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Hermione._

_PD: Al menos no tienes que pasar el verano completo con Draco Malfoy, por más que sea condenadamente apuesto._

Hermione rodó los ojos e inmediatamente usó su varita para borrar la parte de 'condenadamente apuesto'. Pensándolo mejor, decidió borrar la postdata completa. Había cosas mucho peores que estar atrapada con Draco Malfoy por el verano.

-¡Yujuu! Oh, ¡peggo que día tan gloggioso! ¿Qué es ese sabggosísimo aggoma?

_Estar atrapada con Sophie Labelle por el verano, por ejemplo._

-¡Oooh! ¡Tocino! En ggealidad no debeggía. Estoy cuidando mi figugga. Oh, quizás solo un poquito.

-Merlín, Soph. Tranquila con el trozo de cerdo procesado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Y bien, ¿Qué piensas?

Hermione salto. Había estado tan enfocada en la carta que ni siquiera había notado que Draco estaba parada justo frente a ella.

Ella lo miró, sonrió suavemente y dijo – Es absolutamente perfecta, Malf… uhh, Draco. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para encontrar las palabras que estuve buscando por toda la semana, en solo una noche?

-La escribí en veinte minutos, en realidad – se jactó él – no puedes ni imaginarte lo difícil que fue escribir lo mucho que yo _amo _ a la comadreja. Eventualmente tuve que colocarle un hechizo a la pluma para que lo escribiera sola.

Hermione rió – Si hubieras dejado el espacio en blanco, al menos podría haber llenado esa parte yo misma. Se siente casi deshonesto mandarle esta carta.

-¿Por qué? Son tus palabras. Solo las acomodé mejor. Tuve que escribir bastantes cartas de amor en mis días. Me volví bastante bueno en ello con el tiempo.

Hermione gimió – No me digas que eran para _Pansy Parkinson. _Lo último que esa chica se merece es el romance.

Draco sonrió satisfecho – Quizás no, pero obtuve unas buenas folladas gracias a ella.

-¡Eww! – exclamó Hermione, arrojando sus manos sobre sus orejas - ¡Lalalala!

Riendo, Draco bajó las manos de Hermione – Eres tan inocente. Podría ser incluso tierno si no fuera tan patético.

Hermione bufó hacia él – Si no querer escuchar sobre las escapadas sexuales tuyas y las de Parkinson me hace patética, ¡que así sea! Honestamente, nunca entendí por qué salías con esa babosa con cara de bulldog. Incluso _tú _ puedes hacerlo mejor.

-Los Slytherins no tenemos mucho de dónde elegir. No como ustedes, los adorables Gryffindors - dijo él, pellizcando las mejillas de ella. Hermione lo manoteó lejos pero sin evitar tener una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Ya deffaffunaffte algo, Dggaco? –preguntó Sophie con la boca llena de panqueques.

Hermione rió burlonamente. Hasta allí llegaba ella cuidando su figura.

-Aún no – dijo él, caminando hacia la mesa donde su elfo doméstico, Ruskle, estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

-¿Qué está haciendo _él _aquí? – preguntó Hermione señalándolo.

Draco la ignoró.

Tragando su comida, Sophie volteó hacia Hermione y preguntó - ¿Cómo resultó la carta?

-Es buena – dijo Hermione, aun mirando fijamente al pequeño elfo doméstico.

-¿Puedo leerla?

Hermione ni siquiera la escuchó. No podía despegar los ojos del elfo, que estaba usando solo un pequeño repasador y trasteaba alrededor de la cocina, sirviendo a brujos y brujas que pretendían estar ciegos a su existencia.

-Malfoy, tengo la necesidad de informarte que, durante la mayor parte del año, trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, donde me enfoco principalmente en los elfos domésticos. Y _esto _– señaló todo lo que la rodeaba – Es un abuso descarado.

-Oh, no, eso no es cierto – dijo Draco sonriendo – Le prometí a Ruskle, antes de partir, que podría venir y cocinarme de vez en cuando. ¿Verdad, Ruskle?

-Oh, sí – chilló el elfo doméstico – El Joven Amo Malfoy ha sido sumamente amable con Ruskle. Algunas veces, incluso le deja a Ruskle dormir en la esquina de su dormitorio.

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué? – preguntó Draco inocentemente – A él le gusta – y Draco odiaba estar solo.

-No es un animal, Draco. No puedes hacerlo recostarse en cualquier parte. Necesita una cama.

-¿Te haría sentir mejor el saber que siempre hay una pila de ropa sucia en la esquina de mi dormitorio?

Él intentó hacer una broma, pero el modo en que los ojos de Hermione llamearon le indicaron que había llegado muy lejos. Draco levantó sus manos en derrota – Está bien, está bien. Lo mandaré a casa – volteando hacia el elfo doméstico, le dijo – Ruskle, ya escuchaste a la dama. Es hora de irte.

-P-pero el Joven Amo le dijo a Ruskle que podría quedarse.

Hermione se apresuró y agarró los platos que el elfo estaba sosteniendo antes de que pudiera dejarlos caer. La pobre cosita temblaba sin parar. Debía estar extenuado por el trabajo.

-Me temo que esa ya no es una opción. Tenemos a una activista de los elfos domésticos entre nosotros. Si quieres quedarte, tendrás que arreglártelas con ella.

El elfo doméstico levantó la mirada hacia Hermione con grandes e implorantes ojos – Por favor, por favor deje que Ruskle se quede. Ruskle será bueno. Ruskle lo promete.

Hermione miró a Draco. Tenía una extraña sensación que no dejaba de rondarla. Algo se le estaba escapando. Ruskle no quería volver a la mansión Malfoy por alguna razón, y Draco no le estaba dando más pistas.

Volviendo la mirada al pequeño elfo, Hermione dijo – Sí, Ruskle, puedes quedarte. Pero _solo _como un invitado. Deberás sentarte en la mesa y comer con el resto de nosotros. Aquí – Hermione le tendió uno de los platos – Busca algo para comer.

-Los elfos domésticos no deben sentarse a la mesa, Granger.

Hermione no estaba escuchando. Regresó hacia donde había dejado la letra, la dobló, la metió en un sobre y se la extendió a la lechuza, que aún volaba alrededor. Ya tenía dos sobres en el pico, una de Sophie y la otra de Phillip. Pero ninguna de Draco.

-Draco, ¿tienes algo para darle a la lechuza? – preguntó ella, volteando hacia él.

Draco sacudió su cabeza – Nop – no dio más explicaciones.

La lechuza se posó en su hombro y Hermione caminó hacia afuera para mandarla. Una vez que se marchó, ella permaneció en el aire fresco un minuto, preguntándose si era deshonesto mandar esa carta. Era verdad, esas eran las palabras que ella habría querido decir, pero no era ella la que las había dicho. Usando sus manos para bloquear el sol, Hermione fijó la mirada en la dirección en la que se había marchado la lechuza. Quizás no era tan tarde para llamarla de regreso.

-Camina conmigo, Granger – Draco apareció junto a Hermione, cargando un sobre.

Luego de un momento de duda, Hermione lo siguió. Caminaron por unos buenos cien metros antes de que él se detuviera y arrojara el sobre en un cesto de basura.

-¿Qué era eso? – preguntó ella.

-Una distracción – respondió Draco – Les dije que olvidé que tenía una carta para mandar, después de todo. Pendejos estúpidos, ni siquiera lo cuestionaron.

-Bueno… ¿y por qué exactamente estás mintiéndole a Sophie y Phillip?

-Dado que tenemos el día libre, Sophie quiere ir a Los Angeles. Phil quiere ir, también.

-Y tú… ¿no quieres ir? – dijo Hermione, finalmente comprendiendo.

-Exactamente. Y me parece que tú tampoco, ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione asintió – No lo estás. No tengo ni una pizca de interés en Los Angeles. Preferiría quedarme aquí y explorar el bosque un poco más. Quizás ponerme al día con alguna lectura – dado que Phillip la había interrumpido el día anterior.

-De acuerdo, bien – dijo él – entonces, _inteligencia, _¿cómo sugieres que nos salgamos de ésta?

Después de meditarlo, inventar una excusa legítima para darle a Sophie y Phillip resultó sencillo. Hermione dijo que ella quería quedarse para conversar con Ruskle sobre los beneficios de ser un elfo libre, y Draco les dijo que quería quedarse para asegurarse que ella no le costara otro sirviente, dado que el _famoso Harry Potter _ya había usado sus truquitos para liberar al primero. Comenzaron una nueva discusión sobre eso, aunque ninguno tuvo que actuar, dado que salió naturalmente. No paso mucho tiempo para que Sophie y Phillip rogaran marcharse, solo para alejarse de ellos.

Tan pronto como se marcharon, Hermione tomó un mapa Muggle del área y comenzó a estudiarlo. Había senderos para seguir, montañas para escalar, cuevas para explorar y lagos en donde nadar. Quería hacer todo eso.

Hermione pensaba que pasaría el día sola, pero resultó que Draco quería ir con ella, incluso después de que ella le recordara que harían actividades _Muggle _con _muggles. _Con un bufido burlón, él declaró que no le importaba.

Hermione sabía que mentía, pero no lo cuestionaría dado que prefería tener compañía. Desde que Draco se había disculpado después de su primera misión, realmente estaba esforzándose por ser amigable con ella. Incluso ella estaba comenzando a considerarlo buena compañía, a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. _Especialmente _a Ron o Harry. Ellos la asesinarían.

Comenzaron con caminatas por el bosque. Hermione obligó a Draco a usar su cámara para tomarle fotos de ella con los árboles gigantes. Incluso logró arrastrarlo en una de ellas, activando el temporizador.

Su cámara funcionaba como una cámara Muggle Polaroid, de esas en las que las fotos salen instantáneamente. Completamente paralizado por la foto de él saludando incómodamente mientras ella lo acercaba, Draco tomó la imagen y se la metió en el bolsillo.

-Me aseguraré de eliminar la evidencia – dijo él.

Hermione le sonrió burlona. Sabía que a él le había gustado de verdad, incluso si no quería admitirlo.

Luego de eso fueron a un tour Muggle a una cueva de cristal, solo para escabullirse a la mitad para explorar ellos mismos los elementos mágicos que tenía oculta. Nadie los notó desaparecer de su grupo, ni emerger en otro con muestras de cristales en sus bolsillos. Hermione quería mandárselos a Ollivander, en caso de que quisiera probar algo diferente.

Después, Hermione y Draco fueron a un lago lleno de muggles. Ninguno de los dos tenía a mano su traje de baño, por lo que solo sumergieron sus pies. El agua tenía pequeñas motas doradas flotantes, así que cuando sacaron sus pies, brillaban en el sol. Los niños Muggles reían en todas partes.

Al finalizar el día, ambos se aparecieron en la cima de un acantilado que la mayoría de muggles evitaban a causa de su clima tedioso. Se sentaron en el borde y observaron la puesta de sol teñir al bosque completo con distintas tonalidades.

Justo antes de que el sol se pusiera en el horizonte, Hermione miró de reojo al mago rubio junto a ella, preguntándose cómo podría haber prejuzgado a alguien de esa manera.

-¿Qué miras con la boca abierta, Granger?

Sonriendo, Hermione regresó su mirada hacia el sol poniente – Realmente has cambiado, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Antes de la guerra, jamás habrías pasado un día completo rodeado de muggles. O con una hija de muggles, venido sea el caso.

-Bueno, el Sr. Ollivander lo dijo muy bien. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en tres años.

-Siempre supe que no eras malo – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Un matón, sí. Pero ¿malo? Definitivamente no.

Draco rió – Era un excelente matón, es cierto. Fue una pena que no heredara la maldad. Habría sido fantástico en eso.

-¿Por qué heredar? Cualquiera se puede volver malvado si realmente lo deseara.

-No, no podría – dijo él solemnemente – Tómalo de alguien quien peleó del otro lado, Granger. No puedes crear la maldad. Es algo con lo que naces. Cualquiera puede navegar en ella, pero aquellos con una consciencia siempre terminarán por arrepentirse. Incluso puede destruirlos, desarmarlos desde adentro hacia afuera.

-¿Es eso lo que te sucedió a ti? – preguntó ella, apoyando una mano confortante sobre la de él.

Draco sacudió su cabeza lentamente – No. No a mí.

-¿Entonces quién…-

-No desperdicies tu romance de verano en ese idiota, Granger – la interrumpió Draco ácidamente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella, quitando su mano de la de él – Realmente no creo que lo que yo haga sea asunto tuy…-

-Tienes razón. No lo es. Pero sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

-¿Y qué exactamente considera…-

Hermione nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar. Draco tenía sus mejillas en sus manos y la atrajo para un beso profundo y pasional. El cuerpo de ella comenzó a arder desde adentro mientras él acariciaba sus suaves labios contra los de ella, con la lengua de él aun sabiendo ligeramente a jalea. Ella le respondió inmediatamente, manteniendo sus manos firmemente en la tierra para que los dos no se despeñaran por el acantilado durante su minuto de pasión. Incluso ante el calor del momento, era capaz de pensar con practicidad.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ampliamente cuando la realidad finalmente la golpeó. Estaba _besando _a Draco Malfoy. ¡Desagradable! Inmediatamente se alejó de él, ambos jadeando en busca de aire mientras se miraban mutuamente con los ojos amplios.

-¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, fue eso, Malfoy?

-Yo… no estoy muy seguro – dijo él. Después de un momento, una amplia sonrisa burlona se explayó en su rostro – Aunque seguro que estuve mejor que _músculos,_ ¿verdad?

_Ugh. _- ¡Sin comentarios!

-¡Eso es un sí! – rio él.

Desafortunadamente, lo fue. Pero Hermione jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Levantándose, caminó hacia el bosque y se preparó para desaparecerse.

-Granger, ¡espera! – la llamó Draco.

-_¿Qué? _ - espetó ella, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Hacía rato que había terminad con esa conversación.

Draco se levantó y caminó –no, se contorneó - hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzó, la miró fijamente a sus ojos ámbar y dijo – Escucha atentamente, porque solo voy a ofrecerte esto una sola vez. Si quieres tener un verano divertido, un verdadero verano divertido, con absolutamente ningún compromiso, yo soy tu mago.

Hermione abrió su boca para protestar, pero Draco puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Espera un minuto, Granger. Déjame terminar.

Ella bufó, pero le dejó continuar.

-Ahora, como estaba diciendo, Phil no es el indicado. Es un recientemente contrariado divorciado, buscando el amor en los lugares menos indicados. Como con una chica que yo conozco. Yo, por el otro lado, sé cómo llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Esto – señaló entre ambos – nunca podrá ser más que una aventura. Ambos lo sabemos, entonces, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo al tener un poco de diversión?

Hermione tenía millones de preguntas corriendo en su mente, pero decidió hacer la más obvia - ¿Y qué sucede con Sophie?

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó él.

-Ustedes dos estuvieron… acostándose – dijo ella.

Draco rió - ¿Quién lo dice?

Hermione frunció el ceño – Bueno, duermen juntos todas las noches y están el uno encima del otro durante el día, sin mencionar esa vez cuando entré a la habitación de ella y te encontré en ropa interior.

Draco rió con más fuerza – No estamos durmiendo juntos, Hermione. Seguro, tuvimos nuestras fuertes sesiones de besos, pero eso fue todo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué duermes en su cama?

Él se encogió de hombros – Me gusta acurrucarme.

Mirando al suelo, Hermione rió incómodamente – No lo sé, Draco…

-Te diré qué – dijo él, elevando su barbilla – Te daré una semana para pensarlo. Y si te hace sentir mejor, durante ese tiempo rechazaré cualquier avance de Sophie. Solo para probarte que soy leal. Ni siquiera me acurrucaré, si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para meterte en mi cama.

Ella rió aún más incómoda mientras imágenes de ella acurrucándose con Draco invadían su cabeza – Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no?

Draco sonrió y se encogió de hombros – No tengo nada para perder. Solo piensa en ello, Granger.

Tomándola por la cintura, Draco atrajo a Hermione hacia él y la besó de nuevo, esta vez desapareciéndose mientras ambos estaban con los labios unidos. Fue una sensación graciosa, la de aparecerse mientras besas a alguien. Era casi como si la magia los apretara aún más cerca del otro, como si quisiera que todo esto sucediera.

Se aparecieron en la tienda, ambos jadeando incluso más fuerte que antes. Ella quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero apenas un segundo después de que Draco dejara ir a Hermione, Sophie y Phillip entraron a la tienda.

-¡Estamos de vuelta! ¡Y tggajimos ggegalos! – canturreó Sophie mientras saltaba alrededor de Draco. Le puso un gracioso sombrero en la cabeza – Dijeggon que esto es la última moda.

Hermione quería reír por el sombrero, pero en realidad se veía tierno en él.

-Hermione – volteó para ver a Phillip mirándola - ¿Podrías venir conmigo afuera por un momento?

-Uhh, seguro – dijo ella, siguiéndolo hacia afuera.

Justo antes de salir, Hermione volvió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Draco. Él le guiñó un ojo antes de escabullirse de Sophie y encaminarse hacia donde Ruskle ya estaba comenzando a preparar la cena.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione una vez al aire libre.

-Solo quería hablar contigo. No tuvimos la oportunidad de estar solos desde… bueno, ya sabes.

-¡Oh! – dijo Hermione, repentinamente recordando su beso. Su mente había estado accidentalmente enfocada en el otro que acababa de recibir – Sí. Nuestro… beso.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no te hizo sentir incómoda.

No más de lo que Draco logró.

-Sé que estás teniendo problemas con tu novio…-

-Detente ahí mismo – dijo ella levantando su mano – Solo déjame aclararte esto´. Mi novio y yo rompimos. Al final del verano, _vamos _a volver juntos. Así que si estás buscando un futuro con alguien…

Phillip rió y sostuvo su propia mano en alto . Ahora, déjame detenerte y aclararme. No estoy buscando algo a futuro con alguien. Acabo de salir de ese camino y no terminó bien. Lo único que estoy buscando es por algo de diversión.

-Oh - dijo Hermione, notando de repente que su excusa para dejar a Phillip por Draco estaba desvaneciéndose – Entonces, ¿tú no quieres un compromiso?

-Nop – sonrió él.

-¿Y yo no quiero un compromiso?

-Nop – su sonrisa creció aún más.

-Entonces, ¿ahora qué? – preguntó ella.

-Tú dímelo – dijo él, acercándose a ella.

Un segundo después, Phillip tenía a Hermione encerrada entre sus brazos y se inclinaba para besarlo. Hermione cerró sus ojos y le devolvió el beso, con el sabor de Draco Malfoy aún titilando en sus labios… y en su mente.

(1)_ Árboles de Secuoya: son árboles gigantes, de troncos realmente anchos que pueden llegar a medir varios metros de diámetro, y son hermosos. Para que se den una idea, serían similares al que Harry y Hermione rodean mientras escapan del pobre Lupin hombre lobo durante la peli del Prisionero de Azkaban, justo antes de que Buckbeack viniera al rescate._

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Hola! ¿Quién se esperaba que Hermione terminaría enredada en medio de dos guapetones sexis como Phil y Draco? Aunque es demasiado obvio lo que YO, o nosotras, elegiríamos, creo que si me pongo en su situación me vería bastante complicada, ustedes no? No olvidemos que hasta ahí, ella aún ama a Ron y no siente nada más que un creciente interés por Draco…**

**En fin, quiero agradecerles enormemente por el apoyo que día a día me hicieron llegar mediante sus reviews. Sé que no todos dejan un comentario, o que por ahí me piden disculpas por olvidarse de comentar un capi o por demorarse en hacerlo, pero porfa no se preocupen por ello! A mi me hace feliz que por lo menos puedan leerlo a Quienes me dejan un review, sepan que los amo!**

**Guests:**

Alona: Hola! que lindo volver a saber de vos, y me alegro que tambien estes disfrutando la historia. Es mi placer traducirla, y mi recompensa que la disfruten. un beso enorme y gracias por dejar tu comentario!

Katya: Que bueno que hayas disfrutado el capi anterior, y ojala este tambien sea de tu agrado. Un beso enorme y gracias por comentar!

Bliu Liz: Hola! como decís, la historia tiene un no-se-qué que no-se-cómo pero te mantiene siempre expectante de lo que pasará. Pronto sabremos más de estre dramione aventurero. un beso enorme!

Laura: me dio ternura que dijeras que Draco es tu tercer hombre preferido, justo despues de tu hijito y tu marido (L) jajaja me alegra que a pesar de las cosas cotidianas de la vida aún tengas un tiempito para leer. un beso enorme!

Lily Leon: wiii :) alegro muchisimo que disfrutaras el capi anterior. disfruta este tambien! un beso enorme !

Elegv: Hola nena, primero, no te preocupes por la demora en dejar comentario, si por algun motivo no llegas, no te hagas problema! Con respecto a las relaciones Sophie-Draco-Hermione- Phillip, en este capi tenemos avances sobre eso, como pudiste notar. poco a poco iran avanzando las cosas ;) te agradezco mucho tu comentario, un beso enorme!

**Gracias también a los muchísimos nuevos alertas y favoritos. ¡Crecen día a día!**

**Infinitas gracias a los que me mandaron buenas vibras para la facu. Lo cierto es que me vienen bárbaro.. ya estoy taaan cansada de las clases que dentro de poco las ideas terminarán por cruzarse y sin querer les traduciré a ustedes un resumen del sistema circulatorio del perro, (es el tema que estoy viendo justo ahora) y en el examen le escribiré al profesor un bonito resumen Dramione en Ingles jajajajajja**

**El jueves tengo dos exámenes, así que estaré actualizando seguramente al finalizar del día, y ahí SI que prometo contestar los reviews atrasadísimos que tengo de A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy ;)**

**Recomendación musical Mcfly del día: Bubble Wrap :)**

**Un beso enorme como el grado de sensualidad de Draco. (y el mío, OBVIO.)**

**Pekis :)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Cuatro días y dos tipos de maderas después, el Sr. Ollivander finalmente pareció considerar que ya era hora de darles algo que supusiera un mayor reto. Su primer núcleo de varita sería una pluma de fénix de un ave que, según los rumores, vivía en las montañas cerca de Hogwarts.

Desde que Draco había dejado de prestarle atención a Sophie, ella se había vuelto completamente intolerable. Claro que a Hermione nunca le había agradado, pero al menos antes era soportable. Ahora, nada de lo que cualquiera de ellos hiciera era lo suficientemente bueno, y recibirían todo un sermón sobre ello. Especialmente Hermione, quien era la que, por lo general, terminaba llevándose la mayor parte de las vociferaciones de Sophie.

A pesar de que Hermione estaba pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Phillip, Draco seguía completamente seguro de que terminaría cambiando su mente y dejaría al mago idiota por él. Y realmente él estaba cumpliendo su promesa con Sophie. Hermione casi pensaba que era mejor cuando los dos _dormían _juntos. _Casi. _Al menos Sophie había estado feliz.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al pie de la montaña, miraron hacia arriba a la gigantesca roca, maravillados. Habían llegado aquí sin ninguna pista, y no tenían idea de donde siquiera comenzar.

-Desearía que me dejaras volver y buscar a Hagrid, Malfoy – dijo Hermione – Durante la guerra él estuvo escondido por aquí. Conoce estas montañas mejor que nadie.

-No dejaré que ese gigante bufón nos ayude con nada – dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella – No estarás asustado de él, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.

-¿Temes que tome venganza por todos los problemas en los que lo metiste? Como tratar de que ejecutaran a Buckbeak y que lo expulsaran del colegio. Sin mencionar comportarte como un total y completo idiota odioso en todas sus clases.

-¿Realmente comenzarás a decirme que piensas que ese gran bobo era un buen maestro?

Hermione se encogió de hombros – Quizás no al principio, pero oí que ya le pilló la mano. Una vez que _cierto _ estudiante dejó de meterse con él.

-Granger, ¡trató de hacernos criar a esas malditas cosas escregutas y pinchudas lanza fuego.

-Los Escregutos de Cola Explosiva. Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Muy bien, entonces. Ese fue el ejemplo de mala enseñanza número uno. ¿Debería recordarte el número dos? ¿Cuándo ese maldito hipogrifo trató de matarme? – preguntó moviéndose para terminar frente a su rostro.

-Porque _tú _no quisiste seguir las reglas – dijo ella, golpeando su pecho con la punta de su dedo – Si hubieras escuchado a Hagrid y _no _hubieras insultado a Buckbeak, todo habría salido bien.

-¿Esa cosa desagradable tiene nombre? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ella, de cualquier modo? Lo último que escuche que tú y tu grupito lo ayudó a escapar cuando se _suponía _que tendría que ser ejecutado por mis heridas.

-¡Tú _fingiste _tus heridas, Malfoy! Y no te diría dónde está ni aunque tú fueras el maldito…-

-¿¡Pueden callaggse ya?! ¡Estoy haggta de ambos!

Hermione y Draco jadearon al ser empujados por una flamante Sophie. Sus ojos brillaban hacia ellos con un fuego ardiente que ninguno había visto en ella con anterioridad. La bruja finalmente había sido empujada a su límite.

Con su mejor voz aguda, Sophie se burló – Oh, Soy Heggmione y ggepggesento todo lo que es bueno. Me gusta pggesumigg de lo inteligente que soy y _siempgge _sigo las reglas, a menos que vea algo injusto. Si es así, ¡sigo a Haggy Pottegg! – luego, cambiando a un tono de voz barítono, agregó – Y yo soy Dggaco. Soy un pequeño idiota pggesumido y siento que me meggesco todo lo que mi coggazón desee. Siempgge consigo lo que quieggo, ¡y no me integgesa a quién pisoteo en el intento! – y luego recuperó su voz normal – La veggdadegga ggazón por la que ustedes dos están siempgge peleando es poggque _ambos _se sienten supeggiogges a los demás. Peggo métanselo en la cabeza: _Nadie aquí es supeggiogg a nadie. Estamos en el mismo bote, así que súbanse a boggdo, ¡o váyanse a casa!_

Las montañas retumbaron con el eco de un fuerte aplauso. Todos voltearon a ver a Phillip sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Gran discurso, Soph.

Sophie dejó salir un profundo bufido – Ggacias – luego se alejó de todos y se detuvo al borde del sendero, mirando hacia arriba de la montaña.

Volteando hacia los ex compañeros que discutían, Phillip dijo – Si ustedes dos ya terminaron, sugiero que sigamos moviéndonos.

-Deberíamos separarnos. Podremos cubrir más terreno de esa forma – dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a Draco, secretamente pensando en lo mucho que deseaba estar lejos de él en ese momento. Acababa de presenciar un horrible flashback del Draco que había conocido y odiado hace años, y no quería mantenerse cerca para descubrir que seguiría de ese modo.

-Muy bien – dijo Phillip – Tú y yo iremos al este, mientras Sophie y Dra…-

-¡Espegga! ¡No! ¡No! – exclamó Sophie, trastabillando de regreso junto a ellos - ¡No iggé a ninguna paggte con _él_! – señaló dramáticamente a Draco.

-Eso me parece perfectamente bien – dijo Draco – Hermione y yo podríamos ir…-

-¡No! – volvió a gritar Sophie - ¡Nada de chicos! ¡No quieggo igg con Phillip! ¡Iggé al este con Heggmione. Ustedes dos vayan al oeste.

-Ehh, ¿no estabas enojada conmigo? – preguntó Hermione, mirando escépticamente a los otros dos magos. Ninguno fue de mucha ayuda.

-¡No! ¡Estoy enojada con ustedes dos juntos! – dijo ella señalándolos a Hermione y Draco rápidamente – Hay un tggeinta pogg ciento de pggobabilidad de que nosotggas tggabajemos juntas. Debeggíamos, al menos, vegg si funcionaggá.

Hermione no tuvo oportunidad para quejarse. Sophie ya la tenía agarrada de la mano y la arrastraba hacia el este.

Sin mirar atrás, Sophie gritó – Manda a tu pequeño elfo doméstico a encontggagnos esta noche pagga poneggnos al día, Dggaco. Lo usaggemos pagga comunicaggnos.

Hermione miró hacia atrás y vio a los dos magos mirándose mutuamente con disgusto. Nunca entendió por qué esos dos no se llevaban bien. Ambos eran orgullosos y sangrepura. Dos cosas en las que se relacionaban. Pero, una noche, Phillip había admitido haber estado en Hufflepuff mientras estaba en Hogwarts. Draco tenía menos respeto por los Hufflepuff que por incluso los Gryffindor, pero aun así a Draco le disgustaba Phillip desde mucho antes de saber eso.

Por varias horas, Hermione y Sophie caminaron a través de los diversos senderos montañosos sin éxito. Cuanto más caminaban, más intolerable se ponía Sophie. No _podía dejar _de quejarse. Ella tenía calor, tenía frío, estaba aburrida, estaba cansada, estaba hambrienta, y la lista seguía. Finalmente, justo antes de la puesta de sol, Hermione dejó de soportarlo.

-Sophie, si vuelves a quejarte una vez más sobre algo, haré algo drástico – dijo ella, con su mano aproximándose a su bolsillo – Así que cállate o sufre las consecuencias.

-¡No me digas que me calle, Heggmione! Si lo piensas por un segundo…

-¡_Silencio! – _exclamó Hermione con su varita en alto.

Los labios de Sophie siguieron moviéndose pero no dejaron salir ningún sonido. Una vez que notó eso, su boca comenzó a moverse aún más rápido. Tomó su propia varita y trató de hacerse un hechizo no verbal, pero solo consiguió comenzar a hacer sonidos de cerdos. Hermione encontró esto demasiado gracioso como para considerarse molesto.

Finalmente rindiéndose y bajando su varita, Sophie volteó golpeando su cabello contra el rostro de Hermione y continuó su camino. Hermione la siguió de cerca.

Solo caminaron una hora más antes de volver a detenerse para armar la tienda. Sophie se sentó en una roca con sus brazos cruzados mientras Hermione hacía todo el trabajo. Una vez que la tienda estuvo colocada, Sophie se metió dentro y se recostó en la cama. Hermione permaneció afuera para encender una fogata de la forma Muggle. Algunas veces era lindo volver a sus raíces.

Solo había estado allí fuera por media hora cuando Sophie se le unió, golpeteando su garganta. Hermione suspiró - ¿Me prometes que te portarás bien?

Sophie bufó, con el leve chillido del cerdo escapándose de su boca, pero eventualmente miró a Hermione con sus brillantes ojos verdes y asintió con la mayor sinceridad. Hermione asintió en respuesta y con un revoloteo de su varita, removió el hechizo silenciador.

Sophie se aclaró la garganta; ningún sonido cerduno se escapó ahora – Ggacias – dijo ella, sentándose en una roca y mirando el fuego.

Aunque ahora era libre para hechizar a Hermione si así lo quería, Sophie permaneció quieta. Hermione le echó un vistazo y observó que su mirada estaba completamente en blanco mientras miraba a través del flamante fuego al mundo inexistente escondido detrás de sus ojos.

Mirando en la misma dirección, Hermione le dijo – Lamento haber hecho eso, Sophie. Estabas tan criticona últimamente, y yo simplemente exploté. Eso no era necesario.

Sophie parpadeó – Está bien, Heggmione. Al menos ahogga sé que tienes pelotas. Honestamente nunca imaginé que seggías capaz de hacegglo.

-Oh… bueno, gracias – dijo Hermione, insegura de tomar eso como un cumplido.

-Lamento habegg sido tan molesta. Algunas veces pienso que no soy buena pagga este tggabajo – Sophie tomó varias piedritas y comenzó a arrojarlas al fuego.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo Hermione observándola embocar cada una de ellas en el centro – Estuviste fantástica hasta ahora. Especialmente en nuestra primera misión. Deberías estar feliz de tener la capacidad física necesaria en situaciones donde la magia no es siempre la opción más rápida. Yo jamás habría podido cruzar un barranco de un salto, y tú lo hiciste sin temor alguno.

-Solo poggque tggataba de luciggme – dijo ella – Tenía miedo en el integgior. Si Dggaco no hubiegga aseguggado la soga con magia, jamás lo habggía hecho.

-¿Estabas luciéndote para Draco? – preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable.

-No – Sophie sacudió su cabeza, negando – Mayoggmente lo hice pogg ti. Escuché histoggias de ti duggante años y, fggancamente, estaba intimidada. Egges tan impggesionante en peggsona como en las histoggias. Y se supone que las leyendas son siempgge más ggandes que la ggealidad.

-No creo que…

-No seas honesta, Heggmione. Sabes que lo egges.

-No lo pienso realmente, pero aprecio el cumplido – haciendo una pausa, Hermione pensó en lo que realmente quería preguntarle. Esta sería quizás su única oportunidad, así que tendría que aprovecharla – Entonces, ¿tu creciente hostilidad hacia mí no se trata de Malfoy? – preguntó ella.

Sophie rodó al suelo riendo. Hermione no entendía la broma – Oh, Heggmione, pogg supuesto que sí – dijo ella, volviendo a sentarse y limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa – Peggo no es pogg lo que piensas. No podggía impoggtaggme menos _Dggaco Malfoy. _Solo queggía tenegg algo de diveggsión este veggano, y escuché demaciados ggumogges como pagga sabegg que él egga ideal pagga eso. Peggo me ggechazó. _A mí. _Eso jamás me había pasado antes, especialmente con un mago tan fácil de conseguigg que se meta en tu cama como un cachoggito – Sophie suspiró – Es solo que no sé qué hice mal. ¿Acaso fui muy fácil? ¿No soy tan deseable como pienso que soy?

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de reír – Créeme, Sophie, que eres totalmente deseable. Es solo que Malfoy es un idiota. Siempre lo fue.

-Soy consciente de que piensas eso – rió Sophie – Ustedes dos son como el agua y el aceite,¿ veggdad?

-No tienes idea.

-Así que dime, Heggmione – dijo Sophie, girándose hacia ella y aproximándose - ¿Pogg qué nunca te aggeglas el cabello? Ggecueggdo veggte en el Baile de Navidad y estabas muy heggmosa. Debeggías hacegglo de nuevo. Lo que tienes ahogga – movió la coleta de Hermione llena de frizz – es muy poco apggopiado para una bgguja tan bonita.

Sin ofenderse ni una pizca, Hermione dijo – Bueno, usaba la Poción para el Cabello Sleekeazy, pero es demasiado trabajo usarla todos los días. Admito que algunas veces me molesta, pero ya terminé por acostumbrarme.

-Hay otggas foggmas, ¿sabes? No lo alisaggías pogg completo, pero lo aplacaggías un poco.

En menos de un minuto, Sophie tenía su completo suplemento de productos para el cabello afuera y trataba de decidir cuál sería mejor para que usara Hermione. Eventualmente se decidieron por uno que haría que el cabello de Hermione se acomodara en suaves ondas en lugar de ser normalmente tupido.

-Solo debes colocággtelo siempgge antes de saligg – dijo Sophie, humedeciendo el cabello de Hermione con su varita y aplicando la poción. Con otro movimiento de varita, un aire caliente comenzó a secarlo. Usó sus dedos para cepillar el cabello de Hermione mientras se secaba – Y si ggealmente no tienes tiempo para usagglo, solo péinate con una tggenza fggancesa, que siempgge se ve bien.

-Algunas veces lo hago – dijo Hermione, contenta de descubrir que aún había esperanzas.

Una vez que el cabello de Hermione estuvo listo, Sophie volvió a guardar sus productos para el cabello y regresó con una bolsa de malvaviscos - ¿Hay alguna ggamita que podamos usar como bggochetas?

-Iré a buscar alguna – dijo Hermione caminando en dirección hacia donde había visto un árbol por última vez.

Ella acababa de doblar por uno de los lados de la montaña cuando alguien la tomó por el brazo y la empujó contra ella. Apenas consiguió una pequeña mirada a los ojos de Draco antes que él se presionara contra ella y la besara. Ella le devolvió el beso al principio, subiendo sus manos por su bien torneado pecho mientras el pasaba las suyas por el cabello recién reformado de ella, moviendo sus labios hacia el cuello de ella. Y recién allí, ella recordó.

-Espera, Malfoy. ¿No estábamos enojados? – preguntó ella, usando sus manos para empujarlo lejos de ella.

Deteniéndose en su cuello, Draco le devolvió la mirada y dijo – Bueno, sí, lo estamos, Granger. Pensé que eso era parte de la diversión.

Empujándolo mucho más lejos de ella, Hermione dijo – No, no lo creo. Además, aún no te elegí.

-Lo harás – dijo él moviendo sus labios nuevamente hacia el cuerpo de ella, gentilmente trazando su lengua desde su oreja hacia su clavícula.

Hermione gimió. Él era realmente, _realmente _bueno en eso.

-¡Heggmione! ¿Dónde estás? – escucharon el llamado de Sophie – El pequeño elfo doméstico está aquí, y está molestándome hasta la mueggte.

Draco gruñó – De verdad, solo le di al maldito elfo un solo trabajo.

-Heggmi-¡Ah! Oh, ¿qué estás…

_¡Pop!_

-Ah, sí, eso está mejor – dijo Draco, retornando a su lugar justo encima de los pechos de Hermione.

-Espera, Malfoy – dijo ella, volviendo a empujarlo lejos - ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

Acercándose, Draco le habló entre mordidas a su oreja – Ruskle la apareció en alguna parte. Le dije que le dijera que tenía que mostrarle algo. No me preguntes qué eligió mostrarle.

Hermione no lo hizo. No dejaría que nada más interrumpiera su momento de éxtasis mientras Draco regresaba a sus labios, una mano aun tirándole del cabello mientras la otra agarraba rudamente su seno izquierdo.

Apenas había comenzado a mover su mano por dentro de la camiseta de ella cuando escucharon otro _¡Pop! _

-De veggdad, peggo qué desconsideggado ese pequeño… ¡_Heggmione!_

-Oh – chilló Hermione, empujando a Draco nuevamente. Corrió hacia el árbol más cercano, a solo un metro de ellos, tomó dos varillas de él y corrió hacia Sophie, dándole a Draco un último beso antes de acomodarse la ropa y doblar la esquina de la montaña.

-¿Me llamabas, Sophie? – preguntó ella, casi jadeando.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? – preguntó la bruja con sospecha.

-Lo siento, yo… no podía encontrar ningún árbol en la oscuridad. ¿Lista para asar malvaviscos? – preguntó ella levantando las varillas.

Sophie asintió – Sí, peggo no tienes idea de la cosa extggaña que acaba de sucedeggme. Ese elfo se apaggeció apgga poneggnos al día, peggo no dijo nada. Y cuando fui a buscaggte, me hizo apaggeceggme en algún lugagg solo pagga mostggaggme una flogg. Una hoggible y odiosa flogg que me escupió. ¡Quizás hasta estoy envenenada! – dijo ella mostrándole a Hermione una cosa pegajosa y violeta en sus dedos. Una mancha aún era visible justo encima de su ceja izquierda.

Hermione la miró, sonrió, puso un dedo sobre el de Sophie y lo lamió. Sophie jadeó – Relájate – le dijo a ella, riendo – No estás envenenada, Sophie. Él solo quería mostrarte una Flor Polly violeta. Ellas producen un tipo de jalea considerada toda una delicia. Anímate y prueba un poco.

Sophie miró su mano escépticamente antes de atraerla a su boca y apenas tocarla con la puna de su lengua. Al momento en que la probó, todo su ser cambió. –Mmm, ¡Esto es delicioso! ¡Y sabggía fantástico con los malvaviscos! Iggé a coger la flogg. ¡volveggé en un segundo! – dijo ella, desapareciéndose con un ¡pop!

Al momento en que ella desapareció, Draco corrió desde detrás de la montaña, levantó a Hermione envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la metió a la tienda. Una vez dentro, la colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina y se trepó sobre ella. Draco apenas había comenzado a mover sus manos dentro de la camiseta de ella cuando se oyó un nuevo _¡pop!_ afuera.

-¡Heggmione! ¿Dónde fuiste?

Con un suspiro pesado, Draco bajó a Hermione de la mesa, sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y, extendiéndosela, le dijo – Esto _va _a pasar.

La besó una vez más antes de desaparecerse. Sophie entró un segundo después. Hermione la miró, sonrió y sostuvo en alto la barra de chocolate que él le acababa de dar - ¿Chocolate?

Sophie observó cuestionablemente al dulce antes de sonreír, luego tomó a Hermione de la mano y la arrastró hacia afuera para finalmente tostar sus malvaviscos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sophie tenía mucho mejor humor. Era el estado más feliz en el que Hermione la había visto. Incluso ayudó a limpiar su campamento.

Las dos treparon la montaña una junto a la otra mientras Sophie hablaba sin parar, desde sus primeros novios hasta su comida preferida. Alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, tomaron un pequeño descanso y, mientras Sophie preparaba la comida, Hermione buscó entre sus libros algo de información sobre los Fénix. El único que conocía era el fénix del profesor Dumbledore, Fawkes, y el fénix que ellos estaban buscando no tenía que ser domesticado.

La única información que pudo encontrar era de que por lo general anidaban en los picos de las montañas. Luego del almuerzo, se levantó y observó fijamente a lo que les quedaba por escalar, señaló a la cumbre montañosa y le dijo a Sophie – Allí es donde tenemos que llegar. Si el fénix no está allí, dudo que exista y solo tendremos que decirle eso al Sr. Ollivander.

-Peggo escalagg hasta allá nos tomaggá días. ¿Tenemos esa cantidad de tiempo?

-No – dijo Hermione, bajando su equipaje al suelo y rebuscando entre él – Es por eso que usaremos esto – sacó su escoba y se la extendió a Sophie – Aunque, tú tendrás que conducir. Me temo que no soy muy buena en ello.

Sophie chilló con alegría - ¡Absolutamente amaggía hacegglo! Asegúggate de sosteneggte bien, Heggmione. Puedo loggag que hasta la peogg escoba vuele rrápido.

Sophie se montó a la escoba y esperó a que Hermione se trepara detrás de ella. Una vez que los brazos de Hermione estuvieron firmemente agarrados a su cintura, empujó contra el suelo y se elevó en el aire, encaminándose directamente al lejano pico.

Solo se detuvieron una vez en el viaje. Había un campo lleno de Flores Polly Violetas y Sophie tomó varias para saborear después, solo para drenar al menos una docena de ellas en el camino. Una vez que las flores estuvieron cuidadosamente guardadas en su equipaje, continuaron el vuelo.

Al llegar, Hermione hizo que Sophie aterrizara al pie de la cima. Si realmente había un fénix allí, no querían asustarlo con su abrupta aparición.

Luego de lanzarse un hechizo de succión a sus manos y pies, las brujas comenzaron a escalar uno de los lados de la montaña. Solo habían avanzado un tercio del camino cuando comenzaron a sentir un raro sonido de gruñidos.

-¿Qué piensas que es? – preguntó Sophie, dudando de seguir trepando.

-Probablemente no sea nada. Solo un truco jugado por el sonido del viento.

Si al menos Hermione hubiera estado en lo cierto. Apenas habían trepado dos metros cuando Sophie jadeó. Luego, en una voz contenida, dijo – Heggmione, no impoggta lo que suceda, no te muevas.

-Sophie, ¿Qué estás ha…- el gruñido llegó más fuerte que nunca. Hermione levantó la mirada y notó un enorme y negro dragón suspendido a menos de tres metros sobre ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados – Oh – chilló bajito ella - ¿Qué… qué debemos hacer?

-Debeggíamos alejaggnos de su campo visual tan ggápido como sea posible.

Hermione pasó saliva y asintió. Ambos comenzaron a desplazarse hacia el otro lado de la montaña tan lento como les fue posible. Lo habrían logrado, pero en uno de sus últimos movimientos, Hermione se agarró de una roca que se desprendió y cayó, rodando por toda la montaña hacia abajo. Los ojos del dragón se abrieron súbitamente y la encontraron de inmediato.

Hermione gritó mientras el dragón dejaba escapar un rugido ensordecedor. Sophie y ella trataron de seguir moviéndose pero el dragón ya estaba acercándose. Sophie localizó un pequeño espacio en el barranco unos metros por encima de ellas y se lo indicó a Hermione. Allí es donde necesitaban llegar.

Sophie llegó primero y se metió dentro. El espacio era lo suficientemente grande como para permanecer acostado sobre la roca, pero, por suerte, ambas eran de contextura pequeña. Consiguió apretar su equipaje hacia dentro y se empujó a ella misma más profundamente. Luego, estiró su mano para ayudar a Hermione. Sus dedos apenas se habían unido cuando el dragón voló cerca de ellas y envolvió sus garras alrededor del equipaje de Hermione, levantándola junto a él y lejos del risco, elevándola en el aire. Sophie no soltó su agarre, tratando de atraerla hacia ella, pero jugar al tira y afloja con un dragón nunca podría terminar bien. Sophie terminó siendo arrastrada también, fuera de su escondite, y elevada en el aire sostenida solo por el agarre de la mano sudorosa de Hermione.

El dragón las llevó cada vez más alto en el aire hasta que estuvieron muy por encima de la cima. Y entonces, mientras él descendía, Hermione se soltó de su equipaje y las dos se precipitaron al suelo. El dragón consiguió volver a agarrar a Hermione, pero Sophie continuó cayendo.

-¡SOPHIE! - exclamó Hermione. Por un momento, Sophie le gritó en respuesta, pero luego nada más se escuchó.

Negándose a rendirse, Hermione tomó el equipaje de las garras del dragón y rebuscó hasta encontrar su escoba. Luego utilizó su varita para disparar chispas a las garras del dragón, hasta que él la dejó escapar. Mientras caía, montó en su escoba y revoloteó en el aire. Podía sentir al dragón a sus espaldas, pero tenía mucho miedo de mirar hacia atrás.

No fue hasta que escuchó el bramido del dragón cuando finalmente se decidió a voltear. Alguien en otra escoba acababa de llegar volando hacia uno de los costados del dragón, empujándolo contra el costado del risco. Todo lo que pudo descifrar fue el cabello rubio claro de la cabeza de un mago.

-Draco…

Hermione inmediatamente regresó para ir en auxilio de Draco, pero el dragón ya estaba impulsándose desde la pared de la montaña y encaminándose hacia ella. La alcanzó con tu garra derecha y consiguió derribar a Hermione de su escoba. Ella se precipitó hacia el suelo gritando, y estaba a punto de llegar a él cuando alguien la atrapó por la mano. Levantó la mirada y vio a Draco sonriéndole.

-Nunca me imaginé que seas una buscadora de aventuras, Granger – se rió él.

Ella podría haber reído ante eso, si no tuviera tantas ganas de llorar. Draco la impulsó para que montara detrás de él en la escoba y ella se abrazó a él con fuerza. Le acababa de salvar la vida. No habían palabras que describieran cuán eternamente agradecida estaba.

-No me abraces tanto todavía, Granger. Aún tenemos que salir vivos de aquí.

Draco comenzó a rodear en círculos el acantilado en un intento de despistar al dragón, pero éste era más astuto de lo que parecía y se quedó con ellos en cada vuelta. No fue hasta que otra escoba se unió a ellos cuando el dragón comenzó a confundirse. Hermione se relajó al ver a Sophie volando en círculos alrededor de la cabeza del dragón mientras Phillip se sostenía detrás de ella.

Desacelerando solo un poco cerca del dragón, Phillip se lanzó desde la escoba hacia la espalda del animal, sosteniéndose de su cuello con toda su fuerza mientras este seguía dando vueltas. Sophie fue a por su equipaje en su escondite del peñasco antes de regresar hacia Draco y Hermione y decirles que la ayudaran a distraer al dragón mientras Phillip trataba de matarlo.

Draco asintió y voló hasta aparecerse en el campo visual de la bestia. Olvidado todo sobre el muchacho trepado en su espalda, el dragón despegó detrás de ellos, volando incluso más rápido que antes. Golpeó la punta de su escoba y ambos cayeron, Draco contra el costado del peñasco y Hermione en el centro del pico montañoso.

Hermione aterrizó con un golpe. Se frotó la cabeza brevemente antes de levantarse de un salto y miró alrededor. Estaba sentada en el medio de un nido, y junto a ella estaba un fénix tan pequeño que podría haber resurgido recientemente de sus cenizas.

El pájaro levantó su cabeza hacia ambos lados y la miró curiosamente por un momento antes de pegar saltitos y picotear su mejilla – Uh… gracias – dijo Hermione frotando la cabecita con plumitas pequeñas. Trató de moverse - ¡Ow!

Hermione bajó la mirada y notó una gran mancha roja filtrándose por sus pantalones. Los levantó y notó un gran corte desde su tobillo a su rodilla. El pequeño fénix inmediatamente saltó hacia su pierna, apoyó su cabeza contra ella y dejó caer una sola lágrima sobre la herida. En unos segundos todo el dolor se había ido y el corte lentamente comenzó a desaparecer.

-Gracias, de nuevo – dijo Hermione al pequeño pajarito, quien definitivamente se veía como si estuviera sonriendo. Finalmente consiguiendo la fuerza para levantarse, Hermione lo logró y pudo apreciar la vista alrededor – Oh, mi… - jadeó. No lo había notado antes, pero Hermione estaba justo en el centro de una colonia de fénixs. Habrían al menos una docena de ellos, uno más extraordinario que el otro, pero ninguno podría compararse al que ahora se posaba frente a ella con sus plumas carmesí alrededor de todo su cuerpo, y con una cola dorada tan larga como la de un pavo real. Sus ojos negros miraban fijamente a Hermione con una pizca de familiaridad.

Hermione le sonrió al fénix – Hola, Fawkes – dijo ella - ¿Me recuerdas? Yo era alumna de Albus Dumbledore – el fénix asintió - ¿Les importaría a ti y a tus amigos si yo tomara alguna de sus plumas para hacer varitas? Lo apreciaría muchísimo.

Fawkes la miró, sostuvo ambas alas hacia afuera y las movió. Hermione miró alrededor y notó que el resto de los fénixs hacían lo mismo, incluso el pequeñín junto a ella. Cuando Fawkes se detuvo, todos lo hicieron. Él y al menos la mitad de ellos inclinaron sus cabezas y esperaron a que ella se les acercara.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione, tomando varias bolsitas y su cámara de su bolso de viaje.

Tomó una fotografía de cada fénix antes de arrancarles tres plumas a cada uno: dos de la cola y una de la espalda. El pequeñito no tenía muchas plumas formadas todavía, pero estaba más que dispuesto a compartirlas.

Una vez que tuvo las plumas de los fénix que habían inclinado la cabeza, Hermione se acercó nuevamente a Fawkes y preguntó - ¿Podrías llevarme hacia abajo? – señaló ella hacia el acantilado – Mis amigos están en problemas y necesito volver para ayudarlos.

Fawkes asintió una vez más antes de elevarse en el aire y ofrecerle la cola a Hermione. Ella se sostuvo firmemente de ella, y el fénix voló fuera del nido en el pico y hacia el risco. Hermione saludó con la mano mientras el pequeño fénix chillaba a sus pies.

Una vez de que estuvieron fuera, Fawkes la dejó caer en una saliente y voló hacia donde el dragón perseguía a alguien en una escoba a la distancia. Solo una escoba con solo una persona en ella. Nadie estaba en la espalda del dragón. Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos. No podría ser cierto.

Con el fénix ahora picoteando al dragón, la persona en la escoba localizó a Hermione y voló hacia ella. No le tomó mucho para reconocer a Phillip - ¡Hermione! – gritó él apenas aterrizó, suspirando con alivio – Gracias a Merlín que estas viva. No sabía dónde te habías ido.

-¿Dónde están Sophie y Draco? – preguntó ella inmediatamente, con las lágrimas ya inundándole los ojos.

-Sophie se llevó a Draco a Hogsmeade mientras yo me quedaba buscándote. Él está herido bastante grave, pero esta vivo. Ahora, súbete – dijo él sosteniendo su mano para ayudarla –Necesitamos salir de aquí mientras podamos.

Hermione le echó un vistazo al valiente fénix y luego tomó la mano de Phillip para treparse a la escoba. Ambos despegaron hacia el pueblito, con el dragón persiguiéndolo desde cerca.

Hermione volvió la mirada solo una vez. Justo a tiempo para ver a Fawkes picotear uno de los ojos del dragón. Después de eso, lo único que le interesó a la bestia fue perseguir el pájaro. Y finalmente llegaron al pueblo.

* * *

En Hogsmeade, Sophie estaba esperándolos a los dos fuera de las Tres Escobas.

-¡Ggacias a Megglín que están vivos! – gritó ella cuando vio a Hermione, corriendo hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

Al instante en que se separaron, Hermione preguntó - ¿Cómo está Draco?

Sophie se encogió de hombros – No estoy segugga. Al pggincipio, la dueña, Madame Ggosmeggta no queggía dejagg entggag a Dggaco. Algo ggelacionado a la guegga y a una maldición impeggius. No lo sé.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando Madame Rosmerta, pero jamás le diría a Sophie o Phillip sobre lo que Draco había hecho. Jamás lo verían de la misma forma.

-Peggo luego la Diggectogga McGonagall me escuchó discutigg con ella e hizo que Madame Ggosmeggta lo dejagga entggag. Tggajo a la enfeggmegga del colegio y ellas están cuidándolo ahogga. Aún no me dijeggon nada.

Hermione colapsó contra la pared de Las Tres Escobas y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Con Madam Pomfrey cuidando a Draco, seguramente estaría bien. Sophie y Phillip se dejaron caer junto a ella.

-Fue una total y completa péggdida – dijo Sophie, dejando caer su cabeza.

-No, no una perdida completa – dijo Hermione sacudiendo su cabeza. Se inclinó sobre su bolso de viaje y sacó seis bolsitos, cada uno de ellos conteniendo una foto de un fénix y tres plumas. Sophie jadeó ante la visión de ellas.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esas? – preguntó ella totalmente incrédula.

-Me caí en su colonia – rió Hermione – Habían al menos una docena de ellos, pero solo seis me dejaron quitarles unas plumas. Uno de ellos solía ser una compañía del Profesor Dumbledore. Tuve suerte de que me recordara.

Justo entonces, la lechuza del Sr. Ollivander se acercó volando, tomó los seis bolsitos del regazo de Hermione y se alejó con ellos.

-¿Cómo siempre logra hacer eso? – preguntó Phillip, mirándolo fijamente maravillado.

Una vez que la lechuza estuvo fuera de la vista, los tres entraron y ordenaron tres cervezas de mantequilla con whiskey. Incluso Hermione deseaba algo de alcohol después de un día así.

Mientras bebían, Phillip les explicó como él y Draco también estaban escalando el mismo pico montañoso cuando escucharon rugir al dragón. El elfo de Draco les trajo su escoba varios días atrás y la usaron para llegar al acantilado lo más rápido posible.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para atrapar a Sophie, que caía. Draco la dejó en el suelo junto con Phillip y temerariamente voló a por Hermione él solo, sin ningún tipo de plan. Sophie dijo que casi moría al ver a Draco casi morir mientras volaba directamente al costado del dragón. Pensó que ese sería su final, por contado.

Cuando la escoba de Hermione se precipitó hacia el suelo, Sophie la había detenido con un hechizo de levitación y los dos la habían usado para ir tras ellos. Phillip había saltado sobre la espalda del dragón con intenciones de matarlo, pero una vez que estuvo allí comprobó que sería una hazaña mucho más fácil de decir que de ejecutar.

Cuando Draco y Hermione cayeron, Sophie, una vez más, atrapó su escoba, y a él, con un hechizo de levitación, pero no antes de que él golpeara el borde del acantilado al menos dos veces. Ella le pasó la escoba a Phillip e inmediatamente llevó a Draco hacia un lugar seguro. Phillip decidió quedarse para tratar de encontrar a Hermione, pero eso solo demostró ser también otra hazaña difícil, dado que era imposible buscar a alguien con nadie para distraer al dragón. Todos tenían mucha suerte de estar vivos.

-¡Ustedes tres tienen mucha suerte de estar vivos! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall bajando las escaleras – Señorita Granger, ¿en qué estaban pensando al enfrentarse a un dragón de esa manera?

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó. Miró a Sophie y a Phillip, pero ninguno de ellos fue de ayuda. Finalmente, y volviendo la mirada a su ex profesora, dijo – No tratábamos de enfrentarnos al dragón, profesora McGonagall. En realidad, el dragón nos enfrentó a nosotros.

-¿Y _qué _exactamente estaban haciendo allá arriba? _Jamás _pensé que vería el día en el que usted y el Sr. Malfoy trabajarían codo con codo. Quizás el infierno, de hecho, se congeló.

-No, profesora McGonagall, no lo hizo. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en diez años – dijo ella, citando al Sr. Ollivander.

-Aún estoy esperando una respuesta – dijo la profesora McGonagall, cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y mirándolos fijamente a través de sus lentes cuadrados.

Los tres se miraron entre sí en silencio. Phillip estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Hermione le dio una fría mirada y sacudió su cabeza – Lo siento, profesora, pero firmamos un contrato de confidencialidad. Me temo que no podemos decirle el por qué estamos aquí.

-Muy bien, Srta. Granger. No es mi estudiante ya, y no puedo obligarla a decirme nada. Pero supongo que eso nunca la detuvo a la hora de _mentirme_ antes – Hermione se hundió en su silla – El Sr. Malfoy está mucho mejor pero me temo que sigue inconsciente. Uno de ustedes deberá sentarse con él hasta que despierte. Sugiero que alguno vaya ahora.

Sophie inmediatamente se incorporó de su silla y caminó con gracia hacia las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Draco, asegurándose de golpear con su cabello el rostro de Madame Rosmerta en el camino. La mujer maldijo antes de volver a su sitio detrás del bar.

La profesora McGonagall esperó incómodamente junto a Hermione y Phillip hasta que Madame Pomfrey bajara de las escaleras – Ella es una pequeña brujita sarcástica, ¿verdad? – dijo ella, obviamente hablando sobre Sophie – Me alegra que nunca haya asistido a Hogwarts. Probablemente habría dejado que _accidentalmente_ algo la golpeara…

-Madame Pomfrey, eso es sumamente inapropiado – dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras Hermione y Phillip reían.

La directora sacudió su cabeza hacia ellos antes de dejar Las Tres Escobas con Madame Pmfrey siguiéndola de cerca. Se aseguró de dedicarle a Hermione una breve sonrisa mientras salía. Hermione le correspondió. Se alegraba de saber que la profesora McGonagall aún estaba de su lado.

Luego de unos cuantos tragos, Phillip guió a una achispada Hermione a su habitación, donde procedió a besarla. Al principio ella le correspondió, pero al momento en que él la arrojó a la cama y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta, ella se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente malo que se sentía. Lo detuvo.

-Phillip, espera. No creo poder hacer esto.

-¿Qué va mal? – preguntó él jadeando, pero aun así sentándose – Pensé que habíamos decidido que ambos queríamos esto.

-Lo hicimos – dijo ella – pero creo que quizás yo estoy equivocada. No soy del tipo de chica que sería capaz de tener un romance casual. Necesito que existan sentimientos de por medio y contigo, me temo que no me pasa nada. Lo siento.

Phillip dejó salir un fuerte y frustrado suspiro antes de rodar hacia la cama – Está todo bien – dijo él – Lo último que quiero es obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer. Pero no mentiré al decir que no estoy decepcionado – rió él mirándola.

Ella rió también, cayendo en la cama junto a él. Ahora que todo eso estaba aclarado, aún tenía que descifrar el por qué no podía tener un romance casual con Phillip, pero igual deseaba tener uno con Draco. No tenía sentido. Y luego la realidad la golpeó como una tonelada de libros. A ella _le gustaba _él.

Cinco minutos después, Hermione salió de la habitación de Phillip y se metió en la de Draco. Sophie estaba dormida en una silla junto a su cama. Hermione se acercó a ella y la despertó gentilmente, diciéndole que ella la relevaría y Sophie estaba más que contenta de permitírselo.

Hermione se sentó en esa silla por horas, mirando al rostro aniñado del mago que había pasado tantos años odiando. Se estiró y corrió un mechón de cabello fuera de sus ojos, tomándose un momento para acariciar gentilmente su mano por su mejilla. La guerra realmente lo había cambiado.

Phillip vino a relevarla justo después del amanecer. Hermione no quería dejar a Draco, pero tampoco quería que Phillip sospechara, así que se rindió y se alejó.

Se encontró con Sophie en el bar para desayunar y ambas se dieron un festín de muffins y salchichas, en las cuales Sophie derramó la jalea de una de sus Flores Polly Violetas. Parecía que habían pasado días desde que no tenían una comida como corresponde, incluso aunque no hubieran pasado ni uno solo.

Luego del desayuno, ambas exploraron el pueblo juntas. Sophie se pasó horas en Honeydukes probando cada tipo de dulce. Armaron una canasta de dulces de 'mejórate pronto' para Draco, mientras compraban sus favoritos para el verano. Las Grajeas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores no estaba en ninguna de sus listas, pero compraron varias cajitas para Draco y Phillip, dado que al parecer los muchachos las amaban.

Luego de Honeydukes pasaron por Tomos y Pergaminos para que Hermione pudiera conseguir libros nuevos. Tan pronto como entraron, ella le pidió al dependiente el mejor libro sobre dragones. Si volvían a encontrarse con uno nuevamente, al menos se aseguraría de estar preparada.

-¿Tiene alguna novela de ggomance? – preguntó Sophie. Hermione trató de no juzgarla. Aunque el dependiente no fue tan amable.

Una vez que tuvieron sus libros, ambos se encaminaron hacia el Salón de Té de Madame Pudifoot para tomar un té y almorzar. Al té lo bebieron allí, pero decidieron tomar el almuerzo para llevar, para poder llevarle algo a Phillip. Él se mostró absolutamente agradecido cuando le trajeron su sándwich y todos los dulces.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la cama de Draco comiendo y riendo, mientras Sophie y Phillip le comentaban a Hermione algunas de las cosas positivas del tiempo en que trabajaron juntos en Thinx. Definitivamente sonaba como una buena compañía en la que trabajar, antes de que lo obvio sucediera.

Cuando fue el turno de la guardia de Sophie, Hermione decidió tomar una siesta. No había dormido en toda la noche anterior y comenzaba a pasarle factura. No se despertó hasta que fue su turno de relevarla.

Durante su turno, Hermione se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de él, leyendo su nuevo libro de dragones bajo la luz de solo una vela encantada. Cerca de la mitad de la noche escuchó una leve voz llamarla por su nombre. Levantó la mirada y notó que los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos solo un poco. Inmediatamente cerró su libro y se movió hasta sentarse en la cama junto a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – lre preguntó ella.

-Con un poco de dolor, pero nada demasiado malo – respondió él - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo están Sophie y Phillip?

-Ambos están bien – dijo Hermione – Estamos en Hogsmeade, en Las Tres Escobas.

-Las Tres Escobas – repitió él. ella asintió - ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Madame Rosmerta no va a darme una golpiza? – preguntó él tratando de sentarse.

-Está bien – dijo Hermione empujándolo hacia abajo – la profesora McGonagall habló con ella. No va a darte una golpiza. Pero le debes un enorme Gracias. Nos está alojando desde ayer. Nada gratis, por supuesto, pero por un precio razonable. Nada que no podamos permitirnos.

-Oh – dijo él, hundiéndose en la cama. Mirando hacia los lados, le preguntó - ¿Estás bien, Hermione? ¿No te lastimaste en la caída?

-Bueno, sí me lastimé un poco la pierna, pero por suerte me caí en un nido de Fénix y uno de ellos derramó una lágrima en mi pierna. Estuve bien después de ello.

-Bien – dijo él con un suspiro de alivio - ¿Eso significa que tienes las plumas, entonces?

-Las tenía – dijo ella con orgullo – de seis pájaros distintos. Uno de ellos era el mismo que utilizó para el núcleo de la varita de Harry y la de Ya-Sabes-Quién. No sé si el Sr. Ollivander quiera utilizar esa pluma de nuevo, pero me imaginé que no heriría a nadie tener más opciones.

-Sí – concordó Draco – obviamente esas plumas hacen varitas poderosas, así que definitivamente no herirán a nadie – Draco hizo una pausa y se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor - ¿Qué hora es, Granger? – preguntó él.

Hermione miró alrededor, hacia el reloj en la mesita de noche y dijo – Justo pasando la medianoche. ¿Por quñe?

Draco volteó hacia ella y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa – Tu semana se terminó, Granger. El día de la decisión llegó.

Hermione le sonrió burlona – De verdad, Malfoy. Acabas de caerte de una escoba hacia un acantilado. ¿Es eso lo único en tu mente?

-Francamente, me vendría bien una buena sesión de besos después de una caída de esa magnitud – dijo él – Así que, ¿en qué quedamos?

Inclinándose, Hermione le dio a Draco un gentil beso, con temor de presionar muy fuerte y lastimarlo. Cuando sus labios se abrieron, ella miró sus ojos grises como la piedra y le dijo – Si hubieras despertado anoche, lo habría hecho antes. Le dije a Phillip anoche que no pasaría nada entre nosotros.

Draco no tenía palabras. Incluso a pesar del dolor que aún tenía su cuerpo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la atrajo más cerca, todo el tiempo sin dejar de besar sus suaves y rosados labios. Desafortunadamente, la sesión de duro besuqueo que había estado esperando aún era demasiado para soportar, así que tuvo que conformarse con acurrucarse. Por primera vez en la vida, Hermione Granger se durmió en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, ninguno de ellos con intenciones de dejar ir al otro.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Bueno, el capi llega un poco tarde hoy, dado que como todos saben hoy tenia un examen y hasta recién pude meterme a FF.**

**Como podemos notar, Hermione no tardó mucho en tomar su decisión, y sabemos que fue la correcta. Ella con Phillip simplemente… no lo se, no pegan. **

**Con mucho pesar me toca decirles que no pude responder personalizadamente los reviews del capítulo anterior. De verdad los leí a todos, A TODOS, pero no pude responderlos por una cuestión de tiempo. Chicos, se los agradezco profundamente y espero sepan perdonarme. Saben que mi intención y mi forma de ser siempre fue la de responderles, de todos modos GRACIAS por escribirme y dejarme saber siempre sus opiniones sobre el fic. **

**Me hace muy feliz saber que disfrutan al máximo cada capítulo, y estoy en contacto con Lena para pasarle sus buenos deseos y felicitaciones. :)**

**Recomendación McFly del día: I'll Be Ok, un tema especialmente bueno para subir el ánimo, y justo lo que últimamente estoy necesitando **

**No olviden que pueden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF). No tienen como confundirme, es el face ese con portada, perfil y babosadas de mis chiquilitos hermositos y sensualitos Mcfly. Sip, esa soy yo. **

**Gracias por el apoyo con esta traducción. Nos leemos el jueves, si Dios y Ya-Saben-Quien quieren… (y por el Innombrable me refiero a mi profesor de Anatomía, que es un idiota roba vidas).**

**¿Quién necesita dormir un poco? ¡YO! **

**Pekis :)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

En la mañana siguiente Hermione y Draco despertaron ante el sonido de la lechuza del Sr. Ollivander picoteando en la ventana. Sin una pizca de felicidad, Hermione se deshizo de los brazos de Draco y dejó entrar a la lechuza. Inmediatamente dejó caer varias cartas sobre la cama de Draco. Había una dirigida para cada uno de ellos individualmente, y otra dirigida para el grupo entero con la letra del Sr. Ollivander.

Hermione abrió esa primero. Apenas había comenzado a leerla cuando Phillip irrumpió en la habitación – Lamento la demora, Hermione. Me quedé dormido…oh, estás despierto – dijo mirando a Draco, quien ahora estaba sentado y mirando fijamente la carta con su nombre escrito.

-Se despertó justo después de la medianoche – dijo Hermione mientras pasaba los ojos por la carta del Sr. Ollivander. Cuando terminó, frunció el ceño, los miró y agregó entre gruñidos – Parece que volvimos al nivel de búsqueda de madera. De alguna forma el Sr. Ollivander se enteró de nuestros escarceos con la muerte. Quiere que vayamos a la India y busquemos una rama de una Higuera inmediatamente. Prefiere que sea una de algunos años, es decir, que cuanto más grande sea, mejor.

Draco rió entre dientes y mordió su labio inferior. Era muy fácil.

-¡Estás despieggto! – chilló Sophie, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación. Saltó hacia la cama y abrazó a Draco con demasiada fuerza. Incluso aunque él trató de ocultarlo, no pudo evitar estremecerse de dolor. Sophie inmediatamente lo dejó ir – Lo siento. Olvidé que te golpeaste más que solo tu cabeza.

Hermione y Sophie bajaron para conseguir el desayuno para todos mientras Phillip se quedaba con Draco. Todos comieron alrededor de su cama mientras leían sus cartas desde casa. Tenían una hora para escribir las respuestas y luego tendrían que marcharse.

Hermione no estaba segura cómo responder a la carta de Ron. Básicamente, la noche anterior había decidido que seguiría, de hecho, con su 'tiempo separados', y se quedaría con uno de los magos que él más odiaba en el mundo –si no era _el que más_ odiaba. Era plenamente consciente de que quizás él nunca la perdonaría, pero por algún motivo no podía evitarlo. Hermione deseaba a Draco. No sabía por qué, pero lo hacía.

Y Draco no había estado equivocado al decir que ellos dos jamás podrían ser algo más que un romance de verano. Él era realmente la opción más práctica. Si Phillip se enamoraba de ella, no había nada que evitara que él tratara de convencerla para intentar algo más. Pero si Draco se enamoraba de ella – lo que sabían que nunca pasaría, pero en su cabeza todo era un planteo hipotético- habían _millones _de cosas que evitarían que él la convenciera de algo más. Y la mejor parte es que Ron no tendría por qué saberlo. Nadie lo haría. Podría ser su pequeño secreto.

La carta de Ron era agradable, pero realmente no era mucho. Decía que entendía que solo pudiera escribirle una vez a la semana. Incluso él había mandado a Pig varias veces a buscarla pero siempre regresaba con la carta de Ron en el pico. Fuera de eso, le daba una breve descripción de lo que había estado haciendo en su ausencia –mayormente trabajando con George en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley – y le mandaba saludos por parte de Harry y Ginny. Eso era todo. Nada de 'te amo', nada de 'te extraño', solo planos y aburridos hechos. Hermione tomó la carta, la hizo una bola y la arrojó al cesto de basura.

-¿Qué está mal, Heggmione? – preguntó Sophie.

-Nada – dijo Hermione, notando la carta sin abrir con el nombre de Draco junto a la bola que ella acababa de tirar. Lo miró y notó que no estaba escribiendo nada. Otra vez.

Luego de garabatear unas cuantas líneas para Ron, Hermione caminó hacia el cesto y pretendió recoger su carta, pero secretamente tomó la de Draco mientras nadie la veía. Luego se excusó para ir a su habitación, diciendo que iría a prepararse para salir.

Tan pronto estuvo sola, abrió la carta de un golpe, pero llamaron a su puerta antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de leerlo.

-Heggmione, ¿puedo pasagg? – preguntó Sophie desde el otro lado.

Hermione suspiró, escondió la carta entre su equipaje y abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedes cggeeg que fuimos deggadados? – dijo Sophie mientras entraba – Es ggidículo. Lo que sucedió en las montañas difícilmente pudo segg culpa nuestgga. ¿Cómo se supone que podggíamos sabegg que había un _dggagón_ allí? No es como si estuviéggamos en Ggomania.

Hermione asintió estando de acuerdo, pero secretamente estaba contenta de ir a una misión fácil. Había tenido suficiente aventura hasta por un par de semanas… si no más. Encontrar árboles le gustaba mucho más.

-Entonces, ¿qué dijo tu novio en esa caggta pagga enojaggte de esa foggma?

Hermione miró a Sophie y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan observadora todo el tiempo? – No es lo que dijo. Es lo que _no _dijo lo que me molestó. Es como si no le importara.

-O quizás le impoggtas demasiado – dijo Sophie.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hermione tomando asiento en la cama y escuchándola con atención.

-Enfggéntalo, Heggmione. Nunca conocí a tu novio, peggo escuché lo suficiente sobgge él como pagga sabegg que tú egges la impoggtante allí, no él. Egges más inteligente, más atggactiva y pogg supuesto mejogg bgguja – o mago.

-No creo que…

-Estás tan ciega por amogg que no puedes vegglo, pero es así. Él piensa que vas a dejagglo al final del veggano, así que está pggepaggándose mentalmente desde ahogga, distanciándose emocionalmente.

-Eso es ridículo. Ya le dije, en múltiples oportunidades que volveré a él para el final del verano. No era mi intención que este rompimiento durara por siempre. Solo quería explorarme a mí misma individualmente antes de asentarme.

-Si solo queggías exploggaggte a ti misma individualmente, ¿pogg qué ya besaste a otggo mago? Y en más de una ocasión.

-Yo… - Hermione estaba descolocada. Sophie tenía razón. Si Hermione quería saber cómo era estando soltera, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan ansiosa por ver cómo era ella con alguien más? Solo habían pasado dos semanas del verano, y ella ya había besado _dos _magos. ¡Eso ya era el doble de lo que había besado en toda su vida! De repente, Hermione se sintió enferma.

-Eso es algo en lo que veggdadeggamente tienes que pensagg – continuó Sophie, posando una mano confortante en el brazo de Hermione – Quizás el pggoblema no egges tú. Quizás son tú y él juntos.

Sophie le dio un último apretón en el hombro antes de irse a su propio dormitorio a empacar, dejando a Hermione sola con sus pensamientos. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto. A Hermione le gustaba decirse que quería pasar el verano sola para ver cómo era sin Ron, pero lo cierto era que ella quería ver cómo sería estar con alguien más. ¿Lo que tenía con Ron era verdaderamente especial, o había algo mejor para ella allí afuera?

Hermine se mordió el labio. Quizás no había encontrado al mejor chico para su experimento. No se necesitaba un genio para notar que ella y Draco no sacaban a relucir lo mejor de cada uno. Era casi lo opuesto. Él la obligaba a sacar su lado furioso, irritable, y algunas veces, certeramente cruel.

Pero, por el lado opuesto, cuando ella estaba cerca de él era el único momento en que no sentía la necesidad de ser la perfecta Hermione Granger. Porque él no esperaba que ella lo fuera. Draco no dependía de ella de la forma en que lo hacían Harry y Ron. Era como si le quitaran un enorme peso de los hombros cada vez que ella estaba junto a él. Era relajante, en una forma de decir, incluso con todas las discusiones.

Otro llamado a la puerta. Esta vez, la persona entró sin esperar a que ella contestara. Draco pasó completamente vestido y con su bolso de viaje en la espalda. Tan pronto como la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada, arrojó su equipaje al suelo, tomó a Hermine entre sus brazos y la arrojó sobre la cama mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Se recostó sobre ella, pero rápidamente la volteó para que ella estuviera arriba, dado que aún estaba sumamente adolorido. Pudieron besarse por tres minutos antes de que alguien más llamara a la puerta. Era el máximo de tiempo que habían llegado a pasar juntos sin interrupciones. Quizás, pronto pudieran encontrar incluso cinco minutos de paz.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, las cosas de Hermione estuvieron empacadas y respondió a la puerta. Phillip y Sophie estaban listos para partir. Ambos miraron incrédulos entre Hermione y Draco, quien estaba sentado en su cama, y luego la miraron inquisitivamente. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano como si no fuera nada, tomó su equipaje, le extendió a Draco el suyo y los cuatro emprendieron la marcha.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Hermione notó a Madame Rosmerta detrás del mostrador. Se la señaló a Draco y le dijo a Sophie y Phillip que esperaran mientras él iba a hablar con ella, pasándole antes un pequeño bolsito con dinero para pagar.

-¿Vendrías conmigo? – le pidió él con ojos suplicantes.

-Po…por supuesto – tartamudeó Hermione, sin estar completamente segura de si sería una buena idea. Técnicamente, en el caso de esta discusión, ella estaba del lado de Madame Rosmerta.

La mujer ni siquiera notó cuando los dos se le acercaron. No fue hasta que Hermione se aclaró la garganta cuando finalmente levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo, con sus ojos deteniéndose en el pálido rostro de Draco, que incluso se volvía más pálido con el paso de los segundos.

Aclarando su propia garganta, y con voz segura, Draco dijo – Trajimos la paga por nuestra estadía – sin decir nada más, Madame Rosmerta sostuvo su mano en alto. Draco metió la mano en su propio bolsillo antes de extenderle el bolsito, añadiendo unos cuantos galeones extra – Sé que eso difícilmente podría ser considerado una retribución por lo que hice pero… pero espero que la ayude a que algún día pueda perdonarme.

Hermione gimió. Era tan típico de un Malfoy pensar que arrojar dinero al problema haría que se fuera. Ella miró a Madame Rosmerta, quien se veía tan fastidiada como ella.

-¿Perdonarte? – dijo ella abriendo y cerrando las aletas de la nariz – Utilizaste una _imperdonable _sobre mí. En el sentido más simple de la palabra, yo _jamás_ me perdonaré a mí misma.

Draco miró a Hermione, quien evitó su mirada completamente. No le daría ninguna pista en esto. Estaba solo.

Volviéndose hacia Madame Rosmerta, y bajo aliento, Draco dijo – Lo siento.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó la bruja sosteniendo su oreja dramáticamente – No pude escucharte por todo el ruido del bar.

Draco bufó. Era plenamente consciente de que ella sí lo había escuchado, solo quería que él volviera a decirlo – Lo siento – repitió él, esta vez más fuerte y claro – Era joven y estúpido, y solo pensaba en mí mismo. Ni siquiera consideré lo que mis acciones le harían a los demás, y todo en lo que pensaba era en cómo complacer al Señor Osc… ehh, Ya-Sabes-Quién. Era un idiota, lisa y llanamente, y me disculpo por eso. No se merecía que alguien le quitara su voluntad. Entiendo que lo que hice es _imperdonable_, en el sentido textual de la palabra, y en realidad no le pido que lo olvide. Merlín sabe que yo no lo hice. Todo lo que le pido es que, algún día, considere no odiarme. Olvide todo el tema del perdón. Solo, no me odie.

Madame Rosmerta lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de volver sus ojos hacia el lugar, moviendo nerviosamente el bolsito de monedas entre sus manos. Cuando regresó la mirada, la fijó en él y dijo – No te odio, muchacho. Nunca lo hice. Ni siquiera cuando tú y tus molestos amigos causaban problemas en mi local. Pero el perdón no será gratis. Comenzaremos con esto – sostuvo en alto los galeones extra que él le había dado – Baja un poco la clientela durante el verano. Siéntete libre de mandar unos cuantos más de vez en cuando. Y que no se vuelva una costumbre el venir por aquí. Te atenderé de igual forma, pero preferiría ver tu rostro lo menos posible. ¿Entendido?

-Uhh… - Hermione lo golpeó. Sus ojos se enfocaron y dijo – Sí, entendido. Estaría encantado en invertir en este… _elegante_ establecimiento.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Podría_ tratar_ al menos de sonar convincente.

-Muy bien entonces. Váyanse. Salgan de aquí.

-Correcto – Draco volteó para alejarse pero Hermione lo obligó a regresar a donde estaba.

-Estás olvidándote algo – le susurró al oído.

Le tomó un momento a Draco, pero eventualmente volvió la mirada hacia Madame Rosmerta y dijo – Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos aquí mientras yo estaba herido. Sé que no soy su tipo preferido de cliente.

Madame Rosmerta asintió – fue un placer – dijo, aunque su tono de voz la contradecía.

Draco asintió en respuesta antes de volver a encaminarse a la puerta. Hermione lo siguió, dándole un breve saludo con la mano a Madame Rosmerta antes de irse.

Sophie y Phillip los esperaban afuera - ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Sophie mirando a Draco.

-Solo atando algunos cabos – dijo él con una sonrisa que era más una mueca, sin poder enmascarar el dolor detrás de sus ojos. Sophie inmediatamente dejó el tema.

Una vez alejados, los cuatro tomaron las dos escobas que tenían. Habían decidido volar hacia la India. Usar la red flú era costoso, especialmente dado que no era utilizada para distancias tan largas. Normalmente tendrían que hacer al menos diez paradas antes de llegar al destino final.

Dado que Draco aún estaba herido, Sophie y Phillip tomaron el mando en esta misión. Sophie quería volar con Hermione. Draco casi objeta, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él preferiría volar con la _perra _de Phillip antes de que permitir que Hermione se acercara a él, mantuvo la boca cerrada. Incluso aunque Hermione había rechazado a Phillip, era claro por el modo en que él seguía viéndola, que no iba a rendirse.

-¿Te parece bien eso, Draco? – preguntó Phillip, secretamente esperanzado de que fuera a quejarse.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, _Phil_ – respondió él con una amplia sonrisa. Nadie jugaría con él.

Los cuatro se montaron en las escobas y volaron hacia la India. Cuando llegaron, inmediatamente localizaron una Higuera, volaron hacia ella y Sophie utilizó una cuchilla para cortar una de sus ramas más altas. La lechuza del señor Ollivander se acercó volando y se la quitó inmediatamente, dejando caer una carta en el regazo de Hermione de pasada.

-¿Acaso no seggía diveggtido vivigg en uno de estos ággboles? – preguntó Sophie con alegría. Voló hacia él, y dejó a Hermione y a la escoba en una de las ramas mientras ella seguía explorando el resto del árbol.

-¿Qué dice la carta? – preguntó Phillip, aterrizando en el árbol de al lado con Draco.

Hermione la abrió y la leyó. Frunció el ceño – Nos dio información sobre otro árbol. Este está en Sudamérica. Nos dejó un traslador por aquí cerca. Sale en una hora.

-¡Miggen, todos! – los llamó Sophie. Todos voltearon para verla reír mientras se balanceaba de una rama a la otra – Soy igual a ese hombgge Muggle con el tapaggabos. ¿Cómo egga su nombgge, Heggmione?

-Tarzán – dijo ella sin dudarlo. Siempre había sido una fanática del musculoso hombre de la selva.

El Sr. Ollivander los tuvo ocupados durante toda la semana siguiente. Fueron de un lugar a otro recolectando siete diferentes tipos de madera en seis días. Era exhaustivo, y Hermione y Draco no habían tenido absolutamente nada de tiempo juntos, más que unos cuantos besos robados por aquí y por allá. Al final del día todos estaban tan cansados que lo único que querían era irse a la cama.

Finalmente, justo antes de que la semana terminara, el Sr. Ollivander les prometió un descanso, tan pronto encontraran una madera más. Era en el medio de un desierto en África –encantando para que ningún Muggle pudiera entrar – junto a un oasis. Por lo que Hermione había leído en uno de sus libros, la existencia de ese árbol era solo un rumor. Tendían que explorar cada metro cuadrado del desierto si querían encontrarlo, lo que significaba solo una cosa:

-Vamos a tener que separarnos – anunció Hermione al grupo – Es la única forma práctica de buscar por _todo _el desierto.

-¡Me pido una escoba! – gritó Draco, ansioso por volar en el asiento del conductor ahora que se sentía mejor.

-Yo me pido la otra – dijo Phillip, asegurándose de hacerlo antes de que Sophie se agarrara a Hermione y lo dejara otra vez con Draco.

-Muy bien, entonces – dijo Hermione – se rumorea que el árbol está en el norte del desierto, así que comenzaremos por allí. Phillip, tú y Sophie irán al este mientras Malfoy y yo tomamos el oeste. ¿Funciona para todos?

Nadie objetó, aunque Sophie y Phillip se notaba que querían hacerlo. Solo que ninguno podía encontrar una razón legítima para quejarse. Se llevaban bien. No había razón por la que no podrían ser compañeros. Aun así, no parecía del todo bien.

-¿Vámonos, entonces? – dijo Draco montando en su escoba.

Hermione asintió y se montó detrás de él. Antes de despegar, volteó hacia Phillip y Sophie y dijo – Les enviaremos a Ruskle esta noche con noticias. Tengan cuidado.

Ambos despegaron antes de que Sophie y Phillip siquiera montaran en su escoba – Sophie los miró fijamente con los brazos cruzados - ¿Notaste algo difeggente entgge esos dos? – le preguntó a Phillip.

-Sip – respondió él – mucha menos hostilidad, lo que es una lástima. Siempre disfruté de sus discusiones. Mantenían las cosas alegres por aquí.

-Oh, tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas están demasiado alegres – dijo Sophie, entrecerrando los ojos para divisar la pequeñísima figura que eran Draco y Hermione en la distancia.

El desierto era muy amplio en todas las direcciones. Algunas veces era sorprendente el hecho de que los muggles ni siquiera supieran que existía. Draco y Hermione volaron alrededor durante gran parte del día antes de finalmente decidirse a parar y acampar.

Tan pronto como la tienda fue levantada, Hermione tomó asiento en el sofá y trazó una grilla en el mapa del desierto. Controló cada cuadrícula que habían explorado ese día sin éxito. Cuando terminó, miró el mapa y suspiró. Tenían mucho por recorrer todavía.

Draco estaba en la cocina hablando con Ruskle, a quien acababa de llamar. Le estaba dando al elfo las noticias que debía trasmitir a Sophie y Phillip, que eran muy pocas. Tan pronto terminara de hablar con ellos, debía regresar y preparar la cena. Hermione frunció la nariz. Si no amara tanto la comida de Ruskle, jamás permitiría esto. Aunque, el elfo parecía disfrutar enormemente.

Al segundo en que el elfo se marchó, Draco se coló por detrás de Hermione y le quitó el mapa de las manos. Luego se deslizó por el respaldo del sofá, descansando su cabeza en el regazo de ella - ¿Qué tal un poquito de azúcar? – preguntó, haciendo un pucherito con su boca.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero de todas maneras se inclinó y le dio un beso. Draco tomó su mejilla entre sus manos y levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con ella a medio camino. En unos segundos, su pequeño beso se volvió mucho más. Hermione jadeó pesadamente cuando Draco le mordió el labio inferior, forzando su lengua profundamente dentro de la garganta de ella y masajeándola contra la suya. Ron nunca la besaba así.

Hubo un fuerte _¡Plop! _Pero ninguno se detuvo hasta que escucharon un - ¡Lo sabía!

Hermione y Draco se congelaron. Ambos voltearon lentamente para encontrarse a Sophie apuntándolos acusadoramente. Phillip estaba parado junto a ella con los ojos amplios, y Ruskle estaba detrás de sus piernas.

-Por favor perdone a Ruskle, Joven Amo Malfoy. Ellos agarraron a Ruskle mientras se estaba desapareciendo, señor.

Draco gruñó – De verdad, Ruskle. Te di un solo trabajo. Nosotros dos no podemos estar solos ni por cinco malditos minutos antes de que alguien nos interrumpa – dijo mirando alternativamente a Sophie y Phillip - ¿Hay alguna razón por la que ustedes dos estén aquí?

-¡Queggía pgguebas! – gritó Sophie, finalmente bajando su dedo – Ustedes dos estuvieggon actuando sospechosamente desde el pggoblema con el dggagón.

-Desde antes que eso, en realidad – se burló Draco.

Hermione le pegó – Este no es el momento, ni el lugar, Malfoy. Deja de ser un instigador.

-¿Por qué estás enojándote conmigo? Ellos son los que irrumpieron aquí _sin ser invitados_ – dijo él, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la bruja y al mago.

-Entonces, ¿_antes que eso_ significa que estabas besándote con ambos al mismo tiempo? – preguntó Phillip, con una mueca en el rostro – _Asqueroso. _Dime que no es así, Hermione.

-Uhh… bueno, no estás equivocado, pero en realidad no estás totalmente en lo cierto. Él me besó la noche siguiente a que me besaras por primera vez.

-No tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie, Granger. No hicimos nada malo.

-Pero…

-¿Les importaría marcharse a ustedes dos? Si no lo notaron, estamos un poco ocupados.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un rojo brillante. Estaba absolutamente horrorizada. ¿Cómo podría Draco actuar tan frío, tan cruel y tan… tan Draco Malfoy? Por la barba de merlín, ¿Qué había hecho?

-Y yo que pensaba que estábamos volviéndonos amigas, Heggmione – dijo Sophie, fulminándola con la mirada.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione se tornaron pálidas – Lo éramos… es decir, lo somos.

-Si eso fuegga cieggto, debeggías habéggmelo dicho. Si mal no ggecueggdo, el día después de que Phillip te besagga fue el día en que Dggaco dejó de doggmmigg en _mi_ cama. Te dije cómo me sentía con eso. Debiste decíggmelo en ese momento y en ese lugagg, peggo no lo hiciste.

-Solo porque no quería que me odiaras.

Sophie bufó – Bueno, ¡misión _no cumplida! _vámonos, Phillip. Esos dos quieggen estagg _solos._ – antes de que Phillip tuviera tiempo para protestar, ella lo tomaba de la mano y los desaparecía lejos de allí.

Al segundo en que se fueron, Draco se acercó a Hermione. Ella lo empujó fuera de ella y se alejó del sofá.

-¿Cuál es tú problema?

-¿Cuál es _mi_ problema? ¿Cuál es _tú_ problema, Malfoy? – preguntó ella de forma altanera – Esos dos ya estaban molestos. ¿Tenías que agregarle insultos para lastimarlos así?

-Porque no era nada de su interés, Granger. Esos dos no debieron aparecerse por aquí. Fue descortés.

-Y estoy segura de que ellos piensan que _nosotros _fuimos descorteses por no decírselo.

-¿Por qué teníamos que decirles algo?

-Porque son nuestros amigos, Malfoy. Y ambos se sienten rechazados ahora.

-Lo son – rió él.

Hermione arrojó sus manos al aire - ¡Eres imposible! – exclamó, caminando hacia su cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó él.

-Me voy a la cama – dijo ella sin molestarse siquiera en cambiar su ropa antes de meterse entre las sábanas.

-Pero aún no cenamos.

-De repente _perdí _mi apetito.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras la miraba – Bien, entonces. Haz lo que quieras – Draco se levantó del sofá a trompicones y se metió en la cocina.

-¿Está listo el Joven Amo Malfoy para la cena, señor? – preguntó el elfo doméstico – Ruskle hizo estofado.

-Ahora no, Ruskle. Al parecer yo _también _perdí mi apetito. Iré a caminar.

Draco salió de la tienda. Tan pronto se hubiera alejado, Hermione salió de la cama y caminó hacia su equipaje, buscando su pijama. Lo cierto era que no trataba de ser dramática cuando decidió mantener su ropa puesta en primer lugar, sino que no estaba lista para que Draco la viera sin ropa. Besarse estaba bien por ahora, pero Hermione aún no estaba segura de querer llevar su relación más allá. Y después de esta noche, estaba menos segura que nunca.

Mientras rebuscaba entre su equipaje, Hermione se encontró con la carta de Draco de su casa que había guardado al menos una semana atrás. Habían estado tan ocupados durante la semana que se había olvidado completamente de eso.

Luego de cambiar su ropa, Hermione volvió a sentarse en su cama con la carta abierta entre sus manos. Sabía que estaba mal invadir la privacidad de Draco de esta forma, pero tenía que saber lo que decía. Él estaba escondiéndole algo. A todos ellos. Y, por alguna razón, ella realmente, _realmente _quería saber lo que era.

Dejando salir un profundo suspiro, Hermione levantó la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Queridísimo Draco,_

_ Estoy segura de que eres plenamente consciente de que evitándome me llenas de dolor. Entiendo que quisieras alejarte por el verano, pero absolutamente nada de contacto con tu familia ya es por encima de ridículo. _

_ Tu padre no está bien, Draco. Literalmente está matándose de arrepentimiento. Siendo honesta, no estoy incluso segura de que pueda llegar al final del verano. Te ruego que vengas a casa inmediatamente. Nunca te perdonarás si llegas a perderte los últimos días de vida de tu padre._

_ Esto me pone enferma. La guerra ya terminó, el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado, pero aun así parece haber ganado. Incluso en muerto se las arregla para destruir nuestra familia. Por favor, Draco, ven pronto a casa. Te necesito aquí._

_Por siempre, con amor._

_Tu madre._

La quijada de Hermione cayó abierta mientras la carta caía de sus manos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? Draco le había dado todas las pistas de que algo estaba mal en su casa. Incluso había dicho que la maldad podía destruir a alguien de adentro hacia afuera. Ya sabía en ese entonces que él no había hablado metafóricamente, pero jamás lo había cuestionado. Oh, Merlín. Se sentía enferma.

Justo cuando su cabeza comenzaba a girar, el elfo doméstico se apareció junto a ella con un vaso de agua - ¿Se encuentra bien la Amante del Joven Amo? – le preguntó, pasándole el vaso.

Ahora Hermione se sentía _verdaderamente _enferma. ¿Desde cuándo ella era la _amante _ de Draco? Tomando el vaso de Ruskle, Hermione dijo – Estoy bien, gracias – hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de agua. Mirando al elfo, una luz titiló en su cabeza – Dime, Ruskle. ¿Cómo están las cosas en la mansión Malfoy estos días? Realmente me gustaría echarle un vistazo a tu cerebro para comprobar si mis esfuerzos en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas están teniendo efecto en la comunidad mágica.

-Uh… - el elfo doméstico estaba sin palabras. Nadie nunca le había preguntado lo que pensaba antes. Pero nunca hablaría mal de sus amos – Todo está como siempre, Señorita.

-¿Pero qué consideras _como siempre? _– preguntó ella buscando los hechos – Conocí a Dobby, quien trabajaba en la mansión Malfoy antes que tú, y él no parecía pensar que la vida en la mansión era agradable. ¿Mejoraron las cosas desde entonces? – el elfo se mantuvo en silencio – Quizás debería darte un ejemplo. El Amo Malfoy _mayor, _Lucius, cómo está… es decir, ¿cómo te trata?

-El Amo Malfoy no trata a Ruskle, Señorita.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Las orejas del elfo doméstico se elevaron alertas – La Ama de Ruskle lo está llamando. ¡Ruskle debe irse ahora mismo!

_¡Pop!_

Hermione frunció el ceño. Claramente, sus poderes de persuasión necesitaban un poco más de trabajo. Levantándose de la cama, Hermione se encaminó hacia el lavabo y utilizó su varita para quemar la carta, para luego lavar los restos que se fueron por las mágicas cañerías. Las cosas ya estaban suficientemente mal con Draco. Lo último que quería era que la atrapara con esa carta.

Varias horas después, Hermione estaba recostada despierta en su cama, mirando en blanco a la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Draco aún no regresaba, y ella comenzaba a preocuparse.

Hermione comenzaba a contemplar salir a buscarlo cuando alguien ingresó por la entrada de la tienda. Inmediatamente cerró sus ojos y pretendió dormir.

Se escucharon ruidos alrededor antes de que alguien se detuviera junto a su cama - ¿Estás despierta, Granger? – continuando con su actuación de dormida, Hermione agitó trémulamente los ojos. Draco se acercó a ella y la movió por el brazo – Sé que puedes escucharme, Granger. Puedes dejar de pretender.

Hermione lo empujó y se sentó en la cama - ¿Qué haces, Malfoy? Es casi medianoche.

Draco hizo una mueca burlona - ¿Cómo podrías saberlo si estabas durmiendo?

-Yo… - Hermione bajó la mirada – Touché Malfoy. Bueno, me atrapaste. Estaba despierta. Pero ahora que sé que estas bien, me gustaría irme a dormir – dijo ella – Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Toda pizca de sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Draco. Bajando sus ojos al suelo, dijo – Tuve algo de tiempo para pensar, Granger, y creo que tienes razón.

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó ella.

-Sobre mí – dijo él – Siendo imposible. No es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice, ¿sabes?

-No me digas – se burló ella.

Draco levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya - ¿Cuándo te volviste toda una bromista? No me digas que se te comienza a pegar de mí…

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Nunca podrás pegarme nada, Malfoy. Siempre fui una pequeña bromista. Es solo que no lo demuestro tanto como tú.

Draco sonrió a medias – Lo creo. Supongo que aún no sabemos mucho del otro, ¿verdad?

Hermione frunció el ceño – No, supongo que no – dijo ella – Pero creo que comenzamos a conocernos – ambos se miraron en silencio, sintiendo que sus paredes iban cediendo de a poco. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de costado – Solo para estar segura, ¿_estás_ disculpándote, verdad?

Draco rió entre dientes – Sí, Granger. Esa era mi intención. Estás en lo cierto, yo estoy equivocado. Así es como funciona, ¿cierto?

-Absolutamente – dijo Hermione, enderezándose orgullosamente – Pero realmente deberíamos irnos a la cama ya. Tenemos mucho territorio que cubrir mañana.

-¿Estamos en el punto del perdón donde se me permite dormir en tu cama? – preguntó él esperanzado.

Hermione rodó los ojos – Está bien, Malfoy. Pero nada de asuntos divertidos. _Realmente_ necesitamos dormir un poco.

-¿Asuntos divertidos? ¿Yo? De verdad, Granger, es como si pensaras que soy un buscapleitos o algo.

En solo unos segundos Draco estaba en nada más que en sus bóxers y se trepaba a la cama junto a Hermione, quien estaba completamente consciente de la escasa cantidad de ropa que había entre ellos. Él fue fiel a su palabra de 'nada de asuntos divertidos', pero eso no lo detuvo de besarla, solo una vez, antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse.

Hermione lo observó dormir junto a ella, mirando fijamente al apuesto rostro del mago que desesperadamente deseaba odiar. Bajo instinto, Hermione se incorporó levemente y cepilló sus labios contra la mejilla de Draco. Su corazón no había latido tan rápido desde el primer beso con Ron. Mirándolo una última vez, Hermione suspiró, cerró sus ojos y finalmente se durmió.

Al momento en que lo hizo, Draco abrió sus ojos, se inclinó y la besó en la frente. El corazón jamás le había latido tan rápido.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Hola! Bueno, en este capítulo vemos a un Draco arrepentido no una, sino dos veces… poco a poco va demostrando lo mucho que cambió! Y acaso no son fantásticos juntos? Además, ya se descubrió su secretito! Sophie es muy intuitiva!**

**Gracias por los continuos comentarios (107 en cinco capítulos! Estoy en las nubes!), los nuevos favoritos y los alertas, me hacen muy feliz!**

**Guests:**

Elegv: Hola nena! Como dices, fue tierno el reencuentro con Fawkes, y el haber conocido al pequeñín. En este capi vemos que la camadería entre Sophie y Hermione no duró mucho, condicionado por el carácter de Draco, pero pronto veremos si se soluciona todo. Draco despertó justo a tiempo para recordarle que el plazo de la decisión ya pasó… y ahora vemos un poco más de esa nueva y creciente 'relacion de verano'. Te agradezco muchísimo tus palabras de aliento, de verdad. Y por supuesto, tus felicitaciones le llegarán a Lena. Un beso enorme y gracias por dejar tu comentario!

Alona: que bueno que disfrutaras el capítulo, nena! Como dices, cuánto les durará la paz? Jajaj Sophie pobre, siempre inoportuna y cortando el rollo.. Espero que también hayas disfrutado este capítulo, y gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y por comentar! Un beso!

Katya: Que lindo que adores el fic! La autora estará contentísima me alegro que te haya gustado la narración de la pelea con el dragón, fue medio complicado hacer que parezca coherente :P jajaj Phillip con Sophie? Mmm ya veremos… con respecto a Ron y Harry, aún tienen tiempo para ver cómo saldrá eso ;) ah, tengo noticias para vos, buscalas más abajo. Es sobre las traducciones que pediste ;) te mando un beso enorme, y gracias por comentar!

SALESIA: definitivamente, Hermione tomó la mejor decisión, por supuesto que nosotras tampoco habríamos demorado tanto jajaja obviamente, las ganas pudieron con ella, y como dice en este capítulo, ella quería probar lo que se sentía estar con otra persona.. Draco como héroe salvador? Hotttttt. Jajaj yo sabía que Sophie comenzaría a agradarles con el tiempo. Hay que darle una oportunidad a la francesita! Bueno, el misterio de Draco poco a poco irá desentrañándose a lo largo del fic, pero al menos como dices, Hermione ya no está tan abierta a los prejuicios. También quiero decirte que leí todos los comentarios que dejaste en los capítulos anteriores , pero no los respondo aquí también porque sino la nota de autor se hará eteeeerna jajajaja pero adoro que te hayas tomado el trabajo de comentarlos, tan extensamente como lo haces siempre. Un beso enorme para vos!

Bliu Liz: obviamente, la mejor decisión es la que tomó Hermione! Ya vemos aquí que los pobres no pudieron tener mucho tiempo juntos, pero al menos no te agradó el final del capi? Tiernos! Jajaja gracias por la vibra, y por tu comentario! Un beso enorme!

**Quiero comentarles que Sunset82, la chica que está traduciendo también otro fic de la maravillosa Lena Phoria, subió el segundo capítulo de Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, y es realmente fantástico. Es un fic más oscuro que este, situado en un mundo gobernado por Voldemort. Sería fantástico si le dieran una oportunidad! También subió hace unas horas un One-Shot traducido de Bex-Chan, que muchas podrán conocerla gracias a su fic Isolation. El OS que Sunset82 tradujo se llama Ámame por Segunda Vez, y es sencillamente hermoso. Les dejo los dos links, no olviden quitar los espacios.**

** www. fanfiction s/ 10332226/ 1/ Cruel-y-Hermoso-Mundo**

** www. fanfiction s / 10360502/ 1/ Amame-Por-Segunda-Vez**

**Recomendación Mcfly del día: The way you make me feel.**

**Ah! Una de ustedes me advirtió que el jueves pasado me despedí diciendo que nos leeríamos el jueves. Fue mi error, estaba más dormida que despierta mientras actualizaba, y en realidad quise decir el próximo lunes. Perdonen por eso! Jajaj**

**Ahora sí, Nos leemos el jueves!**

**Pekis **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

El la mañana siguiente, todo lo que Draco quería hacer era quedarse en la cama y besar a Hermione, pero ella fue muy rápida al quitarle la idea – Tenemos mucho por recorrer todavía, Malfoy. El tiempo es oro, y no queremos desperdiciarlo.

-Lo que tú llamas un desperdicio yo lo llamo una prioridad – dijo él, haciéndola rodar para que quedara sobre él – Todo lo que te pido son cinco minutos sin interrupción. ¿Serías tan amable de concederme este simple pedido, Granger?

Hermione rió burlonamente y rodó los ojos – Cinco minutos, Malfoy. Eso es todo. Y hablo en serio.

Draco le sonrió de la misma forma – Es todo lo que necesito – se estiró y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

_¡Pop!_

-Oh, _¡por favor!_ – gritó él, volteándose hacia el sonido - ¡Todo lo que pido son cinco malditos minutos!

El pequeño elfo doméstico se encogió en su lugar – Ruskle lo lamenta, Joven Amo. Volverán en cinco minutos para hacer el desayuno.

_¡Pop!_

-Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

Draco abrazó a Hermione con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo lo más cerca posible. Se frotó contra ella, mordisqueando su oreja mientras ella gemía suavemente, para luego moverse hacia su cuello y clavículas, comenzando a escabullir sus labios por arriba de su camiseta en dirección a sus senos.

La lechuza del señor Ollivander se metió a la tienda y dejó caer dos cartas sobre ellos. Luego, procedió a picotear a Hermione en la cabeza - ¡Ouch! – gritó ella - ¿Qué está haciendo?

Draco no se detuvo. Probaría esos pechos aunque muera en el intento.

-Malfoy, ¡quítate! Esa maldita lechuza realmente está lastimándome.

Moviéndola para que ella estuviera encima, Draco se puso de escudo entre ella y la lechuza, y dijo – Yo puedo manejar un poco de picoteo…

Pero, lamentablemente, los continuos piquetes contra su cabeza lo distraían y Draco no tuvo otra opción más que volver colocar todo como estaba. Saltó de la cama y comenzó a perseguir al ave.

Hermione lo miró y comenzó a reír - ¿Piensas que el universo está tratando de decirnos algo, Malfoy?

-¡No! – dijo él, inmediatamente deteniéndose para señalarla – _No _pienses así. Ya te lo dije, esto – señaló alternativamente entre ellos – _va _a suceder. Solo necesitamos encontrar el momento indicado.

-Bueno, estuvimos en una carpa durante toda una noche pero, de alguna manera, solo fuimos interrumpidos cuando quisimos comenzar algo. Las señales son devastadoramente obvias, Malfoy. Alguien, en algún lugar, _no quiere_ que esto suceda.

-Siempre y cuando no esté aquí, ¿a quién demonios le importa? – dijo él, saltando nuevamente sobre ella, y besándola con hambre mientras la lechuza volvía a picotearlo en la cabeza.

_¡Pop!_

-Ruskle regresó, Joven Amo.

Draco gimió, dándole un último beso a Hermione antes de bajarse de ella. Claramente, esto no sucedería _ahora._

Durante el desayuno, Hermione leyó su carta. Era de Ginny esta semana, quien continuamente se disculpaba por su idiota hermano:

_Debes saber que solo tiene miedo de perderte. Le dije todas las semanas que sus cartas con demasiado secas y que debería esforzarse más, pero no lo hará. Lo cierto es, Hermione, que él está completamente perdido sin ti. Si está así de mal solo después de tres semanas, tiemblo al pensar en cómo estará después de tres meses._

_Por cierto, ¿cómo es el trabajar con Draco Malfoy? Ron tenía mucho miedo de preguntar, pero sabes que yo no tengo vergüenza. ¿Es absolutamente horrible? Nadie te culparía si decides volver a casa antes de tiempo, con ese parásito trabajando junto a ti._

_Te preguntaría si ya encontraste algún romance de verano, pero dado que ambas sabemos que Ron leerá cualquier respuesta que me mandes, me contendré. Pero espero todos los detalles jugosos cuando regreses._

_Ahora, cambiando a temas más alegres, (olvidándonos sobre el idiota de mi hermano), tu vestido de dama de honor llegó hoy. No puedo esperar a que te lo pruebes._

-¿Qué dice Weasel? – preguntó Draco, por encima de un tazón de avena. Le había pedido a Ruskle que le preparara algo liviano esa mañana.

-Es la Weaselette, en realidad – lo corrigió Hermione – solo está hablando sobre cosas de la boda.

-_Ugh, _detente ahí mismo – dijo él levantando su mano – Lo último que quiero escuchar es sobre la boda de Potty mientras estoy comiendo. No me interesa mucho vomitar.

Hermione regresó a su carta. El resto era todo sobre la boda. Estaba un poco triste de perderse los últimos meses de preparación. Cuando regresara, solo serían dos semanas antes del gran día. Al menos no se perdería la despedida de soltera. Ella y Fleur estaban encargadas de organizarla, al estilo Muggle.

Hermione garabateó una rápida respuesta, la mitad para Ginny y la otra mitad para Ron. No muy motivada para esforzarse, básicamente le dijo que era un idiota y que más le valía que cambiara su actitud antes de que ella regresara. Lo último que quería era casarse con un rencoroso. Si él se encargaría de recordarle su rompimiento por el resto de su vida juntos, desde ya podría olvidarse de volver con ella. Pero Hermione no sería tampoco tan dura al respecto. Le daría tiempo a Ron a que se redimiera. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Tan pronto como Draco y Hermione terminaron su desayuno, desarmaron el campamento y se encaminaron, pero antes Hermione pudo tomar la última carta de él del cesto de basura, un momento antes de que este desapareciera mágicamente. _Casi _le arrancó la mano. Eran hechos así los que hacían que Hermione extrañara las cosas simples de la vida, como los cestos de basura que no te atrapaban.

El sol estaba en lo alto, el aire era caliente y el día era largo. Draco y Hermione estaban malditos con piel blanca sensible, por lo que debieron utilizar cualquier remedio mágico disponible para evitar las quemaduras. A pesar de todo, nada fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que sus narices y hombros se volvieran un tanto coloradas.

Alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, ambos aterrizaron con la escoba en medio de la arena –dado que no había otro lugar donde ir – y se sentaron miserablemente mientras trataban de comer barritas energizantes. Ambos estaban demasiado débiles por el calor y el cansancio como para tratar de contener en el estómago algo más.

Hermione usó su varita para arrojarse aire fresco, y Draco – notando su idea tan brillante – hizo lo mismo. Decidieron bajar de la escoba y caminar por un rato solo para mover un poco las piernas, que ya comenzaban a sentirse como gelatina.

-Detesto sonar como Sophie, Granger, pero todo está _malditamente _caliente aquí. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que me cargues?

-Ni siquiera una – dijo ella, tachando otra cuadrícula en el mapa – A este paso nos tomará días buscar por todo el desierto. Deberíamos considerar separarnos mañana. Podremos cubrir más terreno de esa forma. Podríamos decirles a Sophie y Phillip que hagan lo mismo.

-No vamos a separarnos, Granger. Tendrías que estar demente para caminar por este infierno sola. Nos quedaremos en pareja.

Hermione le levantó las cejas. Nadie nunca le decía que hacer, siempre era ella la que debía hacerlo. Y como que le gustaba.

-Como digas, Malfoy. Pero recomiendo que regresemos a la escoba. Cuanto más área cubramos, mejor – Hermione rodeó a Draco hasta su espalda, abrió el cierre del equipaje y comenzó a revolver para buscar su medio de transporte.

Un leve sonido se escuchó en la distancia. Los oídos de Draco se pusieron alerta. Sonaba como una mezcla entre el ladrido de un perro y el llanto de un bebé - ¿Escuchaste algo, Granger?

-No. ¿Dónde está esa maldita cosa? – preguntó ella, metiendo toda su cabeza dentro del bolso.

El sonido se repitió. Esta vez, levemente más fuerte – Suena como un rugido. ¿Acaso es tu estómago hablando?

-No, Malfoy, mi estómago _no_ está hablando, pero tú sí. ¿Acaso la guardaste en uno de los bolsillos de los costados?

Esta vez definitivamente se oyó un rugido, y estaba acercándose. Draco miró en dirección al sonido y notó algo dorado volando hacia ellos, y venía rápido. Pasó saliva. Definitivamente eso no era arena.

-Granger, consigue la escoba.

-Estoy tratando, Malfoy, pero no puedo encon…-

-¡Consigue-la-_maldita_-escoba!

-Malfoy, qué…

En menos de un segundo, Hermione se vio impulsada hacia el suelo con una ráfaga de arena. Levantó su cabeza lo suficiente como para ver el final de la espalda de un enorme dragón con escamas doradas, que se veía similar a un seco y fracturado desierto. Draco la había empujado hacia abajo justo a tiempo para evitar las llamas que lanzaba por la boca.

-_¿Otro más? _Tienes que estar jodiéndome – dijo ella, sentándose y revolviendo en el equipaje de Draco con más agresividad - ¡La tengo! – exclamó, sacando un trapeador – Oh, olvídalo.

-Dame eso, Granger – dijo Draco, tomando el bolso de las manos de ella.

-¿Por qué demonios tienes un trapeador Muggle, Malfoy?

-No es el momento – dijo él, finalmente encontrando la escoba – Vámonos.

Draco levantó a Hermione del suelo y ambos saltaron a la escoba, despegando justo antes de que el segundo round de fuego del dragón pudiera tocarlos. Se encaminaron en la dirección en la que habían venido, buscando algo en la tierra que pudiera despistar al dragón. Pero podrían ir de un lado a otro todo lo que desearan, pero en un desierto nunca perderían de vista al dragón, y este era particularmente rápido.

-¿Por qué demonios hay un dragón en un desierto? – exclamó Draco por encima del sonido del viento golpeando contra sus oídos.

-¡Tengo tanta idea como tú! – le respondió Hermione entre gritos.

Draco trató de volar hacia el oeste, pero el dragón vino por ese lado y los empujó hacia el sur. Cuando trataron de ir hacia el norte, él volvió a empujarlos hacia la dirección por la que habían venido. Incluso con el miedo, Hermione observó curiosamente a la bestia. Era casi como si el dragón los guiara lejos de algo.

-Regresa, Malfoy. Necesitamos ir al noroeste.

-¿Por qué? Parece que el dragón no quiere que vayamos en esa dirección.

-Exactamente – dijo ella, inclinándose más cerca de él – Está guardando algo. Quizás incluso un árbol de leyenda. ¿Entiendes?

-Entendido – dijo él, virando la escoba.

Draco maniobró alrededor del dragón, apenas evitando las llamaradas. Hermione utilizó el sombrero que había estado usando para extinguir unas cuantas chispas de las ramitas de la escoba.

El dragón los persiguió rugiendo incluso más fuerte cuanto más se acercaban en su dirección. Esto solo motivó a Draco a volar más rápido. Y allí fue cuando lo vieron. Al principio pensaron que era solo una ilusión, pero cuanto más cerca se acercaban, más claro se volvía. Y luego, justo frente a ellos, había una brillante y fresca laguna, con un pequeño árbol en el centro, tallado con la vaga figura de una mujer.

Justo antes de que llegaran a ella, el dragón los alcanzó, sostuvo en alto su garra y consiguiño derribarlos de la escoba, mandando a Draco y Hermione volando lejos. Al menos en esta ocasión no había acantilados por donde caer, pero de igual forma golpearon contra la arena fuertemente. Definitivamente no era una buena caída.

El aterrizaje dejó sin aire a Hermione. Se recostó en el suelo y trató de recuperar la respiración por un momento antes de incorporarse. Draco corría y gritaba hacia ella a una distancia de cien yardas. No podía entenderlo, pero el rugido que oyó detrás de ella fue suficiente indicación de lo que quería decirle.

Hermione volteó lentamente, gritando con terror mientras el dragón volaba hacia ella, con la boca ampliamente abierta y disparando grandes llamaradas. No había escape. Esto era seguramente el fin.

Y entonces, justo cuando había perdido toda esperanza, Hermione se vio levantada al aire y sobre la escoba de alguien. Levantó la mirada para ver a Charlie Weasley sonriéndole – Tanto tiempo sin verte, Hermione. Te preguntaría qué haces aquí pero me parece que tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender en este momento.

Charlie ayudó a Hermione a trepar a una posición más estable en la escoba. Una vez que estuvo segura en ella, miró alrededor para notar que Charlie no estaba solo. Varias brujas y magos en escobas volaban alrededor, utilizando cuerdas mágicas para tratar de capturar al dragón.

Ella bajó la mirada para buscar a Draco, y vio que seguía en el suelo, tratando de alcanzar su escoba. Una vez que la tuvo, voló hacia donde estaban Hermione y Charlie.

-¿Estás bien, Granger? – preguntó.

-Sí, bien – dijo ella. Charlie miró de reojo a Draco y luego curiosamente a Hermione – Uh, Malfoy, ¿conoces a Charlie? Es el hermano de Ron.

-Lo sospeché – dijo él mirando el cabello rojo de Charlie – Pero no creo haber tenido el placer.

Charlie lo ignoró – Hermione, ¿podrías sostenerte firmemente por un segundo? Tengo que ir a ayudarlos – finalmente mirando hacia Draco, añadió – Si pudieras hacernos un favor y distraer al dragón, sería altamente apreciado.

Hermione pasó saliva. Jamás había oído a Charlie sonar tan _despectivo _en todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo.

Pero Draco pareció no notarlo. Asintió y voló en dirección al dragón, haciendo círculos alrededor de él hasta que comenzó a seguirlo. Mientras el dragón iba tras Draco, Charlie y sus camaradas permanecieron en su cola utilizando sus cuerdas mágicas anudadas como un lazo para tratar de capturarlo. Charlie consiguió pasar la suya por el cuello del dragón primero, seguido inmediatamente por una bonita bruja con cabello rojo oscuro y ojos marrones intensos.

Al notar esto, Draco viró y voló por debajo del dragón. Éste, al tratar de seguirlo, terminó haciendo un giro completo. Mientras tuvo los pies en el aire, una bruja rubia de apariencia dura se acercó y consiguió atar sus patas posteriores juntas. Draco hizo otro giro y un mago rubio – de apariencia similar a la bruja – pudo atar sus patas delanteras. El resto de los magos pasaron sus lazos alrededor de las alas del dragón.

Con el dragón inmóvil, los brujos y brujas descendieron al suelo tan suave como fuera posible, pero cinco humanos sosteniendo un dragón de diez toneladas nunca puede resultar _tan _suave, y todos terminaron con un aterrizaje bastante fuerte, aunque se las arreglaron para mantener firme el agarre.

Mientras cinco de ellos lidiaban con el dragón, Draco tomó a Hermione y volaron juntos hacia el árbol. Aterrizaron en una pequeña isla en el oasis que contenía al árbol.

Draco sostuvo en alto una cuchilla y se preparó para cortar una rama, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-Espera, Malfoy. Leí algo sobre este árbol. No podemos solo cortar una rama.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó él.

-Porque se marchitará y morirá si lo haces. Observa – dijo ella arrancando una ramita del árbol. Se volvió polvo justo frente a sus ojos.

-Muy bien, entonces. Cortarlo está descartado. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para conseguir una rama?

Hermione bajó su equipaje y comenzó a revolver dentro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó tu ejemplar de _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo._

-¿Más cuentos de hadas? ¿Hablas en serio? – dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que cada historia en este libro tiene un tinte de verdad en ella. La que estamos buscando se llama '_La Mujer Muggle Que Se Convirtió En Un Árbol'._

-Qué ingenioso título.

Hermione lo ignoró y escaneó sus ojos por la historia, refrescando su memoria sobre las cosas que tendrían que hacer para recibir un regalo del árbol – La historia es sobre una mujer Muggle que accidentalmente entró al desierto mágico mientras escapaba de su abusivo amante. Como él ya la alcanzaba, la mujer le rezó a Dios para que la salvara. Fue escuchada por una bruja quien voluntariamente le concedió su deseo, pero bajo cierto precio. Convirtió a la mujer en un árbol y su amante pasó junto a ella sin mirarla dos veces. Pero convertirla nuevamente no sería tan simple. La mujer sería forzada a esperar en el desierto con la forma de un árbol hasta que su verdadero amor la encontrara, probando que se merece al amor de la mujer ejecutando tres desafíos. Cualquier hombre podría intentarlo, pero solo uno la convertiría en humana de nuevo. Aquellos que fallen igual podrían recibir un obsequio, si el árbol los consideraba valerosos.

Draco miró el árbol y sonrió – Supongo que esto está en mis manos, entonces.

-Sí, supongo que eres la cosa más cercana a un hombre que tenemos – se burló Hermione.

Entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección, Draco dijo – Solo dime la primera tarea, Granger.

Hermine bajó la mirada al libro y dijo – Esta es fácil. Debes darle agua al árbol. Pero no del oasis. El agua aquí está embrujada y no tiene ningún nutriente.

Draco se desabrochó su botellín del cinturón, movió su varita sobre él y lo derramó alrededor y sobre las raíces del árbol.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó ella.

-Le agregué un poco de nutrientes extra. Mi madre tiene un montón de plantas. Herbología era su materia preferida en el colegio. Me imaginé que no haría daño.

Hermione le sonrió – Eso fue realmente bueno de tu parte, Malfoy – Draco le regresó la sonrisa y ambos compartieron un breve momento antes de que Hermione volviera a mirar al libro – Ahora tienes que hablar con el árbol.

-¿Hablar con él? Estas inventándote todo esto, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no. Cuéntale un poco sobre ti.

Gruñendo, Draco se giró hacia el árbol y dijo – Hola árbol. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y soy un mago, aunque estoy seguro que ya sabías eso. Esta de aquí es Hermione Granger. Juntos estamos recolectando cosas para hacer varitas y, aparentemente, tu madera tiene un gran valor. Estaríamos encantados si compartieras un poco con nosotros.

-Creo que tiene que ser algo más sentimental, Malfoy. Quizás una historia de amor.

Draco volvió a gruñir. Si solo Phillip estuviera aquí, él podría ser el que humillara a sí mismo en su lugar – Bueno, en realidad nunca estuve enamorado así que es un poco difícil. Aunque, algunos podrían decir que tengo un poco de amor de vez en cuando. En realidad, todo depende de cómo lo percibes.

-Malfoy, no – dijo Hermione sacudiendo su cabeza – No ese tipo de amor.

Draco le sonrió con burla. Luego, volteando hacia el árbol, le dijo – No me molestaría enamorarme algún día, preferiblemente del modo en que lo hicieron mis padres. Mientras que muchos los verían como fríos y sin corazón, fui lo suficientemente afortunado como para ver su lado más sensible. Harían cualquier cosa el uno por el otro, y por mí. Mis padres arriesgaron sus vidas durante la guerra para encontrarme, mi madre incluso llegó tan lejos como para mentirle al mago más poderoso y peligroso de nuestro tiempo, si no es de todos los tiempos. El amor de este tipo es raro. Con suerte, ambos lo encontraremos algún día, de alguien que no sean nuestras madres – rió.

Hermione miró a Draco maravillada. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar tan genuinamente. Era lindo ver el lado sensible de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué sigue, Granger? – preguntó Draco, claramente satisfecho con su conversación con el árbol.

Sin mirar el libro, Hermione respondió – Por último, debes darle al árbol el regalo de la amabilidad.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros – No estoy segura. Trata con mostrarle algo de afecto.

Draco se estremeció, pero aun así dio un paso al frente, miró al árbol, se estiró y lo abrazó. Hermione no pudo evitar una risita disimulada.

Draco la miró maliciosamente – Mejor cierras tu boca, Granger, o sino podría ir hasta allí y -¡Ouch! – el árbol respondió dejando caer una rama en la cabeza de Draco.

-Creo que eso significa que ella piensa que vales la pena – dijo Hermione riendo incluso más fuerte.

Draco la ignoró, dejó el árbol y levantó la rama. Cuando la lechuza del sr. Ollivander no apareció inmediatamente para recogerla, él la guardó en su equipaje.

-¡Hermione!

Ambos voltearon para ver a Charlie correr hacia ellos. Detrás de él estaban sus cuatro camaradas celebrando su victoria sobre el dragón, tomándose fotos con él.

Cuando llegó, saltó el pequeño estanque de agua hacia la isla, miró alternativamente a Hermione, a Draco, al árbol, para luego volver a Hermione y dijo – Si los dos ya terminaron de abrazar árboles – las mejillas de Draco se volvieron completamente rojas – Hay un pueblo mágico en el medio de este desierto, en alguna parte. Tenemos las coordinadas, así que vamos a buscarlo y nos tomaremos unas copas para celebrar. Ambos están invitados a unírsenos – añadió, mirando a Draco con escepticismo.

Hermione sonrió y dijo – Gracias por la oferta, Charlie, pero tenemos dos amigos más por ahí que necesitamos localizar antes de poder hacer algo más.

-¿Eso es todo? – dijo Charlie. Volteando a sus amigos, gritó - ¡Hey, Annaleigh! ¡Ven aquí! – la bonita pelirroja volteó y corrió hacia ellos, saltando sobre el agua igual que Charlie – Annaleigh, ella es la novia de mi hermano Ron, Hermione Granger, y… uhm… su _amigo, _Draco Malfoy. Hermione, Draco, ella es Annaleigh Gilbert.

Annaleigh sonrió y sostuvo en alto su mano – Un placer conocerlos. Pero no tienen que ser tan formales como Charlie, solo llámenme Anna – ambos se turnaron para estrechar su mano. Cuando terminaron, Annaleigh preguntó - ¿Y por qué estaban abrazando el árbol?

Draco volvió a sonrojarse y Hermione rió. Luego Charlie dijo – Hermione y Draco tienen dos amigos más vagando por ahí. ¿Podrías mandarle un mensaje a ellos con las coordenadas del pueblo a dónde vamos a ir?

-¡Seguro! – dijo Anna - ¿Tienen algún pergamino y pluma que pueda usar?

Hermione alcanzó su equipaje y sacó los elementos, pasándoselos a Annaleigh. La bruja luego procedió a anotar las coordenadas, y un pequeño mensaje para que se encontraran con ellos en el pub local. Luego de guardar la carta en un sobre de flores, Annaleigh les preguntó - ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? Apellido también, por favor.

-Sophie Labelle y Phillip Prior – respondió Hermione.

Annaleigh hizo una pausa – Phillip Prior – repitió, escribiendo ambos nombres en el frente del sobre – ¿El Phillip Prior que estuvo casado con Chastity Hanson?

Hermione miró a Draco. Él se encogió de hombros. Volteando hacia Annaleigh, Hermione respondió – No estoy segura. Sé que es divorciado, pero nunca me dijeron el nombre de la ex esposa.

-¿Solía trabajar en un lugar llamado Thinx?

Hermione asintió – Sí. Allí es donde conoció a Sophie.

Annaleigh comenzó a reír. Utilizó su varita para hechizar la carta y esta se alejó entre zumbidos – Eso debería llegarles. Es mi propio truquito que yo misma fabriqué durante mi quinto año cuando mis padres se negaron a comprarme una lechuza. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para utilizar las del colegio – luego de una pausa, añadió – No puedo creer que esté viajando con _esa _Sophie. El mundo es un pañuelo.

-¿Cómo conoces a Phillip? – preguntó Hermione.

-Chastity es mi prima por lado paterno – dijo Annaleigh – Todos la llamamos una idiota cuando ella dejó a Phillip por ese bastardo, Zandicus, pero ella estaba muy convencida de que él estaba teniendo una aventura con su compañera de trabajo, Sophie. Nunca lo creí, pero ahora puedo ver que era verdad. ¿Por qué más ellos _seguirían _trabajando juntos?

Draco comenzó a reír – Una coincidencia, te lo aseguro. Esos dos no podrían estar _menos _interesados en el otro.

Hermione asintió de acuerdo – Es cierto. Phillip y Sophie no demostraron absolutamente nada de interés en el otro, y estuvimos viajando juntos por semanas.

-¿Qué están haciendo por aquí, exactamente? ¿Además de tratar de ser devorados por un dragón?

Draco abrió su boca para decir algo pero Hermione lo silenció – Me temo que no tenemos libertad para decir eso.

Charlie rió – Oh, relájate, Hermione. Mi madre ya me dijo que estás trabajando para el Sr. Ollivander este verano, y estas en el medio de un desierto recolectando una rama de un árbol. Creo que soy capaz de sumar dos más dos.

-¿Qué es esa cosa, de todos modos? – preguntó Draco, señalando hacia el dragón - ¿Un Infierno Egipcio?

-O un Destructor del Desierto – añadió Hermione.

Charlie volvió a reír – Buen intento, pero me temo que el dragón no tiene nombre. Es el único de su tipo. Pero si me tocara elegir, seguro iría por alguno de esos nombres.

-Así que supongo que no éramos los únicos persiguiendo una leyenda – dijo Draco, mirando a Hermione – No sé tú, Granger, pero realmente me vendría bien una cerveza. ¿Vámonos ahora a ese pueblito mágico?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Charlie dijo – Nosotros tenemos que esperar al equipo de recolección, pero ustedes pueden adelantársenos. No tardaremos mucho.

-Sí, ambos se ven definitivamente horribles – dijo Annaleigh. Luego de repetirse las palabras en su mente, añadió – Y lo digo en el mejor de los sentidos. Es solo que parece que hubieran estado bajo el sol por mucho tiempo, eso es todo. Siendo justa, lo entiendo completamente. El sol le hace cosas horribles al… es decir…

Charlie inmediatamente puso su mano sobre la boca de ella para silenciarla – Y allí va de nuevo. Pobre Annaleigh, siempre metiendo la pata. Vayan ustedes. Los veremos en un rato.

Hermione asintió. Tomando la mano de Draco, ambos se aparecieron en las coordenadas que Annaleigh les había mostrado. Llegaron al centro de un pueblo, y la lechuza del Sr. Ollivander ya estaba volando en círculos por encima de sus cabezas.

Draco tomó la rama de su bolso y la sostuvo para que la lechuza la tomara. Tan pronto como lo hizo, dejó caer una carta a sus pies. Hermione la levantó y la leyó.

Sonriendo, dijo – El Sr. Ollivander nos dará los próximos dos días libres. Somos libres para hacer lo que queramos, pero él preferiría que permanezcamos juntos así estamos listos para partir al momento en que él nos dé nuestra próxima misión. Y a partir de la semana que viene nos separará.

Draco sonrió con burla - ¿Aún crees que nos emparejará a nosotros? No hicimos un buen trabajo para que cambie de opinión.

Hermione le sonrió de la misma forma – Quizás. Pero no te emociones tanto sobre eso. Estoy segura de que el universo encontrará otra forma de asegurarse que nunca estemos solos.

Draco gruñó – Sí. Supongo que la aparición del hermano de la comadreja significa que no dormiremos acurrucados hoy.

-Desafortunadamente, si – dijo Hermione - ¿Crees que Sophie dirá algo?

-Podría – dijo Draco con honestidad – No me confiaría mucho de ella.

Hermione suspiró. Esta sería una noche incómoda. Especialmente con la sorpresiva aparición de Annaleigh – Malfoy, ¿notaste que el nombre del mago por el que la esposa de Phillip lo dejó es el mismo que el de su jefe odia-muggles?

-Sí, lo hice – dijo Draco – Es difícil olvidar un nombre tan horrible como Zandicus.

-Nuestro primer día libre en una semana y ya puedo asegurar que será una noche horrible – gimió Hermione.

Draco estaba de acuerdo, pero él estaba pensando más en la falta de tiempo para sesiones de besos que en los problemas de Hermione o de Phillip.

Ambos encontraron la única posada en el pequeño pueblo mágico – justo encima del pub – y pidieron cuatro habitaciones. Consiguieron cinco minutos para besarse – el mayor tiempo hasta ahora – y luego bajaron hacia el pub. Charlie y sus camaradas acababan de entrar.

-Siete rondas de Whiskey de fuego – dijo él, arrojando varios galleones al cantinero.

Hermione se estremeció – No estoy segura si debería tomar parte de eso, Charlie. No soy muy buena con el alcohol.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡Estamos celebrando! – exclamó Annaleigh – Todos atrapamos un excelente ejemplar de dragón, y ustedes atraparon… una muy linda rama de un árbol que necesitaba un poco de amor – añadió ella, guiñándole un ojo a Draco.

Los siete se consiguieron una mesa y Charlie hizo las presentaciones con el resto de miembros del grupo. La bruja y el mago rubios, que eran similares en apariencia, eran en realidad hermanos. Eran de Estados Unidos y sus nombres eran Jennifer y Jason Cooper, o Jen y Jay.

El otro mago había estado un año debajo de Charlie en Hogwarts y se llamaba Daniel Donovan. Era muy apuesto, y obviamente lo sabía. A Draco no le agradaba la forma en que él miraba a Hermione, pero de alguna forma se contuvo de pasar un brazo protector alrededor de ella. A Charlie tampoco le gustaba la forma en que Daniel la miraba, pero por un motivo completamente distinto.

Media hora después, Sophie y Phillip entraron dando un portazo al pub, viéndose tan exhaustos como Hermione y Draco unas horas atrás.

-¡Necesito una bebida! – exclamó Sophie, dejando caer su equipaje n donde estaba parada.

Hermione se levantó de su silla y levantó su bolso – Los llevaré a sus habitaciones. Draco, consígueles una bebida.

-Lo tengo - dijo Charlie, levantándose – ¿El whiskey de fuego funciona para ambos?

Los dos asintieron y siguieron a Hermione a sus habitaciones. Ella miró alrededor y notó a Annaleigh escondida detrás de su vaso cuando Phillip pasó junto a ella.

-Ahogga, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Sophie al momento en que llegaron arriba.

Suspirando , Hermione le dijo – Charlie, el pelirrojo, es el hermano de Ron, y los otros son sus compañeros de trabajo. Estaban, por coincidencia, capturando al dragón que custodiaba el árbol que necesitábamos. Charlie apareció justo a tiempo para salvarme antes de que me convirtiera en barbacoa. Tuvimos suerte de que estuvieran allí.

-¿_Otggo _dggagón? – preguntó Sophie dramáticamente.

-Debe ser el karma – dijo Phillip, con un leve pizca de sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – A pesar del comentario, aún voy a advertirte sobre el rostro familiar de ahí abajo. Creo que ya conocen a Annaleigh Gilbert, la prima de tu ex esposa, quien parece pensar que tú y Sophie están teniendo una aventura.

Phillip se volvió fantasmagóricamente blanco. Entrecerrando sus ojos, Sophie volteó hacia Hermione y dijo - ¡Esa es una mentigga! Chastity diggía lo que fuegga solo pagga justificagg sus hoggibles acciones. Solo queggía una ggazón pagga que todos sintieggan pena pogg ella cuando en ggealidad, ella dejó su esposo pogg su jefe. ¡Es una pegga cazafoggtunas!

Phillip le sacó su llave a Hermione, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Sophie movió su cabeza en dirección al sonido, y luego la movió inmediatamente hacia Hermione - ¿Ves lo que haces? ¡Es como si no te impoggtagga nadie más que tú misma!

Tomando la otra llave de la mano de Hermione, Sophie fue a su propia habitación, no sin antes golpear su puerta tan dramáticamente como Phillip. Hermione la siguió.

-Eso no es justo, Sophie. Me importa. Es por eso que se lo dije. No quería que bajara allí ciego. Annaleigh no es de las que hablan con delicadeza.

Sophie bufó en su dirección antes de dejar caer sus cosas. Luego procedió a cambiarse la ropa por algo limpio, sin siquiera importarle que Hermione estuviera en la habitación.

Tomando asiento en la cama, y mirando en la dirección opuesta de una Sophie semi desnuda, Hermione dijo – Sophie, por favor no me odies. Lamento no haberte contado sobre Draco y yo. De verdad lo hago. Pero incluso tú tendrás que admitir que es una conversación un tanto incómoda para iniciar.

-La noche en las montañas, cuando el elfo doméstico me apaggeció lejos, ¿estabas con él? Poggque Phillip y yo estuvimos compaggando notas, y Dggaco desapaggeció esa misma noche también – Hermione cerró sus ojos, dejó salir un largo suspiro y asintió – Eso fue lo que pensé – dijo Sophie detrás de ella – Debiste contággmelo.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero debes creerme cuando te digo que estoy tan shockeada como tú ante todo esto. Quizás incluso un poco avergonzada. Nunca me imaginé, ni en un millón de años, que tendría algún tipo de sentimientos por Draco Malfoy.

-¿Sientes algo pogg él? – preguntó Sophie, finalmente rodeándola para que Hermione pudiera verla - ¿Te ggefiegges a que esto no es solo un ggomance de veggano?

-¡No! – exclamó Hermione, moviendo sus manos a su alrededor frenéticamente – No, ¡lo es! Solo quise decir que mis sentimientos por él son más fuertes de lo que sentía por Phillip. Realmente lo intenté con él, pero es solo que no me pasaba nada.

-¿Y te sucede con Dggaco? – preguntó Sophie, mirándola con los ojos amplios.

Hermione se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Cada vez que tratamos de estar solos, nos interrumpen. No tuvimos el tiempo juntos suficiente como para notar si hay algo ahí o no.

-Sí, supongo que nuestgga integgupción anoche les quitó las ganas. Y ahogga que el heggmano de tu novio está aquí, no podggán tenegg tiempo juntos – dijo Sophie, sentándose junto a ella.

-¿Crees que sea una señal de que no tenemos que probar esto? – preguntó Hermione – Quizás todo indica que no debería tener un romance de verano.

-¡No digas eso! – exclamó Sophie - ¡Queggías diveggtiggte este veggano! E incluso yo no puedo negagg que ustedes dos hacen la paggeja peggfecta. Peggo tú no egges el tipo de chica que solo tendggía un casual ggomance de veggano. Quizás el univeggso solo quiegge que se tomen su tiempo.

Hermione sonrió. Estaba feliz de volver a tener a Sophie de su lado – Eso espero.

-Vamos – dijo Sophie, levantándose y llevándose a Sophie con ella – Vamos a animagg un poco a Phillip, y luego los tgges iggemos a tomagg algo. Y si esa Annaleigh dice algo, le pateaggemos el tggaseggo.

Hermione rió – Suena bien.

Les tomó algo de persuasión, pero de alguna forma las chicas se las arreglaron para sacar a Phillip de su habitación y llevarlo al pub. Él le demostraría a Annaleigh que estaba equivocada sobre él, y que ella y su familia deberían cerrar sus bocazas.

En el pub, Draco estaba en el medio de un juego de bebidas con Charlie, Daniel y Jay mientras las chicas los alentaban. Nadie estaba seguro de quién estaba ganando; todos pensaban que eran ellos mismos.

-Hola, Anna – dijo Sophie, tomando asiento justo al lado de la bruja – Hace siglos que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado? Divulgando mentiggas, me dijeggon.

Annaleigh le dedicó una gélida mirada a Hermione, quien se ahogó en la bebida que Draco le había puesto al frente.

Regresando la mirada hacia Sophie, dijo – Jamás dije que era un hecho o nada, solo que Chastity lo cree. Incluso tú debes admitir que ustedes dos, estando juntos por aquí, es un poco sospechoso.

-Una megga coincidencia, te lo aseguggo. ¿Cieggto, Phillip? – preguntó ella, volteando hacia él.

-Uhh, cierto – dijo él tomando un largo y fuerte trago de su bebida. Luego de drenar la mayor parte del trago, tuvo finalmente la valentía para decir – A pesar de lo que tu familia piense de mí, no soy el que tuvo una aventura. Y pienso que el enorme anillo en su dedo es suficiente prueba.

-Si lo no notaste, mi dedo está desnudo – dijo Sophie, levantando su mano. Miró a Daniel y le dio una astuta sonrisa. Hermione rió en su bebida. Era bueno notar que Sophie no había perdido su chispa.

Mientras la noche progresaba, Sophie se olvidó de todo lo relacionado a Annaleigh y enfocó su atención en Daniel, quien estaba más que dispuesto en enfocar la suya en ella.

Draco estaba feliz de que él se hubiera olvidado de Hermione. Pero después, cada vez que veía a Jay hablando con ella, sentía la necesidad de interrumpir. Jay era, definitivamente, una menor amenaza que Daniel, pero aun así a Draco no le gustaba.

En algún momento durante la noche, se volvió muy evidente de que a Annaleigh le gustaba Charlie.

-Oh, ¡Que niños peliggojos tan adoggables que tendggían! – exclamó Sophie, dejando a Daniel para que bebiera con los muchachos mientras ella se unía a la conversación de las chicas.

Annaleigh rió – Sí, bueno, tendría que notarme primero antes de que eso pasara. Apenas sabe que estoy viva.

-Charlie siempre estuvo más interesado en los dragones que en las mujeres – dijo Jen – Es un poco triste, en realidad.

Annaleigh suspiró – Traté de decírselo como un millón de veces, pero en realidad él no parece comprenderlo. De alguna forma, la conversación siempre termina en dragones. Solo escúchalo ahora.

Todas lo hicieron.

-Entonces, Draco, es una pena que nunca consideraras trabajar con dragones, considerando que tu nombre significa dragón y todo eso. Eso habría sido épico.

-Para ser honesto, otro Weasley, trabajar con los dragones nunca fue lo primordial en mi lista de preferencias.

-Sí, supongo que abrazar los árboles te gusta mucho más.

-¿Y eso que se supone que significa? – preguntó Draco, empujándose hasta quedar frente al rostro de Charlie.

-Oh, oh, señoritas. Momento de intervenir – dijo Jen.

Las cuatro se levantaron y separaron su mago personal. Jen y Annaleigh empujaron a Charlie hacia atrás, mientras Sophie agarraba a Draco. Hermione medio que se debatió entre ambos, insegura sobre con quién debería ir.

Notando que Sophie tenía a Draco bajo control, Hermione se acercó a Charlie quien ya estaba bajando otra bebida.

Sin levantar la mirada de su vaso, él preguntó - ¿Sabe Ron que estas trabajando con él?

-Sí – respondió Hermione – Mira, Charlie. Sé que los Weasley y los Malfoy nunca se llevaron bien en el pasado-

-Su padre casi logra matar a mi hermana.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero al menos debes darle a él una oportunidad. No es tan malo como solía serlo. Es decir, incluso admito que no es un ángel, pero Draco resultó ser mejor de lo que aparentaba, considerando todo. Es solo por una noche.

Charlie gruñó pero dijo – Está bien, bueno. Me portaré bien con él. pero necesitas prometerme que tendrás cuidado a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella inocentemente.

Charlie rió – Vamos, Hermione. Seguramente incluso tú notaste cuán protector es contigo. Quiere algo. Me doy cuenta.

Hermione rió como si se tratara de una broma, incluso aunque sabía que él estaba en lo correcto - ¿Es lo mismo que Anna quiere de ti?

Charlie rodó los ojos – Ahora, _eso _ es gracioso. Annaleigh y yo solo somos amigos. Si no fuera por los dragones, no tendríamos absolutamente nada en común.

Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír. Realmente, él era torpe. Quizás era una herencia Weasley.

Volviéndose hacia el grupo, Hermione notó que Annaleigh estaba hablando ridículamente cerca con Draco. No pudo esconder los celos, o ignorar el modo en que su corazón se había ralentizado.

Sophie corrió hacia ella y bloqueó su rostro de la vista de los demás – Decidió ponegg celoso a Chagglie. Tggaté de evitagglo, peggo se ve deteggminada a seguigg.

-No crees que él… - la voz de Hermione se desvaneció. No, Draco nunca tontearía con otra chica mientras ella estuviera alrededor. Había dejado de coquetear con Sophie por esa razón. Pero Sophie estaba allí para quedarse, mientras que Annaleigh solo estaría allí una noche…

-Pogg supuesto que no, Heggmione. Él te desea ti. Puedes vegglo en el modo en que siempgge te migga.

Justo entonces, Annaleigh se inclinó y besó a Draco. Justo frente a todos los demás. La boca de Hermione cayó abierta. Incluso aunque Draco se alejó, Sophie corrió hacia ellos y alejó a Annaleigh tirándola del cabello.

-¿Qué cggees que estás haciendo? ¡Si te gusta alguien, solo díselo! ¡No beses a alguien más!

Mientras las chicas se peleaban, Draco miró a Hermione y trató de explicarse sin que nadie lo notara. No había forma de hacerlo.

Phillip los observó riendo, borracho y solo en su propio mundo. Tenía poco interés en sociabilizar. Charlie, Jay y Daniel tenían su propio lazo. Jen no era exactamente su tipo. Annaleigh era la prima de su ex esposa, y Sophie era la razón por la que su esposa decía que lo había dejado. Realmente, la única persona esa noche que suponía algún interés para él era Hermione, y ella estaba demasiado enfocada en lo que sea que pasara entre ella y Draco como para notar algo más. Especialmente ahora.

-Relájate, Hermione – dijo él, empujándola hacia abajo a la silla junto a él – Ambos sabemos que él no estaba buscándolo. Ahora, compone una cara de póker antes de que el hermano de tu novio te vea.

-Rompimos por un tiempo – dijo ella, casi para sí misma – Tengo permitido ver otras personas.

-Pero te avergüenza que sea Draco, ¿cierto?

-¡No! – lo pensó mejor – Bueno, sí, pero solo porque sus familias no se agradan. Incluso si fuera alguien más, no lo iría publicando por ahí.

-¿Alguien como yo? – preguntó él, tomando otro trago de su vaso.

Hermione lo miró de reojo – Espero que no te lo tomes personal, Phillip. Me agradas, pero-

-Pero más te gusta él – terminó él por ella.

-No sé si _gustar _sea la palabra indicada. Pero nadie se mete bajo mi piel del modo en que él lo hace.

Phillip rió – Se llama pasión, Hermione. Ambos la tienen. Lo cierto es que yo siempre lo noté, al igual que Sophie, solo que elegimos ignorarlo. Ustedes dos eran realmente nuestras únicas opciones de diversión en el verano. Y pienso que Sophie acaba de arruinar la única chance que tenía con ese tipo, Daniel, para tu bien.

Hermione miró hacia ella y notó que Sophie tenía sus brazos firmemente envueltas alrededor del cuello de Draco mientras Annaleigh batallaba con ella.

-¡Deja de tratar de besar a mi hombre!

-¡No era tu hombre una hora atrás! ¡Hiciste lo mismo en la boda de Phillip y Chastity! ¡Yo le gustaba al padrino!

Sophie rió histéricamente – ¡No una vez que yo hube terminado con él!

Hermione observó a Daniel, quien estaba mirando a Sophie con los ojos entrecerrados. Se tragó el resto de su bebida, golpeó su vaso contra la mesa y se levantó para coquetear con la camarera, una hermosa africana con ojos claros. Antes de que terminara la disputa entre Sophie y Annaleigh, él ya estaba yéndose arriba con ella.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Bueno, para ser justa, él parece un poco idiota. Sophie se merece algo mejor.

-También tú - dijo Phillip, terminando lo que le quedaba de bebida – Me voy a la cama. Te veo mañana, Hermione.

Phillip se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Annaleigh – olvidándose de todo lo relacionado a Draco y Sophie – corrió hacia él.

-¡Phillip, espera! ¿Puedo hablarte por un minuto?

Ambos desaparecieron afuera.

Decidiendo que ya era hora de irse a la cama, Hermione le dio las buenas noches a Charlie y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, con Draco observando cada paso.

En su habitación, Hermione acababa de terminar de cambiarse de ropa cuando se oyó un fuerte _¡pop! _detrás de ella. Volteó para ver a Draco parado junto a la puerta.

-Si alguien pregunta, dormí en la habitación de Sophie.

Inmediatamente se apresuró hacia ella, estrellándola contra la puerta. Incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, ambos se precipitaron contra la cama, jadeando pesadamente mientras Draco se arrancaba la camiseta. Estaba a punto de arrancarle la de ella cuando lo detuvo.

-Draco, espera. Solo quiero aclararte que tu y yo _no_ vamos a tener sexo esta noche. No estoy segura si quiero llegar tan lejos.

Draco gruñó, pero accedió – Entonces, solo para ser más claros, ¿qué tan lejos podemos llegar? Porque estoy más que dispuesto a empujar mis límites.

Hermione lo pensó – Bueno, definitivamente besarnos… y tocarnos ligeramente. Y deberías quedarte sin camiseta – sonrió ella.

Draco levantó sus cejas sugestivamente. – Ah, ¿te gusta esto, Granger? Muy bien. ¿Qué tal si jugamos al 'si te muestro lo mío, me muestras lo tuyo' ?

Hermione no se opuso a que Draco le quitara su remera, finalmente consiguiendo el momento para darle a sus pechos la atención que se merecían.

Mientras el ligero toque se volvía cada vez más intenso de lo que habían anticipado, Hermione comenzaba, una vez más, a sentirse segura de que Draco era la mejor opción.

Después de todo, ¿cómo podría ser malo alguien que la hacía gemir de esa forma con solo ligeros toques sobre la ropa?

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Buenas Noches! Capítulo siete recién actualizado, ¿qué me dicen? **

**Gracias eternas a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme un review, ya les respondí como se debe con un PM, y a los Guests aquí va:**

Katya: jajajaja no me molesta que te explayes, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Como dijiste, quizás lo más remarcable del capi anterior fue que durmieron acurrucaditos.. al menos aqui tuvieron mas tiempo, no? jajaja un beso enorme y gracias por comentar nena!

Alona: jajaja aqui tienes lo que pasó después de esa noche, nada pervertido, en absoluto. solo un poco de fuego de dragón y un tanto de amor por arboles jajaaj pronto veremos qe más hará hermione con su descubrimiento, una cosa taaan importante y ella que no puede evitar meterse donde no la llaman :P un beso grande, gracias por escribir!

SALESIA: como señalaste, el hecho mismo de que hermione, desde el inicio del verano, haya estado dispuesta a tener una aventura y se haya tomado un tiempo con Ron, es una gran indicacion de que quizás el problema son ellos como pareja, y no ella y el por separado. Por lo menos, aunque hermione hubiera tenido dudas de si draco era el correcto, bueno, aqui la vemos un poco más convencida, no? muchas gracias por escribirme siempre nena, un beso enorme para vos!

Elegv: aqui vemos que la pelea entre los cuatro no duró mucho, lo cierto es que son un buen equipo, y no es lindo que estén separados! con respecto a draco y su situacion en casa... bueno, más adelante habrán noticias! muchisimas gracias por dejar tu review, espero que tambien hayas disfrutado este capi :)

**Bueno, creo tambien que todos coincidimos en que Sophie mejoró mucho, verdad? a mi me encanta ella! es una chica muy intuitiva, y contrario a lo que pudo parecer, es muy inteligente y no _tan _egoísta jajajaa**

**Aprovecho para contarles que una camarada más se sumó a las traducciones de Lena, se llama Evilmaiden, y la historia que está traduciendo se llama 'The Deadline'. Es muy muy muy muy buena, les dejo el link, y a mostrar su apoyo que recién comienza su camino! :)**

** www. fanfiction s/ 10360836 / 1/**

**recomendacion Mcfly del día: Stay with Me**

**No olviden agregarme a Facebook: pekis fletcher (ff) , y de pasarse por mi otra traduccion: A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy :)**

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene!**

**Besotes!**

**Pekis :)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

La mañana siguiente, Hermione y Draco despertaron ante el sonido de un _¡Pop!_ en su habitación. Ambos se levantaron de un salto, aún groguis por el sueño, y vieron a Sophie bailando alrededor con los ojos cubiertos por una mano.

-Lamento despeggtagglos, pero quieggo comenzagg tempggano nuestggos dos días libgges, y no puedo saligg de mi habitación sin mi amante.

-Estaré en un instante – dijo Draco con un bostezo.

-¡Okay! ¡Yay! – exclamó Sophie antes de desaparecerse.

Draco, cuyos brazos ya estaban alrededor de Hermione, la apretó firmemente y le dio un breve pero tierno beso antes de levantarse y vestirse nuevamente.

Regresó a la cama y le dio un último beso antes de desaparecer. Ni un minuto después, Hermine escuchó la puerta de Sophie abrirse y sus pasos bailarines por el pasillo.

-¡Despieggta, Heggmione! ¡Es un nuevo día! – dijo ella metiendo su cabeza a la habitación de Hermione y dándole un guiño. Luego cruzó el pasillo – Despieggta Philli…¡AHH!

Hermione inmediatamente saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el pasillo. Sophie salía corriendo del cuarto de Phillip con ambas manos sobre sus ojos mientras Draco metía su cabeza y reía.

-¡Estoy ciega! ¡Estoy ciega! Oh, ¡los hoggogges que acabo de vegg!

Hermione se apresuró hacia allí y, pasando al lado de Sophie y Draco, entró a la habitación de Phillip. Él estaba junto a su cama, vistiéndose, mientras Annaleigh estaba del otro lado haciendo lo mismo. Cuando ella vio a Hermione, tropezó en sus pantalones y cayó al suelo.

-¿_Todos_ van a venir por aquí? – gritó ella desde el suelo.

-Lo siento – dijo Hermione riendo entre dientes.

Trató de cerrar la puerta pero, de repente, Charlie estaba junto a ella. Annaleigh se coloreó con veinte tonos distintos de rojo cuando lo vio. Aun tratando de colocarse su camisa, corrió fuera de la habitación y dentro de la suya, casi chocando a la camarera de Daniel por el pasillo.

Ahora Sophie estaba extendida cuan larga era sobre el piso mientras Draco la abanicaba - ¡Qué hoggogg! ¡Qué hoggogg!

-No seas tan dramática, Soph – dijo Phillip, pateándola al costado – Hay cosas peores que vernos a mí o a Anna desnudos.

Justo entonces, una mujer regordeta salió de una habitación al final del pasillo, cubriéndose el rostro. Unos minutos después, Jay salió de la misma habitación.

-¿Qué es todo este lío?

-¡Pggegúntale a él! – gritó Sophie, levantándose del suelo y señalando a Phillip - ¡Ella es la pggima de tu ex esposa! ¿No tienes vegguenza?

-Bueno, ahora definitivamente ella no piensa que estoy tonteando contigo – dijo él con un guiño.

Justo entonces, Jen salió de su habitación de la mano con un mago que Hermione no reconoció.

-Buenos días a todos. Este es mi novio, Andrew. Voló hacia aquí anoche para sorprenderme – dijo ella con ojos de cachorrito.

-Al parecer tú y yo somos los únicos que no pasamos por la caminata de la vergüenza – rió Charlie al oído de Hermione.

Hermione trató de reír en respuesta pero incluso ella supo que sonaba un tanto incómoda. Por más de que nadie lo sabía, ella también era parte de la caminata de la vergüenza, aunque la suya era mucho menos vergonzosa que la de Phillip.

* * *

-¡No puedo cgeegg que cayeggas tan bajo! – le dijo Sophie a Phillip por encima de la mesa del desayuno, derramando la última Flor Polly Violeta en una tostada.

-Uh, _hola_ Sophie, estoy sentada justo aquí – dijo Annaleigh desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Soy consciente. Debeggías estagg aveggonzada.

-Sabes, para alguien que nunca tuvo un romance con él, estás tomándotelo demasiado a pecho.

Ambas brujas se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada; Sophie mientras tomaba un gran bocado de su comida.

-Phillip es mi amigo y tú, claggamente, vienes de una familia sin caggiño. Quizás solo debeggía escggibiggle a Chastity ahogga mismo y deciggle lo que hiciste.

-¡No te atrevas! – exclamó Annaleigh, levantándose de la mesa.

-Soph, haznos un favor a todos, y cierra la boca – dijo Phillip, empujando a Annaleigh nuevamente a su asiento – Escribir una carta de enojo no es la solución para todo.

Sophie le dirigió una mirada afilada antes de mirar de refilón a Hermione, quien estaba demasiado inmersa en comer sus waffles como para notar nada.

-Entonces, ¿dónde quieres ir durante nuestro tiempo libre, Sophie? – preguntó Draco, importándole muy poco el tema del que se estaba hablando.

Sophie inmediatamente cambió su humor, volviéndose toda sonrisas – Bueno, pggimeggo necesito volvegg al campo a buscagg más flogges. Ahogga que sé de su existencia, no puedo vivig sin ellas. Luego de eso, digo que vayamos al sugg de Fggancia. Mi familia tiene una mansión ahí y todos podggemos quedaggnos a descansagg y ggelajaggnos.

-Oh, eso suena fantástico – dijo Hermione, finalmente levantando la mirada de su comida – Temía que quisieras ir a alguna ciudad enorme de compras.

-No estoy diciendo que no vamos a igg de compggas – dijo Sophie – Peggo incluso yo necesito un descanso de vez en cuando.

-¿Hacia dónde van ustedes? – le preguntó Hermione a Charlie.

-Volvemos a Romania a lidiar con ese dragón. ¿Cuáles eran sus recomendaciones de nombres, de nuevo?

-_Infierno Egipcio_ – dijo Draco por encima de su café.

-O _Destructor de Desiertos_ – añadió Hermione.

-¿Qué tal _La Aggena de la Mueggte? _¿Lo entienden? ¡Como aggena mueggta, solo que aggena de la mueggte! – Sophie estaba sola en su chiste. Le frunció el ceño a todos alrededor de la mesa - ¿Qué? Como si sus sugerencias fueran mejores…

Luego del desayuno todos subieron a sus dormitorios designados y se prepararon para partir. Mientras iba saliendo, Hermione se cruzó con Charlie en el pasillo.

-Hey, Charlie, ¿te puedo preguntar algo sobre dragones?

-Seguro – dijo él, con los ojos inmediatamente iluminándose.

-Si alguien lo necesitara, ¿cómo extraería una fibra de corazón de un dragón? Estuve buscando por todos mis libros y no puedo encontrar una respuesta clara en ninguno. La mayoría parece pensar que tendría que matar uno, y no es exactamente lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer.

-La mayoría no está dispuesta a eso - dijo él – Pero lo siento, Hermione, realmente no sé de otra forma. Escuché rumores sobre un hechizo que puedes conjurar pero en realidad nunca conocí a nadie que lo usara. Estoy seguro que el señor Ollivander debe saberlo. ¿No les dijo nada sobre eso?

-No – dijo Hermione, visiblemente desilusionada – No es muy comunicativo. Bueno, gracias de todos modos, Charlie. Y gracias por salvarme ayer. Probablemente estaría muerta si no fuera por ti.

Charlie rió – Bueno, ambos sabemos que Ron me asesinaría si dejara que algo te sucediera. Sería mejor no mencionarle tu coqueteo con la muerte – justo entonces, Draco apareció en el pasillo, miró a Hermione y sonrió – O tu coqueteo con cualquier persona, dicho sea de paso.

Hermione volteó hacia Charlie horrorizada - ¿Qué significa eso?

Él la miró de reojo y sonrió a medias – A pesar de lo que pienses, no soy tan torpe como Ron. No sé si toda la cosa entre "_el dragón" _ y Sophie es real, probablemente no, pero sé que tiene sentimientos por ti. Y, juzgando por tu rostro anoche cuando Annaleigh lo besó, los sentimientos son mutuos.

-Charlie… por favor…

-No te preocupes. No voy a decírselo a Ron. Solo no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás. Sé que mi hermano puede ser un idiota, pero tiene buenas intenciones. Y te ama.

-¿Deberíamos irnos ya? – preguntó Draco, aproximándose a ellos y completamente inconsciente del momento incómodo.

Hermione miró a Charlie una vez más antes de asentir. El resto de gente salió de sus habitaciones justo a tiempo y ambos grupos salieron para tomar sus propios caminos.

Phillip y Annaleigh compartieron un apretón de manos civilizado antes de separar caminos, y Daniel metió sus datos en la mano de Sophie cuando pensó que Draco no estaba mirando. Sophie pretendió arrojarlo lejos, pero Hermione la vio guardarlo en secreto.

Luego de que Hermione le diera a Charlie un abrazo de despedida, los cuatro cazadores de dragones montaron sus escobas y se encaminaron a Romania. Una vez que se hubieran marchado, el otro grupo tomó sus dos escobas. Draco y Hermione montaron en una, pero Sophie y Phillip estaban discutiendo sobre quién conduciría la otra.

-Quizás durante nuestro tiempo libre podríamos buscar dos más, así cada uno tiene la suya – sugirió Hermione – realmente nos vendría bien, especialmente cuando escapemos el aliento de fuego de un dragón.

-Buena idea, Heggmione – dijo Sophie, quitándole la escoba de las manos de Phillip y trepándose adelante – Pero, hasta eso, creo que la única que no tuvo suerte anoche debería volarla.

Phillip rodó los ojos pero trepó detrás de ella. Con todo preparado, los cuatro despegaron y volaron en dirección a las montañas cercanas a Hogwarts.

Les tomó cerca de medio día llegar allí, pero el gozo en el rostro de Sophie mientras bailaba alrededor de las cientos de Flores Polly violetas valió la pena. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con el número de flores que recolectó, todos se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade y usaron la red flú para llegar a la mansión de la familia de Sophie en el sur de Francia, la que resultó localizarse en un pequeño pueblito Muggle llamado Gault.

La mansión tenía cinco dormitorios. Sophie tomó el principal, por supuesto, mientras que Phillip tomó uno de los otros tres en el piso superior. Hermione y Draco tomaron el único del piso inferior, dado que era el más privado, fuera del principal.

Una vez que estuvieron bien establecidos, Sophie fue al mercado del pueblo donde compró cualquier tipo de comida, especias e hierbas imaginables.

De regreso a la mansión, inmediatamente comenzó a cocinar – Voy a prepararles a todos una comida casera, justo como la que mi abuela solía preparar. No está permitida la magia – dijo ella, dejando su varita en la mesa.

Mientras ella trabajaba, Draco y Phillip usaron la red flú hacia la calle mágica más cercana para comprar un par de escobas de segunda mano. Hermione se quedó con Sophie sentada en la mesada mientras veía a la bruja trabajar.

-Wow, Sophie. Estoy realmente impresionada de que sepas hacer todo esto. Mi madre siempre quiso enseñarme a cocinar, pero luego de que descubriera que soy una bruja realmente nunca tuve tiempo.

Hermione algunas veces se arrepentía del poco tiempo que pasó con su familia en la última década. Durante sus años en Hogwarts usualmente pasaba la Navidad en el colegio con Harry y Ron, y los veranos en La Madriguera con la familia Weasley. Luego, después de la guerra, ella y Ron se consiguieron un apartamento juntos. No hubo realmente el tiempo suficiente para aprender cosas Muggle simples, como cocinar.

-Yo podggía enseñaggte si quiegges – dijo Sophie, sonriendo.

Para cuando los chicos regresaron, Hermione ya era una experta cortando cosas. Tomates, pepinos, incluso las cebollas no eran un reto cuando se trataba de ella y un cuchillo de cocina.

-Seguro sabes cómo manejar eso – dijo Draco, acercándose y abrazándola por detrás. Se quedó allí con la barbilla en su hombro mientras ella terminaba el resto de la cebolla.

-Huele genial, Soph. ¿Qué estás cocinando? – preguntó Phillip, arrojando un pedazo de tomate a su boca.

-Oh, solo estoy juntando vaggias cosas - dijo ella – Peggo lo pggincipal es pescado con pasta de acompañamiento.

Mientras que Hermione seguía ayudando a Sophie con la cena, los chicos decidieron preparar algo de postre. Trataron de usar sus varitas, pero Sophie se los prohibió. Quería que sea una cena completamente sin magia.

Gimiendo, Draco tradujo uno de los libros de cocina francesa de la familia de Sophie para Phillip. Eventualmente se decidieron por una mousse de chocolate. Sophie trató de hacerlos cambiar de idea, ya que necesitaría tiempo para enfriarse, pero ellos ya estaban decididos.

-La receta dice que solo necesita enfriarse por una hora. Nos demoraremos eso para cenar – dijo Draco, observando la receta.

-¿Solo una hogga? Eso no debe estagg bien. La mayoggía de las ggecetas indican al menos cuatggo hoggas.

-Si no está fría, solo esperaremos un poco más. Tomaremos más vino – dijo Phillip, abriendo una botella que habían comprado en el pueblo.

Rindiéndose, Sophie aceptó con gracia una copa de vino de Phillip, y regresó a la cocina. Los chicos procedieron a preparar su mousse de chocolate.

Colocaron el mousse listo en el refrigerador justo cuando Sophie terminaba de colocar los últimos detalles a la mesa.

La comida estaba servida en bandejas de oro, y aderezada con hierbas. Habían dos velas encantadas en el aire a cada uno de los extremos de la mesa, y cada lugar estaba preparado con servilletas doradas, una cuchara, un cuchillo y muchos tipos de tenedores. Hermione había juntado algunas flores del jardín y las había arreglado en un florero para que fueran el centro de mesa. El conjunto era toda una visión.

-Esto se ve maravilloso, Soph – dijo Phillip, tomando asiento en una de las cabeceras. Draco se sentó en el otro extremo, y las chicas se acomodaron una a cada lado.

-Con sueggte, todo sabggá maggavilloso también – dijo ella nerviosamente - Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que pggepaggé algo así.

La comida sabía incluso mejor de lo que se veía. Todos llenaron de cumplidos a Sophie, quien estaba más que alagada.

Los cuatro rieron durante la velada dando cuenta de varias botellas de vino. El punto culmine de la noche fue cuando Phillip les dio un resumen de cómo Annaleigh había terminado en su cama.

-Fue la cosa más extraña. Me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, así que los dos nos fuimos afuera. Comenzó a hablar sobre su familia siendo tan juiciosa, pero que ella estaba de mi lado. Realmente no me acuerdo; no estaba escuchando exactamente. Luego fuimos arriba y me pidió entrar a mi habitación por un momento. De verdad no pensé en eso demasiado, así que le dije que pasara. Al momento en que la puerta se cerró, saltó sobre mí. La empujé al principio, pero Annaleigh no es lo que se dice poco atractiva – todos asintieron, de acuerdo – y cedí. Creo que parte de mí espera que todo esto le llegue a Chastity.

-Puedo encaggarme de eso – dijo Sophie, sonriendo maliciosamente sobre su copa de vino.

-Gracias Soph, pero creo que será mejor que no lo hagas. Es algo que Chastity haría, y yo no quiero rebajarme a su nivel.

-Entonces, dígannos la verdad – dijo Draco inclinándose contra la mesa - ¿Ustedes dos _tuvieron_ un romance?

-¡Draco! – exclamó Hermione, estirándose hacia él para golpearlo - ¡No es de nuestra incumbencia!

-¡Pogg supuesto que no! – dijo Sophie, mirando a Phillip. Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas maliciosas.

-¿Y qué fue eso entonces? – preguntó Draco, atrapando el intercambio.

Phillip rió, pasó una mano por su cabello y dijo – Bueno, nunca tuvimos una aventura, pero hubo una noche… fue justo después de que yo me enterara sobre Chastity y Zandicus, que también fue el mismo día cuando perdimos nuestros trabajos.

-Ouh, un mal día - dijo Hermione frunciendo su nariz.

-Sí, bueno, fue malo para ambos – dijo él señalando a Sophie – Así que supongo que pudimos encontrar algo de contención mutua en los…

-_Bggazos_ del otro – terminó Sophie – Peggo no tuvimos sexo.

-No, no lo hicimos – repitió Phillip – Pero sí hicimos…otras cosas – ambos intercambiaron otra sonrisa, pero ninguno aclaró lo que significaban esas 'otras cosas'.

Una vez que todos terminaron de cenar, Draco fue a controlar el postre.

-¡Creo que está terminado! – dijo él desde adentro del refrigerador.

Los tomó y los llevó hacia la mesa. Cada uno tomó un tazón y una cuchara. Al unísono, la sumergieron en sus mousse y probaron un bocado.

Las miradas de asco de sus rostros fueron instantáneas. Sophie sostuvo su mano sobre su boca para evitar escupirlo todo. Hermione hizo todo lo posible para que nada bajara por su garganta mientras que Draco y Phillip se veían como si estuvieran oliendo algo podrido. Draco fue el primero en escupir en su servilleta. Los otros lo imitaron inmediatamente.

-¡Oh, ggacias a Megglín! – dijo Sophie, vaciando el resto de su vino para quitar el sabor de su boca - ¿Cómo pudieggon agguinar la mousse de chocolate de esa manegga? ¡Es tan simple!

-Nunca vi nada que se separara así – dijo Hermione, metiendo su cuchara más profundo. La capa superior se veía bien, pero el centro estaba todo líquido, y bajo eso había algo crujiente.

-Claramente, Draco y yo no servimos para la cocina Muggle.

-¡Esto ni siquiegga se considegga cocinagg! ¡Es solo mousse!

-¿Piensas que es porque ambos son sangrepura?

-Yo creo que es porque ninguno había leído una receta antes – dijo Draco.

-Y probablemente nunca debeggían hacegglo nuevamente – rió Sophie. El resto se le unió. Era bastante gracioso.

Como postre sustituto, Sophie hizo croissants y los sirvió con sus flores polly violetas. Tomó algo más de tiempo, pero valió la pena.

Los cuatro se fueron a la cama cerca de las dos de la mañana. Mientras que Draco y Hermione se besaron un poco luego de meterse a la cama, ambos estaban demasiado cansados para hacer algo más que eso.

Pero la mañana siguiente fue completamente diferente. Draco se levantó muy animado, e hizo lo mismo por Hermione mordisqueándole la oreja.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, él se acomodó encima de ella. Comenzó a acariciar sus labios contra los de ella, para luego moverse lentamente hacia su cuello, masajeándolo gentilmente antes de deslizar su lengua por su clavícula, y remover su camiseta para enfocarse en sus pechos. Pero luego siguió avanzando, pasando su lengua a lo largo de su caja torácica y su estómago, tomándose un momento para darle un pequeño beso bajo el ombligo. Después procedió a-

-Draco, ¡espera! – dijo Hermione, levantándolo por la cabeza y atrayéndolo hacia ella – Todavía no.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó él, moviéndose nuevamente hacia abajo y besando la parte interna de su muslo - ¿No quieres que lo haga?

El rostro de Hermione se contorsionó al tratar de contener un gemido – No es eso… - él la tomó por el trasero y la bajó un poco. Ella se mordió el labio – Yo solo… pienso que deberíamos…_¡oh!_

Era demasiado tarde. Al momento en que Draco avanzó, supo que ella se había rendido. Los sonidos que salían de ella eran suficiente prueba de que él lo estaba haciendo bien. Seguramente mucho mejor de lo que cualquier comadreja podría hacerlo.

En cierto momento Hermione tomó una almohada y se la colocó sobre el rostro para amortiguar sus gritos. Incluso cuando había acabado, no quería que él se detuviera, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Si él no lo hacía, no había forma de predecir lo que ella sería capaz de hacer. Mientras que cada vez estaba más convencida, Hermione aún no estaba lista para ir más lejos con Draco Malfoy. Solo sabía que sería pronto.

Cuando ella acabó, Draco levantó su cabeza y preguntó - ¿La próxima vez, mi turno?

Hermione rió antes de tomar la almohada y golpearlo en el rostro. Draco la tomó y se la robó, pegándole juguetonamente con ella varias veces antes de levantar a Hermione, para ponerla sobre su hombro al mejor estilo neandertal.

Él la llevó hacia el baño donde abrió la ducha, la metió dentro, se desvistió y la siguió.

Hermione encontraba difícil de creer que solo dos días atrás ella tenía vergüenza de que él la viera desnuda. Ahora, no solo él estaba viéndola, sino que ella estaba viéndolo a él, y definitivamente no era una mala visión.

Muy poca limpieza se llevó a cabo durante la primera mitad de la ducha. Todo lo contrario. Después de un poco de mordisqueos, un poco de toqueteo y un montón de besos, a Draco finalmente le llegó su turno. No tanto como le habría gustado, pero no se quejaría. Resultó ser que Hermione tenía un muy buen agarre. Habría sido una excelente jugadora de Quidditch.

Luego de su ducha, Hermione y Draco se sorprendieron al encontrar trajes de baño esperándolos en la cama. El de Hermione era demasiado pequeño para su gusto, y el de Draco era demasiado _'Europeo'_ por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Sophie, no voy a usar esto – dijo él irrumpiendo en la cocina donde Sophie ya estaba comiendo un croissant que había quedado de la noche anterior, ya vestida en su propio y pequeño traje de baño. Hermione de repente se sintió plenamente consciente de su cuerpo. No había forma de que se viera tan bien en tan poca cantidad de ropa. Draco debía estar arrepintiéndose de su elección.

-Es todo lo que tengo. Phillip ya se pidió los shoggts.

Justo entonces, Phillip hizo su entrada usando nada más que sus recientemente adquiridos shorts para nadar, mostrándoles a todos su pecho de Dios. Hermione no pudo evitar echare un breve vistazo. Desafortunadamente, Draco lo notó, le frunció el ceño a Phillip y salió del lugar.

Sosteniendo en alto su pequeñísimo bikini, Hermione preguntó - ¿Realmente esto es todo lo que tienes también para mí? ¿Tu familia no utiliza trajes enterizos?

Sophie rió – Pogg supuesto que no, Heggmione. No necesitamos hacegglo. Y tampoco tú. Así que ve y cámbiate. No quieggo peggdeggme el sol.

Hermione no estaba feliz con esto, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Draco no fue tan complaciente. Se negó a utilizar el Speedo pero acepto comprar uno más apropiado cuando llegaran a su destino.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, Sophie los guió hacia afuera y hacia el coche Muggle de su familia. Incluso cuando no había podido conseguir su licencia de aparición hace tiempo, se las había arreglado para conseguir la de conducir.

Draco nunca había subido a un coche Muggle. Era casi divertido – Mi padre me mataría si se enterase – dijo con una risa superficial.

Hermione se estiró y tomó su mano. Ella tenía intenciones de confortarlo, pero Draco no tenía forma de saberlo. Aún no tenía idea de que ella sabía sobre la enfermedad de su padre – sea la que sea – y él malinterpretó el gesto. Miró fijamente su mano en la suya por un momento, antes de inclinarse y darle un beso.

-Eww – dijo Sophie, mirando por el espejo retrovisor – Guággdenlo pagga la habitación.

-O la ducha – dijo Phillip, guiñándoles un ojo.

Hermione se sonrojó brillantemente, pero Draco sonrió orgulloso.

El día aún era joven cuando llegaron a Cassis, una hermosa comunidad en el Mediterráneo. Era popular para el turismo Muggle, lo que era exactamente lo que Sophie quería.

-¡Necesitamos un descanso de las varitas, las escobas y los _dragones! _– gritó animadamente – Hoy solo quiero ser normal.

Sophie y Phillip fueron hacia el mar a buscar un buen lugar mientras Hermione ayudaba a Draco a encontrar un traje de baño. No les llevó mucho tiempo, pero cuando Draco comenzó a rebuscar sus bolsillos para sacar galleones, Hermione lo detuvo rápidamente.

-Pueblo Muggle, ¿recuerdas? – le susurró, sacando un pedazo de plástico y pasándoselo al cajero.

Mientras salían, Draco preguntó - ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Eso era una tarjeta de crédito – explicó Hermione – Los muggles la utilizan en lugar del dinero algunas veces.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó, sin entender estos métodos extraños de los muggles.

-Es complicado – dijo Hermione – Mis padres me dieron una en caso de emergencias. Supongo que esta cuenta como una.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarla cubierta de millones de pequeñas rocas en lugar de arena. Sophie ya estaba tomando el sol mientras Phillip hacía unas brazadas en el agua a poca distancia.

-Es un pggesumido – dijo Sophie mientras Hermione y Draco dejaban sus toallas junto a ella – Un gggupo de chicas Muggle le songgieron, y lo último que sé es que está ahí nadando.

-Parece funcionarle – dijo Draco notando que varias chicas estaban en el agua mirándolo maravillada.

Hermione y Draco se metieron también al mar, pero ninguno de ellos se molestó en hacer brazadas. Al principio Hermione solo metió su pie, dado que el agua estaba más que congelada, pero Draco no quería ni pensar en ello. La levantó y la arrojó a las olas, pero como ella se agarró a él firmemente, ambos terminaron hundiéndose.

Después de ese primer sobresalto de frío, se ajustaron a la temperatura del agua y comenzaron a pasarla bien. Draco persiguió a Hermione por las olas, ambos tropezando y cayendo en el camino, pero a ninguno le importaba.

En cierto momento, Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la giró alrededor mientras ella pateaba el agua. Cuando él la bajó, ella volteó y arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, inclinándose instintivamente y dándole un beso. Cuando se separó de él, lo miró a sus cálidos ojos grises y sonrió.

Golpeteando su nariz, le dijo - Me parece que ese sol del desierto te dejó algunas pecas. No recuerdo verlas antes. En realidad son un tanto tiernas.

-Soy tierno, Granger – dijo él, golpeteando la nariz de ella, también con pecas – Solo espero que mis recientemente descubiertas pecas no te hagan recordar a la comadreja.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Bueno, ahora lo hacen.

-Entonces permíteme ayudarte a olvidarlo – dijo él, tomando su barbilla con una mano y moviendo su cabeza hacia sus labios. Sus bocas apenas se habían tocado cuando fueron golpeados por una extremadamente enorme ola, ocasionando que ambos cayeran, y rieran al levantarse.

Mientras Phillip estaba ocupado hablando con las chicas Muggle, Sophie arrastró a Hermione y Draco a un tour en un barco por las _calanques _con ella.

Después de eso, Draco volvió al agua mientras Sophie y Hermione iban a comprar algunos souvenirs.

Hermione compró un marco de fotos para sus padres, un collar para Ginny, camisetas para Harry y Ron, y un llavero para el Sr. Weasley. Él absolutamente adoraba cositas como esas.

Una vez que las chicas terminaran sus compras, buscaron a los chicos y regresaron a la mansión.

Tan pronto como llegaron, Phillip y Sophie saltaron cada uno a sus propias duchas. Las chicas Muggle con las que Phillip había estado hablando lo habían invitado al _Festival d'Aix-en-Provence_ y Sophie iría también. Hermione y Draco habían preferido quedarse.

Cuando se marcharon, Draco llevó a Hermione afuera con ambas escobas y le dio un par de lecciones de vuelo. Solo en el caso de que necesitaran escaparse de otro dragón escupe fuego.

Sophie ya les había explicado que todo el área estaba encantada, así que no habría posibilidad de que los Muggle los vieran.

Juntos volaron alrededor de la mansión y entre el viñedo, o como a Sophie le gustaba llamarlo: Una ggan inveggsión Muggle.

Cuando Hermione se hartó de volar, aterrizó bastante mal en el medio de las hileras del viñedo y procedió a esconderse de Draco.

-¡Granger! – la llamó él desde el aire - ¿A dónde te metiste?

Draco aterrizó justo al lado de donde ella se escondía y miró alrededor. Hermione salió de su escondite y le saltó encima, derribándolo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo riendo. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, Draco rodó por la tierra hasta que él se irguió sobre ella, para luego dejar millones de besos sobre sus mejillas y nariz.

Luego sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. Él la besó con todas sus fuerzas, con toda la pasión que venía reteniendo en lo más profundo de su ser. Hermione le correspondió el beso con el mismo fuego, pasando sus manos por la espalda de él hasta que llegó a su cabello, tirando de los suaves mechones de rubio cabello desde las raíces, tratando de contener todo lo que quemaba dentro suyo.

Draco movió su mano dentro de la falda Muggle que Sophie le había prestado a ella – una bendición en forma de ropa, como a él le gustaba llamarla. Las brujas no utilizaban ropa que implicaran tan fácil acceso. Quizás había más cosas interesantes sobre el estilo Muggle que él no conocía.

Hermione lo dejó tocarla, arqueando su espalda cuando él encontró el punto correcto, pero cuando él trató de quitarle la parte inferior del bikini, lo detuvo.

Draco dejó salir un gruñido de frustración - ¿Y ahora qué, Granger? Estas idas y vueltas tuyas realmente se están volviendo viejas – el rostro de Hermione cayó, con sus ojos llenos de dolor y confusión. Draco la miró y suspiró – Lo siento. No quería decir eso. Solo… dime qué va mal.

-Lo lamento, Draco. Realmente no tengo intenciones de frustrarte. Es solo que no sé si puedo seguir adelante con esto.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó él.

Mirando hacia otro lado, Hermione dijo tímidamente – Sé que esto no será una sorpresa para ti, pero Ron es el único tipo con el que estuve alguna vez. No sé si estoy lista para dejar ir eso.

Draco rió - ¿Eso es todo? Honestamente, estoy sorprendido de que tuvieras incluso una marca en tu historial. No pensé que Weasley tuviera una, tampoco.

-Si piensas que insultar a Ron me seducirá, _no _vas a conseguir lo que quieres.

-Entendí el punto – dijo él, inclinándose y besándola del modo en que sabía que la haría olvidar de todo sobre Ronald Weasley. Cepilló sus dedos por encima de la parte inferior de su bikini, pero Hermione volvió a detererlo.

-Bueno, Granger, deja de hacer eso por un segundo y escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? – Hermione se congeló y esperó a que él continuara – estás deteniéndome porque tienes miedo de dormir con más de una persona en toda tu vida. ¿Por qué no solo te relajas, dejas de pensar, y no me detienes hasta que sientas que esto está mal?

Hermione se mordió el labio y pensó en ello – Entonces… si te digo que pares…

-Me detendré – terminó él – Sin preguntar nada. Pero _solo_ si sientes que está mal. Solo quítate a ese Weasel de la cabeza y disfruta un poco. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Hermione suspiró antes de volver a mirar a los ojos a Draco y asentir. Sonriendo satisfactoriamente, Draco volvió a besarla, moviendo sus manos dentro de su falda.

Hermione gimió suavemente y mordió el labio inferior de él. Las manos de ella se movieron hacia los shorts que él estaba usando, y los desató, riendo levemente ante el sonido de la bragueta abriéndose.

Draco gimió en su oído, mordiendo su cuello mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda. Para alguien con tan poca experiencia, ella era realmente buena en esto.

En poco tiempo, las bragas del bikini de Hermione estaban afuera y Draco se posicionó mejor sobre ella. Incluso esperó a que ella le dijera que se detenga, pero nunca lo dijo.

No fue hasta que ella le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo por el cabello y le susurró – Hazlo ahora – cuando finalmente encontró el coraje para avanzar y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, Draco Malfoy estaba teniendo sexo con Hermione Granger.

Se movió hacia atrás, atrayéndola junto a él para que ella estuviera a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Sus caderas se movieron en perfecta sincronización mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos seguían acariciándose mutuamente. Él quitó su cabello rizado fuera del camino y mordisqueó el nacimiento de su cuello mientras ella seguía tirándole del pelo, con miedo de dejarse ir y no ser capaz de mantener el control sobre sí misma. Y Hermione odiaba no tener las cosas bajo control.

Pero luego lo sintió, ese momento de éxtasis cuando cada músculo en el cuerpo se tensa, con sus manos agarrándose de él incluso con más fuerza para evitar caer al suelo. Pero Draco estaba justo allí con ella, sintiéndose igual de débil. Él se recostó en el suelo, atrayéndola junto a él. Ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho y se quedó allí un momento, para normalizar su respiración.

Lo había hecho. Finalmente había descubierto lo que se sentía estar con alguien más que no fuera Ron. Y no mentiría al respecto. Se había sentido _realmente _bien.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Hola! Qué tal el capítulo? :)**

**muchisimas gracias por los fantásticos reviews! y gracias tambien por los nuevos favoritos y alertas! :) **

**Guests:**

**Alona: **no hay problema la demora nena, no te olvides que todos tenemos una vida aparte de FF, así que no hay problema! Definitivamente, Sophie se merece un premio, demuestra que es una buena amiga! Como vimos aqui, resulta que Charlie sospechó bien de hermione y Draco, pero por lo menos tuvo la decencia de guardar el secreto ;) muchas gracias por escribirme. espero que disfrutes elcapi! un beso :)

**Malaka: **Hola! jaja no, ya no los interrumpieron y pudieron pasar la noche acurrucaditos.. muchisimas gracias por dejar tu rr! un beso enorme!

**SALESIA: **hola nena, si, definitivamente Sophie sabe qué decir ante estas situaciones, y es capaz de dar excelentes consejos. definitivamente esos adjetivos caracterizan muy bien al clan weasley, pero me sorprende de donde los sacaron, porque el Arthur y Molly son un poco mejor.. y diste en el clavo con lo de 'Hermione solo se queda con Ron porque se supone que así debe ser'... al menos tiene a sophie cerca que no dudará en dejárselo bien en claro cuando sea necesario. Y con respecto a tu pedido de'un poco mas de besos y caricias'... espero haberte complacido jajajaja encantada de leer tu comentario, espero que disfrutes este capitulo tambien! un beso :)

**Elegv: **jajajajajaja el abrazo y el arbol realmente fueron memorables, como decís, pasarán a la historia :P los personajes secundarios están muy bien manejados, y pronto seguirás notando que siempre, siempre, se aplica la ley de que el mundo es un pañuelo. Ya veras! Charlie... un tonto. aquí afirma que no es tan torpe como Ron, pero vamos! no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Anna! como dijiste, poco a poco van saliendo detalles a la luz. es importante no dejar de tenerlos en cuenta, porque si Lena los escribió, es porque SI O SI son necesarios.. no se si me explico ;) con respecto a Chastity, una idiota.. Phil está mejor sin ella ;) muchas gracias por escribirme,, te mando un beso enorme!

**Laura: **hola! sip, este draco tiene algunas particularidades propias, pero me alegra que igual te guste. Suerte en todo lo que hagas! un beso enorme y gracias por escribirme a pesar de todo! :)

**Lily Len: **jajajaja siii, cada detalle está muy bien complementado. eso hace que la historia sea tan maravillosa. me alegra mucho que estes disfrutandola, un beso enorme!

**Bueno, el capítulo está sin controlar, asíque porfa porfa porfa me avisan si tiene algún error o algo. De igual manera si me olvide responder algún rr!**

**Recomendacion Mcfly del día: Hypnotised :)**

**nos leemos el jueves!**

**Pekis :)**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summer of The Dragon**

**-El verano del dragón-**

**¿Qué tal les ira a Phillip y Sophie en el Festival d'Aix- en- Provence? ¿Terminaran con lo que iniciaron hace tanto? ¿O Sophie aplicara su tan conocida frase: "Después de que acabe con el" con algúnos de los chicos de la fiesta? Averiguenlo en este capitulo de "Summer of the Dragon" **

**-Nos leemos abajo-**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

Varias horas después, Hermione y Draco ya estaban de regreso en la mansión. Ahora estaban en la cama, en alguna parte del tercer round cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse de un golpe, seguida de varias palabras obscenas en francés.

-Oh, oh. Parece que hay problemas – dijo Hermione, moviéndose lejos de él. Draco gimió, pero la siguió.

Ella se estiró hacia su equipaje, hasta encontrar una capa verde con la que se vistió. Draco la miró y sonrió – El verde te sienta de maravilla, Granger. Quizás debiste ser una Slytherin después de todo.

Hermione rodó los ojos – Ni en un millón de años, Malfoy. Además, incluso si por alguna razón yo quisiera ser una Slytherin, ellos _nunca_ me aceptarían. Deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

Hermione se le adelantó, dado que Draco aún necesitaba un momento para 'enfriarse'. Se dirigió hacia la sala, donde Sophie estaba gritándole a un pasivo Phillip, quien estaba sentado en el sofá.

Sophie ni siquiera la escuchó llegar, pero Phillip volteó hacia ella esperanzado y le preguntó - ¿Tienes idea de lo que está diciendo?

Hermione rió entre dientes – No quieres saberlo. ¿Qué hiciste?

Phillip rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza – _Yo _ no hice nada. No es mi culpa ser _completamente _irresistible.

-¿Qué…

-Hey, ¿hay algún motivo por el que esos dos miembros del culto de amor hacia los dragones del otro Weasel estén esperando en nuestra puerta? – preguntó Draco, entrando a la sala vestido con unos pantalones de pijama verdes. Hermione los miró y frunció el ceño. No podía creer que él, a propósito, los haga ver como si estuvieran a juego. O quizás haya sido inconscientemente. De cualquier modo, le molestaba.

Sophie se congeló, cerrando su boca instantáneamente, y miró de Hermione a Draco. Luego de una larga e incómoda pausa, chilló, saltó en el aire y corrió hacia Hermione.

-¡Oh, pogg Megglín! ¡Ustedes lo hicieggon!

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione, volviéndose completamente roja. Draco solo sonrió con burla.

-¡Lo hicieggon! ¡Puedo notagglo! ¡El aigge a su alggededogg es completamente difeggente! ¡Tu pggimegga vez con tu _aventugga!_ ¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Hubo fuegos aggtificiales?

-Uhh… entonces, ¿quién está afuera? – dijo Hermione, rápidamente cambiando de tema. Hacerlo con Draco era una cosa, pero hablar sobre eso era completamente diferente.

La sonrisa de Sophie se convirtió en una mueca mientras le disparaba una mirada afilada a Phillip - ¡Pggegúntenle a él!

Phillip se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia los otros – No es mi culpa. Sophie utilizó los polvos flu para invitar a ese tipo, Daniel. Se encontró con nosotros en Aix pero, por alguna razón, Anna vino con él. Ella arruinó por completo mi juego con esas chicas Muggle. Daniel dice que ella lo siguió.

-¡Ella sabía que él venía hacia aquí! ¡No te atggevas a doggmigg con ella de nuevo, Phillip!

-¡No me digas qué hacer, Soph!

La boca de Sophie cayó. Phillip nunca le había levantado la voz. Explotó.

-¿Cómo te atggeves a hablaggme de esa foggma! ¡Solo estoy pggeocupada pogg ti!

Volteó dramáticamente, con su cabello golpeando el rostro de Phillip mientras salía de la sala con lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione y Draco se miraron incómodamente.

-¿Realmente vas a follar con ella de nuevo, colega? – preguntó Draco, alejando su atención de la chica llorosa.

Phillip suspiró – Nunca dije eso. Es solo que es una situación muy complicada.

-Pero debes ser honesto, Phillip – dijo Hermione, tratando de ser la voz de la razón – Si la 'follaras' nuevamente, ¿lo harías porque te gusta, o porque quieres vengarte por lo de Chastity?

-Ninguna de ellas – respondió Phillip – Es solo que realmente quiero follar. Solo lo hice unas cuantas veces desde el divorcio, y eso fue casi dos años atrás.

-Entonces te diría que vayas a por eso, hom…

-¡Malfoy! – gritó Hermione, dándole una mirada severa. Luego, volteando nuevamente hacia Phillip, le dijo – Te dije que seas honesto.

Phillip refunfuñó – Oh, bien. Quizás la venganza no está tan lejos de mi mente, ¿pero quién puede culparme?

-Yo no – dijo Draco. Hermione le disparó otra mirada de regaño-

-Nadie te culpa, Phillip, pero tú mismo lo dijiste. Esta es una situación complicada. Si no hay sentimientos implicados, ¿para qué te complicarías más?

Phillip miró al suelo y tomó varias respiraciones. Luego, sus ojos brillaron, regresó la mirada hacia Hermione y dijo – Y todo eso viene de una chica que está follando con el tipo que su supuesto novio odia. Ahora _eso _está bien.

Hermione jadeó. La tomaron completamente de sorpresa, y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos mientras volteaba para salir de ahí.

Phillip se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho – Hermione, espera. No quise decir eso.

-Iré a controlar a Sophie – le respondió ella, escondiendo sus sollozos sin éxito.

Arriba, Hermione llamó a la puerta de Sophie, quien procedió a gritarle a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado que se marchara. Hermione abrió la puerta de todos modos.

-Oh, egges tú – sollozó Sophie. Luego, mirando bien a Hermione, le preguntó - ¿Pogg qué estás lloggando?

Hermione se limpió sus lágrimas y, con una sonrisa, dijo – No es nada. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Estuve mejogg – dijo ella, recostándose sobre la cama. Hermione caminó hacia ella y se trepó a la cama a su lado – No queggía daggle óggdenes. Sé que odia eso, peggo yo vi a Phillip en su peogg situación. No quieggo que vuelva a esa época oscugga, y esa Annaleigh implica pggoblemas. Esto no teggminaggá bien.

-Sé que solo quieres cuidar de él, pero creo que debes dejar que Phillip cometa sus propios errores. Desafortunadamente, es un hombre, y no siempre piensan con la cabeza. Bueno, con la cabeza _correcta, _en todo caso.

Sophie rió entre sientes – Puedes apostagglo – hizo una pausa, miró a Hermione y sonrió – Hablando de la otgga cosa con la que piensan los hombgges, ¿cómo estuvo?

Hermione se sonrojó – Uh, bueno… fue bueno – _Muy _bueno.

-No seas tímida, Heggmione. Quieggo todos los detalles jugosos – dijo ella, moviéndose hasta quedar sentada.

-Uhh…

Sophie rodó los ojos – Bueno, empecemos pogg lo más básico. ¿Dónde pasó?

-En el viñedo – respondió Hermione confidencialmente – Y luego aquí de nuevo. _Dos veces._ Bueno, una y media, en realidad, ya ves, ustedes dos llegaron y…

-¡En el medio de la tiegga! – dijo Sophie componiendo una mueca – No se si eso es ggomántico o desaggadable. Quizás un poco de ambas – ella guiñó un ojo – Dime que al menos tomaste una ducha después.

-Uh, seh, quizás tendría que haberte aclarado lo que significaba 'y luego aquí'.

-¡SOPHIE! ¡Alguien está esperando por ti! – la voz de Draco se escuchó por los corredores.

-_Ugh. _No estoy de humogg pagga eso ahogga – se escuchó otro llamado a su puerta. Sophie gruñó - ¡Adelante!

Ambas voltearon esperando ver a Daniel, pero se sorprendieron al encontrar a Phillip en su lugar.

-Hermione, ¿te molesta si hablo con Sophie por un segundo?

Hermione se levantó para marcharse, pero Sophie la impulsó nuevamente hacia abajo – Lo que sea que quieggas deciggme, lo puedes decigg fggente a ella.

-Bien, de acuerdo – dijo Phillip acercándose y sentándose en la cama. Hermione estaba entre ambos, con sus ojos pasando de un lado a otro con incomodidad – Lamento haberte gritado ahí abajo. A ambas – dijo él, mirando a Hermione. Luego, volviéndose hacia Sophie, añadió – Pero debes dejar de darme órdenes.

Sophie compuso una mueca - ¡Eso es absuggdo! ¡Yo no hago esas cosas! ¡Ggetggáctate!

-¿Lo ves? ¡Acabas de hacerlo!

-¡No lo hice! ¡Díselo, Heggmione!

-Uhh…

-¡Y ahora estás dándole órdenes a ella!

-¡No lo estoy!

-¡Si lo estás! Por alguna razón, tienes esta necesidad de controlar la vida de los demás, ¡y debe terminar! – Hermione se mordió el labio. Estaba contenta de que al menos Phillip no hubiera notado la misma necesidad en el trato de ella.

-¡No estoy tggatando de contggolaggte! ¡Solo estoy tggatando de pggevenigg que ggesultes heggido de nuevo! ¡Yo fui la que estuvo ahí contigo antes! ¡Yo soy la que sabe lo que esa peggga ggealmente te hizo!

-Realmente me siento incómoda. ¿Les importaría si me marcho? – preguntó Hermione, tratando de bajarse de la cama. Ambos, Sophie y Phillip, la tomaron de un brazo y la empujaron nuevamente hacia abajo.

-Sí, y aprecio eso, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que volveré a eso? _Ya superé a Chastity._

-¡Si eso fuegga cieggto, no estaggías duggmiendo con su pggima!

-Uhhummm – todos voltearon para ver a Draco apoyado contra el marco de la puerta – Tengo la necesidad de hacerles saber que podemos escuchar todo lo que están diciendo ahí abajo. Sugiero que ustedes dos dejen de tratar de arrancarse mutuamente sus gargantas y bajen a atender sus invitados.

Sophie miró en blanco a Draco por un momento antes de mover sus ojos hacia Hermione. Luego de unas rápidas miradas entre ellos, sonrió y dijo - ¡Awww! ¡Ustedes dos combinan! ¡Qué adoggable!

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron una mirada incómoda que terminó con ambos riendo entre dientes. Aparentemente, la elección del vestuario de Draco no había sido intencional.

Dejando salir una gran bocanada de aire, Phillip se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta con Sophie detrás. Hermione y Draco esperaron un segundo antes de seguirlos.

En el piso inferior, Phillip entró para encontrarse con una impaciente Annaleigh y dijo – Anna, creo que deberías irte.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, como si el rechazo fuera un concepto completamente extraño. Incluso aunque todos supieran que Charlie la rechazaba inadvertidamente todos los días.

-Mira, no voy a mentirte. La otra noche fue divertida, pero fue un error. Nunca debimos hacerlo.

-P…pero Chastity y yo ni siquiera somos tan cercanas y…

-Fueron lo suficientemente cercanas como para ser la madrina en nuestra boda. Y adivino que probablemente lo eres también en la boda que se acerca.

Annaleigh frunció el ceño – Solo porque Chastity no tiene verdaderas amigas mujeres. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie cuán co-dependiente es ella en sus semejantes.

-Lo sé – accedió él – pero, de cualquier modo, esto no va a funcionar. Lo lamento.

Annaleigh miró a Phillip incrédula por un momento, antes de mover sus ojos hacia Sophie, quien hacía un terrible trabajo al esconder su alegría.

-No me digas que haces esto por ella – acusó ella.

-No del modo en que estás sugiriéndolo – respondió Phillip – Sophie es una gran amiga mía, y si ella no está cómoda contigo aquí, yo tampoco estoy cómodo contigo aquí.

Annaleigh frunció sus puños, con el rostro volviéndose rojo. Fulminó a Sophie con la mirada por un minuto, pero eventualmente se rindió y se apresuró hacia la puerta - ¿Vienes, Daniel? – preguntó sobre su hombro.

El apuesto mago miró a Sophie y gruñó - ¿Por qué tengo que irme yo? Acabo de llegar.

-No esperas que vuelva a Rumania volando yo sola, ¿verdad? ¡Imagina lo que diría nuestro jefe si le cuento sobre tu pequeña escapada por esta ramera francesa! – gritó ella mientras le fruncía el ceño a Sophie.

Sophie le devolvió el gesto – Prefieggo segg una ggamegga antes que lo que seas tú.

Annaleigh bufó, abrió la puerta y dijo – Estaré esperándote afuera, Daniel. Te sugiero que te apresures – y con eso, cerró de un portazo.

Daniel miró a Sophie, completamente destrozado. Pero al final, eligió su trabajo sobre lo que podría haber sido una alocada noche con una hermosa chica francesa.

Tan pronto como se marcharon, Sophie gruñó en dirección a la cocina y gritó - ¡Dónde está el helado!

Phillip la siguió, pero Draco tomó a Hermione por la mano y la llevó hacia su habitación. Al momento en que la puerta estuvo cerrada, le arrancó la capa y la arrojó a ella sobre la cama - Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos nosotros? – dijo él, posicionándose sobre ella con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió y lo empujó por la cabeza hacia la de ella, besándolo con pasión.

No les tomó mucho tiempo ponerse al día. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que Sophie y Phillip estaban sentados justo afuera con su recientemente adquirido helado.

-¿Puedes creer que esos dos están ahí dentro follando mientras tú y yo estamos aquí _solos _con nada más que comida chatarra para paliar nuestro dolor? – dijo Phillip, metiendo su cuchara profundamente dentro del envase. Se inclinó contra la pared una vez que tomó su bocado, y lo lamió lentamente.

-La peogg paggte de todo esto es que, si Anna solo se hubiegga quedado en Ggumania y se hubiegga dedicado a sus pggopios asuntos, ambos estaggíamos teniendo un poco de acción justo ahogga. Yo con Daniel, y tú con una de esas chicas Muggle, quizás con las dos – dijo Sophie guiñándole un ojo. Estaba sentada al pie de las escaleras, metiendo su cuchara incluso más profundo que Phillip – Esto apesta – añadió ella, metiendo su gran bocado a su boca.

Mirando sin pensar por un minuto, Phillip escuchó un extraño sonido bajo viniendo de la habitación – Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿es esa Hermione?

Sophie se detuvo y escuchó – No. Ese es Dggaco. Ella debe habegglo moggdido justo bajo la oggeja. Eso le gusta.

-¿Y ambas querían follar con él, incluso después de escuchar eso? – rió Phillip – Supongo que ustedes estaban _realmente _desesperadas.

-¡Ciegga el pico! – chilló Sophie, moviendo su cuchara juguetonamente contra él. Él la tomó y, burlándose de ella, la sostuvo fuera de su alcance - ¡hey! ¡Eso no es justo!

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a jugar a quitarse las cosas. Aunque Sophie no pudo recuperar su cuchara, aún tenía un firme agarre en el helado. Al final, Phillip terminó en un lado del pasillo sosteniendo ambas cucharas como un sable gemelo, mientras que Sophie estaba del otro lado, sosteniendo el envase de helado en el hueco de su brazo.

-Al parecer, hemos llegado a un punto muerto , terrateniente Labelle.

Sophie levantó las cejas - ¿Lo hicimos, foggajido Prior? Poggque del modo en que yo lo veo, hay más cuchaggas en la cocina, peggo solo un pote de helado.

-Hmm, estás en lo cierto – dijo él, sonando derrotado. Luego, sonriendo ampliamente, añadió – Que mal que la única forma que tienes de llegar a la cocina sea pasando junto a mí.

Sophie lo miró, y luego hacia la cocina. Planeando su método de acción, avanzó saltando de un pie a otro, esquivando a Phillip. Se inclinó hacia la izquierda, y luego inmediatamente viró hacia la derecha, pasando justo al lado de Phillip. Mientras iba saliendo de la sala, él la tomó por la cintura y la giró nuevamente hacia su previa posición en el pasillo. Ella chilló.

-¿Escuchaste algo, Malfoy?

Ambos se congelaron. Un sonido de movimiento vino desde la habitación de Draco y Hermione. Tomando firmemente las cucharas y el helado, ambos se atropellaron hacia arriba de las escaleras, consiguiendo escapar de la vista justo cuando Draco sacaba su cabeza al pasillo.

-No hay nada aquí afuera- le dijo él en respuesta a Hermione.

Sophie y Phillip rieron mientras tropezaban para entrar a la habitación principal, ambos colapsando sobre la cama de Sophie. Al momento en que pasaron el punto de la risa dolorosa que te hacía lagrimear, Phillip le pasó a Sophie su cuchara y ambos procedieron a comer su helado, aun riendo entre dientes después de cada bocado.

* * *

Hermione despertó en mitad de la noche, de repente muy consciente del cuerpo desnudo de Draco pegado al de ella. Volteó cuidadosamente – para no despertarlo – y miró fijamente el pacífico rostro del chico que había pasado tantos años odiando. Hermione sabía que su tiempo juntos nunca podría borrar el pasado, pero algunas veces, cuando ella estaba con él, se olvidaba completamente del mago que solía ser. Era casi como si él fuera dos personas separadas.

Dándole un beso en la frente, Hermione se bajó de la cama y buscó su capa. Luego de encontrarla en un montículo en el piso se la colocó y le echó un buen vistazo a la habitación. Ella y Draco realmente habían generado un desastre. La ropa estaba arrojada en cualquier parte, el edredón – una gran carga en la que continuamente terminaban enredándose – estaba destrozado y tirado en el suelo, y varias almohadas estaban ahora escupiendo plumas por varios rasgados ocasionados por las uñas _y _mordiscos.

Parte de ella estaba avergonzada por no haber respetado la propiedad ajena de esta forma, pero la otra parte – la más grande – estaba un tanto orgullosa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella no tenía una noche tan divertida. Y aunque amara a Ron, no mentiría y diría que ellos dos estaban rebosantes de pasión, especialmente esos últimos días juntos.

Hermione suspiró. No podía creer que no hubiera pensado en Ron en todo el día. ¿Cómo se sentiría él si supiera lo que había hecho? O peor, ¿cómo se sentiría _ella_, si él estuviera haciendo exactamente lo mismo con alguien a quien ella odiara? ¿Quién era el equivalente femenino de Draco Malfoy? Ella jadeó. _Pansy Parkinson. _Si Ron tocaba a Pansy Parkinson, ella le arrancaría un huevo.

Hermione miró a la forma durmiente de Draco y frunció el ceño. _Malditos estándares dobles. _Ron nunca la perdonaría si se enterara. Demonios, ni siquiera ella podría perdonarse a sí misma. Aun así, de alguna forma, no podía detenerse. Incluso ahora estaba anticipando el despertarse por la mañana y estar con él de nuevo, parte de ella incluso quería despertarlo justo ahora, pero se contuvo. Tenía que mantener algo de poder sobre él.

Mientras miraba a Draco, Hermione recordó súbitamente la carta que ella todavía escondía en su equipaje. Caminó en puntas de pie hacia su bolso y en silencio buscó entre su contenido hasta que encontró la carta metida justo en el fondo. Luego salió de la habitación, también en puntillas, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras suyo.

Hermione salió al jardín con la carta y se sentó en un pequeño banco. La miró por un momento, insegura de querer invadir la privacidad de Draco más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Especialmente ahora.

Aun así, tenía que saberlo. ¿Qué si su padre había muerto? ¿Cómo se enteraría él de eso? Una lechuza del Sr. Ollivander dirigida hacia él no le parecía la mejor forma de comunicarle tan horrible noticia. Realmente, le estaría haciendo un favor al leerla.

Habiendo justificado sus acciones, y convenciéndose de estar haciendo lo mejor, Hermione rasgó el seguro y abrió la carta.

_Queridísimo Draco,_

_Veo que has decidido no responder mis cartas. Muy bien. Puedo notar cuando he perdido, pero eso no evitará que siga escribiéndote, incluso aunque, estoy segura, que simplemente las tiras apenas las recibes. Suena como algo que tu padre haría. Ninguno de ustedes son buenos con las confrontaciones._

_La condición de tu padre permanece estable, así que al menos tenemos eso. Aún espero que regreses para verlo antes de que todo empeore. Él pregunta por ti todos los días. Comencé a pedirle a ese elfo doméstico tuyo que le relate un poco sobre ti de las visitas que te hace. Por suerte, siempre filtro esas historias primero. La criatura parece pensar que estas acercándote mucho a una Sangresucia, pero sé que eso debe ser un error. Nunca cometerías semejante falta de juicio, y no hace falta que te diga lo que sucedería si…_

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hermione se levantó de un salto, absolutamente asustada. La carta cayó de sus manos y aterrizó en el suelo, con el sello de los Malfoy apuntando hacia arriba, a la vista de todos. Draco lo miró con los ojos amplios, que se estrecharon significativamente cuando regresó la mirada hacia ella.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó de forma acusatoria. Hermione estaba sin palabras. Trató de responder, pero todo lo que salieron fueron murmullos incoherentes. Draco la fulminó con la mirada y apuntó la carta - ¿De dónde _demonios _sacaste eso, Granger?

-Yo… yo la tomé – respondió finalmente, con el labio inferior temblando – De la basura en la tienda. Solo pensé que deberías saber que tu padre está…

-¿Mi padre? ¿Qué sabes _tú _ sobre mi padre? – preguntó él, con los ojos lanzando llamas. Cuando Hermione no respondió, él volteó agravado, y se tiró del cabello – Tú _jodidamente_ leíste mi otra maldita carta, ¿verdad? – ella siguió sin responder. El volteó hacia ella y se apresuró hacia su rostro - ¿LO HICISTE?

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Incapaz de hablar, miró a sus ojos grises como piedras – completamente carentes de la calidez que le habían dado solo unas horas atrás – y asintió.

Las aletas de la nariz de Draco temblaron. La miró con desdén antes de levantar la carta y apresurarse hacia adentro.

-Draco, espera – dijo ella, corriendo tras él – lamento haber tomado sus cartas sin permiso, pero debiste contarme sobre tu padre.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó él, llegando a su dormitorio – No es nada de tu _maldito _interés.

Hermione se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y le frunció el ceño – Justo como mi relación con Ron tampoco era nada de _tu _interés, pero aun así me empujaste a que te contara sobre ello – se estaba cansando de estos dobles estándares. Nunca parecían jugar a su favor.

-Al menos no fui detrás de tu espalda a averiguarlo – dijo él, arrojando todo lo suyo que pudo encontrar en su equipaje – yo _jamás _habría robado tus cartas de la comadreja, incluso si me interesara remotamente en lo que decían.

-Tienes razón – admitió ella – tomar las cartas estuvo mal. Pero no lo habría hecho si solo me hubieras contado qué estaba pasando. Nunca escribes a casa, nunca lees tus cartas desde casa, nunca hablas sobre casa. ¿Por qué no quieres ver a tu padre, quien probablemente está en su lecho de muerte?

-Lo repetiré. ¡_No es asunto tuyo, _Granger! ¡Solo eres una maldita follada! ¡Algo divertido que hacer el verano! Si no significas _nada_ para mí, ¿por qué tendría que contarte _algo?_

El corazón de Hermione se hundió. Su boca se secó mientras que todo el líquido que ella tenía caía por sus mejillas. Draco la empujo al pasar junto a ella, cargando todas sus cosas mientras se dirigía a uno de los dormitorios vacíos de arriba.

Ella trató de llamarlo, pero una vez más, se había quedado sin palabras. Rindiéndose finalmente, Hermione cerró la puerta, se trepó a la cama vacía y se recostó, mirando sin pensar el techo.

No sabía por qué sus palabras la habían herido tanto. Era cierto. ambos habían accedido a que todo lo que pasara entre ellos sería solo una aventura, pero, de alguna forma durante el camino, Hermione había comenzado a verlo como algo más. Había comenzado a verlo como un amigo, alguien en quien podría confiar. Pero, aparentemente sus sentimientos eran de un solo lado. Draco no la veía como una amiga. Él había mantenido su mente justo donde había dicho que la dejaría. Hermione era su diversión del verano. Nada más.

Con las lágrimas aún fluyendo, Hermione cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su corazón le dolía demasiado. Apenas había descubierto lo buen amigo que Draco Malfoy podía llegar a ser, y lo bien que él la hacía sentir cuando estaban juntos. No estaba segura de estar lista para dejar ir eso. Al final el cansancio la venció, pero incluso en sus sueños no pudo dejar de recordar al rubio mago.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Hola! feliz jueves! **

**Un capítulo agridulce.. comienza bastante bien, pero al final nos deja un gusto amargo, ¿no les parece?**

**Muchas gracias a los nuevos alertas y favoritos.. y especialmente gracias a quienes me dejan un review siempre que pueden! 168 rr en menos de diez capítulos? Wow.. gracias!**

**Lamentablemente estoy corta de tiempo, en un ratito me marcho a un casamiento de una tía asi que estoy actualizando esto en medio del maquillaje y la ropa a medio colocar jajaja sooo, lamento decirles a los Guest, (seguro que los que recibieron mis PM lo notaron también) que voy a ser reducir bastante mi respuesta de hoy.**

**A Elegv, Bliu Liz, SALESIA, Lily Len, Katya y Alona, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! Que sepan que siempre leo sus reviews, los de todos! y que sus lindos mensajes llegarán a Lena :) me alegra que estén disfrutando la historia tanto como yo al traducirla!**

**También recordarles a quienes todavía no se hayan pasado por la traduccion de Sunset82 de 'Cruel y Hermoso Mundo', que ya está subido un nuevo capítulo.. que esperan para darle favorito? ;)**

**Recomendación Mcfly del día: Smile :) **_Just Remember to smile, smile, smile... _

**Ah, antes de irme, quiero comentarles que la frase de arriba, justo antes del capítulo, es escrita por una de las lectoras que siempre me deja, en cada rr, un bonito y genial slogan. Me parece un hermoso gesto, gracias por ser tan genial Alice Marie Fray :) **

**ahora si, me voy.. no se olviden que nos leemos el lunes que viene!**

**Pekis :)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione no quería salir de su habitación. Pero cuando escuchó a los otros revolotear alrededor de la casa, supo que no tendría otra opción. El sr. Ollivander les daría su próxima misión en cualquier momento.

En la cocina, Sophie estaba preparando el desayuno mientras Phillip malcriaba su apetito con algunas ranas de chocolate. A Draco no se lo veía en ninguna parte, pero sabía que lo había escuchado bajar las escaleras.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy? – preguntó ella, sentándose a la mesa junto a Phillip.

-Salió a volagg alggededogg de la pggopiedad – dijo Sophie, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la sartén que tenía al frente.

-Por la barba de Merlín, Hermione. Te ves malditamente terrible.

-¡Phillip! – espetó Sophie, dándole una mirada furibunda.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él – Hermione no es estúpida. Estoy seguro de que ella ya sabe que los escuchamos pelear anoche.

-No se tggata de eso, idiota. Es sobgge los modales. Tggata de apggendegg algunos, ¿podggías? – Sophie caminó hacia ellos y puso una taza de café frente a Hermione – Peggo, Heggmione, si quiegges hablagg sobgge ello, sabes que estamos aquí pagga ti – le dijo señalándose junto a Phillip.

-Esa es solo una forma educada de decir que _morimos _por saber lo que sucedió.

Hermione miró en blanco a su taza de café. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero al menos se habían quedado secos de tanto llorar. No estaba la posibilidad de mostrar sus lágrimas frente a Sophie y Phillip. Al menos tenía eso.

-Si ustedes dos nos escucharon gritando, entonces ya deben saber lo que sucedió. No es exactamente complicado.

Phillip y Sophie intercambiaron una mirada – Bueno, los escuchamos gggitaggse, peggo no pudimos entendegg las palabggas.

Hermione suspiró – Realmente no quiero hablar sobre ello ahora.

Miró por la ventana justo para ver a Draco aterrizar su escoba en el jardín. Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo antes de que él la desviara y se alejara hacia algún lugar.

Sin tocar su taza de café, Hermine se levantó y dijo – Iré a recostarme por un rato más. Vengan a buscarme cuando lleguen las instrucciones del Sr. Ollivander.

Hermione trató de dormir por un rato, pero como seguía llorosa, decidió tomar una ducha fría con la esperanza de enfriar sus ojos irritados. No funcionó.

Cuando salió, utilizó su varita para reparar las sábanas y almohadas desgarradas y, aparentemente, la camiseta y falda que Sophie le había prestado el día anterior. No recordaba cómo sucedió, solo que tenía puestas esas cosas en un instante, y al siguiente no.

La lechuza del Sr. Ollivander finalmente llegó alrededor de la tarde. Él quería que recolectaran madera de Rosas tanto de Brasil como de Indonesia. Eran consideradas especies en peligro de extinción, y él quería una buena cantidad de ambas antes de que desaparecieran para siempre. Y aunque Hermione se sentía moralmente mal al tomar madera de una especie en peligro de extinción, no objetó.

Draco tomó el mando mientras volaban primero hacia Indonesia, cada uno en su escoba. Se mostró muy impaciente con Hermione mientras ella luchaba para seguir su ritmo, pero Sophie se quedó con ella.

-Si quiegges, ambas podemos volagg en mi escoba – dijo ella.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza – No. Necesito aprender.

Para cuando llegaron a Indonesia era bastante tarde, por lo que decidieron acampar. Por primera vez desde el comienzo de su viaje, todos durmieron en sus tiendas designadas – distinto de esa vez en las montañas cuando sus emparejamientos habían forzado a arreglos adecuados para dormir entre ellos.

Les tomó dos días encontrar la madera de Rosa en Brasil. Después de eso, solo quedaban dos días más hasta que tuvieran que separarse. Se hizo tarde hasta que encontraron la madera, por lo que localizaron un pub mágico para beber algo antes de encaminarse a su última misión como cuarteto, por la mañana.

Draco aún no hablaba con Hermione. Al menos, no voluntariamente. Solo le había dicho un puñado de palabras en los últimos días, y siempre que lo hacía eran crudas y críticas. Pero, la mayoría del tiempo, Draco la ignoraba. No fue hasta que estuvieron todos sentados en el pub cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente feas.

Sophie les estaba contando sobre su familia. Justo ahora, estaba explicándoles lo importante que era el trabajo de su padre, y cómo él literalmente cambiaba vidas enteras todos los días, cuando Hermione preguntó – Exactamente, ¿qué hace tu padre?

Draco inmediatamente se mofó.

Hermione lo miró - ¿Qué está mal, Malfoy?

-Oh, no es nada, Granger – dijo él – Es solo que encuentro divertido el hecho que tengas esa constante necesidad de meter tu nariz en los asuntos familiares de otros. Lo que haga tu padre no es asunto tuyo.

-En ggealidad, Dggaco, no me molesta – dijo Sophie tratando de reducir la tensión – Mi padgge tggabaja en el ministeggio fggancés como un-

-Para tu información, nunca meto mi nariz en los asuntos familiares de los demás por mi propio beneficio. Si alguna vez hice algo así, sería solo porque estaba preocupada por alguien que me importa.

Cuando Draco tomó un largo y fuerte sorbo de su bebida, Sophie pensó que era seguro continuar, pero justo cuando abrió su boca para hablar nuevamente, él se le adelantó – Bueno, quizás deberías dejar de _preocuparte_ todo el tiempo. Especialmente cuando no es apreciado – dijo él, golpeando su taza vacía contra la mesa.

-Bueno, mi padgge…

-No _apreciado. _No fui la que comenzó con todo el asunto sobre la _preocupación. _Eres tú el que se disculpó conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces, ¿ya pasamos todo el asunto 'hipotético', y ahora nos referimos a hechos reales? – preguntó Phillip, tratando de alegrar el humor. Sophie le sacudió la cabeza. Draco y Hermione ni siquiera lo notaron.

-Me disculpé. Lo admito. Pero no fue nada más.

-¿Entonces vas a negar que no se formó ningún tipo de amistad entre nosotros? ¿Realmente no te importo en absoluto?

Draco miró a Hermione directamente a sus ojos marrón chocolate, le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y le dijo – Quería follar contigo. Eso es todo. Solo tener una cosa más para restregarle en la cara al Weasel y a Potty. Algo más de lo obvio.

Los otros tres lo miraron boquiabierto, pero ninguno más que Hermione.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras se levantaba de la mesa y corría hacia afuera. Sophie y Phillip se quedaron allí, completamente pasmados, sin saber si deberían ir tras ella o no.

Draco frunció el ceño ante su vaso vacío – Necesito otra bebida – dijo él, levantándose y caminando hacia la barra. En segundos ya estaba conversando con una bonita bruja en una de las mesas.

Los otros dos estaban absolutamente disgustados con él. dejaron pasar diez minutos antes de que Sophie saliera a buscar a Hermione. La encontró sentada en el callejón junto al pub, abrazándose las rodillas hacia el pecho.

-Heggmione, ¿qué haces? La gente oggina en estos lugagges.

-Oh, no me importa – dijo Hermione, hundiendo su cabeza más profundo en sus rodillas.

Gimiento, Sophie usó su varita para limpiar el suelo junto a ella y se sentó - ¿Vas a contaggme lo que pasó entgge ustedes dos ahogga? Poggque, obviamente, algo pasó. Es como si él fuegga una peggsona completamente difeggente.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza – No. Él Es quien siempre fue. Pensé, quizás, que había cambiado, pero estaba equivocada. Aún sigue siendo el mismo arrogante, egoísta, cabeza hueca y cruel sangrepura que siempre fue – Hermione tomó una profunda respiración y dijo – Y no. No voy a contarte nada. Solo tienes que saber que es mi culpa. Yo hice algo estúpido y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias.

-No me integgesa lo que hiciste. No meggeces segg tggatada de esa manegga. Él _tiene_ que disculpaggse.

-No va a hacerlo, Sophie. Nunca va a perdonarme – sollozó ella. Sophie pasó un brazo consolador a su alrededor – Supongo que es mejor así. Ahora no estaré tan apegada a él cuando termine el verano. Tuve una aventura de verano y aún amo a Ron. Eso es todo lo que quería.

-No estoy segugga si estás tggatando de convenceggme a mí, o a ti misma, peggo de cualquier modo estás haciendo un teggible tggabajo.

Hermione rió entre dientes – Lo sé.

Ambas permanecieron sentadas en ese callejón sucio cerca de una hora antes de regresar adentro. Sophie usó su varita para arreglar un poco el rostro de Hermine, pero ninguna cantidad de magia podía esconder la tristeza en sus ojos.

Cuando volvieron dentro, Phillip las encontró inmediatamente. Él no se había movido de su mesa, y había mantenido un ojo en Draco. El mago estaba buscándose problemas.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Phillip a Hermione mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

-Sí, mucho – mintió ella – Gracias.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Sophie, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente al ver a Draco mordisqueando el cuello de una bruja morena mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione.

Phillip sacudió su cabeza – No me lo preguntes. Estaba con otra bruja antes, pero luego su novio o algo así apareció y trató de buscarse una pelea. Por suerte, él estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber contenerse. Pero ya tuvo al menos tres bebidas más desde entonces. Con suerte no hará nada estúpido – Sophie le disparó una mirada – Perdón. _Algo más estúpido. _ – se corrigió.

Un tiempo después, Sophie se levantó para conseguir bebidas para todos. Su camarera no había regresado más, una vez que hubo capturado la atención de Draco. Mientras ella las buscaba, Phillip se acercó a Hermione y puso una mano confortante en su hombro.

-Sabes que él es un absoluto idiota, ¿verdad? No dejes que alguien como Draco te derribe. Eres mejor que eso. Eres mejor que él.

Phillip movió su mano hacia su otro hombro, dándole un medio abrazo. Draco se había desecho de la camarera y estaba sobre él en un segundo – ¡Aleja tus _malditas _manos de ella! – le gritó, derribando a Phillip de su asiento.

Hermione estaba impresionada - ¿Qué demonios, Malfoy? – gritó ella, levantándose y sosteniendo una mano hacia Phillip para ayudarlo a levantarse – Phillip, lo siento mucho.

-Yo no – dijo Phillip, dejando su mano y dándole un puñetazo a Draco justo en la mandíbula – Moría por hacer eso desde el día en que te conocí, _colega._

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Sophie, corriendo hacia ellos justo mientras Draco se impulsaba hacia Phillip.

Antes de que Phillip pudiera defenderse, Hermione sacó su varita y gritó - _¡Immobulus! _– congelando a ambos magos en medio de los golpes.

-Lo juggo, me voy pogg dos segundos… - dijo Sophie cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué está mal con ustedes dos?

Como ambos estaban incapacitados para responder, Hermione la miró y dijo – Draco vino y empujó a Phillip, quien respondió dándole un puñetazo.

Sophie sacudió su cabeza – Eso es ggidículo. Ustedes dos son magos sanggepuggas. Aggojaggse puñetazos no es el modo en que hacemos las cosas en nuestggo mundo. Si quieggen peleagg, háganlo coggectamente y tengan un duelo.

-¡Sophie! – ladró Hermione – Eso es _difícilmente_ un buen consejo. Ninguno de los dos debería pelear.

Los chicos comenzaron a gruñir. Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de remover el hechizo congelador.

Acomodando su camisa, Draco dijo – Estás en lo cierto, Granger. Esto no debería arreglarse con un duelo. Deberíamos arreglar esto de mejor manera – ambos magos se miraron entre sí y asintieron, ambos sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer.

Ambos caminaron hacia afuera, con Hermione y Sophie – y unos cuantos clientes curiosos del bar – siguiéndolos de cerca.

Una vez que estuvieron al aire libre, Draco y Phillip tomaron sus varitas y dijeron – _Accio escoba _ - En unos segundos, ambas escobas salieron de sus habitaciones y llegaron a sus manos.

-¡Una carrera! – exclamó uno de los espectadores.

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son las reglas? – preguntó Phillip a nadie en particular.

-No van a correr en esas cosas, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione. Ninguno de los chicos respondió – Esto es basura. No hay razón por la que deberían pelear. Se estaban llevando bien hasta recién.

-Solo por ti – dijo Phillip – Si no hubieras estado tan convencida de que él era un buen tipo, nunca lo habría aceptado.

-Pero aun pienso que él es un buen tipo – dijo Hermione con honestidad – No es lo que piensas, Phillip. Su comportamiento para conmigo es mi culpa. Yo soy la que…

-¡Él te folló, y luego de botó! ¡Deja de inventar escusas por él! ¡Él no vale la pena!

-Ahogga, Phillip, eso no es justo. Dggaco pggobó segg de gggan valogg pagga este equipo y…

-Oh, ¿podrían ambas dejar de lamerle el trasero? – ambas chicas jadearon – Draco es despreciable y voy a comprobarlo.

Draco mantuvo su rostro impasible, pero Hermione no era ciega ante el modo en que sus ojos se hundieron cuando Phillip lo llamó despreciable. Incluso alguien tan duro como Draco sentía dolor algunas veces.

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son las reglas? – le preguntó Draco a la audiencia, todo el tiempo sin despegar sus ojos de Phillip.

Un mago turista tomó un mapa y se lo pasó a un local. Él dibujó un círculo y dijo – Esta es la barrera alrededor de nuestro pueblo. Quédense adentro para evitar los ojos de los muggles.

-¡Deberán dar cinco vueltas alrededor! – gritó alguien más.

Él mago con el mapa asintió – Cinco vueltas alrededor. Todo vale. El primero en llegar, gana.

-Dime que no van a seguir con esto – dijo Hermione mirando a Phillip. Cuando él no respondió, volteó hacia Draco, para encontrarse con más silencio – Sophie, haz algo – rogó.

Sophie frunció el ceño – Oh, déjalos igg, Heggmione. Seggá bueno pagga ellos sacággselo del sistema. Estoy haggta de esta tensión a su alggededogg todo el tiempo. Quizás cuando todo teggmine, finalmente podggemos ggelajaggnos.

Hermione dejó salir un chillido de frustración antes de apresurarse de regreso adentro, y Draco y Phillip montaron a sus escobas justo cuando ella pegó un portazo.

Los observó a ambos salir desde su ventana, jadeando y cubriendo sus ojos cada vez que uno empujaba al otro para derribarlo, ambos casi cayendo de sus escobas en numerosas ocasiones.

Al final, Phillip ganó por un pelo. Mientras él celebraba su victoria, Draco aterrizó en alguna parte. Hermione observó hasta que la última persona entró, y luego se apareció afuera para ir a buscar a Draco.

Lo encontró varios minutos después, sentado en una roca en medio de algunos árboles. Cuando ella ingresó al claro, él no levantó la mirada pero, de alguna forma, supo que ella estaba allí.

-¿Qué quieres, Granger? – preguntó él, sonando absolutamente derrotado.

-Hablar – dijo ella, sentándose de forma casual junto a él.

-No estoy exactamente de _humor_ – dijo él, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, realmente no estoy dándote otra opción, Malfoy. No te preocupes. No voy a preguntarte sobre tu padre. Solo dime lo que pasó esta noche. ¿Por qué atacarte a Phillip? Pensé que ustedes dos estaban comenzando a llevarse bien.

-Solo por ti – dijo él – llegamos a una tregua cuando estábamos en Francia comprando otras escobas. Decidimos que, dado que solo teníamos una semana más juntos, deberíamos al menos tratar de llevarnos mejor.

-Al parecer eso terminó _realmente _bien – dijo ella, mirando al moretón que comenzaba a formarse bajo su rostro – Eso se ve feo. A ver, déjame… - levantó su varita, la movió frente a la marca y dijo – _Episkey_ – la herida comenzó a desaparecer inmediatamente.

-Gracias – dijo él frotándose el punto donde había estado el moretón – Puede que él sea un idiota, pero tiene un fantástico gancho derecho.

-Bueno, es dos veces tu tamaño. Eso quizás explicaría ese hecho.

Draco rió entre dientes, afectado – Seh, supongo que tendría que haberlo pensado mejor antes de empujar una roca. Aunque, seguro que se tambalea fácilmente.

-Solo porque no estaba esperándolo – rió ella – Ahora, ¿vas a decirme por qué lo hiciste? ¿O tendré que sacártelo _a golpes? _– ella le guiñó un ojo.

Draco la miró de reojo antes de inclinarse hacia sus rodillas y mirar fijamente el suelo – Estoy enojado contigo, Hermione, pero eso no significa que me guste que él te toque – una amplia sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Hermione. Se sentó allí mirándolo por un minuto entero antes de levantar la mirada y encontrar sus ojos - ¿Qué?

-Nada – dijo ella, aun sonriendo – Es solo que nunca te escuché decir mi nombre antes. Sin contar esa noche después de nuestra primera misión, e incluso entonces sonó forzado. Es agradable escucharlo salir tan casualmente.

Draco no lo entendía - ¿Solo dije tu nombre una vez antes? Estoy seguro de haberlo dicho otras veces.

-No – dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza – Solo me llamabas Granger. O Sangresucia. Pero preferiría no recordar esos días.

-Huh – dijo él, pensando sobre ello – Nunca me di cuenta. Pero tampoco me llamas por mi nombre. Quizás solo una o dos veces.

-¿Debería comenzar a hacerlo?

-Supongo que eso estaría bien, _Hermione _– añadió él, sonriendo.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa – Suena bien, _Draco._

Ambos permanecieron allí, mirándose mutuamente en silencio. Era un lindo momento, y Hermione no pudo evitar estirarse y sostener su mano. Él le dio un apretón – Lamento haber sido un idiota. Como dice mi madre, no suelo ser bueno al manejar las confrontaciones.

-Entonces, ¿la leíste? – preguntó ella.

Él asintió – Seh. ¿Tú la leíste entera?

Ella sacudió su cabeza, negando – No. Solo llegué a la parte de que tu _aparente _fraternización con una Sangresucia era un error.

-Bien – dijo él, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio – Probablemente es mejor que no hayas visto el resto. Como ya sabes, los Malfoy pueden ser un tanto anticuados.

-No me digas – rió ella, codeándolo.

Él sonrió – Pero no voy a contarte sobre mi padre. No por ahora, al menos.

-Está bien – dijo ella – Realmente siento haber tomado tus cartas. Solo estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Está bien eso?

Draco levantó una ceja hacia ella - ¿Si está bien que te preocuparas por mí? – preguntó él. ella asintió – Está bien, Grang… es decir, Hermione. Puedes preocuparte por quien sea que quieras.

-¿Incluso aunque ese alguien sea una _follada _de verano? – preguntó ella.

Draco se envaró – Estaba enojado. Tú… - él suspiró, relajando su cuerpo tenso y apretando la mano de ella incluso más fuerte – Sabes que eso no es cierto. Me preocupo por ti, también. Solo merlín _sabe _ el porqué.

-Sí, es un tanto inesperado – dijo ella mirando hacia un costado – Pero no creo que sea malo. Mucho ha cambiado con el pasar de los años. No eres el idiota que eras entonces. Aunque, tampoco eres exactamente bueno. Quizás tus palabras no son tan crueles, pero aun eres tan sarcástico y rudo como siempre.

Draco rió – Pero eso es lo que me hace especial, Hermione. Potter ya tiene el título de Santo. El mundo mágico necesita un Diablo para amar. Ahí es donde entro yo.

-¿Y dónde me deja eso a mí? – preguntó ella, riendo.

-Hmmm… bueno, antes del verano eras definitivamente uno de los ángeles de Potter. Pero ahora, haz navegado por el inframundo. ¿qué hay entre medio de un diablo y un santo?

-Una bruja - dijo ella.

Draco sacudió su cabeza – No. Eso es aburrido. ¿Qué tal un hada? De ese modo aún tendrías alas, como un ángel, pero estarías un poco más debajo de la tierra.

Hermione sonrió – Muy bien. Un hada entonces.

Ambos permanecieron afuera por un rato más, hablando sobre nada de importancia. Algunas veces, cuando alguien tiene algo horrible en mente, todo lo que necesitan es olvidarlo por un rato.

-Draco… solo quería que sepas… no eres despreciable – dijo ella, poniendo su otra mano sobre las que tenían unidas.

Draco sonrió, acariciándole la barbilla con su mano libre – Gracias Hermione. Necesitaba oír eso.

Eventualmente, ambos regresaron al pub. Hermione llevó a Draco por la mano hacia Phillip para que se disculpara. Lo hizo, aunque no fácilmente, y Phillip aceptó, ordenando bebidas para todos. Hermione notó que la marca en el rostro de él también estaba curada. Sophie se adjuntó el crédito por eso. El por qué los hombres nunca pensaban en curar sus propias heridas y moretones ya pasaba de su conocimiento.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes dos ya se aggeglaggon? – preguntó Sophie esperanzada – Poggque Phillip y yo estamos ggealmente haggtos de sus peleas.

Hermione y Draco se miraron – Estamos bien – dijo Hermione – Pero me parece que vamos a tomarlo con calma por un tiempo.

-Eso es inteligente – dijo Phillip, tomando un trago de su bebida. Draco entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Por el momento, de cualquier modo.

-¡Peggo el sexo enojado es caliente! – gritó Sophie - ¡Si no actúan ahogga, van a agguinagglo!

Los ojos de Draco se ampliaron mientras seriamente pensaba en ello.

Hermione, sin notar las ruedas girando en la mente de Draco, mató el momento al decir – Pero yo nunca estuve enojada.

Draco gruñó. No era divertido si ella no iba a jugar también.

No mucho tiempo después, los cuatro subieron a la cama. Todos ellos yendo a sus dormitorios separados. Hermione había estado recostada, sin dormir por al menos una hora antes de escuchar un _¡Pop! _levantó la mirada y encontró a Draco parado a los pies de su cama.

-Lamento despertarte, Hermione. Tenía problemas para dormir. ¿Te importaría si duermo aquí?

Hermione sonrió suavemente antes de abrir las mantas y hacerle señas para que entrara. No tuvo que decirle dos veces. En segundos, Draco estaba acurrucado en su cama, con sus brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de sus hombros, mientras los de ella lo abrazaban por la cintura. Sin perder más tiempo, ambos se durmieron rápidamente.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, los cuatro amanecieron temprano para ir a buscar su última madera como grupo. Antes de aparecerse en su habitación, Draco le dio a Hermione un suave beso en la mejilla. Luego que se hubiera marchado, Hermione posó su mano en el punto en donde los labios de él la habían tocado, y sonrió.

Para su última misión, irían al Bosque Nacional Petrificado en Arizona para recolectar dos tipos diferentes de madera petrificada. Una vez más, tomar esa madera era altamente ilegal, y la consciencia de Hermione comenzaba a atacarla.

-Cálmate, Hermione. Solo es ilegal para los Muggles – dijo Phillip, tratando de confortarla.

-Y no es como si nos estuviéggamos llevando la madegga como souvenigg o algo. El Señogg Ollivandegg tiene un veggdadeggo pggopósito para ello. Si alguien debe tenegglo antes de que desapaggesca pogg siempre, es él.

A Hermione no le agradaba, pero accedió.

El sol ya estaba metiéndose para cuando localizaron los dos tipos de madera. Justo a tiempo, la lechuza del Sr. Ollivander apareció y tomó las dos maderas petrificadas. Luego de eso, ellos volaron hacia lo que parecía ser una Casa de Pasteles abandonada, justo a un lado de la histórica Ruta 66. Pero si llamabas a la puerta siguiendo un determinado patrón, se abría para revelar un popular club nocturno mágico. Por supuesto, Sophie tenía el código que necesitaban para entrar.

-¿Cómo conocías de este lugar, Sophie? – preguntó Hermione, mientras se aproximaban hacia la puerta. Ya habían establecido su campamento detrás de la construcción, y se habían cambiado de ropa a algo más apto para un club.

Sophie la miró y sonrió - El día que Phillip y yo fuimos a L.A., conocí a este mago que me contó sobgge ello. Se supone que estaggía aquí hoy, así que no agguinen mi juego.

-¿Eso fue cuando tú y yo aún estábamos juntos? – preguntó Draco, ofendido.

Sophie le dio una graciosa sonrisa antes de tocar la puerta con un patrón complejo. Para cuando terminó, la puerta se abrió y el humo se escapó del lugar hacia el aire nocturno. Todos entraron a una habitación llena de magos y brujas bailando en una pista, evitando rayos láser que se disparaban desde el techo como parte del show de luces. Siempre que tocaran a alguien, la persona reiría tontamente, como si le hubieran hecho cosquillas, antes de volver a la normalidad y seguir bailando.

-Sophie, ¡lo conseguiste! – exclamó un apuesto mago rubio acercándose a ellos. Incluso bajo la mala luz, Hermine no pudo evitar notar sus extraordinarios ojos azules.

-Él y Sophie tendrían niños _absolutamente hermosos_ – le susurró a Phillip. Pero, en un lugar así, los susurros eran más como gritos menos fuertes. Phillip no le respondió. Solo miró fijamente al nuevo mago con notoria desaprobación.

-Heggmione, Dggaco, Phillip, me gustaggía que todos conocieggan a Patggick.

-Patrick – dijo él, estrechando las manos de todos – Es tan lindo el modo en que dice mi nombre – le sonrió a Sophie, quien rápidamente le sonrió de regreso - ¿Puedo regalarles un trago a todos?

Sophie, Hermione y Draco aceptaron encantados, pero Phillip desapareció en alguna parte antes de responder. Luego de que todos tuvieran sus bebidas, Hermione y Draco dejaron a Sophie y Patrick solos. Ella había dejado bien en claro que moría por conseguir algo de acción, y se veía como que Patrick sería el afortunado que se la daría.

Encontraron a Phillip un rato después, moviéndose con una bruja en la pista de baile. Decidieron que sería lo mejor dejarlo solo, también.

-Bailemos, Hermione - dijo Draco, arrastrándola a la pista, antes de que ella pudiera protestar. Hermione derramó su bebida por el camino, tomando el último trago de ella una vez que Draco dejó de arrastrarla. Una camarera apareció para tomar sus vasos.

Draco pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo más cerca mientras ella le echaba un buen vistazo a su alrededor – Uhm Draco, realmente no sé cómo bailar esto.

El único tipo de baile que Hermione había hecho alguna vez era el formal, y quizás algo de saltos en las bodas, ¿pero esto? Todo el mundo aquí parecía girar y arquearse entre sí en la pista de baile. Casi se sentía como si estuviera violando su privacidad al verlos.

-Tampoco yo, pero parece simple. Ambos somos realmente buenos al follar, y lo hicimos de parados antes. Esto es como eso, solo que con la ropa puesta.

Hermione rió y lo golpeó en el pecho – Realmente eres _todo _un encanto.

Cuando al principio comenzaron a bailar fue un tanto incómodo, pero una vez que Hermione dejó de copiarle movimientos a la gente y comenzó a sentir la música, se volvieron realmente buenos en ello. En cierto punto, se olvidaron sobre el protocolo de baile de este lugar y comenzaron a balancearse alrededor, Draco llegando incluso tan lejos como para inclinar a Hermione hacia atrás y besarla apasionadamente antes de volver a dejarla parada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco estuviera estampando a Hermione contra la pared, usándola como un soporte mientras se frotaba contra ella. Ella lo besó en respuesta con tanto vigor y deseo, hasta que fue claro para ambos que no podrían quedarse allí por más tiempo. Hasta allí llegaba el tomarlo con calma.

Salieron del club, tan inmersos en su propia lujuria como para siquiera notar a la bruja y al mago conocidos en la esquina. Al principio estaban peleando, pero en segundos estaban besándose furiosamente.

Una vez afuera, Hermione y Draco caminaron alrededor de la construcción hacia donde tenían sus tiendas, junto a las tiendas de otros magos.

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, ambos tomaron sus varitas y sellaron la entrada con un hechizo escudo al mismo tiempo. Ambas varitas cayeron de sus manos cuando Draco tomó a Hermione y la llevó a la mesa de la cocina. La arrojó sobre ella, arrancándole la camisa mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la de él.

En instantes ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos y en plena hazaña en el lugar donde comían. Necesitaría una profunda limpieza después, pero eso era algo de lo que se preocuparían después.

-Oh, Draco…

No fue hasta ese momento cuando Draco notó lo mucho que le gustaba el sonido de la voz de Hermione diciendo su nombre. Especialmente en estas circunstancias.

Él también gritó su nombre mientras cambiaban de posición. Y luego de nuevo, cuando pasaron al sofá. Y de nuevo cuando cayeron al suelo. Y de nuevo cuando ella lo empujó a la cama, subiéndose justo después sobre él. En realidad, ninguna parte de la tienda quedó sin tocar esa noche. Draco decidió justo en ese momento y lugar que pasar cuatro digas sin follar con Hermione no era práctico. Si volvía a enojarse con ella, solo tendría que tomar el consejo de Sophie sobre el asunto del 'sexo enojado'.

Cuando ambos finalmente colapsaron – ambos completamente satisfechos – Hermione se acurrucó junto a Draco, posando su cabeza en su pecho, y se durmió.

Draco comenzó a dormirse también, pero, justo antes de alcanzar la ciudad de los sueños, su mente lo llevó hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron par en par al recordar la cosa estúpida que había hecho durante su enojo. Bajó la mirada hacia el sereno rostro de Hermione y frunció el ceño. No estaba listo para renunciar a ella ahora. Él sabía que llegaría el final cuando terminara el verano pero, por ahora, solo quería estar con ella.

Tendría que haber alguna forma de arreglar ese error. Pero se preocuparía de eso por la mañana. Por ahora, solo quería dormirse sosteniéndola.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: ja! Tantas cosas pasaron en el capítulo! Increíble que todo terminara condensado en uno solo, pero es así: Draco se porta como un idiota con Hermione, pero no puede evitar celarla. Hermione pagó el precio por su indiscreción, aprendió una lección, y ahora están bien. (más que bien :P) alguien notó a la parejita que primero discutía y luego se besaba furiosamente? Aplausos a quien lo haya sugerido desde un principio.. veremos pronto como se desarrolla eso ;) y quien adivina qué hizo draco?**

**Advertencia: no está controlado, así que si hay algún error, falta una letra o algo, me avisan.**

**Graciasssss por todos sus comentarios! Guest:**

**Alona: como dijiste, no todo podía salir bien entre ellos, pero al menos aquí ya ves como lo solucionaron. las reacciones de ambos eran las que se esperaban, tanto de hermione cmo de Draco, y se dijeron cosas hirientes :S muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario nena, espero que tmbien hayas disfrutado de este capitulo. un beso enorme!**

**SALESIA:uhggg cólicos, que feo che :S pero al menos se calma esa sensacion de pensarque todo iba a terminarse. Nuevamente, sos una de las que tienen más intuicion asi que aqui al final compruebas que si, es posible un inicio de relacion entre la fransesita y los Musculos. Espero que ya te sientas mejor, y que disfrutaras este capitulo. Muchisimas gracias por comentar. un beso grande!**

**Lily Leon: me alegra mucho que disfrutaras! Te parecio cruel draco? a mi medio que me pareció justificada su reaccion, aunque creo que en este capitulo se pasó un poco. al menos se disculpó y aclaró que todo fue a causa del enojo. disfruta el capitulo! besos a tu bb y gracias por comentar! :)**

**Elegv: Tal cual, hermione no debio leer sus cartas :/ y, verdaderamente tiene que decidirse. no puede acostarse con Draco y despues pretender que nada pasaría si Ron tuviera su propia aventura. Soph y phil juntos... jjajaja si! son como niños! peleandose y luego amigandose! y aqui vemos un poco más.. se lo tenían bien escondido, aunque por ahora los otros no lo hayan notado! Y con respecto a prepararme y publicar, bueno, en realidad no es tan complicdo... se puede tipear al menos con las uñas recien pintadas, y mientras tu hermana te hace una intricada trenza en el cabello jajajajja (mucha ayuda!) Con respecto a tu recomendacion, yo era lectora asidua de Lazos del Destino, pero Ara lo quitó de FF :( de todos modos, gracias por tu recomendacion, y no dudes en hacerme otra si lo crees oportuno ;) muchas gracias por comentar nena, un beso enorme!**

**Bueno, recomendación McFly del día: Lola – cantan el tema con Busted, una banda que se disolvió hace varios años, pero son muy amigos de los Mcfly y ahora están haciendo una hiper gira juntos.**

**Sunset82 subió una nueva traducción de otro OS de Bex chan, este se llama 'Siluetas' y para quienes no hayan leído el original, pásense por ahí porque las va a hacer emocionar! (en el buen sentido, obvio). y atentas! porque ya se viene un nuevo capítulo de Cruel y Hermoso Mundo! :)**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Les cuento que estoy tratando de acelerar las traducciones, para poder agregar un día más de actualización, pero por ahora no es seguro! Un beso enorme, y nos leemos el jueves!**

**Pekis :)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó a Hermione con un beso. Él ya estaba ansioso por más, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a complacerlo. De hecho, ella casi le arranca el cabello mientras gritaba su nombre. Y a él no le importó ni un poco.

Después de ello, ambos permanecieron recostados allí sin importarles nada del resto del mundo. No fue hasta que escucharon a Sophie y Phillip llamando a su tienda, cuando finalmente se levantaron y se vistieron. Cuando salieron, sus camaradas estaban parados allí, sonriéndoles con burla.

-Un encantamiento escudo bastante fuerte. Debe haber sido una buena noche – dijo Phillip.

-Vamos, Phillip, no te pggecipites a sacagg conclusiones. Quizás solo queggían algo de pggivacidad pagga hablagg. Después de todo, ellos queggían "tomággselo con calma". Aún siguen _muy_ enojados entgge ellos – Sophie y Phillip rompieron en carcajadas.

Hermione no estaba divertida – Bueno, no hay razón para ser grosero por ello.

Para desayunar, los cuatro regresaron a la casa abandonada de los Pasteles, donde Sophie hizo otro llamado complicado para que la puerta se abriera. Durante el día, la construcción era, de hecho, una casa de pastelillos. Pero solo para magos.

Sophie ordenó una gran cantidad de panqueques de arándanos, a los que bañó en su jalea de flores Polly violetas. Draco no era ciego al modo en que ella continuamente alimentaba a Phillip de a trocitos, y de la buena gana de él al aceptarlos.

Todo lo que Hermione notó fue como el otro mago, Patrick, los miraba desde la mesa del lado opuesto del restaurante - ¿Y qué pasó con Patrick anoche? – le preguntó a Sophie.

Sophie se detuvo a mitad de tomar un bocado, justo a tiempo para atrapar la mirada malvada de Patrick – Oh – dijo ella, regresando la mirada a ellos – Seh, bueno, no pasó nada.

-Aw, ¿por qué no? – preguntó Hermione, sin notar todavía en lo enfocado que se había vuelto Phillip en su comida – Pensé que querías que pasara. Y ciertamente, él parecía bastante deseoso también.

-Seh… él lo estaba – dijo ella, mirando de reojo a Phillip – Peggo yo no tanto. Eso es todo.

-Qué fastidio – dijo Hermione, tomando un trago de su café – Bueno, encontrarás a alguien pronto. Estoy segura de ello.

-También yo – dijo Draco con una amplia sonrisa, con sus ojos alternándose entre Phillip y Sophie. Ambos trataron de evitar su mirada, pero eventualmente él atrapó la de Sophie. Una sola mirada fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmar sus sospechas. E inmediatamente comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó una inocente Hermione.

-Oh, nada – dijo él, palmeándole la cabeza con alegría.

Ella le barrió la mano - ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Antes de que pudiera delatar a sus camaradas, el búho del Sr. Ollivander apareció volando dentro de la casa de los pasteles y dejó caer cinco letras en su mesa. Sophie gritó mientras una roja caía justo sobre ella y Hermione.

-Es otra Vociferadora – dijo Hermione, mirándola de cerca – Con nuestros dos nombres en ella.

Sophie arrojó sus manos sobre su boca y chilló – Sophie, ¿por qué esta Vociferadora tiene nuestros _dos _nombres en ella?

Phillip rió y le dio un codazo a Sophie – Vamos, Soph, es hora de que le digas a Hermione lo que hiciste.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto, Heggmione! Peggo… la semana pasada, justo después que los hubiéggamos encontggado a ti y a Dggaco besándose, volví a mi caggpa y escggibí una caggta.

El corazón de Hermione se ralentizó significativamente - ¿Una carta? ¿A quién?

Sophie se mordió el labio y miró a Phillip por algo de ayuda. Él no se la dio. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Sophie regresó la mirada hacia Hermione y dijo – A Fleur (1) – y el corazón de Hermione se detuvo oficialmente – Lo lamento muchísimo, Heggmione. No puedes imaginaggte cuánto. Incluso contacté al Sr. Ollivandegg pogg gged flú para tggatagg de deteneggla, peggo me dijo que ya había sido entggegada.

Hermione se sujetó de la mesa para evitar caer. Draco apretó su agarre por sus hombros. Tragando duro, Hermione miró hacia el sobre rojo y dijo – Pero Fleur se está quedando en la Madriguera por el verano, para que la Sra. weasleyla ayude con Victoire mientras ella está embarazada y…

-Lo sé…

-¿Qué pasa si ella abre la carta mientras Molly está en la habitación? ¿Y qué si Ron esta ahí? Oh Merlín, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Bueno, puedes empezar por abrir la carta – dijo Draco, estirándose y tomando la carta – Pasaste tanto tiempo hablando que me sorprende que aún no haya explotado.

Él la abrió y la arrojó sobre la mesa. Hermione cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo mientras la Vociferadora se elevaba en el aire y comenzaba a… bueno, vociferar.

"SOPHIE ANNE LABELLE, ¡QUÉ SOGGPGGENDIDA ESTOY POGG TI! –Sophie pasó saliva - ¡METEGG LAS NAGGICES EN LOS ASUNTOS DE LOS DEMÁS NO ES PGGOPIO DE UNA SEÑOGGITA! SOY CONSCIENTE DE LOS AGGEGLOS ENTGGE GGON Y HEGGMIONE POGG EL VEGGANO, Y NADA QUE TÚ ME DIGAS ME HAGGÁ PENSAGG MAL DE ELLA. TIENES MUCHA SUEGGTE DE QUE YO HAYA TOMADO LA CAGGTA MIENTGGAS LA SRA. WEASLEY ESTABA FUEGGA DE LA HABITACIÓN. SI ELLA HUBIEGGA VISTO QUE ENTGGÓ ESA LECHUZA DEL SR. OLLIVANDEGG, HABGGÍA INSISTIDO EN LEEGGLA. ALGUNAS VECES ESA MUJEGG PUEDE LLEGAGG A SEGG MUY COTILLA. ¡QUIZÁS USTEDES DOS SON FAMILIA!

Y CON GGESPECTO A TI, HEGGMIONE, -ahora Hermione pasó saliva, mientras la vociferadora giraba hacia ella – TENGO LA NECESIDAD DE GGECOGGDAGGTE LO MUCHO QUE TE AMA GGON, Y CUÁNTO LE IMPOGGTAS. NO PIENSA EN NADA MÁS DESDE QUE TE FUISTE. SOLO GGECUEGGDA, NO HAY NADA MEJOGG QUE UN WEASLEY. SON LA FAMILIA MÁS AMABLE, AMOGGOSA Y LEAL QUE ALGUNA VEZ HAYA TENIDO EL PGGIVILEGIO DE CONOCER. SEGGÍA INTELIGENTE QUE LO GGECOGGDAGGAS. AHOGGA, ¡USTEDES DOS DEJEN DE PELEAGG Y DISFGGUTEN SU VEGGANO! CON AMOGG, FLEUR.

La carta se incendió. Solo Sophie fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para mover su comida fuera del camino antes que la lluvia de cenizas cayera sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, eso no fue tan malo – dijo Phillip, limpiando las cenizas de su omelet.

Hermione no lo escuchó. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando en blanco al lugar en donde había estado la vociferadora. Ron no había avanzado en su ruptura. Solo pensaba en ella. Pero aún faltaban dos meses de verano. Quizás… había una chance de que… no. Ella sabía la verdad. Ron no haría nada. No a menos que se enterara de que ella lo estaba haciendo, y solo lo haría por despecho. Tenía que haber otra forma de calmar su consciencia culpable.

-¿QUÉ? – todos miraron a Sophie, quien estaba leyendo la carta del Sr. Ollivander con la mandíbula por el piso. Todos esperaron a que ella dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Vas a decirnos de qué se trata, Soph? – preguntó Phillip, tratando de echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

-Son nuestggas nuevas asignaciones. No son las que pensábamos – dijo ella, pasándole la carta a Hermione.

Ella la tomó y comenzó a leer en voz alta – Efectivamente de inmediato, se separarán en dos grupos. Sophie Labelle viajará con Draco Malfoy, y Hermione Granger viajará con Phillip prior. Sus asignaciones serán entregadas en exactamente una hora.

-Uh, seh, sobre eso… - comenzó Draco.

-Esto es incggeíble. ¡Voy a quejaggme ahogga mismo!

Sophie se levantó de un salto y se encaminó al salón trasero, donde estaba la chimenea conectada a la red flú- Phillip corrió después de ella. Luego de tomar algo de dinero y dejarlo sobre la mesa, Hermione y Draco la siguieron.

-Uh, Hermione, debo decirte algo…

-En un minuto, Draco – dijo ella, entrando a la salita de atrás. Sophie ya estaba con su cabeza metida entre las llamas verdes y gritándole a la persona del otro lado. Phillip metió su cabeza junto a ella.

-¡no puedo tggabajagg con Dggaco! ¡Es inaudito! ¿Qué pasó con las paggejas oggiginales?

Una pausa. Phillip sacó su cabeza y dijo – Ciertas circunstancias lo llevaron a creer que estos nuevos emparejamientos serían más efectivos – volvió a meter su cabeza.

-¿Qué ciggcunstancias? ¡Me _niego_ a tggabajagg con él!

Otra pausa. Phillip volvió a salir – Nos ha cambiado. Sophie y Hermione. Draco y yo.

-Oh – dijo Sophie sonando positivamente encantada. Sacó su cabeza del fuego, volteó hacia Hermione y preguntó - ¿Eso suena bien pagga ti, Heggmione?

-¡Sophie! – gritó Phillip, metiendo su cabeza en las llamas – Lo lamento Sr. Ollivander, pero yo tampoco puedo trabajar con Draco. Es un grosero y arrogante, y no trabajamos bien estando juntos. _Para nada._

-Gracias, _de verdad_, chicos. Linda forma de hacerme ver como un idiota – Sophie y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. Draco no la atrapó.

Luego de guiñarle un ojo a Hermione, Sophie volvió a meter su cabeza en las llamas para escuchar la respuesta del Sr. Ollivander. Regresó lentamente. Mirando de reojo a Draco, dijo – Él dice que si ninguno puede tggabajagg con Draco, él tendggá que segg ggemplazado.

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de inclinarse y meter su tupida cabeza en las llamas – Sr. Ollivander, yo no tengo problema en trabajar con Draco. Realmente no hay necesidad de reemplazarlo.

-Aunque usted esté bien con eso, Srta. Granger, el sr. Malfoy ha requerido no ser emparejado con usted. Por lo tanto, solo me queda asumir…

Ninguno escuchó lo que terminó de decir. Hermione, Sophie y Phillip ya habían sacado sus cabezas de las llamas y volteaban a ver a Draco, quien nerviosamente se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-¿Pediste no ser emparejado conmigo? – preguntó Hermione, incorporándose - ¿Por qué? _¿Cuándo?_

-Eso trataba de decirte – dijo él – Fue la mañana después de pelearnos. Usé mi escoba para volar a la red flú más cercana y le pedí que no me emparejara contigo.

-¿Por qué no solo utilizaste la red flú de Sophie?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Supongo que solo quería hacerlo furtivamente.

-Bueno, realmente fue furtivo. ¿Y por qué esperaste hasta ahora para contármelo? – ella levantó su mano – Espera. No me lo dijiste. ¡Tuve que escucharlo por el maldito Sr. Ollivander!

-Estaba enojado. Y traté de decírtelo.

-¡Tratar de decírmelo hace un minuto no cuenta!

-¿No cuenta? ¡Por supuesto que cuenta! ¡Eres tú la que se apresuró a meter tu maldita cabeza ahí antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más!

-¡Tú _debiste _contármelo el mismo día que lo hiciste!

-¡Pero estaba aplicándote el tratamiento de silencio! _¡Decírtelo, _habría arruinado el propósito de todo ello!

-¿_Tratamiento de silencio? _Ahora, ¡eso es maduro! ¡No recuerdo nada _silencioso _sobre esos días! ¡Todo lo que recuerdo son palabras crueles y críticas!

-Bueno, ¡el tratamiento de silencio era mi plan! ¡Pero tú continuamente me hacías enfadar!

-¡No puedes enojarte conmigo, Malfoy! ¡No fui _yo _ la que hizo algo estúpido!

-Oh, ¿así que soy _Malfoy_, de nuevo? Bueno, ¡eso está malditamente bien, _Granger!_

Sophie y Phillip volvieron a meter sus cabezas a las llamas verdes para disminuir el ruido.

-Lo lamento, Sr. Ollivander, disputas de amantes – rió ella con burla.

-Sí, eso es lo que me temía – dijo él.

-En ggealidad no hay nada que temegg. Ellos pelean mucho, peggo son un buen equipo – ella codeó a Phillip.

-Uhh… seh… un _gran_ equipo. Al igual que Sophie y yo. Su plan original era realmente el mejor.

-Muy bien, Sr. Prior, Srta. Labelle. Si pueden conseguir que el Sr. Malfoy aparezca por aquí para decirme que está de acuerdo en trabajar con la Srta. Granger, lo aprobaré.

Sophie y Phillip sacaron sus cabezas del fuego y voltearon - ¡_Ewww!_ – dijeron al unísono al ver a Hermione y Draco besándose contra la pared.

-Oh, lo siento chicos – dijo Draco, volteando hacia ellos y guiñando un ojo. Hermione se sonrojó y se cubrió la boca avergonzada.

-Dggaco, el Sr. Ollivandegg quiegge que apgguebes tggabajagg con Heggmione.

Draco le dio a Hermione un último beso antes de caminar hacia el fuego y meter su cabeza en él – Eso está perfectamente bien conmigo, Sr. Ollivander. Lamento la confusión… uhuh… sí, señor. No lo haré de nuevo… seh… oh, _nooo_… jajaja, es usted un pillo, señor… sí, sí. Estaremos listos en una hora… gracias, Sr. Ollivander. Adiós – Draco sacó su cabeza de las llamas, volteó y les sonrió al resto – Todo arreglado. ¿deberíamos comenzar a empacar, entonces?

Todos regresaron a sus tiendas. La lechuza del Sr. Ollivander aún seguía revoloteando sobre sus cabezas, así que cada uno de ellos se tomó su tiempo para leer sus cartas, incluido Draco. Aunque no escribió una de respuesta.

Justo antes de que tuvieran que irse, Hermione se sentó en su sofá para releer la carta de Ron por la quinta vez. Ella le había escrito una respuesta, pero no le hacía justicia a sus palabras:

_Querida Hermione,_

_Soy un absoluto idiota. Ni siquiera intentes inventar excusas por mí. No importa cuán inteligente seas, nada de lo que digas justificará la forma en la que he actuado. Estaba totalmente convencido de que la única razón por la que te fuiste este verano era para poner algo de distancia entre nosotros antes de dejarme, pero todo el mundo dice que eso es basura._

_Lo comprendo. Querías encontrarte a ti misma. Y, sin ti aquí, me di cuenta lo mucho que yo necesitaba hacer exactamente lo mismo. Renuncié a Sortilegios Weasley. Le di a George mi carta de renuncia la semana pasada. En tres días comenzaré mi entrenamiento para volverme un Auror. Como siempre, me ayudaste a hacer lo que realmente necesitaba._

_Siempre sabes qué es mejor para mí. Eso por eso que necesitaba escribirte ahora para decirte lo mucho que te necesito. No quiero perderte porque, realmente, no soy nadie sin ti. Suena cursi, pero es verdad. Te amo, Hermione. Sé que no te lo digo muy seguido. Todos los días me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho el día que te fuiste, pero realmente pensé que ese sería nuestro adiós. Y yo no estaba listo para despedirme de ti._

_Cuando regreses, ambos haremos que esto valga la pena. Tomate el tiempo que necesites para pensar en el matrimonio. Esperaré por ti. Porque eso es lo que se hace por alguien a quien amas. Esperas a que ellos estén listos para tomar el siguiente paso, y luego lo toman juntos. Somos un equipo. Siempre lo fuimos._

_Ahora, deja de perder tiempo en leer mi jerga, levanta tu trasero y ve a hacer lo que sea que el Sr. Ollivander los tiene haciendo. Estoy seguro que no es, ni de cerca, tan cool como me los imagino, peleando con dragones para conseguir una fibra de su corazón. Probablemente solo están moldeando varitas o algo así. De cualquier modo, estoy seguro que eres genial en ello._

_Bueno, dejaré de hablar tonteras. Realmente te extraño._

_Te amo, siempre (hasta el Inframundo y de regreso),_

_Ron._

_P.D: no voy a mentir y decir que no recibí nada de ayuda a escribir esta carta. Ginny y Fleur insistieron en comprobarla antes. Incluso ahora están persiguiéndome alrededor de la sala mientras trato de escribir esto. Con suerte, puedo metérsela en la pata a esa maldita lechuza antes de que ellas-_

Hermione suspiró. Su carta era, sin lugar a dudas, perfecta. De arriba a abajo de la maldita P.D. por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Ron finalmente le había dicho todas las cosas correctas – incluso si hubiera recibido ayuda de alguna manera. No podía sentirse peor persona en este momento, especialmente cuando Draco se acercó por detrás y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-¿Weasel tenía que decir algo interesante, por primera vez? – preguntó él.

-No – dijo ella, metiendo la carta profundamente en su bolso.

Como un nuevo hábito, Draco se deslizó desde la parte trasera del sofá, colocó su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione y la atrajo hacia abajo para un beso. Solo que, esta vez, se sintió un poco forzado. Dejando ir sus labios, Draco miró a los ojos a Hermione y preguntó - ¿Y ahora qué? – tuvo suerte de que sus ojos fueran tan expresivos, porque ese fue el modo en el que pudo notar que había dicho algo incorrecto – Lo siento. Eso no salió bien. Lo que quise decir es ¿qué está mal?

-Nada – dijo ella, mirando hacia su equipaje.

-Bueno, esa es una mentira, si tengo con qué compararla. ¿Weasel dijo algo?

Sí, lo hizo. Muchas cosas. Todas buenas. –No, por supuesto que no. No siempre se trata de Ron, sabes – dijo ella, empujándolo fuera de ella e incorporándose.

-Entonces ilumíname – dijo él, incorporándose tras suyo - ¿De qué se trata?

Y ahí fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que la carta de Ron no era realmente la única razón por la que estaba molesta – Es sobre ti – dijo ella, siendo mitad honesta – Habíamos estado peleados por menos de seis horas cuando _tú _decidiste castigarme. ¿Cómo sabré la próxima vez que peleemos, que no harás algo peor?

-¿Quién dice que vamos a pelear de nuevo?

-¡Mira nuestro historial, Draco! Está destinado a suceder tarde o temprano. De hecho, ¡está comenzando ahora mismo!

-No soy el que está peleando. Esto va todo por ti.

Manteniendo su boca firmemente cerrada, Hermione tomó varias respiraciones a través de la nariz.

Cuando estuvo calmada, lo miró y le dijo – Tienes razón. Solo… prométeme que no harás nada estúpido mientras estés enfadado conmigo. Sophie como que me dejó al borde.

-¿De verdad soy algo de lo que debes avergonzarte tanto? – preguntó él, solo medianamente ofendido. Él tampoco quería que nadie supiera sobre ellos dos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, él era un partidazo. ¿Por qué le importaba a ella que el Weasel se enterara?

-No es eso – completamente lo era – Pero si Ron _se_ entera sobre nosotros, creo que tendría que ser a través de mí. Así que promételo - Hermione se cruzó de brazos y esperó por su respuesta.

Draco la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo más cerca y le dio una tierna sonrisita antes de inclinarse y besarla. Se alejó lentamente, la miró profundamente a los ojos y dijo – Lo prometo, Hermione. No hice nada más, ni lo haré si…_cuando_ – se corrigió – me enoje contigo de nuevo.

Satisfecha con su respuesta, Hermione arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso – Bien – sonrió ella – Ahora, ¿deberíamos irnos? – preguntó, levantando su equipaje.

-Adelántate. Necesito llamar a Ruskle por un momento. Para actualizarme, ya sabes.

Hermione asintió, sin siquiera cuestionarlo antes de dejar la carpa y colocar un hechizo imperturbable en la entrada. Definitivamente estaba tratando de enmendarse; Draco le concedía eso.

Tan pronto como se fue, Draco llamó a su elfo doméstico. Al momento en que escuchó el _¡Pop!,_ le preguntó - ¿La tienes?

-Ruskle lo lamenta, Joven Amo. Él fue incapaz de conseguir su carta.

-_Ugh. _¿Estás bromeando? – el elfo sacudió su cabeza en negación, con vergüenza – Pero te di esta misión hace _dos _días.

-Ruskle es una desgracia para su Amo. Debe ser castigado inmediatamente.

Antes de que el elfo pudiera golpearse a sí mismo, Draco levantó su mano y dijo – No, Ruskle. No será necesario. Pero, al menos dime que no la leyó todavía.

-El colorado no la leyó, Señor.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó él, levemente desilusionado.

-Ruskle la colocó en su bolso, Señor. Así era probable que la encontrara. El Joven Amo le dijo a Ruskle que fuera discreto. Pero el colorado no buscó lo suficientemente profundo en su bolso para encontrarlo.

-¿Y tú no pudiste acercarte para traérmela?

-No, Señor. Cada vez que Ruskle se acerca lo suficiente, no puede encontrarla en el tiempo que tiene.

-Bueno, sigue tratando. Pase lo que pase, _no puedes _ dejar que él lea esa carta. Es un asunto de vida o muerte – literalmente. Si Hermione se enteraba de lo que había hecho, o peor, cómo le había mentido al respecto, ella no dudaría de matarlo.

-Ruskle se asegurará que el colorado nunca llegue a tomarla, Señor – dijo el elfo doméstico devotamente.

-Bien – dijo Draco, mirando hacia la entrada de la carpa. La silueta de Hermione se veía a través de la tela. Él sonrió – Y deja de comentarle a mi madre sobre mí y Hermione. Sus cartas comienzan a volverse aterrorizantes.

-P-pero Ruskle no puede mentirle a su Ama, Joven Amo.

-No lo veas como una mentira. Piénsalo como una… _morfina _a la verdad. Dile que trabajamos amigablemente – lo que era cierto… la mayoría del tiempo – pero que nuestra relación no se extiende más allá de eso.

-P-p-pero…

-¡Ruskle! Me harás este favor o, por Merlín, ¡no volveré a llamarte aquí de nuevo! ¿Me escuchaste?

-S-sí, Joven Amo. Haré como usted ordena.

-Bien – dijo él, relajándose un poco – Estás desocupado.

_¡Pop!_

Tan pronto como se hubiera marchado, Draco levantó su equipaje. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y salió al aire libre, simulando estar perfectamente bien ante el ojo no entrenado. Incluso aunque estaba maldiciendo por dentro. ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido? Claramente, era muy impulsivo. Pero, después de todo, si él no hubiera sido impulsivo, nunca habría besado a Hermione en primera instancia, y eso hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Fuera, ella estaba esperándolo con una sonrisa. Su suave cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros en perfectos rizos. Él se acercó a ella, tomó uno de esos y lo dejó rebotar – Oh, ¿te gustan? – preguntó ella. Él asintió, volviendo a hacerlo – Sophie me dio esta poción para usar. Fui un tanto perezosa para usarlo, pero realmente es más fácil que tener que atarme el pelo todo el tiempo.

-Huele rico – dijo él, moviendo su cabello hacia un lado y oliendo cerca de la base de su cuello. Algunas veces él amaba solo olerla.

Hermione rió tontamente – Draco, deja de hacer eso. Me hace cosquillas.

-¿Esto te enciende? – preguntó él, frotándose contra ella.

-N-no – dijo ella, con un estremecimiento recorriéndola desde el cuello, a lo largo de toda su columna, y hasta los dedos de los pies.

-¿Todavía no han empacado su tienda? – preguntó Sophie, saliendo deMerlín sabe dónde, con Phillip justo detrás – Dejen de tontear. El señogg Ollivander nos contactaggá en cualquiegg momento.

Draco gruñó mientras Hermione lo alejaba de ella. Tomó su varita y comenzó a desarmar su tienda.

Entrecerrando sus ojos hacia Sophie y Phillip, Draco caminó hacia ellos y les preguntó - ¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos?

-En ningún lado – respondieron al unísono.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó una ramita del cabello de Sophie – En ningún lado, ¿eh? Altamente lo dudo – él les guiñó un ojo antes de regresar para ayudar a Hermione. Ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Cuando la tienda estuvo toda empacada, y todos estuvieron listos para partir, se sentaron en un círculo esperando a que llegaran las instrucciones del Sr. Ollivander.

-¿Piensan que vamos a estagg sepaggados pogg el ggesto del veggano? – preguntó Sophie, un tanto deprimida.

-Estoy segura que no volverá a juntarnos a los cuatro de nuevo, pero quizás podemos pedirle que nos mescle un poquito – dijo Hermione, sonriéndole a la alicaída bruja.

Sophie inmediatamente se alegró - ¡Sí! ¡Ggan idea! ¡Debemos pediggle que tggabajemos juntas al menos una semana! ¡Sophie y Heggmione juntas otgga vez! – saltó hacia adelante con sus brazos abiertos y le dio a Hermione un gran abrazo.

-No creo que sea cierto – dijo Draco. Sophie inmediatamente le disparó una mirada furibunda – No sobre mezclarnos, Sophie. Hablo de los cuatro trabajando juntos. Si realmente va a querer las fibras de corazón de dragón, va a tener que juntarnos de nuevo. Es un trabajo demasiado grande para solo dos personas. Si quiere que sea realizado correctamente, es decir, sin muerte de por medio, va a necesitarnos a los cuatro.

-Si no más – rió Phillip.

-¡No vamos a llamagg a Annaleigh y su gggupo! ¡Pggefegigía moggigg pogg las gagggas de un dggagón, antes que pediggles ayuda!

-Pero si los llamamos, hay posibilidades de que Daniel venga también. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida – dijo Hermione con un guiño.

Sophie y Phillip intercambiaron una mirada. Draco sonrió ampliamente – Eso no es necesaggio. Obviamente, no está destinado a sucedegg.

-Aw, ¿por qué no?

Justo cuando Draco iba a abrir su boca para, otra vez, tratar de delatar a sus camaradas, el búho del Sr. Ollivander llegó volando y dejó caer dos cartas. Una entre Sophie y Phillip, y la otra entre Hermione y Draco. Sophie y Draco tomaron sus respectivas cartas y leyeron las instrucciones.

-Él pggepaggó un tggasladogg pagga nosotggos a un kilómetggo de aquí. Va a llevaggnos a Alaska. ¿Hace fggío allí en esta época del año? – preguntó ella, bajando la carta – ¡Poggque no empaqué nada pagga el fggío!

-Estoy segura que estará bien – dijo Hermione, echando un vistazo sobre el hombro de Draco para ver hacia dónde iban ellos – Parece que volaremos. Quiere que encontremos un tipo de árbol mítico en la parte mágica del Gran Cañón.

-Entonces, ¿ggealmente está pasando? – preguntó Sophie con sus ojos comenzando a brillar – No puedo cggeegg que esto fue todo. ¡Oh, Heggmione! – ella saltó de nuevo a los brazos de la bruja, llorando sobre su hombro mientras Hermione la palmeaba en la espalda.

-Está todo bien, Sophie. Esto no es el adiós. Volveremos a vernos.

Draco y Phillip estaban más entusiasmados en observar a las dos chicas abrazándose que en decirse adiós. Aunque, sí se dedicaron un cordial asentimiento.

Cuando Sophie finalmente dejó ir a Hermione, ella estaba llena de lágrimas. Incluso Hermione estaba un tanto llorosa. Luego de que cada uno compartiera un civilizado abrazo con el mago o bruja con el que no trabajaría, tomaron sus escobas, saludaron con la mano y despegaron en direcciones opuestas.

Mientras que Hermione estaba un tanto triste, Draco estaba aliviado. Ahora la diversión del verano podría realmente empezar.

_(1) Considerando que el nombre de Fleur está en francés, no considero oportuno jugar con la tonada, así que dejo la 'r' como tal en lugar de reemplazarla con la 'gg'._

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Perdón, perdón, perdón! El _fucking _Wi-Fi de mi casa no funcionó, (de hecho todavía no lo hace, estoy actualizando desde la casa de mi abuela), y no tuve forma de subir el capítulo ayer! Por lo pronto no me dieron soluciones. Los que hayan leído lo que puse en mi Facebook (Pekis Fletcher FF) sabrán toda la historia, pero básicamente se trata de un problema con la línea de teléfono… :/**

**Bueno, ya sabemos 'algo' de lo que Draco hizo. Primero, le pidió a Ollivander que cambie las parejas… pero también hay algo oculto en esa cartita misteriosa que mandó a través de Ruskle, cuyo contenido sigue siendo un secreto y de lo que Hermione no tiene ni idea… y ahora los caminos se separan: Draco y Hermione por un lado, y Sophie y Phillip, la nueva parejita, por el otro. ¿Qué aventuras vivirán en los próximos capítulos?**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, cada día estoy más feliz por la respuesta a la historia, y lamento en el alma no poder contestarlos. Trataré mañana de hacerlo, si me arreglan el problema de internet, y sino tan pronto consiga algo más de tiempo en un lugar con señal _**

**Recomendación McFly del día: Five Colours in Her Hair**

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene!**

**(Nuevamente, perdón por el retraso y la falta de respuestas a rr)**

**Pekis !**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

La primera semana que Hermione y Draco pasaron viajando sin Phillip y Sophie fue definitivamente una buena. Durante el día recolectaban madera – cuatro tipos en seis días – y durante la noche finalmente tenían el tiempo para la intimidad que habían estado esperando, sin interrupciones. Sin contar aquellos ocasionales _¡Pop! _de Ruskle de vez en cuando, pero no era nada que no pudieran manejar rápidamente.

_¡Pop!_

-Ruskle, ¡vete al infierno lejos de aquí! – gritó Draco, arrojándole una almohada al pequeño elfo doméstico.

-Lo lamento, Joven Amo. Ruskle no volverá hasta que usted lo llame.

Mientras que eso sonaba bien, en teoría, el elfo nunca mantenía su palabra por más de un día. Volvía todas las mañanas a la misma hora como una alarma, y si Draco no lo corría en ese momento, volvía durante varios momentos a lo largo del día.

Hermione no podía dejar de notar lo frecuente que se estaban volviendo sus visitas. Aunque ella moría por preguntarle a Draco si la condición de su padre había empeorado, se contuvo. Él no estaba listo para hablar sobre ello, y ella lo respetaba. Bueno, eso es lo que ella misma se decía, de cualquier forma. Secretamente, estaba _muriendo _por saber.

Desafortunadamente, la triste verdad era que, sin Sophie y Phillip, había mucho más silencio para llenar. Hermione y Draco no sabían cómo tener una conversación entre ellos. Para llenar ese silencio, ambos por lo general caían en hacer el amor apasionadamente, pero eso duraría solo por un corto tiempo.

Realmente, los dos no tenían nada en común.

-Entonces, ¿honestamente crees que los elfos domésticos son más felices como _esclavos?_

-¡Ah! No esclavos, Hermione. _Sirvientes._

-No son _sirvientes,_ ¡pobre excusa de ser humano!

-No soy un humano, soy un mago.

-¡Los magos _son _humanos!

-Lo ves, eso suena exactamente como algo que una sangresu…hija de muggles diría.

-Yo _soy _hija de muggles, ¡medio idiota!

-¿A quién llamas _medio idiota, _tú, castor con pelo de arbusto?

Hermione cubrió sus dientes con su mano - ¡Eso _no _ es justo! ¡No tuve dientes de castor en mucho tiempo!

-_Seeeeeeeeh_, gracias a mí. Por nada, dicho sea de paso.

Hermione se volvió roja por la rabia, con los puños fruncidos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Draco tomó ese momento para tomarla por la cintura y arrojarla a la cama. Pondría el consejo de Sophie sobre el 'sexo enojado' en funcionamiento.

Resultó ser que Sophie no estaba mintiendo. El sexo enfadado era, de hecho, bastante caliente. Seguían discutiendo mientras lo hacían, e incluso hubo un momento en el medio en que Hermione se enfadó tanto que lo abofeteó. Draco se sorprendió de lo mucho que le gustó, al punto de pedirle que lo hiciera de vuelta, lo que ella accedió de buena gana.

Desafortunadamente, a Draco no le gustó tanto las repercusiones de su pasión como cuando estaban en medio del calor del momento. Tomó mucho para convencerla, pero Hermione finalmente accedió a realizarle un hechizo de sanación. Era mucho mejor que él con ellos.

Cuando bajó la pasión, ambos se encontraron sentados en lugares opuestos del sofá en su tienda, una vez más inmersos en un incómodo silencio, ambos contemplando la idea de llamar al elfo doméstico solo para tener algo de qué hablar.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero creo que en realidad extraño a Sophie – dijo Draco, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando hacia el techo.

-Sí, definitivamente tenía su modo de matar el silencio – dijo Hermione haciendo lo mismo. Luego, volteando su cabeza hacia él, añadió – Draco, esto no es sano.

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él, volteando para enfrentarla - ¿Qué se supone que sé?

-_Ya sabes…_ llenar el vacío con… con lo que llenamos el vacío.

-¿Y eso vendría a ser, qué? – Draco se puso de costado, clavando su codo contra el respaldo del sofá. Hermione se sonrojó antes de desviar la mirada – Por Merlín, no puedes decir la palabra 'sexo', ¿verdad?

-_¿Qué? _¡Claro que puedo!

-Entonces dilo – dijo él sonriendo. Hermione no le respondió - ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Realmente no puedes! ¿Qué me dices de 'follar'? _Sé_ que te escuché decir 'follar' antes.

Hermione gimió – Solo cuando estoy burlándome de ti.

Draco rompió en carcajadas histéricas. Hermione le arrojó una almohada. Él la atrapó y le dio un leve golpe con ella.

-Vamos, Hermione. Dilo. Solo una vez. ¿Por mí?

Hermione miró de reojo a su suplicante mirada, respiró pesadamente por la nariz y dijo – Sexo.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer caer a Draco al suelo, riendo. Ella rodó sus ojos y trató de alejarse, pero él la tomó por el pie y la atrajo hacia abajo, besándola apasionadamente mientras ambos rodaban por el suelo.

Hermione le devolvió el beso por un momento, pero cuando él comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el borde de sus pantalones de pijama, ella lo alejó, se incorporó y gritó - ¡No, no, no! ¡No vamos a hacer esto _de nuevo,_ Draco!

-¿Hacer qué? – preguntó él inocentemente.

-Llenar el silencio con _sexo_ – respondió ella. Draco rió un poco más – ¡Hablo en serio, Draco! Si tú y yo vamos a pasar los próximos dos meses solo con la compañía del otro, vamos a tener que aprender a comunicarnos mejor.

-Pensé que ya estábamos comunicándonos bastante bien – dijo él con un guiño.

Hermione frunció el ceño – No en la habitación, medio idiota.

-Trata con un mejor apodo, ¿podrías?

-Bueno, ¡cucaracha! ¡Machista albino! _¡El Maravilloso Hurón Botador!_

Draco frunció el ceño mientras volvía a treparse al sofá – Golpe bajo, Hermione – él no quería recordar esas memorias de 'hurón botador'.

-¿Puedes solo cooperar por un minuto? Quiero tener una verdadera conversación. Donde nosotros _verdaderamente _aprendamos cosas sobre el otro.

-Puedo hacer eso – dijo él, tomándola por la mano y atrayéndola hacia abajo junto a él - ¿Qué tal un juego de veinte preguntas? – eso no sonaba peligroso. Mientras Hermione pensaba en ello, Draco añadió – Solo que nada de preguntas sobre mi familia.

Dándole una sonrisa ladeada, Hermione puso una mano sobre su rodilla y le dijo – Muy bien, Draco. No preguntaré nada sobre tu familia, siempre y cuando no me preguntes sobre Ron. ¿Trato? – sostuvo su mano en alto hacia él.

Draco sonrió con burla, la estrechó y dijo – Hecho –. Antes de dejar ir su mano, le dio un beso. Aunque estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz al jugar a este juego, aún planeaba follar con ella después.

-Muy bien, entonces. Comencemos por algo simple. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Verde.

Hermione rodó los ojos – Por supuesto que sí. Eres un Slytherin hecho y derecho.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el tuyo? – preguntó él.

-Rojo.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de rodar los ojos – Una Gryffindor hecha y derecha. Pudiste haberlo llamado _escarlata,_ de cualquier modo.

-El rojo siempre fue mi color preferido, mucho antes de volverme una Gryffindor. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?

-Canard à la Rouennaise (1).

Hermione frunció la nariz – Eso es asqueroso. Aunque no estoy sorprendida.

Draco sonrió – Es la favorita de los Malfoy. Ruskle la cocina fantásticamente. Voy a pedirle que la prepare para nosotros una de estas noches.

-No, gracias – dijo Hermione, casi vomitando ante el pensamiento.

Riendo, Draco dijo – Bien. Para el beneficio de tu simple mente, diré que mi preferida son los Pasteles de Calderos. ¿Mejor?

Hermione asintió – Sí, mucho. Tu turno.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuál es _tu _comida preferida?

Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos – No vas a repetir mis preguntas todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Depende de cuán buenas sean tus preguntas. Esa cuenta, por cierto – dijo él, guiñando un ojo. Hermione frunció el ceño – Ahora, responde.

-Bueno, si realmente pudiera elegir solo una comida para comer por el resto de mi vida, ese sería el filete asado de mi mamá.

-¿Filete asado? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, filete asado, y sí, de verdad. Esas son dos más de tu parte, por cierto – guiñó ella. Draco sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo. Era una chica lista. Quizás un tanto demasiado lista – Pero, para que sepas, mi madre siempre preparaba el tradicional Asado de los Domingos. Filete asado, papas, vegetales y pudín de Yorkshire. De niña era algo que esperaba todas las semanas pero, ahora, no lo he probado en años – Hermione hizo una pausa, mirando pensativamente frente a ella – Hasta este momento, ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba el Asado de los Domingos.

Recostándose contra el sofá, Draco la acarició en la mejilla con un nudillo y dijo – Deja de deprimirte, Hermione. Esto se supone que es un juego divertido. ¿Recuer… - él la miró mientras ella comenzaba a sonreir – Oh, no. No voy a caer en esa de nuevo. Ya estoy abajo por una. Tú turno.

-Y a mí me tocan dos seguidas esta vez. Para equilibrar las cosas – dijo ella sonriendo – Bien, la primera.

Sus primeras diez preguntas se mantuvieron bastante inocentes. Mayormente se trataban de las cosas preferidas. Hechizo preferido, banda preferida, posición sexual preferida (pregunta de Draco, no de Hermione), libro preferido, etc. Hermione habló sobre eso último cerca de veinte minutos, constantemente cambiando su respuesta antes de decidir que habían demasiados libros en el mundo como para elegir uno solo. Aunque, _La Historia de Hogwarts_ salió varias veces.

No fue hasta la pregunta número doce que Hermione finalmente tuvo el valor para preguntarle algo que en realidad moría por saber - ¿Qué te está pagando el Sr. Ollivander por tu trabajo?

Draco sacudió su cabeza – Nop. Te lo dije en París. No voy a responder eso hasta que me digas por qué no le dijiste que sí a la comadreja.

-Oh, ¡no lo harás! – dijo ella, apuntándolo dramáticamente – Solo dijiste que nada de preguntas sobre tu familia. Todas las reglas anteriores se volvieron inválidas.

-Pero tu dijiste que nada de preguntas sobre Weasley, y yo me aferro a eso. No te daré mi respuesta hasta que tú no me digas la tuya.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo. De acuerdo a las reglas, debes responder cualquier pregunta que te haga, siempre y cuando no toque los temas prohibidos. Es decir, Ron y tu familia. Si no respondes esto, entonces me niego a seguir respondiendo cualquier otra.

-¡Eso no es justo!

-¡La vida no siempre es justa, Draco! Responde ahora o me voy a la cama.

Draco gimió. Luego, bajo aliento, dijo – wwmnd….

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Hermione, sosteniendo su oído hacia él.

-Dije que me está pagando con una varita.

-¿Una varita?

-Sí, y esa cuenta como una – dijo él.

-Pero ya tienes una varita – dijo Hermione, sin importarle haber perdido otra pregunta.

Draco tomó su varita de su bolsillo y se la pasó – Es la varita vieja de mi abuelo. Mi madre la desenterró después de la guerra. Estoy seguro que recuerdas que Potter nunca me devolvió la mía.

-Bueno, medio que él la necesitaba – dijo Hermione lealmente, pero cundo vio el rostro hundido de Draco, añadió – Supongo que podría habértela devuelto después, pero _tu _varita es la que mató a Ya-Sabes-Quién. Es prácticamente un icono.

-Mientras que eso está perfecto para cualquier museo que quiera exponerla…

-El Museo de Reliquias Mágicas y Místicas.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Draco entrecerró los ojos – Como iba diciendo, mientras que eso está perfecto para ti y al resto del _trío de oro, _yo no tuve la posibilidad de adquirir una desde entonces.

-¿Por qué?

-Esta cuenta – dijo él. Ella no discutió – Porque el Sr. Ollivander no me venderá una. Sé que podría ir a otro lugar a comprar una, pero las suyas son las mejores. Entonces, por los pasados tres años, estuve haciendo varios trabajos extraños para él con la esperanza de ganarme su confianza y, junto a eso, una varita.

-Ya me preguntaba el por qué ustedes dos se llevan tan bien. Especialmente después de, bueno, ya sabes – dijo ella, bajando su manga para cubrir las cicatrices en su antebrazo. Eran un recordatorio constante de algo que ella quería olvidar desesperadamente.

Draco bajó la mirada hacia el brazo de ella y frunció el ceño – Sí, bueno, la confianza toma tiempo. Me contactó solo unas horas antes de partir al verano, diciendo que le faltaba un hombre. Me dijo que alguien había renunciado a último minuto. Dijo que si tomaba este trabajo, y me probaba valeroso, me daría una varita al final del verano.

Aun mirando hacia su brazo, Hermione sonrió débilmente y dijo – Creo que lo hiciste bastante bien hasta ahora. Quizás incluso conseguirás una varita hecha por algunos de los materiales que recolectamos.

Draco sonrió con burla – Sería muy gratificante saber que hicimos todo este trabajo por un mago que vale la pena.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Siempre tan humilde, como siempre, veo. Pregunta tú.

-Espera un segundo – dijo Draco levantándose y corriendo a la cocina. Regresó dos minutos después con una cerveza de mantequilla con whiskey para Hermione, y whiskey de fuego para él – Puedo notar el rumbo que estamos tomando, y el alcohol es la única forma que tendré para sobrepasarlo.

Hermione estaba dudosa, pero aun así tomó el alcohol. Draco se negó a continuar con su juego hasta que su bebida estuviera al menos la mitad de vacía – Realmente pienso que esta es una mala idea, Draco – dijo Hermione, tomando un trago grande de su bebida – Casi cada noche en la que bebimos alcohol durante el viaje terminó en algún tipo de confrontación.

-Aunque eso puede ser cierto, nosotros tenemos demasiadas confrontaciones sin la ayuda del alcohol, también. Ahora, es tiempo de mi pregunta. ¿Alguna vez tuviste una fantasía conmigo mientras íbamos al coelgio?

Hermione rió entre dientes – No.

-Vamos, Hermione. Sé honesta.

-Estoy siendo honesta. Te odiaba demasiado como para fantasear contigo. ¿Alguna vez fantaseaste conmigo?

Draco lo pensó por un momento – Solo una vez. En el Baile de Navidad, cuarto año. Te veías bastante caliente. Especialmente en comparación a Parkinson, con la que estaba trabado.

Incluso aunque Hermione disfrutó escucharlo despotricar contra Pansy, rodó los ojos – Por supuesto. La única vez que en _realidad_ me esforcé, fue la única vez que me notaste. ¿Nunca pensaste que una chica se ve linda cuando está completamente al natural?

-¡Esa cuenta! – dijo él – Y sí. Pienso que te ves bastante bonita justo ahora, y estas en estos pijamas con ositos polares.

Hermione bajó la mirada a sus animados ositos y rió. Nunca había considerado el vestirse bien para la cama cuando estaba alrededor de Draco. Durante el primer año en que ella y Ron vivieron juntos, eso era todo en lo que ella pensaba, incluso cuando se hubieran visto en pijama millones de veces.

-Me gustan mis ositos – dijo ella, sonriendo.

-También a mí – dijo él, acariciando uno de los osos blancos justo por encima de su rodilla.

Ella le empujó la mano – No hasta que el juego termine, Draco. Es tu turno y estás tres por detrás. Vamos, hazlo.

Draco frunció el ceño – Yo quiero, pero tú no me dejas – Hermione le dio un empujón juguetón. Él atrapó su mano y la atrajo por un beso. Cuando se alejó, la miró a los ojos y le preguntó - ¿Qué pasó con el hipogrifo que se suponía iba a ser ejecutado?

Hermione suspiró. No quería contarle esa historia, pero de acuerdo a las reglas, tenía que hacerlo – Lo liberamos y lo usamos para ayudar a escapar a Sirius Black. Se quedó con él por un tiempo, pero cuando murió, Harry lo heredó. Luego de la guerra lo liberamos. No sé dónde está ahora – eso era mentira. Ella sabía perfectamente que Buckbeak estaba nuevamente en Hogwarts. Pero no había forma, en el infierno, que le diría eso. Aún no confiaba tanto en él.

-Estoy seguro de que hay más sobre esa historia, pero lo dejaré correr. No tiene sentido escarbar en el pasado. Ahora, ¿quién es mejor en la cama? ¿Weasley o yo?

-¡Draco! – gritó ella, espantada.

Draco elevó sus cejas sugestivamente – Yo, ¿entonces? – Hermione sacudió su cabeza – Oh, claro. Tengo que enunciarlo de otro modo para que no rompa las reglas – se aclaró la garganta - ¿Soy yo la mejor follada que tuviste alguna vez?

-No es tan simple, Draco. No puedo solo…

-Un sí o no es suficiente.

Hermione gruñó – Bien. No.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa - ¿No? ¿Por qué jodidos no?

-Es diferente – dijo ella – Y esa cuenta, así que ahora estamos a mano. Nos quedan cinco a cada uno.

-Necesito una respuesta más elaborada, Hermione. 'Es diferente' no es suficientemente buena.

-Pero _es_ diferente – repitió ella – Phillip lo dijo mejor. Tú y yo tenemos pasión, tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio. Pero Ron y yo… cuando estamos juntos se trata de mucho más que solo follar. Hay sentimientos genuinos de por medio, lo que le agrega elementos completamente nuevos a la mezcla.

-¿Y eso lo hace mejor?

Hermione suspiró – Sí. Realmente lo hace. Y voy a dejar pasar esa pregunta.

-Bien – dijo él, pensando seriamente en la respuesta de ella. Había tomado un rumbo completamente distinto en su cabeza – Tu turno entonces.

-Bueno… - dijo ella, pensando mucho en cuál debería ser su siguiente pregunta. Había tenido un gran éxito en su última pregunta seria. Quizás debería probar su suerte un poco más y preguntar una igual – ¿Por qué no le escribes a tus amigos? Entiendo que tengas problemas con tu familia, pero ¿por qué desperdiciar tu carta de cada semana? Tiene que haber alguien a quien…

_¡Crash!_

Hermione saltó. Había estado tan ocupada hablando que no había notado a Draco encogerse de furia antes de arrojar su vaso a lo largo de la habitación. Ella miró a los fragmentos de vidrio y luego hacia él con ojos preocupados.

-Draco, ¿dije algo ma…

-Ya terminé de jugar este estúpido juego – dijo él, levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la cocina, donde procedió a servirse otro trago.

Hermione tomó su varita y limpió el desorden antes de unirse a él en la cocina. Trató de tomar su mano pero él la quitó, negándose a mirarla a los ojos – No sé lo que hice mal – dijo ella- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme nada?

-¡Porque no es nada de tu jodido interés, Granger! – Hermione se congeló. No le gustaba volver a ser Granger - ¡Deja de tratar de entrometerte en mi vida! Yo no te hice ninguna pregunta horriblemente personal.

-¡Si lo hiciste! – gritó ella, aún tratando de encontrar su mirada – Eran de otro tipo de preguntas, pero personales al fin. Es solo que yo no tengo tantos secretos oscuros como tú.

-¡Mis secretos no son oscuros! Por alguna razón, siempre esperas lo peor de mí, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, en realidad no me diste una razón para pensar todo lo contrario.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?

Hermione asintió – Sí.

-¿La verdad real?

-Sí, quiero – dijo ella.

-¡Bueno, la verdad real es que mis malditos amigos no son tan leales como lo son los tuyos! Si no era obvio, yo no estaba exactamente del lado del Señor Oscuro al final. Goyle vio cuando yo quería que Potter encontrara esa maldita tiara.

-Diadema – corrigió Hermione.

-¡Lo que sea! ¿Es realmente relevante eso justo ahora? – Hermione sacudió la cabeza avergonzada – Ahora, si se me _permite_ continuar… después de la guerra, Goyle les dijo a todos que fui un traidor. No le importó que yo casi muero por salvar su insignificante vida. Dijo que habría preferido morir quemad antes de tener que admitir que fue salvado por Potty y sus amigos, y todo el mundo pensó que yo me debería sentir igual. Nadie me habló después de eso. ¡Me dejó la maldita Parkinson! ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Hermione tuvo que luchar consigo misma para evitar reír entre dientes. Incluso ella tenía que admitir que Pansy dejando a Draco era absurdo. La bruja con cara de perro no conseguiría nada mejor. Seguro que incluso ella, siendo de pocas luces como era, notaría eso.

-Mi familia perdió su prestigio en el mundo mágico, yo perdí mis amigos, todos perdimos respeto, ¡y mi jodido padre está demasiado ensimismado en su propio dolor egoísta como para hacer algo al respecto! ¡Y esa es la verdad que tú estabas tan _desesperada _por descubrir! ¿Estás satisfecha?

No lo estaba. Hermione realmente se había esperado que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera algo simple como 'Ya los superé', pero nada era tan simple con Draco Malfoy.

-Realmente lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, Draco, pero ¿no piensas que estás mejor así? No es como si Goyle o Parkinson o cualquiera de los otros Slytherins fueran amigos de calidad.

-¿Y qué? ¿Potter y Weasel lo son?

-Bueno, sí… sí lo son. Harry y Ron arriesgarían sus vidas con gusto por mí. _Arriesgaron _sus vidas por mí. Pero mientras tú empujabas a Crabbe fuera del camino de mis hechizos, mientras luchabas con cargar a un aturdido Goyle, ¿qué hicieron ellos? – cuando Draco no le respondió, Hermione se tomó el trabajo de hacerlo por él – No hicieron _nada_, Draco. Eres mejor que ellos. ¿Por qué te importa lo que piensen de ti?

-¡Porque son los únicos malditos amigos que alguna vez tuve, Granger! ¡Necesito algo de aire!

-¡No! – Draco se impulsó hacia la salida - ¡No! - Hermione saltó a su espalda para detenerlo - ¡No! ¡_No_ vas a escapar _de nuevo_ mientras estemos enojados!

-¡Suéltame, Granger! – gritó él, tratando de arrancarse los brazos de ella de alrededor del cuello.

-¡No! ¡Y deja de llamarme así! ¡Es Hermione! ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Entonces suéltame, _Hermione! _¡No me importa quien jodidos seas en este momento! ¡Solo quiero ir afuera y estar _solo!_

-¡No! ¡No te lo permitiré! – gritó Hermione sobre el cabello de él – Vamos a hablar sobre esto como dos adultos civilizados.

-¡Bien! – dijo él, girándola y arrojándola sobre el mullido sofá – ¡Me quedaré con una condición! – Hermione se sentó y esperó – Quiero que respondas una pregunta para mí. Nada de respuestas endulzadas, nada de darle vueltas al asunto, solo una respuesta honesta. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Hermione lo pensó profundamente antes de mirarlo a esos duros y grises ojos, y asintió. La verdad era que no había nada que él pudiera preguntarle, que ella no pudiera responder. Estaba casi segura de qué pregunta sería. Y aunque no quería responderla, lo haría.

Inclinándose contra el respaldo del sofá, Draco la miró a los ojos ámbar y preguntó - ¿Por qué Ron?

Incluso aunque se la estaba esperando, aun así Hermione se sorprendió, especialmente por el sonido del nombre de Ron pronunciado por Draco. Esta tenía que ser la primera vez en la historia – Sé que no tienes la opinión más alta de él, Draco, pero Ron tiene un buen corazón. Siempre tiene buenas intenciones, incluso aunque las cosas no salgan como las planea.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta. Hay _toneladas_ de magos con buen corazón ahí fuera, pero lo elegiste a él. ¿Por qué?

-Yo… - ella quería decir que no lo sabía, pero Hermione sabía que esa respuesta nunca dejaría satisfecho a Draco. Necesitaba escarbar en algo más profundo. ¿Qué fue lo primero que la llevó a Ron? – Supongo que no se trata solo de una cosa. Es el paquete completo. Viene de una familia amorosa, con buenos valores, puede ser realmente dulce cuando se lo propone, es increíblemente leal, se preocupa de corazón por mí…

-_Ugh_, por favor, Hermione. Creo que podría vomitar.

-Me pediste que fuera honesta.

-Y solo describiste un millón de tipos con tu honestidad. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿qué lo hace único? Tiene que haber una razón específica por la que lo hayas elegido por encima del resto. ¿Cuál es?

-Yo… - Hermione se congeló. No podía creerlo. Realmente no tenía idea – Pasamos por mucho juntos.

-Pasaste por las mismas cosas con Potter. ¿Por qué el no, entonces?

Eso era simple – Porque no siento _eso_ por Harry. Es como un hermano para mí.

-¿Y por qué lo sientes con Weasley?

-Yo… yo no lo sé – dijo ella, finalmente rindiéndose – No puedes explicar realmente las reglas de la atracción.

-Bueno, ¡intenta!

-¿Por qué?

-Dijiste que me responderías esta pregunta, así que ¡trata!

-¡No tengo una respuesta, Draco! ¿_Por qué _ es tan importante que lo haga?

-Porque…

-¿Por qué, qué?

-_¡Porque él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti!_

Su boca cayó abierta, y Hermione lo miró con ojos fríos - ¿Y quién eres _tú _ para asegurar eso? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

Hermione se levantó de un salto del sofá y se encaminó a la salida. Draco la tomó por la muñeca y la empujó hacia atrás - ¡Hermione, espera!

-¡Déjame ir, Draco! – gritó ella, tratando de deshacerse del agarre de sus dedos - ¡Estás lastimándome!

-¡Si yo no puedo salir, tampoco tú! – le gritó él en respuesta, moviéndola hacia el sofá. La dejó ir, y ella se derrumbó contra el respaldo.

Hermione bajó la mirada a las marcas rosas en su muñeca y luego la levantó con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Qué _demonios_ está mal contigo? ¡No puedes tratar a la gente como te plazca! ¡Quizás no soy una sangrepura, pero aún sigo siendo un maldito ser humano! – gritó ella, arrojándole el almohadón más cercano.

Él lo atrapó y lo arrojó a un costado - ¡Me hiciste jodidamente lo mismo! ¿Piensas en saltar a mi espalda fue gentil?

-¡No planeaba lastimarte, Draco! ¡Solo detenerte!

-¡Tampoco quería lastimarte! ¡Ni siquiera va a ponerse morado! Solo mueve tu varita y estará bien.

-¿Bien? – repitió ella. Él asintió - _¿Bien? _¿Crees que esto está _bien? _¿Cómo 'demonios' te gusta, Draco? – gritó ella, impulsándose hacia adelante y pegándole con los puños repetidamente contra el pecho.

-¡Detén eso! – gritó él, tomando ambas muñecas y empujándola hacia atrás. _Con fuerza._ Hermione lo miró con completo horror y confusión. Draco le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma – Hermione, no… no quería… oh, Merlín…

Draco corrió a la esquina más cercana y se hundió en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Hermione pudo escucharlo sollozar entre ellas, pero estaba demasiado impresionada como para ir tras él. se deslizó a lo largo del sofá y miró fijamente sus muñecas, siguiéndolas hasta la cicatriz a lo largo de su brazo, las marcas de la palabra 'Sangresucia' por siempre talladas en su piel de porcelana.

Hermione suspiró. Aún trazando sus cicatrices, dijo levemente – Ron me llamaba. Gritaba por mí mientras tu tía me torturaba. Su voz era leve, pero podía escucharlo. Saber que él estaba allí fue una de las pocas cosas que me ayudó a sobrepasarlo. Él siempre estuvo allí para mí, peleando por mí cuando lo necesité. Es por eso que lo elegí, Draco.

Hermione se levantó del suelo, caminó hacia donde Draco estaba sentado y dijo – Levántate – Draco no reaccionó – Dije _levántate, _Draco – el mago rubio se levantó del suelo, pero no volteó. Hermione fue detrás de él y lo tomó por el brazo izquierdo, volteándolo para revelar la leve marca que una vez fue la Dark Mark - ¿Sabías que siempre mantengo este brazo hacia dentro, como si lo escondiera? Nunca lo noté, hasta que Ron me lo señaló el año pasado. Yo estaba muy avergonzada por algo en lo que no tenía nada de control. Aún lo estoy, creo. ¿Estás avergonzado, Draco?

-Sí – dijo Draco, con su brazo estremeciéndose ante su toque, pero Hermione mantuvo su agarre firme en él, trazando los vestigios con la punta del dedo.

-Al menos la tuya se ve un tanto cool. La mía solo es una palabra sucia.

-Ninguna se ve muy cool – dijo él, volteando para poder trazar la palabra en el brazo de Hermione – Aún tratas de ocultarla.

-Lo sé – dijo ella – Es difícil no hacerlo. Cuando la gente la ve, siempre pregunta sobre ella. No hay una buena respuesta de cómo la conseguí.

-Al menos puedes inventarte una historia, si quieres. Todo el mundo sabe ya lo que la mía significa. Soy un seguidor traidor del despreciable Señor Oscuro. No es un título del que esté especialmente orgulloso.

-No eres un traidor, Draco. Nunca mataste a nadie.

-Torturé gente.

-Mientras Ya-Sabes-Quién estaba mirando por encima de tu hombro. No tenías otra opción.

-Deja de inventar excusas por mí, Hermione. Siempre tuve otra opción. Podría haber escogido la muerte.

Hermione frunció el ceño hacia el desvanecido cráneo con la serpiente saliéndole de la boca. Frotando su mano sobre la cicatriz, dijo – Bueno, si sirve de consuelo me alegra que no lo hayas hecho.

Tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, Draco la miró y le dijo – Lamento haberte herido. De verdad no tenía la intención, solo perdí el control. Otra detestable característica que tomé de mi padre.

-¿Otra? ¿Cuál es la primera?

-No sé si lo notaste antes, pero ambos tenemos rostros realmente angulosos.

Hermione rió - ¿De verdad? No me digas.

Draco dejó salir una leve risa entre dientes antes de atraerla más cerca y envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Hermione envolvió los suyos alrededor de la cintura de él, presionando su oído contra su pecho desnudo.

-El peor juego _del mundo – _dijo él.

Hermione rió entre sus brazos - ¿Acaso llegamos a las veinte?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Probablemente. Hubieron varias preguntas escupidas durante nuestra pelea. De cualquier modo, ya llené mi cuota de preguntas del día. Del verano, en realidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Nada de volver a forzar una conversación entre nosotros. Deberá surgir naturalmente.

Después de un momento de sostenerse mutuamente, Hermione y Draco apagaron las luces y se treparon a la cama. Se besaron suavemente por un rato, la ropa comenzó a desaparecer lentamente mientras se tomaban el tiempo para memorizar el cuerpo del otro. Draco incluso deteniéndose un momento para besar las cicatrices del brazo de Hermione.

Draco supo desde el momento en que comenzaron, que esta vez sería diferente. No había calor, no había fuego, tampoco bofetadas en medio de la pasión. Pero sí había tiempo para solo relajarse y mirarse el uno al otro fijamente. Draco acarició la mejilla de Hermione mientras ella lo miraba, con los ojos llenos de suave placer. Por primera vez ambos se besaron mientras acababan, ambos superados con la más poderosa euforia. Mantuvieron los ojos fijos en los del otro mientras permanecían recostados luego de terminar. Y eventualmente, se durmieron aún enfrentados, con la mano de Draco descansando en la mejilla de ella, mientras la de ella descansaba en el brazo izquierdo de él.

Draco se levantó en la mitad de la noche, de repente notando que esto era de lo que Hermione estaba hablando. _Esto _ era mejor que la pasión. ¿Pero qué era eso? Seguro que no era… Oh, jodido Merlín, ¿qué estaba sucediendo con él?

_(1) Canard à la Rouennaise: o pato en salsa de sangre. Según una página de cocina francesa, este plato consiste en, básicamente, un pato licuado con sangre. Asan un pato a término medio, retiran la piel, retiran las vísceras dejándolos a un lado, pero conservando el hígado. Licúan el pato en una licuadora con la sangre y lo ponen al fuego en un gran disco metálico, donde gran parte del agua se evapora, quedando la 'salsa' concentrada. Aparentemente, esta 'delicia' es la receta clásica más espectacular, antigua, bárbara y sofisticada de la cocina francesa. (YYUCKKKK *corro del asco*)_

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Buen inicio de semana, queridos Dramiones! :) Todavía no solucioné el problema de internet, pero tuve más tiempo para dedicarles y responder sus queridisimos reviews :) muchas gracias a quienes se toman el trabajo de dejar uno! son mi combustible!**

**Guest: **

Katya: Hola! bueno, lo cierto es que ahora Hermione no sabe ni qué sentir, entre las palabras extrañamente dulces, y entre ese 'no se qué' que tiene draco... Bueno, lo de Sophie sí que fue bastante cotilla, son cosas en las que ella no tendría que intervenir, pero el daño ya está hecho :/ por suerte ningún otro Weasley fuera de ella y charlie sabe que algo pasa entre esos dos... muchas gracias por comentar, bombón, y por seguir leyendo. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo :)

Bliu Liz: Hola nena! jajaja me alegra muchisimo que el fic te guste con tanta accion. La verdad es que es algo por lo que Lena se merece unos aplausos! muchisimas gracias por comentar :) :)

Elegv: Hola! lo cierto es que nadie atinó a lo que Draco había hecho, porque realmente es bastante insólito! jaja Y yo creo que sophie y phil no quieren contarle a hermione todavía por una cuestion de que llevan poco tiempo, o no sé, debe ser una cuestión de "pagarle con la misma moneda", no? Recuerda que Soph y Fleur eran compañeras cuando esta última estaba postulandose para Campeona en el Torneo de los Tres (Cuatro) Magos.. de ahí se conocen, y en este capítulo vemos que realmente son bastante cercanas.. pronto sabremos más sobre esa relacion. Y sí, Ron nos sorprende. Notarás que él no tendrá ese papel de enemigo eterno que por lo gral tiene en este tipo de Fics. a mi me gusta mucho Ron, así que me alegra en cierta forma que no sea el idiota al cuadrado que es siempre jajaja muchas gracias por comentar nena, espero que disfrutes este capítulo tambien! un beso :)

SALESIA: jajajjaa un mini draco en este momento sería super hiper mega duper truper inoportuno, y si, lo que hizo Draco a comparacion de esto es muy poco jajaj y cuando más quieres que ella se aleje de Ron, viene el tipo y le manda semejante cartaza! jajaja pobre Ron, tan poco lo quieres? como le dije a Elegv, a mi me gusta ! jajaja entiendo que no te guste el personaje, pero juntarlo con Lav-Lav? yuckkkkk ajaja y si, pierde cuidado, Soph volverá pronto para disuadir a Hermione de regresar con Ron ;) Sip, Draco decidió dejarse de pendejadas y al menos leer las cartas de su madre, aunque aún sigue negándose a responderlas. muchas gracias por leer, y sobretdo por tus lindos comentarios. te mando un beso enorme!

Alona: hola! jajaj no hay por qué sentirse tonta, lo cierto es que nadie se lo esperaba ;) tal como dices, es mas facil odiar y desearle el mal a un personaje cuando es un idiota, como hacerlo cuando Ron pone palabras tan lindas (con o sin ayuda) en una carta a una chica que en este momento está super confundida? es complicado :/ y si, opino igual que vos, para mí tambien draco en el fondo estaba esperando que Ron lea la carta, para que se entere de una vez por todas que Hermione ya no es de él... me encanta que adores cada capítulo. Espero que tambien hayas adorado este ;) gracias por tu comentario, y por leer nena! nos vemos pronto :)

**Bueno, ya saben. Si por algún motivo me olvidé de contestar a alguna de ustedes, ME AVISAN! (porque si no lo hacen voy a enojarme -.-) no, mentira, pero porfa avisenme sino me siento mal después. Igual si cometí algún error ;)**

**No olviden pasarse por las traducciones de Sunset82 y de Evilmaiden... ambas excelentes!**

**Recomendacion McFly del Día: el cover que hizo Tom Fletcher de 'When I was Your Man'... busquenlo en youtube. lo amarán. **

**Nos leemos, obviamente, el jueves que viene :) Buena semana!**

**Pekis :)**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

**-Capítulo largo, nos leemos abajo!-**

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

Cuando Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente, él y Hermione seguían enfrentados el uno al otro. Estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla, pero cuando ella se agitó, la alejó. No fue hasta que la escuchó murmurar su nombre, cuando la regresó junto a ella.

-Toma_ eso_ Weasel – pensó, aun ciegamente inconsciente a sus propios sentimientos con la bruja junto a él.

Mientras que era más fácil decir que solo se había enrollado con ella para una última venganza, se comenzaba a volver más difícil cada vez convencerse a sí mismo de que eso era cierto. Especialmente cuando ella se veía tan hermosa recostada ahí, con el cabello suelto sobre la almohada en desordenadas ondas y sus pestañas temblando mientras comenzaba a despertar por el toque de la mano de él.

Aún medio dormida, Hermione posó su mano sobre la de él y suspiró. Draco atrapó una porción de la cicatriz en la parte interna de su brazo y se odió a sí mismo por haber usado alguna vez semejante palabra tan vulgar en ella. Ella no se merecía lo que le había sucedido.

Moviendo su mano hacia la espalda de él, Hermione atrajo más cerca a Draco, respirando de aquella maravillosa y sabrosa esencia que él siempre emitía - ¿Cómo haces para oler siempre tan rico? – le preguntó, aún sin despertar del todo.

Draco rió - ¿De verdad quisiste decir eso, Mione?

Hermione sonrió – Mmmmhmmm, ¿es ese tu nuevo apodo para mí?

-¿Debería serlo? – preguntó él.

-No veo por qué no. Sé que Hermione puede ser un tanto largo.

-¿Weasley te llama Mione?

-Nop – dijo ella, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de él.

-¡Entonces, así queda! – dijo él, tomando su turno para respirar de la esencia de ella – Si sirve de consuelo, tu siempre hueles bien para mí.

-Supongo que siempre es bueno oír que no hueles como basura – Hermione rió - ¿Tenemos que levantarnos? – preguntó ella, apretándolo con más fuerza – Solo quiero quedarme dormida.

Y entonces, justo a tiempo, la lechuza entró volando. Hermione frunció el ceño. Draco le dio un último beso en el puchero formado por sus labios antes de sentarse y tomar las cartas. La lechuza procedió entonces a aterrizar en el cabezal de la cama mientras los miraba.

-Algunas veces esa cosa me asusta – dijo Hermione, sentándose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, mientras rebuscaba entre las cartas con su mano libre.

-Parece que Sophie te mandó algo. Supongo que el Sr. Ollivander no cuenta la comunicación entre nosotros como parte del único correo semanal.

-Oh, maravilloso – dijo Hermione, tomando su carta con felicidad.

Mientras leía la carta de Sophie, Draco revisó la del Sr. Ollivander. Sonrió al llegar al final – Al parecer fuimos ascendidos – dijo él – Esta vez tenemos que encontrar un Fénix en las montañas cerca de Minsk.

-¿Minsk? – repitió Hermione, bajando la carta de Sophie - ¿Dónde está la colonia de los Gigantes? ¿Acaso se volvió loco?

-¿No era eso antes de la guerra, de todos modos? Quizás ya no es una colonia, sino un pequeño grupo. Podemos manejar un grupo.

-Si tú lo dices – dijo ella, regresando a su carta.

-Y bien, ¿En qué andan nuestro pastelito francés y la roca? – preguntó él, bajando de la cama y colocándose unos bóxers. Tomó la carta de su madre y la metió en su equipaje. Hasta ahora era una buena mañana, y no quería arruinarla al leerla.

-Oh, nada demasiado emocionante. Su semana ha sido tan llena de eventos como la nuestra. Alaska, Nueva Zelanda, China de nuevo. Oooh, Australia. No estuve por ahí desde que fui a buscar a mis padres después de la guerra, e incluso entonces no fue exactamente una visita de placer – Draco le arrojó una manzana desde la cocina mientras mordía él una propia. Ella luchó un poco, pero se las arregló para agarrarla. Tomando un mordisco, preguntó - ¿Por qué piensas que el Sr. Ollivander nos mandaría a un mismo lugar dos veces, en misiones separadas? Si él quiere dos tipos de madera de China, podríamos haber recolectado ambas cuando estuvimos allí antes. Dos tercios del tiempo que le dedicamos a este trabajo es viajando. Podríamos triplicar nuestra productividad si lo planeara mejor.

-Creo que planea todo sobre la marcha – dijo Draco, tomando un bocado de su propia manzana – Sabías que Sophie y Phillip están follando, ¿verdad?

Hermione dejó caer su manzana en la carta - ¿Qué?

-Los dos están follando. No estoy segura de cuándo comenzó, pero definitivamente lo hicieron la última noche que pasamos todos juntos. ¿No notaste la forma en la que estaban actuando?

-Uh, _no_, porque no estaban actuando de diferente manera que antes. Creo que estás equivocado, Draco. Ellos dos no se ven el uno al otro de esa manera.

-Apostaría la vida de mi madre en que lo hacen.

-¡No apuestes la vida de tu madre!

-Entonces, ¿qué _quieres_ apostar? – una luz brilló en la mente de Draco - ¿Qué me dices de esto? Si yo gano, tendrás que hacer esa cosa que nunca haces – dijo él, elevando sus cejas sugestivamente.

Hermione bufó - ¿Y qué obtengo yo si gano?

-Lo que quieras, corazón – le guiñó Draco.

-Muy bien – dijo ella, dándole una sonrisa ladeada – Si yo estoy en lo correcto, _tú_ tendrás que evitar usar a Ruskle por una semana. Él no tendrá permiso para levantar ni un dedo. Mientras esté aquí, de cualquier modo.

-Está bien. No es como si fuera a suceder. Ya sé que estoy en lo cierto – dijo él con confidencialidad.

-No estás en lo cierto.

Draco siguió mordisqueando su manzana mientras Hermione comenzaba a leer su otra carta. Él comenzó a rebuscar entre las alacenas para ver qué mas tenían para comer. Cuando cerró la última sin éxito, volteó y saltó. Hermione estaba parada directamente detrás de él con una mirada asesina en los ojos.

-_¿Qué hiciste?_

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él, muy de repente consciente de que Ruskle nunca había reportado noticias de la carta que él le había mandado al Weasel.

-Te lo explicaría, pero me parece que Ron realmente lo dice mejor. Aquí, déjame _leértelo._ – Hermione levantó la carta, aclaró su garganta y leyó:

_Querida Hermione, _

_La cosa más extraña acaba de sucederme. Estaba rebuscando en mi bolso por tinta y pergamino para escribirte, cuando me encontré con una carta cerrada dirigida a mí. Al principio pensé que era tuya, pero la letra era demasiado pomposa para llegar a ser tuya._

Draco bufó. Hermione le frunció el ceño antes de seguir.

_Y luego, justo cuando comenzaba a abrirla, un elfo doméstico salió de la nada y me derribó al suelo. La maldita cosa me arrancó la carta de las manos y luego se escapó. Traté de perseguirla, pero se Desapareció antes de que pudiera atraparla. Quizás estoy loco, pero podría haber jurado que era el mismo maldito elfo que vi con Malfoy al principio del verano, pero ¿por qué demonios Malfoy querría mandarme una carta? ¿Estás trabajando con él, verdad? ¿Qué piensas de eso?_

-¿_También _tú quieres saber lo que pienso de esto, Draco?

-No en realidad.

-Bueno, eso está jodidamente mal, ¡porque vas a escuchar un discurso! ¡Me _prometiste _que no habías hecho nada más mientras estabas enfadado conmigo! ¿Fue eso una _mentira? _¿O lo hiciste después? – sus ojos se entrecerraron – Oooh, ¡más te vale que no lo hayas hecho después!

-No lo hice después.

-¡Entonces _sí_ mentiste!

-Bueno, eso depende del modo en que lo mires – dijo él con indiferencia – Yo _esperaba_ conseguir la carta antes de que ocasionara algún daño, así que eso no puede ser clasificado como una mentira. Solo pedí una cosa al maldito elfo.

-¡Aunque la haya recuperado o no, aún hace de tu promesa una mentira, Draco! ¡_Sí _hiciste algo más mientras estabas enojado conmigo! ¡Solo esperabas cubrir tu rastro! ¿Cómo se supone que volveré a confiar en ti de nuevo?

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa amplia – Solo fue un error de una sola vez. Lo prometo.

-¡Tus _promesas_ son basura! – gritó ella, arrojándole el resto de su manzana a él - ¡Ruskle! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate ahora mismo!

-¿Qué haces, Mione? Sabes que un elfo doméstico solo responde cuando es llamado por su Amo.

-¡Entonces llámalo! ¡Llámalo _ahora!_

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque quiero verlo! ¡Quiero ver _exactamente _lo que le escribiste!

-Te aseguro que no quieres hacerlo.

-¡Llámalo!

Draco gimió – Bien. Pero no va a gustarte.

-¡Desde ya no me gusta!

Draco rodó los ojos antes de gritar - ¡Ruskle! ¡Muéstrate, por favor!

_¡Pop!_

-¿L-llamó, Joven Amo?

Draco volteó hacia el elfo, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño – Al _parecer_ no eres tan discreto como lo esperaba.

El elfo doméstico bajó su cabeza con vergüenza – Ruskle lo lamenta, Señor. El Colorado llegó a la carta antes de que él lo hiciera, así que Ruskle entró en pánico y lo derribó. Pero Ruskle tomó la carta, Señor. Cerrada, justo como usted lo solicitó.

-Déjame verla – demandó Hermione, sosteniendo en alto su mano.

Ruskle miró a Draco, quien asintió. El pequeño elfo desapareció, para luego aparecerse un minuto después, sosteniendo la carta. Hermione se la arrancó de la mano y la abrió de un rasgueo. Al momento en que sus ojos comenzaron a escanear la carta, su mandíbula cayó abierta. Dejó salir varios bufidos mientras sus manos comenzaban a sacudirse, con las uñas clavándose más y más profundo en el pergamino hasta que se rompió en un millón de pequeños pedacitos.

-¿_Debías_ que entrar en detalles tan gráficos? – preguntó ella, con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

Ruskle se encogió en una esquina mientras Draco se mantenía firme. La carta nunca fue vista por los ojos de Weasel. Hasta donde a él le concernía, no había hecho nada malo. No había razones para que ella estuviera tan enojada.

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo él – Tenía intenciones de lastimar.

-Bueno… ¡misión cumplida! – exclamó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Trató de voltear pero Draco la atrajo junto a él.

-No, no. Lo entendiste mal. No quería herirte _a ti._ Quería herirlo _a él._

-¿De verdad no te das cuenta de que cuando hieres a Ron, también me lastimas a mí? Es un mismo paquete, Draco.

Draco se estremeció ante la muy gráfica imagen que de repente inundó su mente – Si lo hubiera sabido antes, _jamás_ habría firmado por esto.

Hermione rodó sus brillantes ojos – No seas pervertido. _Sabes _ a lo que me refiero.

Comenzó a alejarse pero, una vez más, Draco la atrajo – De verdad no vas a desperdiciar tiempo estando enojada conmigo, ¿cierto?

-¿Desperdiciar tiempo? ¡_Desperdiciar tiempo! _– dijo ella, abriendo las aletas de la nariz mientras sus ojos se encendían – ¡Tú te enojaste conmigo por cuatro días por invadir _tú_ privacidad! Bueno, adivina qué, _Draco. ¡Esto _ es el peor grado de invasión a la privacidad! ¡Diría que te mereces al menos –_al menos_ – cuatro días!

-Vamos, Mione…

-¡No te atrevas a usar ese pequeño y lindo apodo conmigo, Malfoy! – dijo ella, sosteniendo en alto un firme dedo frente a su rostro.

-Bueno, _Hermione _– se corrigió, tomándola de las manos – Aprendí el error en el camino. Es tiempo de que aprendas el tuyo.

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó ella, tratando de alejar sus manos de las de él, pero él mantuvo su agarre firme.

-Significa que no debemos desperdiciar todo el tiempo estando enojados entre nosotros. El verano ya va casi por la mitad, y cuando termine ambos deberemos volver a nuestras vidas normales, pretendiendo que esto nunca pasó. _Ahí_ es cuando tenemos que dejar salir nuestro enojo – Draco la atrajo y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello – No estoy pidiéndote que olvides, solo te pido que lo contengas un poco más. Siete semanas para ser exacto.

-Draco… no… yo… yo sigo enojada. No puedo solo… olvidar… - Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras las manos de él comenzaban a acariciarle el cuerpo. No podía contenerse más. Dejando salir un pequeño gemido, Hermione cerró sus ojos y dijo – Honestamente, estar contigo está comprometiendo toda mi integridad moral…

-Pero lo amas – dijo él, mientras comenzaba a arrancarle la capa - ¿No es cierto?

-Amor no es la palabra correcta – dijo ella, finalmente rindiéndose y encontrando sus labios con los de él.

En medio de la lucha entre sus lenguas, Draco miró al elfo doméstico aún acurrucado en una esquina y le dijo – Ruskle, por favor vete de una vez. Y no regreses hasta que te llame.

-S-sí, Joven Amo.

_¡Pop!_

Al momento en que escucharon el sonido, Draco y Hermione pasaron hacia la zona del living donde cayeron contra el sofá. No fue hasta que escucharon un muy distintivo 'ho-ho' que recordaron que no estaban solos.

Hermione y Draco se detuvieron y voltearon levemente a la muy alerta lechuza, que ahora estaba agarrada a la silla adyacente

Draco volvió la mirada hacia Hermione, se encogió de hombros y dijo - ¿Continuamos?

-Continuemos – dijo ella, atrayéndolo por el rostro hacia el suyo, ambos ignorando la lechuza que siguió ululando a un costado.

* * *

Después de escribirle una rápida carta a Ron explicándole que seguramente estaba equivocado con el elfo, y otra rápida también a Sophie contándole cuan vacía de eventos había sido su semana, Hermione y Draco montaron sus escobas y se encaminaron hacia Minsk. Cuando llegaron era un poco tarde, por lo que decidieron pasar la noche en la posada local y partir hacia las montañas a la mañana siguiente.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la noche en el pub local, donde Hermione mantuvo sus ojos pegados en un hombre con oscuras sombras bajo los ojos, en una esquina.

-Deja de mirar al vampiro, Mione. ¿Quieres que terminemos sangrientamente muertos? Y, utilizo el 'Sangrientamente' en su sentido más literal.

-Me pregunto si ese es el mismo vampiro con el que Hagrid discutió antes…

-¿A quién demonios le importa? Y, lo juro, no estoy siendo intencionalmente irónico (1).

-¿Crees que podría preguntárselo?

-¡No!

-Voy a preguntárselo – dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento.

Draco se estiró y la regresó a su lugar - ¿Te volviste loca? No puedes acercarte a un maldito vampiro de esa forma – Draco se detuvo y agregó – Realmente necesito ampliar mi vocabulario (2).

Hermione rodó sus ojos, se salió de su agarre y caminó hacia el vampiro de la esquina – Disculpe, Señor. ¿Le molestaría que le pregunte una cosa terriblemente inapropiada?

Draco gruñó antes de levantarse de su lugar y unírsele a la mesa del vampiro.

Hermione tomó el silencio del vampiro como una señal para continuar. Draco lo interpretó de otra forma.

-¿Por casualidad no tuvo un altercado con un hombre preferiblemente grande en este mismo pub, allá por el año 1995? – Draco rió entre dientes. Era tierno como ella pensaba en realidad que los vampiros tenían algún tipo de noción del tiempo – Él es cerca del doble del tamaño de un hombre normal, y tres veces a lo ancho. Podría haber estado acompañado de una mujer igual de grande…

-Rubeus Hagrid. Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo el vampiro.

Hermione sonrió de alegría hacia el vampiro antes de tomar asiento en la mesa – Eso es absolutamente maravilloso. Tuve un presentimiento al verlo. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger – dijo ella, sosteniendo en alto su mano – Y él es Draco Malfoy.

El vampiro tomó su mano, le dio un suave beso y dijo – Caedis.

Hermione se sonrojó mientras dejaba escapar una risita tonta y avergonzada de colegiala - ¿Podemos invitarte un trago, Caedis?

-Solo si es espesa y roja, drenada de las venas de una virgen – todos rieron… con incomodidad.

-No hay vírgenes aquí – dijo Draco, aún más incómodo.

El vampiro lo miró con ojos vacíos – Escocés puro. Y que sea de un buen año. Quizás… 1979 – dijo él, mirando de reojo a Hermione.

-Doy fe de ese año – dijo ella inocentemente - Yo nací en 1979.

-No me digas – dijo Caedis, inclinándose más cerca de ella.

Draco no se encaminó a la barra hasta que Hermione comenzó a codearlo. Finalmente fue, pero lo hizo a regañadientes y manteniendo un ojo sobre ella todo el tiempo. No sabía mucho de latín, pero sabía lo suficiente como para no confiar en nadie llamado 'Caedis', _especialmente_ un vampiro.

Cuando regresó a la mesa, Caedis estaba en medio de contarle a Hermione lo que había sucedido entre él y Hagrid seis años atrás. Según la historia, el enfrentamiento comenzó cuando Caedis intentó tomar una chance con Madame Maxime – Siempre tuve interés en las mujeres altas – dijo él, sonriendo ampliamente, y permitiendo que Draco atrapara un vistazo de sus colmillos afilados.

No fue hasta que Hagrid lo atrapó comprándole una bebida a ella cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente feas.

-Y créeme cuando lo digo, una pelea de bar entre un semi gigante celoso, y un vampiro demasiado entusiasta nunca puede terminar bien – dijo una camarera que pasaba por ahí, con un guiño.

Caedis le frunció el ceño – Sí, bueno, después de nuestra 'pelea', Rubeus y yo conseguimos hablar e hicimos las pases. Aún mantenemos el contacto, de vez en cuando.

-Estoy tan contenta de haber escuchado finalmente esta historia. Hagrid la mencionó de pasada, y siempre me pregunté qué tipo de discusión pudo haber sido. Siempre me preocupé de que hubiera sido algo un poco más extremo que una pelea por una chica.

Ambos, Hermione y Caedis, rieron mientras Draco mantenía un ojo sobre el peculiar vampiro. No confiaba en él ni un poco.

-Y bien, ¿qué los trae a los dos por Minsk? – preguntó él, tomando un trago de su bebida, un Escocés de 1991 que Draco había escogido a propósito, por despecho. No sabía por qué había elegido el 1991; solo había surgido en su mente. Pero luego miró a Hermione y recordó que 1991 era el año en que se conocieron. Su primer año en Hogwarts. Oh, mierda. Le había pegado duro.

-Solo admirando el paisaje – dijo Hermione, sin dudarlo un momento – Iremos a escalar las montañas mañana.

-Asegúrense de no escalar demasiado alto – dijo Caedis – No querrán encontrarse con ningún gigante. Los pocos que quedan se mostraron un tanto desconfiados ante los magos y brujas desde la guerra.

-Entonces, ¿_aún_ quedan gigantes allá arriba? – preguntó Draco.

-Oh, sí. Pero sus números van cayendo significativamente. No estoy seguro de cuántos hay exactamente, pero diría que hay cerca de veinte o por ahí.

Los tres siguieron hablando por una hora más o cerca – mayormente Hermione y Caedis dado que Draco no tenía el mínimo interés en asociarse con un vampiro – antes de que Hermione y Draco se despidieran y se fueran a la cama. Caedis, por supuesto, planeaba mantenerse despierto por un poco más. La noche era su día, después de todo.

La mañana siguiente, Draco y Hermione despertaron con el sol para poder comenzar desde temprano. Pero realmente era porque Draco quería poner la mayor cantidad de distancia posible entre Hermione y el vampiro. Aunque ni siquiera la distancia era suficiente para evitar que Hermione hablara de él.

-¿Y sabías que él participó en la guerra de los vampiros y centauros de 1852?

-Sí, Hermione. _También _ estaba ahí.

-Es decir, ¿puedes imaginar vivir tanto tiempo? Y para esa fecha él ya había vivido ¡por _cien _años! Ni siquiera sé que haría con todo ese tiempo. Aunque, por supuesto, podría pasar una gran parte de él en la biblioteca de Hogwarts aprendiendo todo lo que pueda de los libros allí. ¿Pero qué haría una vez que terminara?

-Leer los libros de otra biblioteca…

-Quizás haría lo que Caedis hace y pasaría algo de tiempo viajando por el mundo. Sabes, para poder verdaderamente disfrutar de los lugares que conozco. Y luego podría encontrar una ciudad en la que me sienta como en casa, como él y Minsk, y vivir el resto de mis días allí. Oh, eso suena tan amoroso. ¿Dónde vivirías por toda tu eternidad?

-No lo sé. Probablemente en un lugar como…

Hermione rió entre dientes – Oh, eso me recuerda a algo que Caedis dijo. Aparentemente, él y su rata almizclera parlante fueron al…

-Oh, ¿podrías _cerrar el pico_ ya?

Hermione se detuvo y fulminó con la mirada la espalda de Draco hasta que él paró y volteó a verla - ¿_Disculpa?_ – preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos frente al pecho.

-Me escuchaste – dijo él, negándose a disculparse por su lengua afilada – Estoy harto de escucharte hablar todo el tiempo sobre ese _sangriento_ – es decir, _maldito_ vampiro – Draco supo al instante que el 'maldito' no era mucho mejor. Tendría que existir una forma menos irónica de llamar a esa _cosa._

-No tengo idea de lo _que_ estás hablando.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes? ¡Tienes tu maldita nariz metida en su trasero desde el momento en que lo conocimos! Es un _vampiro_, Hermione. _Jamás_ deben ser de confianza. Para ser alguien tan inteligente como tú, puedes llegar a ser muy tonta algunas veces.

Hermione estaba a punto de abrir su boca para objetar cuando se detuvo. Mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de Draco – los cuales ahora se veían más como la brillante plata para ella – Hermione comenzó a sonreír – Oh. Mi. Merlín. ¡Estás celoso!

-¿Qué? – dijo Draco, levantando una ceja inquisitiva – Eso es absurdo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – No, no lo es. Estás total y completamente celoso.

-¡No lo estoy!

-¡Lo estás! Nunca imaginé que vería el día en el que el Sangrepura Draco Malfoy estaría celoso por una Sangresucia…

-¡No te llames así! – exclamó Draco, saltando al rostro de Hermione - _¡Jamás_ vuelvas a llamarte así! – la tomó por el brazo con la cicatriz y comenzó a acariciarla allí con su pulgar.

Hermione bajó la mirada a su agarre tan afectivo y sonrió. Luego posó una mano en una mejilla de él, se inclinó y lo besó. Cuando se alejó, miró profundamente en sus ojos plateados y dijo – Muy bien, tú ganas. No volveré a decirlo.

-Bien – dijo él, reclinando su frente contra la de ella.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y lo respiró por un momento. Cuando él finalmente se alejó, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él, le dio una sonrisa juguetona y dijo – Pero _estás_ celoso – Draco abrió su boca para protestar, pero Hermione lo detuvo al poner un dedo sobre sus labios – No te preocupes. No tienes que admitirlo. Solo quiero que sepas que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Es decir, el hombre tiene doscientos cincuenta años, y tenemos dietas _completamente _diferentes. No creo que _alguna _vez yo pudiera superar todo el tema de la sangre.

Draco rió entre dientes antes de volver a reclinarse y besarla. Cuando volvió a alejarse, movió sus labios hacia su oído y le susurró – No estoy celoso.

-Por supuesto que no lo estás – Draco soltó su brazo y siguió caminando por el sendero. Hermione sonrió detrás de él, y cuando él estuvo al menos a diez pasos de distancia, susurró – Pero lo estás.

-Escuché eso.

Hermione rió antes de correr detrás de él y meter su mano dentro de la suya. Ambos continuaron su camino, ninguno acobardándose mientras caminaban tomados de la mano a través de los serpenteantes senderos montañosos.

* * *

Hermione y Draco viajaron durante todo el día a pie, rebuscando toda el área. Con la posibilidad de que los gigantes estuvieran alrededor, decidieron no volar en sus escobas. También decidieron no separarse por esa misma razón, por lo que había una gran posibilidad de que esta misión les tomara varios días.

Durante el almuerzo, Hermione usó su varita para dibujar un mapa del área, diseñándolo para que automáticamente se tacharan aquellos lugares donde ya exploraron. También lo usó para marcar los cinco picos más grandes en las montañas, y la forma más eficiente de llegar a ellos. Draco cuestionó la veracidad del mapa, pero Hermione le aseguró su buena calidad.

-Supongo que nunca debo cuestionar algo que _tú _ hayas creado – dijo él, sonando un tanto sarcástico incluso aunque él sabía que era un hecho verdadero. En realidad, el tono le salía naturalmente.

Hermione rodó los ojos antes de encabezar la marcha por la ruta más rápida al primer pico montañoso. Solo pudieron buscar por ese pico y otro más, antes de que comenzara a oscurecer. Los dos armaron el campamento al pie de este, y pasaron el resto de la tarde discutiendo estrategias junto a la comida casera preparada por Ruskle.

Hermione y Draco apenas se habían trepado a la cama cuando escucharon un susurro afuera. Pensaron que no era nada al principio, pero luego sonó como si algo se hubiera frotado justo contra su tienda. Draco se levantó de la cama y fue a investigar. Se aseguró de mantener su varita justo frente a él.

Al momento en que puso un pie afuera, algo lo agarró y lo empujó dentro. Hermione reaccionó inmediatamente saltando de la cama y lanzando el encantamiento de las Piernas de Gelatina contra el atacante de Draco. Un hombre alto, oscuro y al mismo tiempo pálido cayó hacia adelante, llevándose a Draco con él.

Un segundo después, dos hombres más entraban por la puerta de la tienda y se abalanzaban sobre Hermione. Ella fue capaz de lanzarle a uno de ellos un encantamiento de congelación, pero falló al otro con el _Impedimenta. _

Draco trató de levantarse y ayudarla, pero el hombre que tenía las piernas de gelatina continuó tirándolo al suelo. Eventualmente, Draco pudo embrujarlo con el encantamiento de Brazos de Gelatina, dejándolo completamente inmóvil. Por supuesto, eso no detuvo al hombre de intentar morder a Draco, dándole la perfecta visión de dos puntiagudos y brillantes dientes.

-Vampiros. Hermione, son todos vampiros… ¡Ah!

Alguien nuevo llegó desde detrás de Draco y lo golpeó en la cabeza con un objeto que no pudo vislumbrar. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y trató de enfocar sus ojos antes de ser golpeado de nuevo. Lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse fue el sonido de los gritos de Hermine.

-_¡Expelliarmus! _– gritó otro hombre que acababa de entrar, tomando la varita de Hermione de su mano y dándosela al vampiro que había estado buscando la oportunidad para atacarla. Él la derribó al suelo, pero Hermione no era nadie para ser tomada a la ligera. Pateó, pegó puñetazos, y arañó todo lo que pudo, pero eventualmente la fuerza la superó y sus manos fueron atadas a su espalda.

El mago les quitó los encantamientos de gelatina al vampiro del suelo, y el encantamiento de congelación del otro. Cuando el vampiro gelatinoso se estiró para levantar a un inconsciente Draco del suelo, el mago dijo – Déjalo. Es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. No debe ser tocado, a menos que quieras un pase directo a la tumba eterna.

El vampiro gelatinoso no intentó volver a levantarlo, pero eso no lo detuvo de patearlo en un costado. El mago le dio instrucciones al vampiro de no soltar esa gigante rama que había encontrado afuera, manteniendo un ojo en el mago inconsciente. Si él hacía algún movimiento sorpresivo, debía golpearlo de nuevo.

El mago mantuvo la puerta de la tienda abierta mientras los otros tres vampiros y una atada Hermione salían por allí. Mientras salía, el mago le sonrió a ella, revelando sus propios dientes afilados. Hermione jadeó. Él también era un vampiro. Ella había escuchado de algunos vampiros que cargaban con el gen de la magia desde antes, pero ninguno de ellos eran considerados magos. Y aun así, de alguna forma, este tenía una varita y todo.

Hermione no dejó de luchar todo el tiempo. Eventualmente, el vampiro más alto de todos – el vampiro gelatinoso – la levantó y la arrojó sobre sus hombros. Ella siguió pateando, pero no le molestó. De hecho, hasta parecía divertirlo.

Finalmente se detuvieron en la parte más alta del pico. El vampiro gelatinoso la bajó en el centro de un enorme círculo de piedras. Caedis estaba ahora parado justo frente a ella.

-Hermione. Que placer volver a verte.

-¿Caedis? ¿Qué _demonios_ está pasando? - preguntó ella, más sorprendida de verlo de lo que debería estarlo.

-¿Por qué? Porque fuiste elegida, querida – respondió él, radiante.

-¿Ele-elegida? ¿Para qué? – Hermione tragó saliva. Tenía miedo de ya conocer la respuesta.

-¿Para qué? Para ser una de nosotras, Hermione. ¿Por qué frunces el ceño de esa forma? Deberías sentirte honrada. Después de todo, es el sueño de cada niña joven el convertirse en vampiro.

-¡No el mío! – gritó ella rápidamente - ¿Quién iba a querer ser un cadáver viviente que se alimenta de la sangre de víctimas indefensas? ¡Es retorcido, y malo! – Hermione miró alrededor a todos los rostros llenos de muecas – Es decir… estoy segura que es perfectamente amoroso para todos ustedes, pero me temo que no lo es para mí. Entonces, Caedis, gracias por la oferta, pero me temo que voy a declinarla.

Caedis le frunció el ceño – Me temo que declinar no es una opción, querida. Verás, necesitamos que te conviertas en una de nosotros. Los vampiros no son siempre bien vistos en el mundo mágico.

-Eso es ponerlo a medias – rió el vampiro gelatinoso, quien tenía una inesperada voz chillona. Hermione se lo había imaginado más como un barítono a causa de su gran estatura. Como Phillip. Pero, en realidad, él sonaba más como Sophie. Incluso en esta terrible situación, no pudo evitar reír. El vampiro gelatinoso le disparó una mirada afilada.

-Sí, gracias por tu aclaración, Mezmar. Incluso aunque nadie la hubiera solicitado – el vampiro gelatinoso se calló al instante – Como iba diciendo, Hermione, necesitamos unas cuantas caras conocidas para ayudarnos a elevar nuestro estatus en el mundo mágico, y ¿quién mejor que el mano derecha de Harry Potter. O, bueno, la mano derecha.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco? Convertirme en un vampiro no va a complacer al mundo mágico, ¡va a enfurecerlos! ¡Especialmente cuando se enteren que me convertiste en contra de mi voluntad!

-Dices eso ahora, pero una vez que seas una de nosotros, estoy seguro de que estarás cantando con otro tono. Todo el mundo lo hace. Solo mira a Vincent, por aquí – dijo Caedis, señalando al mago, quien sonrió.

-Sí. Yo me rehusé, al principio, justo como tú, pero una vez que me volví uno de ellos, supe que había sido cambiado para bien. Antes era solo un mago mediocre, pero ser un vampiro y mago me hace extraordinario. Tú puedes ser extraordinaria también.

Hermione fulminó a Vincent con la mirada - ¡Cómo te atreves a compararme contigo! ¡_Yo no_ soy mediocre! ¡Era la mejor en mi clase _y_ ayudé a Harry a vencer a A-Ya-Sabes-Quién! ¡Ya soy extraordinaria! – Hermione odiaba sonar arrogante, pero estaba tratando de probar su punto. Si había algún momento en su vida para ser vanidosa, este era.

-¡Y piensa cuán más extraordinaria serías una vez que te conviertas en una de nosotros! – dijo Caedis con estrellas en los ojos – Caballeros, ¡preparen el ritual!

Hermione saltó mientras Vincent realizaba un hechizo, colocando el círculo de rocas, en llamas, alrededor de ellos. Por primera vez desde que la hubieran secuestrado, Hermione comenzó a temblar. No quería convertirse en vampiro. ¿Cómo bebería sangre humana cuando ni siquiera era capaz de comer Canard à la Rouennaise? Realmente deseaba que Draco estuviera aquí. Él sabría qué hacer.

* * *

Draco despertó ante el sonido de alguien cantando. Lentamente abrió un ojo, lo suficiente como para descubrir la silueta de uno de los vampiros que lo habían atacado caminando alrededor de la habitación, jugando con una gran rama mientras inventaba sus propias palabras en una tonada que, Draco lo habría jurado, sonaba igual a '_A Weasley vamos a Coronar'_. Incluso en este momento no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo satisfactoriamente. Casi seis años después, y la canción _seguía _siendo pegadiza.

Draco podía visualizar su varita en el bolsillo del vampiro. Tan pronto como él comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, Draco llamó a Ruskle bajo aliento. Él sabía que estaba mal atraer al elfo doméstico a esta lucha, pero justo ahora, todo lo que le importaba era encontrar a Hermione. Por suerte, Ruskle era inteligente y se apareció fuera de la vista del vampiro.

Al oír el _¡Pop!_ el vampiro volteó y gritó - ¿Quién anda ahí?

Ruskle se ocultó detrás del sofá y se arrastró hacia el otro lado mientras el vampiro echaba un vistazo a los alrededores. Cuando no encontró nada, comenzó a regresar a la cocina pero se sorprendió al ver un elfo doméstico parado en medio de su camino. Ruskle usó su magia para derribar al vampiro, y Draco saltó y tomó su varita.

-_¡Immobulus!_

El vampiro se congeló y cayó hacia atrás.

-¡Ruskle, encuentra a Hermione! – ordenó Draco. El elfo doméstico asintió y desapareció.

Mientras él estaba lejos, Draco utilizó un rápido hechizo sanador en su cabeza. Cuando terminó, realizó algunos encantamientos en el vampiro, en caso que el primer hechizo desaparezca, y se encaminó hacia afuera. Notó las llamas en la cima del risco casi inmediatamente.

_¡Pop!_

-¡Su amante está en las llamas, Joven Amo! ¡Usted debe apurarse!

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces – Baja hasta Minsk y avísale a algunos magos lo que está sucediendo aquí arriba. Y asegúrate de decirles que los atacantes son vampiros.

Los ya grandes ojos de Ruskle se ampliaron incluso más - ¿Es-eso era un v-vampiro, Señor?

-Sí. ¡Ahora vete!

El elfo asintió y desapareció. Tan pronto como se hubo marchado, Draco se apareció en la cima del risco. Si él se hubiera tomado un momento para pensar con la cabeza, se habría escondido detrás de una roca y hubiera formulado un plan, pero Draco estaba pensando con el corazón, y todo lo que quería era sacar a Hermione de allí sana y salva.

-_¡Immobulus! _– exclamó al vampiro que tenía una varita.

Logró golpear a uno más con el hechizo congelador antes de que otros dos se abalanzaran sobre él. Él luchó contra ellos, sin preocuparse por el fuego antes de que Hermione lo llamara por su nombre. Levantó entonces la mirada para verla atada y sostenida por el cuello por nadie más que Caedis.

-Debí saberlo – dijo él, golpeando a los dos vampiros con el hechizo congelador. Cuando se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, le echó un buen vistazo alrededor del área. Escondidos entre las sombras, estaban lo que serían al menos varias docenas de vampiros. No había forma de estar seguro – Maldito infierno – Esta vez, ni siquiera se preocupó por la ironía. Sabía que estaba acabado.

-Me alegra que te nos hayas unido, Draco – dijo Caedis, con una divertida mirada en el rostro – Estás justo a tiempo para ver a tu novia convertirse en una de nosotros.

-Él está _absolutamente_ loco, Draco. Piensa que convirtiéndome, conseguirá que el estatus de os vampiros ascienda en el mundo mágico. ¡Es una locura!

-_¿Tú? _¿Una hija de muggles? – preguntó Draco, levemente ofendido de que la hubieran escogido a ella por encima de él – Eso _sí_ que es de locos.

-¡Ignoraré tu despreciativa aclaración ahora, pero más te vale saber que voy a retomar luego esto!

-Oh, _vamos, _ Hermione. No lo decía como un insulto. Todo lo que digo es que los Sangrepura tienen un lugar más… _solido_ en el mundo mágico. Los héroes va y vienen, pero los sangrepura están para siempre.

-Y es esa misma actitud chauvinista la que hizo que te odiara por tantos años. ¿Cuándo admitirás que los hijos de muggles pueden llegar a tener tanta influencia como un Sangrepura? Algunas veces, incluso más.

-Uh, como si eso fuera cierto. Duh.

-Si mal no recuerdo, yo era mejor que tú en _todas_ las materias del colegio. ¿Cómo explicarías eso?

-Pura y tonta suerte. Sabes, realmente no estás ayudándote a ti misma en este momento, Mione. Quizás quieras bajar el tonito de tu complejo de superioridad.

-¡COMPLEJO DE SUPERIORIDAD, MI TRASERO!

-Si a ustedes dos no les importa, tenemos un ritual que realizar – dijo Caedis, apretando su agarre en la garganta de Hermione – Mezmar – dijo él, haciéndole señas al vampiro gelatinoso – Detenlo.

-Con placer – dijo el vampiro, mostrando sus filosos dientes.

Mezmar se abalanzó sobre Draco justo cuando Caedis comenzaba a recitar algunos extraños conjuros en latín. A medida que iba haciéndolo, el fuego comenzaba a levantarse. Los otros vampiros exclamaron sus ovaciones, la mitad hacia el ritual, y la otra mitad hacia Mezmar, quien tenía a Draco contra el piso y ahora trataba de arrancarle la varita de la mano. Pero Draco estaba determinado a sostenerse a ella. No podía defraudar a Hermione.

La tierra comenzó a sacudirse. Todo el mundo se congeló, incluso Caedis. Draco pudo notar las pequeñas rocas del suelo rebotar como si docenas de explosiones estruendosas vinieran en camino.

Y entonces, trepando por uno de los lados del risco, apareció un gigante – levemente más pequeño que el tamaño estándar. Tenía cabello verde y la mirada en blanco mientras miraba al centro del círculo en llamas. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Grawp? – preguntó ella, insegura si se trataba de él, dado que le costaba bastante distinguir entre gigantes.

-¿Hermy?

Draco rió entre dientes – _Hermy._ – Hermione le disparó una mirada dura. Inmediatamente se calló.

-Sí, Grawp. Soy yo. La amiga de Hagrid.

-¿Hagger? – su rostro se iluminó - ¡Hermy! ¿Dónde está Hagger?

-No está aquí, Grawp. Pero necesito tu ayu…

Caedis puso su mano libre sobre la boca de ella – Me mantendría en silencio, si fuera tú – ella trató de morderlo, pero él solo respondió mordisqueándola en respuesta – Habrá mucho tiempo para hacer eso después.

Grawp miró a Hermione con la boca abierta – Hermy. Gap. – dijo él, apuntándose a sí mismo - ¿Amigos?

Hermione le dio un leve asentimiento, y Grawp desapareció.

-Buena chica – dijo Caedis, liberando su boca – Le dijiste que éramos amigos.

Hermione escupió para sacarse el sabor de Caedis de la boca. Luego lo miró, sonrió y dijo – No estaba hablando sobre ti cuando dijo 'amigos'.

Caedis no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que todos escucharan a alguien gritar - ¡VAMOOOOOOOS!

Hermione, Draco y hasta el último de los vampiros voltearon a ver al menos veinte gigantes corriendo hacia ellos, logrando que el risco por completo temblara como si estuviera experimentando el más grande de los terremotos. Draco aprovechó ese momento de distracción para empujar lejos a Mezmar y lanzarle un encantamiento congelador. Luego le colocó las piernas de gelatina, solo por diversión.

Draco corrió dentro de la batalla, golpeando a los vampiros con cada conjuro en los libros. En cierto punto se enfrentó al primer vampiro que había hechizado y notó una varita familiar saliendo de su bolsillo. La tomó y apagó las llamas frente a él, entrando al círculo. Caedis aún murmuraba su conjuro, mientras sostenía a Hermione por la garganta.

Caminando hacia adelante, Draco conjuró un hechizo para deshacer los lazos que ataban a Hermione. Al momento en que ella fue libre, empujó a Caedis lejos de ella, pateándolo en donde no le llega la luz del sol, incluso cuando era capaz de caminar bajo él.

Volteó justo cuando Draco le arrojaba su varita, y la atrapó con una mano. Trató de volverse hacia Caedis, pero él fue más ligero. El vampiro volvía a tenerla entre sus manos, y le tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás – Voy a disfrutar esto – dijo él, abriendo su boca y preparándose para perforar su garganta con sus dientes.

Draco trató de correr hacia ella pero otros vampiros continuaban metiéndose en su camino. No podía llegar a ella, y Caedis estaba utilizando a Hermione como un escudo humano. No había forma de lanzarle un hechizo sin lastimarla a ella. Y él estaba a punto de morderla.

Pero Draco no le permitiría tenerla. Ella era suya, y la salvaría sin importar el costo.

Cuando notó que los dientes de Caedis tocaban el cuello vulnerable, Draco sintió toda su sangre drenar su cuerpo y su corazón comenzar a latir lentamente. Cayó hacia adelante y gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡TÓMAME A MÍ!

Caedis se congeló. Con la boca aún abierta, dirigió sus ojos hacia Draco, quien tomó ese momento para salvar el espacio entre ellos.

-Créeme, no la quieres a ella, ¡me quieres a mí!

-¡Draco, no!

-Mi familia es una de las más antiguas y con mayor influencia del mundo mágico, ¡y voluntariamente diré que yo _elegí_ convertirme en vampiro!

-¡Detente! ¡No dejaré que hagas esto!

-Déjala ir, ¡y haré todo lo que me digas!

-¿Todo? – preguntó Caedis, finalmente ablandando el agarre del cuello de Hermione.

-Cualquier cosa - repitió Draco - ¿Tenemos un trato? – preguntó él, sosteniendo su mano en alto.

Caedis miró su mano y luego a Hermione. Manteniendo sus ojos en ella, tomó la mano de Draco y la sacudió. El peso en el corazón de Draco se levantó inmediatamente.

-Un trato es un trato. Como prometí, la dejaré ir.

Draco se estiró para agarrar a Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera, Caedis la tomó por el brazo y la empujó por uno de los lados del risco.

-¡NO! – gritó Draco - _¡Wingardium Leviosa! _– sostuvo en alto su varita en dirección a ella, justo cuando ella desaparecía de la vista - ¡HERMIONE!

Trató de correr hacia el punto donde la había visto por última vez, pero Caedis lo agarró y le puso los brazos detrás de la espalda, posando una firme mano en la garganta de Draco – Ahora, chico. Es tiempo de que tú cumplas el resto del trato.

Caedis empujó la cabeza de Draco hacia atrás por el cabello y se preparó para morder su cuello, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, un frío temblor lo recorrió. El círculo de llamas disminuyó mientras toda la felicidad era absorbida desde el mismo núcleo.

Todos levantaron la mirada hacia el cielo, justo a tiempo para ver una oscura capa, levemente más densa que el cielo, cubrirlos. Lo último que Caedis vio fue una mano podrida y con costras estirándose a por él. Y después de eso, nada quedó en su interior más que su vacía mente.

* * *

Hermione luchó para alcanzar el borde del peñasco mientras estaba colgada con la cabeza hacia abajo en medio del aire. El hechizo de levitación de Draco solo había alcanzado su pie, pero estaba viva, y estaba agradecida de ello.

Una vez que tuvo un firme agarre en el borde del acantilado, Hermione usó su varita para revertir el hechizo. Su pie cayó rápido y fuerte, y tuvo que detenerse para evitar caer de nuevo. Mirando abajo, Hermione trató de ver el modo en que podría volver a trepar a la cima. El pico estaba lleno de curvas, así que no había forma de trepar por los costados.

Luego recordó el hechizo de tazas succionadoras que ella y Sophie habían utilizado en las montañas cerca de Hogwarts. Trató de colocarlo sobre ella misma, pero eso requería que liberara una mano del lado de la montaña y, cuando intentó hacerlo, casi cae de nuevo.

-¡No, no, no! – le gritó a las rocas frente a ella - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso, estúpido, estúpido idiota?

Hermione lloró al darse cuenta de que no tenía esperanzas. Jamás llegaría arriba para salvar a Draco a tiempo, y Grawp ni siquiera sabía cómo tratar de protegerlo.

-Draco… por favor, aguanta un poco más – sollozó.

Justo cuando iba a tratar de usar su varita una vez más, Hermione oyó un graznido detrás de ella. Volteó lo mejor que pudo y vio un hermoso pájaro rojo y dorado volando hacia ella.

-Un fénix.

El pájaro se detuvo justo por encima de su cabeza y esperó a que ella se agarrara de su cola. Hermione hizo eso, y el fénix voló con ella hacia la cima del risco.

Hermione saltó justo a tiempo para ver una horda de dementores dándoles a quien sea que se encontraran al frente el Beso del Dementor. Localizó a Draco, quien aún estaba en el medio del círculo. Había caído al suelo y ahora estaba retrocediendo mientras uno de los dementores se estiraba hacia él. Lo tomó por la camiseta y lo empujó hacia él, comenzando a absorberle el alma.

-¡NO! – gritó Hermione, corriendo hacia él, con la varita en alto - _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Una brillante, semi transparente nutria salió de la varita de Hermione y se encaminó derecha hacia el dementor que sostenía a Draco. Su Patronus corpóreo era tan potente que todos los dementores se estremecieron ante su luz y se alejaron hacia la oscuridad. Pero Hermione solo tenía interés en una sola persona.

Corrió hacia donde Draco aún estaba tirado en el suelo, y acomodó su cabeza en su regazo, con su nutria blanca flotando a su alrededor – Draco – lo llamó ella, sacudiendo su cuerpo tieso – Draco, por favor, ¡tienes que estar bien!

Hermione lloró mientras que el mago al que ya no odiaba, no se movía. Usó una mano para cepillar el cabello de él, mientras que la otra envolvió su mano. Ella se sostuvo a él, sollozando sin control, hasta que él comenzó a devolverle el apretón. Hermione se congeló.

-¿Draco? – preguntó mientras las pestañas de él comenzaban a temblar.

-¿H-Hermione? – dijo él, aún un tanto confuso - ¿No caíste por el acantilado?

-Sí – rió ella, apretándolo contra ella con fuerza – Sí, lo hice. Pero tu hechizo de levitación golpeó mi pie y me quedé colgada por el pie de cabezas.

-Traté de ir por ti, pero ese maldito vampiro no me dejó – dijo él, finalmente abriendo sus ojos - ¿Eso es una nutria?

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a su Patronus flotando arriba de sus cabezas – Sí. Él está manteniendo lejos a los dementores.

-Creo que ellos atraparon a Caedis – dijo él, sentándose un poco – No sabía que los vampiros podían recibir el Beso del Dementor, pero me alegra que lo hiciera. Si alguien se merecía eso, ese era el bastardo.

Hermione quería mostrarse en desacuerdo, pero en ese momento no pudo. Caedis había intentado alejar a Draco de ella y, justo ahora, ella no sabía qué habría hecho sin él.

Incapaz de contenerse mucho más, Hermione se inclinó y lo besó de un modo que nunca lo había hecho. Fue como si quisiera que nunca se alejara de él. Cuando se separaron, Draco sonrió y le preguntó - ¿A qué vino eso?

-Por salvar mi vida – dijo ella, besándolo de nuevo.

Draco rió - ¿No eres tú la que salvó la mía?

-Solo _después_ de que tú salvaras la mía dos veces. Si no hubieras evitado que él me convirtiera en un vampiro, _y_ no hubieras lanzado el hechizo de levitación en mi pie, yo no habría podido detener al dementor de convertirte en un vegetal.

-Es un mano a mano – dijo él.

Justo entonces, el hermoso, rojo y dorado pájaro aterrizó junto a ellos. Draco lo miró maravillado. Nunca había visto un fénix tan cerca antes. El pájaro se inclinó y picoteó su mejilla.

Hermione rió – Creo que le gustas a ella – mirando a las plumas de su cola, Hermione señaló y preguntó - ¿Puedo? – el fénix miró a Draco y movió su cabeza – Creo que te quiere a ti – sonrió Hermione.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa antes de inclinarse y arrancar una pluma dorada de la cola del fénix. El pájaro lo picoteó en la mejilla una ñultima vez antes de abrir sus alas y volar lejos.

-¡Hermy! ¡Hermy! - Hermione y Draco miraron a Grawp caminando hacia ellos - ¡Hermy bien! ¡Grawp muy feliz!

-Sí, hermy está feliz también, Grawp. Y este es Draco – dijo ella, señalando hacia el rubio mago junto a ella – Él también está feliz.

Grawp sonrió antes de dejarse caer junto a ellos – Desastre – dijo.

Hermione miró a su alrededor – Sí que lo es.

Los únicos vampiros que quedaban en el pico del risco estaban muertos o eran víctimas del beso del dementor. Todos los demás se habían escapado. Solo dos gigantes habían caído, pero aún parecían demasiado para Hermione. Después de todo, todo esto era su culpa. Si ella no hubiera insistido en acercarse a Caedis en el pub, esto nunca hubiera sucedido.

-No es tu culpa.

Hermione bajó su mirada hacia Draco, que la observaba - ¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-Solo lo sé – dijo él, sin tener la necesidad de dar más explicaciones – Te hubieras acercado o no a él, Caedis te había visto de igual forma. Estoy seguro de que ya había tomado la decisión al momento de verte.

-¿Pero qué pasa si no lo hubiera hecho?

-Lo hizo, Hermione. Esto no es tu culpa. Es la de él. nunca olvides eso.

Hermione suspiró. Draco se estiró y le tomó la mano. Notando esto, Grawp se estiró también y le tomó la otra - ¡Ouch! un poco más despacio, por favor, Grawp.

-Lo siento, Hermy.

Los tres permanecieron sentados ahí sosteniéndose las manos hasta que Ruskle llegó con refuerzos en escobas, diez minutos después. _Esto_ no iba a ser fácil de explicar.

_(1) En varias de sus oraciones durante el capítulo, Draco utiliza el 'bloody' como muletilla antes de una palabra. Por ejemplo, 'Bloody hell' (característico de Ron, no se si recuerdan). En estos casos particulares, Draco insiste en utilizarlo debido a su encuentro con el vampiro, utilizando la ironía de Bloody = Sangriento. Algunas veces es imposible de traducir sin perder la gracia del juego de palabras._

_(2) Mismo caso del anterior. Draco dice Bloody vampire,lo que en español sería Sangriento vampiro, y se genera el juego de palabras a raíz de la peculiar dieta de esos seres._

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Hola! Debo decir que este capítulo me costó horrores traducir, no por el hecho mismo de la traducción, sino porque tengo un catarro terrible que apenas me permite ver jajaja así que me disculpo si hay algún error, porque no me dan más los ojos para seguir leyendo.. ¿Mucha acción, eh? Este fic nos mantiene sieeeeeempre al máximo!**

**muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, chicos, de verdad son el aliciente para traducir día a día! Ya mandé los correspondientes PM, ahora me toca a los queridos Guests, aunque breve y conciso:**

**Alona: Como dijiste, es importante la comunicacion en una relacion, no puede basarse solo en aspectos físicos. Como viste aquí, a Hermione tambien le pica el bichito de la desesperacion al vislumbrar un futuro sin Draco, y tenemos respuestas para el interrogante de la carta. Muchisimas gracias por comentar, un beso enorme para vos!**

**Katya: Hola! tal cual, esa discusion fue como una terapia de shock para sacarse de una vez por todas lo que venían guardando, lo que al mismo tiempo ocacionó que salieran a flote sentimientos difíciles de negar. Tus felicitaciones le llegarán a Lena, por supuesto, y muchas gracias por la parte que me dejas a mi :) :) un beso enrme y gracias por comentar!**

**Elegv: si! pensé en la escena del baile con harry y Mione y la verdad es que a mi tambien me gustan! pero bueno, no salen las cosas como uno quiere.. como dijiste, para eso tenemos los fics! jajaj Draco y Hermione van a abrir los ojos , no te preocupes, Como vas notando, ya hay varios detalles que no les pasan desapercibidos! ;) muchas gracias por escribirme, nena, un beso!**

**Lily Len: que bueeeno que siga atrapándote la historia. Bueno, aquí la respuesta a la estúpida e inconsciente carta que Draco penso en mandarle a Ron. ¡Yo lo ahorcaría! jajaja gracias por tu mensaje, un beso enormr!**

**Guest: no me dejaste nombre, pero igual mil gracias por tu comentario! como notaste, aquí se reveló el interrogante de la carta, así como también pequeños factores que van haciendonos ver que no son del todo indiferentes ;) un beso enorme!**

**SALESIA: lo cierto es que Draco trabajando para ollivander es una sorpresa para todos, pero ¿qué mejor manera de enmendarlo? La respuesta de Mione con respecto a la eleccion de Ron está perfecto que no te sea suficiente. imagina que será uno de los motivos más adelante que tendrá ella para tomar otras decisiones ;) uy, uy, uy! ojala nunca te cruces con Ron! jajajjajajaajajaj pobre 'colorado', sufriría bajo tus manos ;) espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo, un beso enorme!**

**Bueno, hoy no estoy muy bien de salud, asíque mi humor está medio decaído, por lo que ya me despido.**

**Recomendación McFly del día: The End (así se llama la canción, no es que este sea el final) jeje :P**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Pekis :)**

**Y sí, The End ;) **


	14. Capítulo 14

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Durante varias horas, Hermione y Draco tuvieron que contar una y otra vez su historia a los oficiales que seguían apareciendo. Al final, seis vampiros y un gigante habían recibido el Beso del Dementor – algo de lo que nadie habría pensado que sería posible. Ellos se llevaron a los vampiros, incluyendo a Caedis, al hospital más cercano, pero Grawp prefirió que el gigante se quedara con él. Hermione le explicó lo más sencillamente posible que ese gigante no mejoraría, pero a Grawp no le importó.

-Gigantes son familia – dijo él, tomando la mano del perdido gigante en la suya. Los otros gruñeron su aprobación.

Hermione sonrió. Al parecer, que Grawp sea el líder era lo mejor que alguna vez les había pasado a los de su especie. Quizás ahora tenían alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir.

-Bueno, muy bien Grawp. Pero tienes que prometerme que realmente vas a cuidarlo.

Grawp asintió con seriedad antes de darle instrucciones a dos de sus subordinados que levantaran al gigante que había recibido el beso y lo llevaran a su casa. Antes de ir tras ellos, Grawp les dijo adiós a Hermione y a Draco, lo que consistió en un abrazo extremadamente fuerte - ¡Adiós Hermy! ¡Adiós Draky! – les gritó antes de seguir a los otros.

-_¿Draky?_ Ahora, eso suena más tonto – dijo Draco mientras que Hermione lo miraba y reía.

Para cuando todo terminó, Hermione y Draco estaban tan exhaustos que ni siquiera notaron cuando alguien les tomó varias fotos.

Fue casi al amanecer cuando finalmente llegaron a su tienda a dormir. La lechuza del Sr. Ollivander ya estaba esperándolos, y Draco le entregó la pluma del fénix. Tan pronto como se hubo marchado, ambos colapsaron en la cama y se durmieron.

Cuando despertaron, ya era pasado el medio día. La lechuza volvía a estar con ellos, y sostenía una carta y una copia de _El Profeta_ en su pico. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, y Hermione tomó la carta mientras que Draco tomó el periódico. Ella leyó las palabras del Sr. Ollivander en voz alta.

_Sr. Malfoy y Srta. Granger,_

_Al parecer, ustedes dos tuvieron una noche muy particular. Me disculpo por mandarlos a tan peligrosa misión. No tenía idea de que tantos vampiros, gigantes y dementores vivieran en esas montañas. Les mando una copia del artículo sobre su experiencia, pero todos sabemos que Rita Skeeter puede ser un tanto exagerada con los detalles, por lo que apreciaría una carta con respuestas, explicando lo que realmente sucedió allá arriba._

_Por favor, tómense el resto del día libre para recuperarse. Les enviaré su próxima misión mañana por lechuza y, a partir de la semana que viene, los enviaré a misiones un tanto más estables._

_Descansen._

_Ollivander._

Hermione dejó caer la carta e inmediatamente le arrancó a Draco de las manos _El Profeta_- ¡Ah! – y allí, justo en la página principal mirándola, estaba una foto de ella y Draco cuando él le había pasado un brazo alrededor de los hombros, ambos viéndose extremadamente exhaustos.

-Espera a leer el artículo – dijo Draco, lejos de reírse. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle _esto_ a su madre? –Al menos no nos atraparon tomados de la mano. O _peor._

Apenas oyéndolo, Hermione llegó hasta el artículo y leyó:

**Los jóvenes amantes Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger fueron brutalmente atacados, al verse atrapados en el calor de una flamante batalla entre un grupos de renegados vampiros y los restos de una comunidad de Gigantes **– escribe Rita Skeeter, Corresponsal Especial – **La pareja estaba de vacaciones en Minsk, y decidieron hacer una casual escapada a las montañas. Fue allí donde las cosas se volvieron mortales.**

**Granger, una impresionante belleza Hija de Muggles, y amiga muy cercana de Harry Potter, fue secuestrada por el líder de los vampiros y utilizada como señuelo para conseguir que los gigantes salieran de su escondite. Y pronto se dio inicio a una viciosa batalla. Si no fuera por los heroicos esfuerzos de Malfoy, su pícaro y apuesto novio Sangrepura, Granger no habría sobrevivido en el medio de esa devastadora masacre.**

"**-Draco me salvó la vida esta noche" – dijo Granger, con estrellas en los ojos – "Verdaderamente es mi héroe".**

-¡Yo no dije tal cosa!

-¡Shh! Sigue leyendo, Mione. Quiero escuchar más de cómo este _pícaro y apuesto novio Sangrepura _ es tu héroe.

Hermione rodó sus ojos y siguió leyendo.

**Quizás el mayor shock de la noche no fue el horrible conflicto entre vampiros y gigantes, sino la sorpresiva aparición de varios Dementores casi al final.**

"**-No es inusual que los Dementores aparezcan en el calor de una batalla de este calibre" – dijo el Agente Especial Mágico Dennis Dunnger – "Desde que los Dementores dejaron su cargo en Azkaban, varios andan ahora por su cuenta y solo aparecen en las situaciones más conflictivas. Suponen que todos los que están ahí van a morir de un modo u otro, por lo que ¿por qué no acabar con sus almas?**

**Al final, fue el Patronus corpóreo de Granger quien salvó a todos. Es una magia rara y poderosa que solo brilla lo suficientemente fuerte con la memoria más feliz. Quizás fue el amor que siente solo por el único Príncipe Sangrepura lo que hizo el patronus de Granger tan potente.**

"**-Honestamente, estaría perdido si no fuera por Hermione" – dijo Malfoy mirándola con ojos de cachorrito enamorado – "Si ella no hubiera convocado su patronus, ese Dementor habría consumido mi alma, de seguro". **

**Si algo puede aprenderse de esta historia, es: El verdadero amor puede conquistarlo todo.**

-¡Pero qué enorme cantidad de basura! – dijo Hermione, arrojando el periódico al suelo – no puedo creer que la gente _de verdad_ lea todas estas cosas sin sentido. ¿Cómo demonios se las arregló Rita Skeeter para escuchar esta historia? ¿Y _quién _tomó la maldita fotografía?

-Estás preocupada de que Weasley lea esto, ¿verdad?

-¡Aterrorizada! – dijo ella, saltando de la cama y colocándose algo de ropa limpia - ¡Tengo que encargarme del control de los daños inmediatamente! – una vez que se hubiera cambiado, tomó algo de polvos flú de su bolso, se acercó a Draco y le dio un beso – Estaré de regreso pronto y haremos algo _relajante_ para nuestro tiempo libre – dijo ella con un guiño – Escríbele al Sr. Ollivander mientras estoy fuera, por favor.

Y luego, se desapareció. Draco, una vez que estuvo solo, volvió a recostarse y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. No podía creer que se sintiera un poco herido por el modo en que ella aún quería mantenerlo en secreto para Weasley. No era un secreto _ tan _terrible. Definitivamente podría ser peor. ¿De verdad nada de esto significaba algo para ella?

-¡Ahhh! – exclamó Draco, negando con la cabeza - ¡Deja de pensar en ella! ¡Deja de pensar en ella!

Bajó de la cama de un salto, se cambió de ropa y se encaminó hacia la salida. Su mente corría a una milla por minuto, y necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Necesitaba aire fresco.

* * *

Una vez en Minsk, Hermione localizó la red flú local en el fondo del pub donde habían estado dos noches atrás, y donde habían conocido a Caedis. Como odiaba ese recuerdo.

Asegurándose de tener cierta privacidad, Hermione arrojó algo de polvos flú en las llamas, metió su cabeza y dijo – La Madriguera -. Estaba arriesgándose con la localización de Ron, pero era un buen lugar donde comenzar.

Cuando apareció la Madriguera, Hermione no se sorprendió al encontrar la sala vacía. Esperó por un minuto y se llenó de dicha al ver a Ginny con su madre pegada a sus talones, discutiendo planes para la boda, como siempre.

-Mamá, no quiero quinientas palomas en mi boda. No sé por qué ordenaste eso. Es _tan _cursi.

_-_Bueno, perdóname por pensar que querrías una boda como la que tuvimos tu padre y yo.

-¿_Tú_ tuviste palomas? Que flojo.

-¡Eso es todo! ¡Hasta aquí llegué! ¡Puedes planificar el resto de tu boda tú sola! – la Sra. Weasley se apresuró fuera de la sala.

-¡Oh, vamos mamá! ¡No te pongas así! – gritó Ginny, pero Hermione notó que no tenía apuro de ir tras ella.

-¡Ginny! – la llamó desde las llamas. Ginny miró alrededor, extrañada -¡Ginny!

Finalmente captando un vistazo de las llamas, Ginny se apresuró y se sentó frente a ellas - ¿Eres tú, Hermione? ¡Pensé que no tenías permitido este tipo de comunicación durante el verano!

-Técnicamente no, pero esto es importante.

-¿Es sobre esa _amorosa_ foto tuya y de tu Príncipe Sangrepura en _El Profeta_ esta mañana? Porque, si soy honesta, no te veías muy bien.

-Bueno, la tomaron a las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Qué esperabas? – antes de que Ginny pudiera responderle, preguntó - ¿Está Ron por ahí?

Ginny negó con la cabeza – No. Está en entrenamiento de Auror. _Es_ mediodía, ¿sabes eso?

-Oh… claro – dijo Hermione, con miedo de admitir que había olvidado por completo la decisión que alteró la vida de Ron.

-Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, de todos modos. Todos sabemos que Rita Skeeter está llena de basura. Harry y toda mi familia estuvieron tomando precauciones extra para asegurarse de que Ron no vea el artículo. George tomó todos los periódicos que se vendían en el Callejón Diagon, Harry y papá se encargaron de los del Ministerio, y Fleur y yo tomamos todos los del medio.

-Oh – dijo Hermione, menos aliviada de lo que tendría que estar – Entonces, ¿ustedes no creen que Ron entendería que todo eso es invento de Rita Skeeter?

Ginny rodó sus ojos – Vamos, Hermione. Conoces a mi hermano mejor que nadie. Mientras que es probable que diga que todo es basura, todos sabemos que igual plantará ideas estúpidas en su cabeza. Es tan crédulo que quizás comience a creer que _tú,_ de todas las personas, estás en verdad acostándote con _Draco Malfoy. _De todas las cosas absurdas del mundo – rió Ginny.

-Sí – Hermione rió entre dientes con incomodidad – _Absurdo._

Ginny la miró con desconfianza – Hablando de eso, ¿por qué _estaba _ el brazo de él alrededor tuyo? ¿no estarán haciéndose amigos, verdad?

-Bueno… sí. Sí, lo somos – dijo Hermione, confidencialmente – Créelo o no, me salvó la vida en numerosas ocasiones, sin ser la última una excepción.

-¿Realmente fuiste usada como un cebo de los vampiros para atraer los gigantes? – preguntó Ginny – Suena un poco increíble para mí.

-Todo mentira –dijo Hermione – En realidad me tomaron los vampiros porque querían convertirme en una de ellos. Luego los gigantes vinieron y salvaron el día. El medio hermano de Hagrid, Grawp, es el líder de ellos ahora.

-Entonces, ¿_de verdad_ hubo una batalla entre gigantes y vampiros?

-Sí. Supongo que si la hubo.

-¿Y los Dementores? ¿Estuvieron allí también?

-Si, aparecieron. Pero usé mi Patronus para ahuyentarlos.

-Y tú y Draco son totalmente amantes, ¿verdad? (1)

Hermione hizo una pausa, estrechando sus ojos hacia la pelirroja y dijo – No voy a caer en esa trampa, ginny. Draco y yo somos amigos. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Honestamente, ¿a quién vas a creerle? ¿A mí, o a Rita Skeeter?

-Me gustaría decir que a ti, pero al parecer el relato de Rita de sus pequeñas aventuras no es tan inventado como pensé al principio.

-Igual fue un tanto inventada.

-Los hechos fueron alterados un poco, pero los puntos de verdad siguen presentes. Hubo una batalla entre vampiro y gigantes, tú y Malfoy estaban en el medio de ella, los dementores aparecieron. Todo eso sucedió, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, si lo pones así…

-¿Realmente no vas a decirme lo que sucede entre ustedes dos?

-_Nada_ sucede entre nosotros, Ginny. Solo nos hicimos amigos. Eso es todo – dijo Hermione, odiando el modo en que debía defenderse continuamente – Y no hay nada malo con eso. Él cambió _muchísimo_ desde la guerra. No espero que lo comprendas. Sus familias nunca se llevaron bien.

-No podría importarme menos el desacuerdo entre su padre y el mío. Ese es su problema. Pero, sé honesta, Hermione. Él no puede haber cambiado _tanto._ La gente no cambia así porque sí.

Hermione pensó al respecto – Muy bien, si soy honesta admitiré que su personalidad no cambió. Sigue siendo tan arrogante y cabeza de puerco como antes. Pero sus ideales si cambiaron, así como su punto de ver la vida. Pasamos el rato con muggles en varias y diferentes ocasiones, él utilizó su tecnología y no se atreve siquiera a llamarme Sangresucia. ¿Lo ves? Cambió.

-Cambios _menores_. No olvidemos que este es el mismo mago que continuamente se metía con Harry y Ron, hablaba mal sobre ti, te maldecía, te hechizó, trató de conseguir que despidieran a Hagrid, permitió la entrada de Mortífagos a Hogwarts, trató de asesinar al Profesor Dumbledore, _observó_ mientras te torturaban… ¿Debo continuar?

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada – No. No debes hacerlo. No olvidé nada de eso. Solo creo en las segundas oportunidades.

Ginny le frunció el ceño, pero dijo – Muy bien, Hermione. Confío en tu juicio. Solo… no hagas nada de lo que te vas a arrepentir. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió, incluso aunque tenía la sensación de que ya era tarde para hacerlo – No lo haré. No te preocupes por mí, Ginny. Estoy bien – en realidad no lo estaba – Tengo que irme. Probablemente será mejor no contarle a Ron que estuve por aquí.

-Entendido – dijo Ginny – Te extraño, Hermione. Planear esta boda no es lo mismo sin ti – inclinándose más cerca del fuego, Ginny susurró – Mi madre está volviéndome absolutamente loca. Por favor, por favor, por favor apresúrate en volver. Necesito a alguien que funcione de mediador, y Fleur no sirve para el trabajo.

Hermione rió – Me imagino que no. Tanto Fleur como tu madre son ambas…

-Cabeza dura – terminó Ginny.

Ambas chicas rieron antes de despedirse. Hermione sacó su cabeza de la chimenea y permaneció de rodillas, mirando a las verdes llamas mientras comenzaban lentamente a dimitir. Deseó poder olvidar todo lo que Draco había hecho, pero no era tan fácil como sonaba. Él había tomado varias malas decisiones en la vida.

Hermione caminó alrededor del pueblo por un rato antes de volver a aparecerse en la tienda. Cuando llegó, no encontró a Draco en ninguna parte, pero la lechuza del Sr. Ollivander seguía allí. Suspiró y se preparó algo de té antes de sentarse con un pergamino en blanco a escribir la verdadera historia para su jefe.

Justo cuando tomó la lechuza y la mandó a su destino, comenzó a llover. Mientras que por lo general ella amaba las tormentas de verano, se encontró extremadamente preocupada por Draco y en dónde estaba. Por suerte, volvería pronto.

No lo hizo. Varias horas pasaron antes de que él regresara completamente empapado. Hermione – quien había permanecido sentada en el sofá mirando la entrada y mordiéndose las uñas hasta que estuvieron al ras y sangrantes – saltó del sofá directamente a sus brazos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Están lloviendo gatos y perros ahí fuera! ¡_Accio toalla! _– tan pronto como la toalla estuvo en sus manos, comenzó a secarlo – ¡Si llegases a enfermar, no sé qué haríamos!

-Relájate, Mione. Solo es un poco de agua – dijo él, sacándosela de encima a ella y a la toalla – No es como si un resfrío Muggle llegara a hacerme algo.

-Pero esos son diferentes. Son difíciles de curar. Ahora, ve a cambiarte de ropa mientras yo te preparo algo de té.

Hermione se apresuró a la cocina mientras Draco la miraba, riendo. No se movió hasta que ella lo miró sobre el hombro y le disparó una mirada asesina. Inmediatamente se acercó a su equipaje y tomó algo de ropa limpia.

Tan pronto como se hubo cambiado, Hermione se paró frente a él, le metió una taza de té en las manos y lo empujó hacia el sofá. Mientras él sorbía de su té, ella tomó la toalla de nuevo y continuó secando el cabello de él.

-Hermione, de verdad, estoy bien. No hay necesidad de que hagas esto – dijo él, incluso aunque en secreto estuviera disfrutando de todo esto. Nunca había tenido una chica que lo agasajara tanto. Bueno, otra que no fuera su madre. Y Pansy probablemente lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Hermione, finalmente sentándose y relajándose un poco – No deberías caminar por las montañas solo. No solo por el clima, sino por los dementores y vampiros. Ambos siguen alrededor, lo sabes.

-No estaba solo – dijo Draco tomando otro sorbo de su té – Traté de estarlo, pero hay partidas de búsqueda por todas partes. Ellos piensan que los vampiros ya se alejaron, pero sospechan que los Dementores siguen escondidos en alguna parte.

-¿Estuviste buscando con ellos? ¿Por eso te demoraste tanto? – preguntó ella, quitando una hebra de cabello mojado de sus ojos.

-¡Diablos, no! Tuve demasiada acción anoche, ¿para qué querría buscar un poco más? – rió él – En realidad, mientras trataba de alejarme de todos los demás, terminé en la comunidad de los gigantes. Grawp me vio e inmediatamente me hizo pasar. Quería mostrarme su reino. No es gran cosa, si me lo preguntas.

-Los gigantes son criaturas simples – lo defendió Hermione.

-Seh, bueno, tenían a ese gigante que había recibido el Beso del Dementor en medio de su 'reino', todo decorado con flores y esas cosas. Grawp hizo que el gigante le tomara la mano mientras todos los demás hacían este baile extraño, un tipo de ritual para su Dios o algo. No estoy seguro dado que no entendí ni la mitad de las cosas que él me dijo. Luego comenzó a llover. Me parece que ellos hicieron la danza de la lluvia por accidente – rió.

Hermione rió con él - ¡Uupss!

-Aunque parecieron bastante felices con eso. Y luego comenzó la verdadera fiesta. Consideré marcharme, pero ¿cuántos magos pueden realmente afirmar que estuvieron en una fiesta de gigantes?

-Probablemente eres el único – sonrió Hermione.

-¡Exactamente! Así que decidí quedarme. No quería preocuparte – dijo él, acariciando el hombro de ella.

-¡No estaba preocupada! – incluso Hermione pudo notar lo ridículo en sus palabras, y ambos rieron.

-¿Ya le escribiste al Sr. Ollivander? – preguntó Draco – Lamento no hacerlo antes, pero había planeado regresar antes que tú.

-Sí, lo hice – dijo Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras que él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella – Me debes una.

-Y bien, ¿Weasel vio el artículo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza – No. Su familia y Harry se aseguraron que no lo hiciera. Ninguno creyó lo que decía.

Draco frunció el ceño. Realmente había esperado que Weasley lo hubiera visto y que hubiera roto con ella por eso. Pero, incluso si lo hubiera hecho, dudaba que rompiera con ella a raíz de eso. Hermione era el gran premio. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Incluso Weasel.

-Aunque creo que Ginny sospecha que algo pasa entre nosotros. Soy terrible mintiendo.

-¿Le importaría a ella?

Hermione se encogió de hombros – Quizás un poco. Ella estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión de romper por el verano, pero los Weasley no son precisamente fanáticos de los Malfoy.

-Funciona en ambos lados.

-¿Por qué es eso? – preguntó Hermione, mirándolo – Ambos son Sangrepura, y probablemente estén relacionados en alguna parte de sus líneas familiares, así que ¿por qué tanta hostilidad?

Draco se estremeció ante la idea de él y Weasley siendo familia, pero hizo lo posible por esconderlo de Hermione. La verdad era que realmente no tenía una respuesta para ella. Antes de la guerra él habría dicho que era porque ellos eran pobres y traidores a la sangre pero, notando dónde estaban sus brazos en este momento, solo uno de esos argumentos seguía siendo válido, y _nunca_ le diría a Hermione que la razón por la que los Malfoy no querían a los Weasley era porque son pobres. Solo si estuviera deseando la muerte.

-No lo sé. Eso viene de hace años, incluso antes de nuestros padres. Así que si tenemos algún tipo de parentesco, es muy, muy lejano. Si un Malfoy se casó alguna vez con un Weasley, nadie nunca me lo comentó.

-Bueno, sé que al menos están relacionados políticamente a través del matrimonio, si no es por sangre.

Draco elevó una ceja - ¿Cómo es eso?

-Sirius una vez le dijo a Harry que él y la Sra. Weasley eran primos por vías políticas. Y él es el primo de tu madre. Eso lo convierte en tu tío segundo, por lo que eso haría a la madre de Ron una tía lejana tuya.

-¡Por vías matrimoniales! – la corrigió ella.

Hermione sonrió – Sí. Políticamente. Eso haría a Ron un primo lejano tuyo. _Por vías matrimoniales._

Draco hizo las cuentas con sus dedos, volteó hacia Hermione y preguntó - ¿Eso es cierto? no lo creo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros – Probablemente no, pero suena legal. De cualquier modo, ambos son Sangrepura, y el padre de Harry era sangrepura, así que hay una enorme posibilidad de que ustedes tres estén relacionados de alguna forma.

-¡Que asco!

Hermione se levantó y posó sus manos en su cadera - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es un asco?

-Solo lo es.

-Necesito un argumento más válido que ese.

-No lo sé – dijo él - ¿Por qué te importa?

-¡Porque sí!

-¿Por qué sí, qué?

-¡Porque quiero que se lleven bien en el futuro!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque sí!

-¡Hermione! ¡Deja de jugar a ese juego y solo dime el por qué!

-Porque… Hermione hizo una pausa, miró a sus ojos plateados y dijo – Porque no quiero perderte al final del verano.

La boca de Draco se abrió. No sabía que esperaba que ella dijera, pero ciertamente no era eso – Tú… ¿no quieres perderme? – repitió solo para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien.

Hermione se limpió una lágrima del ojo y dijo – Sí. No quiero perderte, pero si tú, Ron y Harry no pueden ser civilizados entre ustedes, sé que eso va a pasar. ¿Tú quieres perderme?

Sin dudarlo, Draco dijo – No, no quiero – pero él ya sabía que no estaban hablando de perderse mutuamente, con la misma idea. Ella quería que después fueran amigos, mientras que él… él quería más.

-Bueno, bien – dijo Hermione, volviendo a sonreír – Solo piensa en lo que dijo, entonces. Aún tenemos tiempo para ver como solucionaremos todo, pero al final del verano le diré a Ron y a Harry que tendrán que llevarse bien contigo. O, al menos, tratar de ser educados. Todos tendrán que trabajar para mantener sus lenguas afiladas bajo control. Honestamente, no sé qué hice para rodearme de tantos magos cabeza dura en mi vida.

-Probablemente porque tú también eres terca – rió él. Ella lo golpeó en el hombro y él la atrajo para un beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron, él la miró a los ojos ámbar y le preguntó - ¿Me enseñarías a conjurar un Patronus?

Hermione sonrió - ¡Por supuesto! Si no hubieras sido un idiota, podrías haberte unido al E.D. en el colegio y aprendido a hacerlo.

-Seh, incluso ahora no me uniría a un grupo dirigido por Potter.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Y eso es exactamente el tipo de actitud de la que hablaba.

Antes de que la pelea progresara, ambos escucharon a alguien llamándolos desde afuera - ¡HERMY! ¡DRAKY! ¡AQUÍ GRAWP!

-Oh, sí – dijo Draco, levantándose – Lo olvidé. Cuando le dije a Grawp que necesitaba regresar para verte insistió en venir también. Pero me aparecí para adelantarme.

Sostuvo su mano en alto y ayudó a levantarse a Hermione. Ambos fueron a abrir la tienda, pero Grawp ya estaba metiendo su gigante cabeza dentro - ¡Hermy!

-Hola de nuevo, Grawp – dijo ella, palmeando su cabeza – Por favor, no entres. Nosotros saldremos.

Mientras que Draco ayudaba a Grawp a sacar su cabeza – que se había quedado atascada – Hermione fue hacia su equipaje y tomó un paraguas. Ambos, ella y Draco, se pusieron algo más abrigado y un sobretodo antes de salir.

Se amontonaron los dos en una roca mientras que Graw se sentó en el suelo junto a ellos. Conversaron por un rato, pero una vez que dejó de llover, Draco y Hermione tomaron sus varitas y practicaron sus Patronus.

Grawp persiguió la nutria de Hermione alrededor mientras ella ayudaba a Draco con el suyo. Él se las arregló para conjurar uno no corpóreo bastante rápido, pero el Patronus corpóreo fue un poco más complicado.

-Solo piensa en alguna memoria feliz – dijo Hermione, posando su mano en la de él para corregir su movimiento.

Draco la miró antes de gritar - _¡Expecto Patronum! _– una serpiente de un brillante blanco traslúcido salió de su varita e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre la nutria, golpeándola hasta que se desvaneció.

-Uhh… creo que el tuyo todavía necesita más práctica.

-¿Normalmente atacan otros Patronus de esa forma? – preguntó Draco , observando su serpiente deslizarse alrededor.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – Nunca había visto eso en mi vida.

-Huh – dijo él, mientras Grawp trataba de agarrar la serpiente, fallando en cada caso – Raro.

Hermione llamó el suyo de nuevo para ver que sucedía. Como era de esperarse, la serpiente de Draco se impulsó sobre su nutria – Es tan típico de ti que sea una serpiente – rió ella – deberías intentar con algo más real.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo un león? No va a suceder – ambos rieron. Mirando a su brillante serpiente, Draco le preguntó a Hermione - ¿Pueden cambiar?

Hermione asintió – Sí, pero no es fácil. Normalmente sucede cuando hay algún tipo de emoción muy fuerte en tu vida. Lo que, de forma extraña, siempre es causada por amor o matrimonio.

-Eso no es _tan _ extraño. El amor y el matrimonio pueden ser emocionalmente perturbadores.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Algunas veces eres tan pesimista…

Draco le guiñó un ojo antes de atraerla hacia él y besarla. Tan pronto como lo hizo, su Patronus se volvió loco, comenzando a lamentarse y desarmarse antes de finalmente desvanecerse. Ambos, Draco y Hermione, observaron el lugar dónde había estado con horror. Incluso Grawp se veía un poco asustado.

-¿No estás feliz al besarme, Draco? – preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose muy confundida.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy – respondió él.

-Pero tienes… dudas, ¿cierto?

Draco frunció el ceño, aún mirando el sitio donde había estado su Patronus – Supongo que debo tenerlas. De otra forma no reaccionaría así.

-Quizás deberías evitar utilizarme como un recuerdo feliz, por ahora. Trata de usar un recuerdo de tu niñez.

Draco hizo justo eso antes de volver a conjurar su Patronus. Esta vez, cuando Hermione conjuró su nutria, la serpiente no la atacó.

-Eso fue lo que pensé – dijo Hermione, visiblemente decepcionada. Su Patronus se desvaneció mientras ella seguía frunciéndole el ceño a la serpiente.

-No estás enfadada, ¿verdad? – preguntó Draco mientras su Patronus se desvanecía de igual forma.

-No.

-Sí, lo estás. Lo dijiste antes, eres una terrible mentirosa. Lo que no entiendo, es el por qué estás enojada. No es como si hiciera esto a propósito.

-No se trata de estar enojada, Draco. Supongo que solo estoy un poco confundida.

-¿Y por qué lo estás?

-No eres el único que tiene dudas, ¿sabes? – dijo ella, finalmente mirándolo – Yo también, pero fue el recuerdo de tu y yo en la noche en que jugamos a las veinte preguntas lo que me ayudó a conjurar ese Patronus tan poderoso anoche. Y, por si no lo notaste, mi nutria no se volvió loca mientras pensaba en eso.

-Pero no lo entiendes. Es diferente para mí.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Cómo que es diferente?

Draco suspiró. Quería decirle que era porque él no solo tenía dudas sobre lo que los demás podrían pensar si descubrieran sobre ellos estando juntos, sino que también tenía dudas sobre querer más de lo que ella le ofrecía. Pero no podía decirle eso. Arruinaría todo lo que habían creado.

-Supongo que no lo es – fue todo lo que dijo.

Y aunque Hermione siguió frunciendo el ceño, Draco la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó por la cintura, olisqueando el espacio de su cuello.

-Trabajaré más en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió mientras arrojaba sus brazos por el cuello de él, con miedo de admitir de que cada día tenía más dudas por los sentimientos que tenía por él. no era solo su amistad lo que temía perder. Era todo él. Pero si él no era capaz de tener un verdadero recuerdo feliz de ella, ¿cómo podría funcionar algo más?

Ambos permanecieron allí abrazándose. Grawp estaba sentado a una corta distancia, mirándolos con una sonrisa en su gigante rostro. Atrapando ambas miradas, preguntó - ¿Amor?

Ninguno contestó.

_(1)Solo quiero aclarar que muchas veces notarán la expresión de "Son amantes" o similar, pero no hace referencia a "un amante" en el sentido literal, digamos en el del engaño, sino más bien al hecho de dos personas que, o están en una relación plenamente sexual, 'haciendo el amor', o están en una verdadera relación amorosa, y 'se aman'. Espero explicarme bien._

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: realmente este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos. Y ese final… Dios! ¡Me fascinó! Ambos tienen dudas de sus sentimientos, ni hablar de lo extraño que sucedió con los Patronus. Poca acción, pero mucho para pensar. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado sus capítulos!**

**En fin, contarles que estoy recuperadísima del catarro, y que les agradezco de corazón todos sus buenos deseos de recuperacion! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! , un poco triste por los seleccionados de Hockey tanto femeninos como masculinos de mi país, que estaban jugando en el Mundial y tuvieron que conformarse con el tercer lugar, que si bien no es por desmerecer, pero moría porque llegaran a la cima del podio :S Igual son un orgullo! Mis 'Pumas', el seleccionado de Rugby de Argentina, perdieron amistoso contra Irlanda, pero no por mucho y la verdad es que muero de orgullo por ellos. Irlanda, un equipazo que jugó excelente, como siempre, y a los que, en cualquier otra ocasión, habría apoyado. Y por último, Argentina me dio una alegría al ganar 2-1 el partido contra Bosnia en el Mundial, con un golazo de Messi (L) y otro en contra que nos regaló Kolacinac (no me acuerdo si fue de él, eran apellidos un poco difíciles). Honestamente, no me pareció que jugaran muy bien, pero una alegría es una alegría.**

**Y ahora sí, contesto a los Guests, ya que mandé el resto de PM a los que tienen cuenta:**

Lily Len: Hola nena! sii, puede ser que sea como decís, por ahí hermione tiene esas actitudes .. me alegra que el capítulo te tuviera tan entusiasmada, espero que este tambien te haya gustado :) un beso enorme y gracias por comentar!

SALESIA: primero que nada, gracias! por ese remedio casero que me recomendaste. increíble. Con respecto al capítulo, la verdad es que es una suerte que Ron sea tan mentalmente limitado por así decirlo, pero como por ahí dicen.. no hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver.. hay que ver.. me parece que lo de Hermione pasa también por ahí. Creo que no quiere abrir los ojos ante los nuevos sentimientos que se asoman cada vez más, y por eso lo tapa con 'preocupacion' por lo que Ron pueda pensar o sentir. sobre la apuesta, ya veremos en qué termina todo. Hermione no huzo muy bien en apostar contra la seguridad y confianza de Draco ;) Creo que Hermione, al acercarse al vampiro, lo único que hizo fue perseguir esa infame necesidad de curiosidad siempre. Pero... la curiosidad mató al gato, y el vampiro aprovechó la situacion para llevar a cabo, o por lo menos intentar, su plan. una suerte que Draco jugara al caballero de brillante armadura y se ofreciera a salvarla. una señal más de sentimientos intensos, no? y si, ni siquiera en las situaciones más tensas pueden evitar discutir. es parte de su "encanto"! jajajaj Siempre, SIEMPRE me haces feliz con tus comentarios. Te mando un beso enorme, y mil gracias por comentar! :)

Elegv: Hola! gracias por tus lindos deseos :) bueno, nadie, ni siquiera Hermione puede luchar contra el encanto del rubio. y menos cuando insiste en llamarla tan tiernamente! jajaja como dijiste, ni la fénix se resistió. la verdad es que Mione solita se metió a la boca del lobo al interesarse tanto por Caedis, pero al menos le sirvió para que Draco poco a poco abriera los ojos. Tu mensaje a Lena va a ir derechito a donde corresponde, déjalo en mis manos ;) te agradezco de todo corazón que me dejaras tu rr, un beso enorme como el corazón de Grawp!

Alona: muchas gracias por tus deseos, nena! Como decís, fue una mezcla bárbara entre mucha accion, algo de suspenso y una buena cuota de amor, que día a día va aumentando! Con respecto al patronus de Mione, ahi tienes tu respuesta. Sí, pensó en ellos dos, pero aún así Draco hizo lo mismo y mira como reaccionó.. en fin, veremos como se soluciona eso ;) creo que todos coincidimos en que la aparición de Grawp es fantástica. me alegra que te gustara verlo por aqui ;) tu duda de los Dementores espero que haya quedado contestada en este capi ;) y lo que Hermione nunca hizo y tendrá que hacer cuando se sepa la verdad... bueno, lo sabremos pronto (cejas sujerentes ;)) muchos besos para vos y mil gracias por comentar!

Bliu Liz: nena muchas gracias por tus deseos de recuperacion ;) jajaja la verdad es que el fic nunca se queda quieto, siempre en accion! ;) La relacion de Draco y Mione cada vez se va intensificando.. muchas gracias por comentar, bombon. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo! :)

**Muchísimas gracias por los continuos alertas y favoritos que siguen sumándose a esta aventura, y a quienes día a día se animan a dejar sus palabritas de apoyo.**

**Me despido por hoy, con la recomendación de Mcfly: Home is where the heart is (el hogar es en donde está el corazón) , y como siempre, no olviden darse una vuelta por la traducción de Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, también de Lena Phoria, y las otras dos traducciones de OS de Bex-Chan, todas a cargo de la única e inmejorable, Sunset82.**

**Nos leemos el jueves!**

**Pekis :) **


	15. Capítulo 15

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Por los siguientes cinco días, Hermione y Draco viajaron recolectando madera durante el día, y trabajando en sus Patronus durante la noche. Cada vez que él pensaba en Hermione para conjurarlo, éste destruiría la nutria. Y cuando él la besaba o la tocaba mientras la serpiente estaba afuera – hubiera o no pensado en Hermione al conjurarla – éste se desarmaría de forma salvaje. Se las arreglaron para poder tomarse de las manos sin que ésta reaccionara, pero solo funcionaba si el recuerdo que había sido usado para conjurarlo no era sobre ella. Lo que en realidad, constituía muy poco progreso.

La carta de Ron para Hermione esa semana no mostró signos de haber visto el artículo. Aun insistía en ese elfo doméstico que lo había atacado. Él pensaba que Hermione debería tomar el asunto con más seriedad, y preguntarle a Draco al respecto. Realmente estaba perturbándolo. Ella solo quería que todo el asunto sobre la carta de Draco terminara de una vez por todas. Para satisfacer a ron, hizo que Draco le escribiera un breve párrafo al final de su carta de respuesta, explicando que su elfo doméstico _no_ había robado la carta de él.

_Realmente desearía que dejaras de acusar a mi elfo doméstico por hurto. Él suele estar en la Mansión Malfoy o conmigo todo el tiempo. No tiene tiempo libre para ir por ahí robandote cartas._

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la respuesta – Podrías al menos ser un poco más amable.

-Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debía decir? "Lo siento, amigo. No es _mi_ elfo" – Draco rodó sus ojos.

Incluso aunque no estaba conforme, Hermione mandó la carta. También le respondió a Sophie y Phillip, quienes habían escuchado sobre el artículo en _El Profeta_ pero no lo habían leído. Ella les contó la verdadera historia… y Draco le hizo agregar algo al final, preguntándole a Sophie si había conocido a alguien. Aún trataba de probar que esos dos estaban follando.

-_No están _durmiendo juntos, Malfoy.

-Si lo están – canturreó él, reclinándose y besándola en la mejilla hasta lograr que sonriera.

No fue hasta el día siguiente que recibieron una carta del sr. Ollivander finalmente avisándole sobre la misión 'más estable' que les había prometido.

_Sr. Malfoy y Srta. Granger,_

_Les dije a ambos la semana pasada que tenía en mente algo más estable para que llevaran a cabo. A partir de mañana, viajarán al bosque prohibido cercano a Hogwarts para recolectar varios elementos para mí. Escribí una lista al final de la carta con todas las cosas que deben recolectar, pero quizás añada unas cuantas a medida que la semana progrese, por lo que es posible que pasen algo más de tiempo por allí. Ya le escribí a la Directora McGonagall y recibí una respuesta con su autorización para que ustedes entren al bosque. Y no se preocupen, estoy segura de que ustedes dos son más que capaces de llevar a cabo esta misión._

_La mejor de la suerte para ambos,_

_Ollivander._

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia el final, y leyó la lista:

_1. Raíz no-muerta._

_2. Una rama del Sauce Boxeador._

_3. Corteza del Árbol del Esqueleto (es un rumor)._

_4. Veneno de acromántula._

_5. Al menos cinco pelos de unicornios distintos (tengo mi ojo puesto en una particular y grande hembra desde hace tiempo)_

Draco jadeó hacia ella – Oh, ¿_eso_ es todo?

-Seh, eso es todo – dijo Hermione, mirando el pergamino con ojos amplios – Supongo que debemos estar contentos de que piense tan bien de nosotros.

-Estoy muy poco contento en este momento.

Hermione bajó la carta y suspiró – Sé que no te agrada, pero realmente pienso que deberíamos pedirle a Hagrid ayuda con esto. Él conoce ese bosque mejor que nadie. Quizás puede enseñarnos un par de trucos al respecto.

Draco la miró y dijo – Bueno.

-Sé que no te cae bien, pero realmente es nuestra mejor opc-espera. ¿Qué?

-Dije que bueno, Hermione. Puedes dejar de intentar vendérmelo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Confío en tu buen juicio. Si tu crees que él puede ayudarnos, ¿por qué no tomar la oportunidad? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarnos?

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas. No lo llaman el Bosque Prohibido por nada. Casi morí allí en más de una ocasión – dijo ella – Y a pesar de estar feliz por pasar en un solo lugar por un tiempo, realmente no estoy deseando volver allí.

-No te preocupes – dijo Draco, inclinándose y cepillando su cabello – Te protegeré.

Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos y rió - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo protegiste a Harry durante el castigo en nuestro primer año? Si mal no recuerdo, lo abandonaste ante la primera señal de peligro.

-Hermione, no lo entiendes. Había una cosa encapuchada que se arrastraba y succionaba la sangre de un unicornio. ¿Por qué me habría quedado allí?

-Hmm, déjame pensarlo… ¡oh, sí! ¡Para asegurarte que Harry no muriera!

Draco sonrió astutamente y dijo – Tenía once años. ¿Qué esperabas de mí? Además, me intereso mucho más en tu protección de lo que me interesó la seguridad de Potter en ese entonces.

Hermione pensó en responderle algo ingenioso, pero algo más escapó de sus labios antes de contenerse - ¿Es esa tu forma sutil de decir que te preocupas por mí?

-No, no tengo que ser sutil al decirlo – dijo Draco – Pensaba que era bastante obvio que lo hago.

-Entonces dilo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero escucharte decir 'Hermione, me preocupo por ti' – cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y esperó con paciencia.

Draco rió entre dientes antes de pegar su frente a la de ella y decir – Hermione, me preocupo por ti.

Hermione sonrió – Bien.

-¿No quieres decirme nada de respuesta? – preguntó él.

-Bueno, pensaba que era bastante obvio que lo hacía – se burló ella.

-Oh, cierra el pico – dijo él, alejándose de ella.

Riendo, Hermione volvió a atraerlo, lo miró a los ojos y dijo – Draco, me preocupo por ti.

Draco sonrió – Bien.

E inclinó su rostro y la besó, al principio gentilmente pero después un poco más agresivo, asegurándose de morder su labio inferior mientras ella le tiraba del cabello apasionadamente. A los pocos segundos, él se situaba arriba de ella, ambos sin camiseta. Él estaba a punto de quitarle el sostén cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Espera un segundo – mirando un punto en la carpa, Hermione se quitó a Draco de encima y corrió hacia allí. Al no encontrar nada, comenzó a buscar en la lona que rodeaba ese lugar.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó él, ansioso de volver a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Pensé que había visto algo – dijo ella, aun mirando la tela sin nada encima.

-¿Qué creíste ver? – decidiendo avanzar, Draco se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia ella. Se detuvo detrás de ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y cepillando sus manos por el estómago desnudo de ella. Moría de ganas de pasar su lengua por esa piel perfecta de porcelana.

-Un escarabajo – dijo ella, apenas respondiendo a su toque.

-¿Un escarabajo? – repitió él. Ella asintió – Mione, lo hicimos frente a una lechuza. ¿Por qué demonios te importa un escarabajo?

Hermione frunció ante la lona vacía – Es solo que… bueno, Rita Skeeter… - suspiró – supongo que ya estoy paranoica. Nunca puedes saber quién estará mirándote.

-¿Y qué pensabas tú? ¿Qué un escarabajo le reportaría después que nosotros estamos follando? Es ridículo – rió él.

-Te sorprenderías.

-Hermione – dijo él, volteándola – Olvida a este 'escarabajo' y regresa conmigo – la movió hacia el sofá, ambos tropezando con el apoya brazos. Esta vez, consiguió quitarle el sostén sin interrupciones, al igual que el resto de la ropa.

Pero, incluso en medio de su pasión, Hermiote/ne mantuvo un ojo fijo en las paredes de la tienda, asegurándose de que ningún escarabajo asomara su cabeza por allí. Había aprendido a no subestimar a Rita Skeeter.

**XXXXX**

Varias horas después, Hermione y Draco montaron sus escobas y se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade. Al llegar allí, ya había oscurecido. Hermione quería conseguir una habitación en Las Tres Escobas, pero Draco rápidamente vetó la idea.

-Ya oíste a madame Rosmerta la última vez que estuve por allí. Quiere ver mi rostro lo menos posible.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad estás sugiriendo que pasemos la semana completa en la tienda, cuando tenemos aquí una perfecta y buena posada aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

-Sí – dijo Draco sin dudarlo – Quizás podemos convencerla de que me deje entrar por unas cervezas de mantequilla de vez en cuando, pero creo que pedirle una habitación sería tirar demasiado de la cuerda.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Bien, pero mañana tendremos que ir allí y darle algunos de esos galleones que le prometiste. Me niego a tratar Las Tres Escobas como la plaga todo el tiempo que estemos aquí.

-¿Qué es la plaga? – preguntó él.

Hermione volvió a rodar sus ojos – Una epidemia Muggle muy trágica. De verdad, es como si ustedes los Sangrepura vivieran bajo una enroca, o algo.

Tomando a Draco por la mano, Hermione lo guió a lo largo del pueblo hacia la cueva donde Sirius Black se había escondido durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Era un buen lugar para ubicar su campamento.

-No puedo creer que estemos acampando aquí cuando podríamos estar dentro de una linda y cálida posada, bebiendo jarras calientes de cerveza de mantequilla. Me debes una – dijo ella, señalando a Draco mientras él usaba su varita para encender algunas ramitas y palos que habían recolectado.

Una vez que lo hubo encendido, se sentó junto a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Hermione se acurrucó más cerca de él, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano libre que él tenía en su regazo. Ambos permanecieron allí por la mayor parte de la noche, riendo y besándose junto al fuego.

**XXXXX**

Cuando Draco despertó la mañana siguiente, se encontró solo en la cama, pero Hermione había dejado una nota pegada mágicamente pegada en la frente. Rió antes de usar su varita para despegarla y leerla.

_Buenos días, Draco._

_Te veías tan pacífico que no quise despertarte. Fui a ver a Hagrid para explicarle nuestra situación. Tan resumida como es posible, claro. Me imaginé que sería mejor si iba sola y lo preparaba para tu llegada. Merlín sabe que ustedes dos nunca se llevaron bien._

_Debería estar de regreso para la hora del almuerzo, dado que definitivamente no confiaría en nada que Hagrid me preparara. Asegúrate de pasarte por Las Tres Escobas para hablar con madame Rosmerta. Me gustaría que tú, Hagrid y yo nos reunamos allí esta noche para acorar estrategias._

_De cualquier modo, que tengas un lindo día. El primero que pasamos separados desde que iniciamos con este trabajo, ¿puedes creerlo? Disfruta tu tiempo libre de Hermione, porque es el único que tendrás. Créelo o no, medio que ya estoy extrañándote, y eso que sigo aquí sentada mirándote dormir._

_Bueno, eso sonó un tanto extraño. ¡Fue demasiada información! *guiño*_

_¡Te veré después! No me extrañes tanto._

_Con amor,_

_Hermione xoxo._

Draco se sonrojó al leer su firma al final. Había dicho 'Con amor, Hermione'. Quizás en realidad no significaba nada, quizás así firmaba todas sus cartas. Definitivamente firmaba así las que le mandaba al Weasel, pero ¿lo hacía con Sophie? No podía recordarlo. Lo que él sí sabía, era que ella _nunca_ firmaba sus cartas al Weasel con 'xoxo'. Esos besos y abrazos eran solo suyos.

Después de doblar la carta, Draco la metió profundamente en su equipaje, escondiéndola junto a la foto que él y Hermione se había tomado cuando estaban en Sequoia. Seguía odiando esa foto, pero era la única que tenía de ambos. Ya había decidido que la destruiría al final del verano pero, por ahora, quería conservarla.

Una vez que todo estuvo acomodado con seguridad, Draco se cambió de ropa, tomó un bolsito lleno de galleones y salió. Había algo que debía hacer hoy, así que decidió acabar con todo rápidamente.

Al llegar a Las Tres Escobas, decidió no entrar. La gran clientela del desayuno estaba acabándose, y sabía que madame Rosmerta saldría en cualquier momento a fumar. Antes de hechizarla con el Imperius, la había seguido por una semana, en parte para memorizar su rutina y decidir el mejor momento para atacar, y en parte para reunir el coraje y hacerlo. No podía conseguir hacerlo inmediatamente. Incluso ahora, se preguntaba cómo lo había hecho. No era exactamente bueno al pretender ser tímido, lo que había sido su estrategia al acercarse a ella.

Como o había predicho, menos de cinco minutos después, madame Rosmerta salió y encendió su pipa. Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire y caminó hacia ella.

-Estás de regreso, por lo que veo – dijo madame Rosmerta sin levantar la mirada- ¿Así que de este modo te me acercaste antes de hechizarme?

-Uh… no – dijo Draco, incluso aunque la respuesta era positiva – Solo quería informarte que estaría en el pueblo por una semana. Intentaré que veas mi rostro lo menos posible, pero la chica que me acompaña quería venir por aquí esta noche.

-Siempre y cuando traigan algo de dinero, estoy bien con eso. No estoy en la posición de rechazar clientes. No te olvidaste de nuestro trato, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella.

-Claro que no – dijo él, levantando el bolsito con galleones.

Madame Rosmerta lo tomo con parsimonia. Él podía notar que ella odiaba aceptar dinero gratis, especialmente si provenía de él, pero parecía necesitarlo. Las Tres Escobas debían estar peor de lo que pensaba.

Draco le dedicó un leve asentimiento y comenzó a alejarse. Apenas logró dos pasos antes de que ella lo llamara - ¿Aún viajas con la chica Granger, verdad?

-Sí - dijo él sin voltear.

-Es una buena chica. Haznos un favor y asegúrate de no mancharla. Nuestro mundo necesita personas como ella. Y lo que no necesita, es gente como tú metiéndose con su cabeza.

-No sé de qué estas…

-Noté el modo en que ella te mira cuando estuvieron por aquí la última vez. Ya pasó un mes desde entonces, por lo que puedo imaginarme que las cosas empeoraron.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó Draco, finalmente volteando.

Rosmerta le dio una leve sonrisa – Eres un embaucador, Draco. Toda tu familia lo es. Sabes qué decir para conseguir que una chica se enamore de ti, o al menos para que se meta en tu cama.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – le gritó, lívido – Yo nunca…

-¿Nunca qué? ¿_Le mentirías_ a una chica para que durmiera contigo? ¿Puedes decirme, con honestidad, que _siempre_ fuiste sincero con ella?

Draco no dijo nada.

Rosmerta sonrió con burla – Eso es lo que pensé – dijo ella, tomando una gran bocanada de su pipa, y luego soltando el humo en perfectos anillos – De verdad, chico, tu reputación debe ser bastante mala si incluso yo oí de ella. El rumor es que estás solo desde la guerra, y que no importa la cantidad de chicas que te folles, nunca llenas ese vacío. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Draco estaba absolutamente furioso, pero asintió y esperó a que terminara. Por alguna razón, realmente quería escuchar lo que ella tenía para decirle. Solo tendría que contener su furia un poco más.

Rosmerta frunció el ceño ante su rostro fruncido. Sabía que él estaba conteniéndose, pero justo ahora no le interesaba. Tenía algo para decir, y demonios, se lo diría – Porque la gente como tú no sabe cómo amar. Solo le romperás el corazón. Deberías terminar con todo ahora, antes de que ella salga herida – apagando su pipa, Rosmerta miró a Draco por ultima vez y dijo – Te veo esta noche – antes de volver al local.

Draco quedó parado en la calle, un un millón de cosas corriendo en su mente. La peor parte era que lo que madame Rosmerta había dicho era cierto. El no sabía cómo amar. Draco no estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos por Hermione fueran tan fuerte todavía, pero esto era definitivamente lo más cerca que había estado alguna vez de sentir algo así por alguien. Aun así, Draco sabía que era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes que arruinara todo. A él le gustaba hacer bromas diciendo que ella era demasiado buena para Weasley – lo que era cierto – pero en realidad, ella también era demasiado buena para él también. Hermione se merecía algo mejor. Alguien como… ¿Harry Potter?

-Oh, ¡Merlín, no! – se gritó a sí mismo. Ella era _definitivamente _demasiado buena para ese idiota.

Apresurándose a salir del pueblo, Draco regresó hacia el sitio donde habían dispuesto el campamento. Se metió entre los árboles y utilizó su varita para arrojar cualquier cosa imaginable al aire. Ramas, rocas, arbustos completos arrancados de raíz, un tronco perdido, Ruskle…

-¡Ruskle! – gritó él, mientras el elfo doméstico salía volando por el aire - _¡Immobulus! _ - Draco pudo congelar al elfo antes de que este se chocara contra un árbol. Corrió hacia él y lo dejó en el suelo antes de descongelarlo – Ruskle, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es domingo, Joven Amo. Usted le pidió a Ruskle que lo ayudara hoy. Como usted no regresó, Ruskle se asustó y salió a buscarlo. Sus gritos eran demasiado fuertes, Señor.

-Claro… domingo – dijo Draco, casi olvidando la sorpresa que le había planeado a Hermione desde hace una semana – Bueno, manos a la obra.

Y así, Draco empujó sus problemas a un lado, dejando que siguieran hirviendo para otro día. Incluso él era consciente de que solo era una cuestión de tiempo antes de que volvieran a hacer erupción.

**XXXXX**

Hermione hizo el camino de regreso a la tienda después de ver a Hagrid un tanto decepcionada. Su viejo amigo se había mostrado más que escéptico al ayudarla junto a Draco, pero terminó por aceptar. Hermione le había asegurado de que Draco había cambiado, e incluso había mencionado el modo en que Grawp lo admiraba. Hagrid le había mandado una lechuza a su medio hermano para ver si era cierto, pero aún esperaba una respuesta.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la carpa, esperó afuera por un minuto para acomodar sus pensamientos. No quería que Draco supiera lo mal que había salido todo. Tanta gente lo juzgaba ya por sus acciones durante la guerra sin siquiera llegar a conocerlo. Es más, ella no había sido la excepción, pero ahora lo sabía mejor. A pesar de lo que la gente creía, Draco _sí_ había cambiado. Sí, su carácter seguía igual, pero, por lo demás, era una mejor persona. Sería lindo que al menos una persona quisiera comprobarlo.

Una vez que Hermione se sintió más compuesta, entró y se encontró de repente rodeada por el exquisito aroma de carne cocinada. Lo respiró - ¿Es filete asado? – preguntó ella.

Draco y Ruskle saltaron y desviaron la mirada de lo que estaban preparando. Draco le sonrió al verla – Estás temprano. Supongo que realmente me extrañaste.

Hermione rodó los ojos antes de caminar hacia ellos y echar un vistazo a la cocina – Draco, ¿estás preparando el Asado de los Domingos?

-Así es – dijo él – pero _se suponía_ que iba a ser una sorpresa.

-Estoy muy sorprendida –dijo ella, componiéndose. Caminó hacia Draco – quien ahora estaba cortando zanahorias con su varita – y lo abrazó por detrás.

Él giró entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente – Ve a sentarte y leer un rato, o algo. Te avisaremos cuanto todo esté listo.

-¿Seguros que no necesitan ayuda? – preguntó ella.

Draco rió antes de besarla de nuevo – Es tu sorpresa, ¿recuerdas? Nada de trabajo _permitido._

Hermione elevó y lo besó en los labios antes de dejarlo ir para buscar algún libro. Trató de leer un rato, pero no llegó muy lejos. Se distraía mucho al ver a Ruskle ordenarle a Draco alrededor de la cocina. Si él no hubiera estado usando magia, se habría preocupado de que ocurriera otro incidente como el de la mousse de chocolate, pero confiaba en Ruskle, incluso con su nuevo aprendiz. Él siempre les preparaba comidas deliciosas.

Cuando la comida estuvo finalmente lista, Hermione insistió en que Ruskle se sentara a la mesa con ellos. El elfo doméstico miró a Draco por permiso y, por primera vez, él no objetó. Hermione y Draco se sentaron a la mesa mientras Ruskle les servía. Hermione trató de servirse ella misma, pero el elfo no quiso ni oírlo.

Solo dos bocados y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que había algo familiar sobre este Asado de los Domingos. Tomó otro bocado del filete asado, un bocado de las papas asadas, uno del pudin de Yorkshire… incluso las zanahorias salteadas sabían familiar – Sabes, es extraño – dijo ella – Esto sabe exactamente como el Asado de los Domingos de mi mamá. Y digo en serio el _exactamente. _Es raro.

-No muy raro – dijo Draco – Ruskle se pasó todo el sábado pasado en la cocina con tu madre. Ella le enseñó todo lo que había que saber sobre el preparado del Asado de los Domingos.

El tenedor de Hermione cayó al suelo. Ruskle inmediatamente saltó de su asiento y lo levantó. Tenía uno limpio junto a su plato incluso antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de cerrar la boca.

-Tú… ¿tú lo llevaste a mi casa?

-Seh – dijo él, por primera vez temiendo haber hecho algo malo - ¿Eso no está bien?

Con la boca aún abierta, Hermione comenzó a negar con la cabeza. El corazón de Draco se hundió. Oh, no. Había metido la pata. Jamás hacía algo bien, y ahora ella le…

-No, está bien.

Oh, gracias a Merlín, pensó él.

-Es… fantástico, en realidad. Yo… no puedo creer que hicieras esto.

Hermione comenzó a lagrimear. Draco se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia ella. Se acuclilló, posando una mano en su hombro y la otra en su regazo – Hey, ¿estás bien?

Hermione asintió, con las lágrimas fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿Saber qué?

-Que añoraba mi hogar – sollozó ella.

Draco sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su rodilla – Bueno, era bastante obvio, ¿verdad? Lo mencionaste más de una vez, lo mucho que había pasado desde la última vez que habías estado allí. Sé que no es mucho, pero pensé que la comida al menos disminuiría tu melancolía por un tiempo. Pronto verás a tu familia.

Hermione se estiró y lo abrazó, con sus mejillas húmedas pegadas a su hombro. Draco la apretó y se cepilló el cabello, mientras ella seguía sollozando contra él – Gracias – le susurró ella al oído.

Draco dejó que Hermione llorara en su hombro por un rato, pero eventualmente sacó a relucir el hecho de que la comida se enfriaría, por lo que deberían terminar. Él y Ruskle no habían trabajado por tantas horas en vano. Hermione se alejó de él con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó ir, para que regresara a su asiento. Durante todo el tiempo que pasaron almorzando, ella continuamente lo miró y sonrió. Sabía que había estado en lo correcto acerca del cambiado Draco Malfoy.

**XXXXX**

Más tarde ese día, Hermione guió a un renuente Draco a través de Hogsmeade por la mano. Se encontrarían con Hagrid en Las Tres Escobas para cenar y beber algo, y no podía estar menos ansioso al respecto.

Luego de su encuentro con ella esa mañana, Draco no tenía interés en ver a madame Rosmerta de nuevo. Ella había tocado un punto doloroso, y él no quería sentir sus juiciosos ojos sobre él toda la noche. Tampoco quería volver a ver a Hagrid de nuevo. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no había sido su materia preferida en la escuela, principalmente a causa del gigante bufón. Pero Hermione realmente quería que todos se sentaran juntos, y él estaba tratando de ganar puntos por ser el chico bueno. Necesitaba probar que él era digno de ella. Más digno que el Weasel, de cualquier modo.

Cuando llegaron al bar, encontraron a Hagrid que ya tenía a su cuenta al menos tres whiskeys de fuego. Mientras caminaban hacia él, Draco miró hacia la barra y atrapó la mirada de madame Rosmerta. Ella lo miró para luego observar la mano de Hermione, que aún sostenía la suya y estaba arrastrándolo por el lugar. No era un agarre íntimo, pero ella igual sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación.

Desviando su atención de madame Rosmerta, Draco decidió enfocarse en un solo problema por vez, y esa noche era el enorme hombre que lo fulminaba con la mirada desde la esquina.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido! Recuerdas a Draco – dijo Hermione, empujando al mago hacia adelante.

-Oh, sí, recuerdo a Malfoy – dijo Hagrid pasivamente.

-Un placer volver a verlo, Profesor – dijo Draco, levantando su mano.

Hagrid la miró de forma cuestionadora. Hermione se aclaró su garganta y Hagrid la miró antes de tomar la mano de Draco y estrechársela, asegurándose de darle un apretón extra fuerte.

-Maravilloso – dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosamente mientras tomaba asiento. Draco sacudió el pulsante dolor de la mano antes de unirse a ella.

-Entonces, uh… Hagrid, ¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo? – preguntó Draco, en un intento de establecer una pequeña conversación.

-Nada – Hermione le disparó una mirada dura – Es decir, nada que valga la pena mencionar. Aún sigo siendo el profesor de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas, aunque no gracias a ti.

-¡Hagrid!

-Lo siento. Se me escapó – dijo Hagrid, aun mirando a Draco escépticamente.

-Está todo bien – dijo Draco – No hay necesidad de pretender que no traté de que lo expulsaran una o dos veces durante mi tiempo en el colegio. Así como tampoco hace falta pretender que usted no cometió un error de juicio al considerar que podríamos cuidar de esas malditas cosas escregutas.

-¡Draco!

-Lo siento. Se me escapó – dijo Draco, sonriéndole a Hagrid.

-Hermione dice que cambiaste, pero sigues siendo el mismo idiota malcriado para mí.

-¡Hagrid!

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, patán semi gigante? – exclamó Draco, levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Draco!

-¡Tú no tienes por qué viajar con Hermione! ¡Estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarla a cruzar el bosque, pero demonios si voy a ayudarte a ti! – gritó Hagrid, también levantándose de su silla y derribándola en el proceso.

-¡AMBOS SIENTENSE YA! – ordenó Hermione con una aterrorizantemente profunda voz, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa mientras ella también se levantaba de su silla. Draco y Hagrid obedecieron temerosos. Tomando varias bocanadas de aire, Hermione regresó a su asiento, miró alrededor de la mesa y dijo – Ambos me _prometieron_ que se comportarían lo mejor posible esta noche, aunque, no hemos estado aquí ni por cinco malditos minutos, ¡y ya están arrancándose mutuamente sus gargantas! _Todos_ vamos a llevarnos bien esta noche, al igual que el resto de la semana. Hagrid – ella dejó sus ojos en el enorme hombre – Draco es mi compañero en este… proyecto. Si quieres ayudarme, tendrás que ayudarlo a él también. Si eso no te parece bien, entonces me temo que no necesitaremos tu ayuda después de todo. Entonces, decide ahora, ¿podrías? – hizo una pausa y esperó a que Hagrid respondiera.

Hagrid la miró con la vista en blanco por un momento antes de desviar la mirada hacia Draco, con la obvia desaprobación patente en ella – Dije que te ayudaría, y lo dije en serio. No sé por qué quieren ir, pero los llevaré.

-Bien – dijo Hermione, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio – Ahora, Draco, discúlpate por llamar a Hagrid un patán semi gigante. Eso fue muy mal educado y no correspondía.

-¿Va a disculparse él por llamarme un idiota malcriado?

-_Eres_ un idiota malcriado – dijo ella con un guiño.

Draco rodó sus ojos – Bueno, con esa lógica, me disculparé por llamarlo un patán, pero él _es _un semi gigante – notando el rostro hundido de Hagrid, Draco añadió – y no hay nada malo en eso. Hermione y yo le debemos nuestra vida a los gigantes.

-Seh, ella me dijo algo así – dijo Hagrid, mirando a Hermione – Sería lindo que el maldito _Profeta_ dijera la verdad, en lugar de hacer quedar mal a los gigantes.

-Sí, siempre reciben malas referencias – dijo Hermine, frunciendo el ceño – De verdad, es todo culpa de esa maldita mujer, Skeeter.

-Aún no sé como hicimos para no verla – dijo Draco. Hermione se mordió los labios – Sé que estábamos cansados, pero ella como que destaca, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sé lo que se siente – dijo Hagrid, bajando el resto de su whiskey de fuego.

Madame Rosmerta se acercó y tomó sus órdenes personalmente. Hagrid no era ciego ante el modo en que ella y Draco evitaron mirarse cuando se alejó, él preguntó - ¿Cómo conseguiste que ella te dejara entrar?

-¡Hagrid!

-Está bien, Hermione – dijo Draco, apretando su mano bajo la mesa – Madame Rosmerta y yo tenemos un acuerdo. Yo le rasco la espalda, y ella rasca la mía, por así decirlo.

-Estás pagándole, ¿verdad?

Hermione abrió su boca para protestar, pero rápidamente la cerró. Desafortunadamente, Hagrid lo notó.

-Lo veo más como una inversión – dijo Draco, sin perder ni un segundo – Después de todo, ¿qué sería de Hogsmeade sin Las Tres Escobas?

Justo entonces, la puerta de la posada se abrió, dejando entrar una fría briza. Hermione miró hacia allí y vio entrar a la Directora McGonagall – Oh, maravilloso – dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento – Estaré de regreso en un momento. Solo necesito preguntarle a la profesora una cosa.

Se alejó, y Hagrid y Draco quedaron sentados solos. Después de un minuto de silencio incómodo, madame Rosmerta se acercó son sus bebidas. Levantando la suya, Draco dijo – Salud – al gran hombre.

Hagrid compartió el brindis con él reacio, antes de drenar la mitad de su bebida con un sorbo.

-Si sirve de consuelo, estoy tratando de mejorar – dijo Draco, mirando para ver si Hermione no regresaba. Todavía no.

-Oh, ¿si? ¿Cómo haces eso, Malfoy? ¿Dejaste de tratar de matar buenos magos?

-Nunca maté a nadie – dijo él – Todo el mundo parece olvidar eso.

-Trataste.

-Nunca tuve éxito.

-Podrías haberlo tenido.

Draco suspiró – Quizás. Es difícil de decir eso ahora. Solo estoy contento de no haber llegado a eso. Definitivamente le debo una al profesor Snape.

-Le debes más de una – dijo Hagrid.

Draco hizo un breve asentimiento – supongo que sí. Por el Profesor Snape, entonces – dijo, levantando su copa. Hagrid la chocó de nuevo, esta vez golpeándola tan fuerte que prácticamente derramaron el contenido. Después de tomar un sorbo, Draco miró a Hagrid y dijo – Aun tienes a Fang, ¿verdad?

-Sí – dijo Hagrid – Es un buen perro. Fuerte. Leal. Dejaré que se quede con ustedes mientras yo no esté alrededor. Aún no sé por qué ustedes dos quieren meterse allí.

-Tenemos una lista de cosas que buscar.

-Harry pasó por aquí unas semanas atrás y me dijo que ella está trabajando para Ollivander. ¿Para eso es todo esto?

Draco miró hacia Hermione, quien aún conversaba amistosamente con la profesora McGonagall – Ella ama las reglas, así que no le digas que te lo admití abiertamente, pero sí. Estamos recolectando cosas para él. No sabemos para qué los necesita, dado que la mitad de las cosas que quiere del Bosque Prohibido no sirven para hacer varitas, pero ¿quién soy yo para discutir? Él dice 'salten', nosotros decimos, '¿qué tan alto?'.

-¿También lo sobornas con dinero?

-Nop – dijo Draco, tomando otro sorbo – Estuve trabajando para él por unos años ya, en realidad. Nada de dinero dado _o_ recibido.

Hagrid frunció el ceño debajo de su tupida barba. La única forma en que Draco pudo notarlo fue gracias a la expresión en sus ojos – Muy bien, Malfoy. Déjame serte sincero. No confío en ti. Nunca lo haré. No sé por qué, pero Hermione parece pensar muy bien de ti, y yo confío en ella, así que voy a seguir con todo esto. Por su bien.

Draco nunca tuvo la oportunidad de contestar.

-Draco, ¿adivina qué? – exclamó Hermione, trayendo a la profesora McGonagall a la mesa – la directora nos dejará usar la biblioteca de Hogwarts. ¿Acaso no es genial?

-Uhh… seguro – dijo él - ¿Tienes nostalgia por el estudio, verdad?

Hermione rodó sus ojos – No, imbécil – dijo ella, incluso aunque la respuesta era sí – Pensé que podríamos utilizarla para investigar sobre esa cosa.

-¿Esa cosa? – preguntó él.

-Sí, esa_ cosa_. Ya sabes, la cosa que no podíamos hacer – Draco la miró con una expresión en blanco – para las cosas que nos encontramos en las montañas y en ese desierto.

-¡Oooooh! – dijo él finalmente captando - ¡Esa _cosa!_

-Sí – dijo Hermione, feliz de que al fin hubiera comprendido – La biblioteca de Hogwarts tiene libros de todo. Pensé que sería un buen lugar donde comenzar nuestra investigación. Gracias de nuevo, profesora McGonagall – dijo ella, empujando a la mujer a una silla vacía – Espero que a ustedes dos no les importe, la invité a unírsenos para la cena.

Nadie objetó. Ambos, Draco y Hagrid, se veían aliviados en realidad. Sería bueno tener no solo uno, sino dos que mantuvieran la paz en la mesa. Y de esta forma habría menos oportunidades de que Draco y Hagrid quedaran solos de nuevo.

La noche poco a poco iba avanzando. Hermione se puso al día con ambos profesores mientras que Draco se mantenía más bien callado. Era muy consciente de que ninguno de ellos era su más grande admirador. La profesora McGonagall nunca demostró que no le agradaba, pero la lealtad perpetua tanto suya como de Hagrid por el profesor Dumbledore lo dejaba en una posición incómoda.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? – la profesora McGonagall le preguntó entre dientes mientras Hermione y Hagrid chismoseaban sobre la boda que se venía.

-Bien – dijo Draco, apretando con nerviosismo la mano de Hermione, que estaba, una vez más, unida a la suya bajo la mesa - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No soy una tonta, Sr. Malfoy. Cuando alguien tan influyente como tu padre se desvanece de la nada del mundo mágico, nunca es por una buena razón.

-Sí, bueno, por una razón o no, la influencia de mi padre en el mundo mágico fue gravemente deteriorada después de la guerra.

-Toma más que una _mala_ reputación para silenciar a un Malfoy. Eres un perfecto ejemplo de eso.

Draco sonrió - ¿Qué significa eso?

-No hay necesidad de ser modesto, Sr. Malfoy – dijo ella, mirándolo de costado – Soy muy consciente de lo que ha hecho para limpiar el nombre de su familia. Sus infinitas donaciones al Hospital San Mungo, a la Fundación Viudas de la Guerra, y a la restauración de Hogwarts no pasaron desapercibidas.

Draco gimió – La última se suponía que era anónima.

-Sin mencionar lo bien que habla el Sr. Ollivander de usted. Incluso el Ministro te alaba por tus esfuerzos en ayudar al ministerio durante la ausencia de tu padre.

-También anónima.

-¿Conoces a Kingsley, Draco?

Draco volteó al ver a Hermione que lo miraba con toda su atención. Aparentemente, la conversación con McGonagall había captado su interés – Uh, sí… algo así – solo un poco. Había llegado a conocer a Kingsley Shacklebolt mucho durante el último par de años, pero solo después de que su madre declarara que su padre estaba demasiado enfermo como para continuar sus deberes en el Ministerio. El trabajo de su padre no era difícil, era más que nada un consejero, pero Draco trabajaba duro para limpiar el nombre Malfoy, ofreciéndose para realizar varios proyectos que normalmente serían considerados por debajo de su nivel. Aun así, él los hacía y, poco a poco, el nombre de su familia comenzaba a volver a recuperar su renombre.

-Sabes, estuve trabajando en el ministerio por un par de años. ¿Por qué nunca te vi por ahí?

-Claramente, nadie en esta mesa entiende el significado de "anónimo". Trabajé duro para _no_ ser visto.

-Pero si estás tratando de revalorizar el nombre Malfoy, ¿para qué hacer algo "anónimo"? – preguntó Hermione - ¿No quieres que la gente sepa todo el bien que estás haciendo?

-La gente importante ya lo sabe – dijo Draco – Mi familia no quiere atraer la atención a lo mucho que perdimos nuestro status, en primer lugar.

-Solo quieres ser superior de nuevo – terminó Hermione – No quieres que nadie note que no estuviste _siempre_ en control. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Algo así – dijo Draco, hundiéndose en su silla. Ya sabía que lo que venía no iba a gustarle.

-¡Creo que esa es una idea _horrible!_ – ya decía él – Deberías mostrarle a la gente todo el bien que estuviste haciendo, ¡no tratar de esconderlo! Ayúdeme en esto, profesora McGonagall – dijo ella, volteando hacia la directora y cruzándose de brazos.

-El Sr. Malfoy es libre para tomar sus propias decisiones, Srta. Granger. Si él no quiere que la gente se entere de esto, estoy segura que él tendrá sus razones.

-¿Y cuáles son? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Mantenerlo en secreto para que nadie sepa de todas las mentiras y manipulaciones que los Malfoy utilizaban para salir victoriosos en la vida? – los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ampliamente. Instantáneamente supo que había ido muy lejos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mi familia de esa forma? – exclamó Draco, sentándose derecho en su silla - ¡No sabes nada sobre nosotros _o_ por lo que pasamos!

-¡Solo porque tú no me dices nada!

-¡No es tu maldito asunto, Hermione! ¡Deja de tratar de meter tu nariz donde no corresponde! ¡No necesitas saber _todo_ sobre _todo el mundo!_

Hermione respiró pesadamente por la nariz antes de descruzar sus ojos, poner sus manos calmadamente sobre la mesa y decir – Estás en lo cierto. No es asunto mío. Estoy segura de que tienes tus razones por permanecer "anónimo". ¿Pero puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Bien – dijo Draco, una vez más reclinándose contra su silla y cruzándose de brazos.

-El año pasado alguien amablemente, y "anónimamente" donó diez mil galleones a mi departamento. ¿Fuiste tú?

Draco suspiró. Sabía que ella era inteligente, pero aún había esperado que ella no adivinara esto – Sí.

-¿Sabías que trabajaba allí?

-Sí – dijo él.

-¿Y _aun así_ donaste?

Draco volvió a suspirar. No había motivos por los que debería mentir a este punto – Ese es _único_ motivo por el que doné el dinero, Mione.

-También donaron dinero "anónimamente" al departamento de Aurores, y a George y Ron para Sortilegios Weasley. ¿Todo lo hiciste tú?

-El mismo – dijo él tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Dije que podías preguntarme solo _una_ cosa.

-Ilumíname Draco. Ambos sabemos que esas donaciones _no fueron_ por el nombre Malfoy.

Draco miró al resto de la mesa. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Luego miró y vio una de esas orejas extensibles en el suelo. La siguió hasta madame Rosmerta en la barra. Ella saltó al verlo mirarla, e inmediatamente volvió al trabajo.

Volviendo a mirar la mesa, Draco enfocó sus ojos en su bebida y dijo – No lo sé. Supongo que quería limpiar la culpa de mi mente.

-¿Y? – preguntó ella.

Draco sacudió su cabeza – No tuve suerte – después de levantar su bebida y bebérsela hasta terminarla, Draco se levantó y dijo – Estoy cansado. Volveré a la tienda.

-Iré contigo – dijo Hermione, levantándose de un salto.

Draco sostuvo en alto su mano – No, Hermione, deberías quedarte. No tienes la oportunidad de ver Hagrid o a la profesora McGonagall muy seguido. Disfrútalo – volteando hacia el resto de los ocupantes de la mesa, Draco dijo – Que tengan una buena noche, profesores. Los veré a ambos muy pronto.

Y con eso, Draco dejó Las Tres Escobas. Había hecho ya la mitad del camino hacia la carpa cuando escuchó su nombre a lo lejos. Volteó y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó él cuando ella lo alcanzó.

Hermione se detuvo frente a él hasta regularizar su respiración y sonrió – Tengo toda la semana para ponerme al día con ellos, Draco, y tengo el presentimiento de que tú me necesitas más esta noche que ellos.

Draco no iba a discutir con ella. Definitivamente estaba sintiéndose un tanto triste, y podría necesitar un poco de tiempo acurrucado, pero aún tenía que preguntar - ¿Por qué?

Tomando las dos manos de él entre las suyas, Hermione dijo – Sé que no estás listo para contarme sobre tu padre, y más o menos lo acepté, pero no soy estúpida, Draco. Sé que todo este asunto de ser-una-buena-persona que estuviste haciendo está conectado de alguna forma con él. Y también sé lo cercano a él que fuiste alguna vez. Lo que sea que esté pasando con tu familia, no hay modo en que no te afecte. Entonces, estaré aquí para ti. Sin importar nada. No tienes que decirme nada. Solo… déjame estar aquí para ti – dijo ella, apretando sus manos.

Draco sonrió antes de atraerla a él y abrazarla. Metió su nariz entre su pelo mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda. Nunca había tenido a nadie que se preocupara tan abiertamente por él como lo hacía Hermione. Entonces, así se sentía tener un verdadero amigo.

Ambos permanecieron allí abrazados por un momento antes de caminar hacia la carpa tomados de la mano.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: OH POR DIOS! mil perdones por subir un dia después, la total y completa verdad es que entre todas las cosas que tenía para hacer ayer (actos del día de la Bandera de mis hermanos más chicos, trámites, etc) se me pasó el subir el capítulo. mil perdones, espero que este EXTRA LARGO sea de algun modo compensatorio por la espera...**

**muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews. Juro que, como me llegan los avisos a la casilla del mail, los leo en donde esté y me sacan una sonrisa. Ya respondí por PM, ahora les respondo a los guests:**

Elegv: Hola linda! sí, lo cierto es que aprendió rápido, pero como vos dijiste: tiene a hermione como maestra, y él es brillante como él solo jajaja Rita siempre molestando, incluso aqui vemos que Mione comienza a ponerse paranoica jajaja Y aunque le haya mentido a Ginny, no olvidemos que la pelirroja (ademas de ser un poquito metida) es muy intuitiva... sospecha, pero prefiere quedarse callada ;) Poquito a poquito van cediendo los sentimientos, aqui vemos que draco cada vez los siente más presentes... veremos como sale todo esto. Muchas gracias por escribirme, nena. te mando un beso enorme!

SALESIA:Hola! Rita tiene sus métodos, como aquí recuerda Mione que era una animaga que podía transformarse en escarabajo ;) Supongo que Molly eligió ya no creer en los inventos de Skeeter, sobretodo después de lo que pasó en el Torneo de los TRes Magos y del artículo de Dumbledore.. No recuerdo si Ginny te caia bien o no jajaja pero la intuicion y perspicacia de ella son caracteristicas que a mí me hacen amarla. La veremos mucho intentando descifrar los enriedos de la relacion-no-relacion de Mione y draco.. Y con respecto a lo que dijite de Draco teniendo que morderse la lengua para contener sus sentimientos, aquí vemos mucho más de eso. Se siente mal porque las palabras de madame rosmerta dieron en el clavo por así decirlo, pero está dispuesto a cambiar la situacion ;) un beso enormísimo, muchisimas gracias por comentar!

Alona: Hola nena! Bueno, Skeeter no hace nunca nada para mantener la paz, asíque lo más seguro es que la publicacion de ese artículo haya sido solo para generarles problemas :S Ron no leyó el articulo todavía, como vemos aquí, pero todo puede cambiar... o no... o si... o no... El tema del patronus es complicado, y Narcissa cuando se entere de todo, bueno... tambien será complicado jajaja Y sí, capás que faltó el humor un poco en el capi pasado, y en este tambien en mayor parte, salvo en el principio ;) pero la historia es una buena mezcla, así que espero que no te desiluciones ;) muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar, nena, espero que hayas disfrutado este capi tambien! un beso!

Lily Len: jajaj hola nena! pues como me alegroooo que disfrutaras! aqui tienes la nueva actualizacion ;) un beso enorme y gracias por escribirme!

**Bueno, vuelvo a disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar.. espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

**Recomendacion McFly de hoy: Lies.. (mentiras).**

**nos leemos el lunes que viene :)**

**Pekis :)**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Summer Of The Dragon**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

-¡AHHHHH! – Draco consiguió salir del camino justo antes de que las ramas del Sauce Boxeador lo aplastaran. -¡No te preocupes, Hermione! ¡Puedo manejar esto!

-Draco, hay un mejor modo de- ¡CUIDADO!

Una rama extremadamente grande del árbol se abalanzaba justo sobre la cabeza de Draco. No había forma de que pudiera evadirla esta vez, así que Draco hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se agarró de la rama y se sostuvo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Draco, ¿estás _loco?_ ¡Suelta esa maldita cosa! ¡Vas a conseguir matarte!

-¡No puedo soltarme ahora! – gritó él mientras las ramas enloquecían, empujándose unas a las otras para atraparlo. Definitivamente no lo había pensado bien.

-Oh, por el amor de Merlín. _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ – exclamó Hermione, apuntando con su varita un palito. Lo guió a través de las movedizas ramas y lo estampó contra un nudo a la base del árbol. Éste se endureció un segundo antes de golpear a Draco contra el suelo.

Los ojos de él estaban cerrados con fuerza, y cuando los abrió se sorprendió al notar que seguía vivo. Hermione caminó junto a él, con la varita aún en alto, viéndose un tanto irritada mientras murmuraba algo sobre nunca escucharla. Se detuvo a la base del árbol y utilizó una roca para mantener el palito pegado al particular nudo del tronco.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó él, moviéndose para quedar colgado de la gran rama aparentando ser más casual.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Si solo me hubieras escuchado en primer lugar, en vez de solo abalanzarte, podría haberte dicho que el árbol tiene un punto débil. Cuando lo presionas, el Sauce Boxeador se vuelve completamente inmóvil.

-Oh –dijo Draco, de repente sintiéndose como un idiota – Es bueno saberlo.

Hermione rió entre dientes mientras sacudía su cabeza – No eres el Insuperable Aldor, ¿sabes?

-Creo que estás hablando de _El Invencible Andros_ – la corrigió él.

Hermione rodó sus ojos. _Chicos._ Mirando al árbol, preguntó - ¿Qué rama deberíamos llevar?

Draco miró a su alrededor por un minuto antes de golpetear con su mano la que estaba sosteniéndolo – Tengo un desprecio particular por esta. Digo que la serruchemos. – y así, al estilo de Sophie, sacó una espada de la nada y comenzó a cortar.

Tan pronto como tuvo la rama, Draco saltó del árbol. Al momento en que sus pies tocaron suelo, la roca que Hermione había apoyado contra el palito se movió y el árbol comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Draco y Hermione corrieron lo más rápido posible, eventualmente tropezando entre sí y alejándose del peligro.

Ambos permanecieron recostados en el césped riendo mientras el árbol, una vez más, volvia a su inmovilidad. Cuando sus risitas finalmente cesaron, Hermione rodó sobre su costado y miró a Draco, quien volteó su cabeza y le regresó la mirada.

-Trata de no ser tan precipitado en el Bosque Prohibido, ¿podrías? Ambos sobrevivimos una guerra aquí. Imagina lo que podría decir la gente si, después de que nos enfrentáramos al fulgor de una batalla contra Ya-Sabes-Quien, muriéramos tres años después solo por ser descuidados alrededor de un árbol.

-Estás en lo cierto, eso suena ridículo – dijo él – optemos por la tranquilidad. Creo que podremos manejar esto – se inclinó para besar a Hermione, pero ella se movió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Aquí no, Draco. Se supone que Hagrid está por venir a encontrarnos.

Draco le frunció el ceño. Al principio había estado emocionado por regresar y pasar algo de tiempo medianamente relajante recolectando elementos con Hermione, pero ahora solo habían pasado dos días y ya comenzaba a odiarlo. Tenían que hacer todo en secreto. Era muy frustrante, especialmente dado que se encontraba a sí mismo ansioso por tomarle la mano y besarla un poco más cada día. Y comenzaba a volverse un problema. Solo tenía un mes para superar estos sentimientos. Quizás debería comenzar desde ahora. Era un buen lugar para hacerlo.

Justo entonces, la lechuza del Sr. Ollivander se aproximó ululando y tomó la rama de la mano de Draco, alejándose inmediatamente. Draco se sentó y dijo – De verdad, no sé por qué él no le pide directamente a su lechuza que recolecte todas las cosas por él. Parece muy capaz de hacerlo.

-Las lechuzas no pueden cortar ramas – fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió a Hermione.

-¡Hey, Hermione! – ambos voltearon para ver a Hagrid saludándolos con la mano del otro lado del camino.

Hermione le devolvió el saludo con alegría - ¡Hagrid! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí! – se levantó del suelo y corrió para encontrarlo a mitad del camino.

-¿Fue mi imaginación, o acabo de ver a Malfoy luchando con el Sauce Boxeador?

Hermione rió – No, viste bien. Draco se apresuró antes de que pudiera decirle sobre el punto débil – dijo ella, mirándolo de reojo – No volverá a intentar _eso_ de nuevo – le guiñó un ojo.

Draco también se incorporó y caminó hacia allí – Merlín, Hermione. Refriégamelo en la cara, ¿quieres? – dijo él, acariciándole el brazo – Admito que fue un error de juicio, ahora empecemos con la verdadera fiesta.

-Esta es la lista, Hagrid – dijo Hermione, sacando un pequeño pedazo de pergamino con los elementos que necesitaban – Oh, espera – utilizó la pluma con autotinta en su bolsito para tachar la _rama del Sauce Boxeador_ – Aquí tienes – sonrió mientras volvía a pasárselo.

Hagrid tomó la lista y leyó los elementos, con las cejas elevándose un poco más con cada elemento que leía – Este Ollivander sí que los mantiene ocupados. Oh, lo siento – dijo él, mirando rápidamente a Draco – Se supone que no sé eso.

Hermione jadeó mientras miraba a Draco con los ojos amplios. _No _podía creer que se lo hubiera dicho. Que terrible falta de respeto a las reglas. El Sr. Ollivander lo despediría por esto.

Draco miró a Hermione y le dio una sonrisa astuta – Oh, relájate, Mione. Al Sr. Ollivander no le importará. No quiere que terminemos muertos, y nuestro guía debería saber para qué va a llevarnos allí.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Quizás. Pero aún sigue sin gustarme esto. Las reglas están allí por una razón, Draco.

-¿Y cuál es? ¿Para complicarnos la vida? Porque eso es lo que están haciendo.

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de volver a mirar a Hagrid – Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

-Es una lista ligeramente grande, Hermione, pero los ayudaré en lo posible. Puedo conseguir algunos pelos de unicornios, y veneno de Acromántula, pero no será fácil. Las arañas no se han mostrado de lo más amables desde la muerte de Aragog, pero después de la guerra no trataron de volver a comerme.

-Fabuloso – dijo Draco, volviéndose más pálido que lo usual.

Hermione le acarició el brazo y sonrió – No estás asustado, ¿verdad?

Draco pasó saliva – No.

Hermione y Hagrid se miraron y rieron - ¿Deberíamos ponernos en marcha, entonces?

Hagrid encabezó la marcha hacia el bosque, con Hermione y Draco siguiéndolo de cerca. Se detuvieron primero junto a su cabaña para recoger a Fang, quien estaba mordisqueando con felicidad un hueso gigante en el patio delantero.

-¡Vamos, Fang! ¡Ven aquí, muchacho! – El animal se incorporó y con alegría corrió hacia los brazos de su dueño - ¡Ese es un buen chico! Recuerdas a Hermione, ¿verdad?

El perro miró a Hermione, con su larga lengua colgando fuera de su boca con un hilo de saliva chorreando. Le lamió la mano antes de ver a Draco y arrojarlo al suelo, para comenzar a lamerlo en la cara repetidamente.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué está haciéndome? ¡Sáquenmelo de encima!

Hagrid rió mientras alejaba a Fang de Draco, desde la piel detrás de su cuello – Supongo que también te recuerda.

-Fantástico – dijo Draco incorporándose y limpiándose.

Los cuatro siguieron su camino hacia el bosque. Mientras caminaban por ahí, Hermione comenzó a hacerle a Hagrid un millón de preguntas sobre los otros elementos de la lista.

-Cuéntame sobre la Raíz No-muerta. ¿A qué se parece? ¿Dónde podemos encontrarla?

-No sé cómo se ve, pero el rumor dice que solo se muestra a la medianoche.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde? – preguntó ella de nuevo.

-Ni una – dijo él – McGonagall les deja utilizar la biblioteca. Quizás deberían comenzar por ahí.

-¿Y qué me dices de este _Árbol del Esqueleto?_ ¿Tienes idea sobre ese? – preguntó ella.

Hagrid sacudió su cabeza – Nop. Aunque creo haber escuchado sobre eso. Algunos cuentos de niños.

Hermione inmediatamente escarbó entre su equipaje a _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_. Lo escaneó mientras caminaban, y Draco tuvo que evitar que ella tropezara y cayera varias veces. Eventualmente terminó por tomarla de los hombros y guiarla hacia adelante. Hagrid continuamente miraba hacia ellos, y sobre todo a Draco con escepticismo. No le gustaba que él tocara a Hermione, pero si solo estaba ayudando a que no se lastimara, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

-¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está! _El Árbol del Esqueleto._ Está en el título incluso. Sabía que había escuchado de él antes.

-¿Realmente volveremos a eso? – Preguntó Draco - ¿Acaso no tuvimos suficiente ya de cuentos de hadas por todo el verano?

-Supongo que no – dijo Hermione, hojeando las páginas.

-Entonces, ¿qué dice la historia? – preguntó Hagrid.

Hermione le echó una rápida ojeada y dijo – Parece que el árbol se formó a partir de los huesos de un mago llamado Barnaby Baggins. Me pregunto si está relacionado a Frodo (1) – rió ella. Nadie comprendió su chiste. Suspiró; algunas veces extrañaba juntarse con muggles. Aclarando su garganta, continuó – De cualquier modo, Barnaby era un Herbólogo que amaba absolutamente todo lo que estuviera relacionado a las plantas. De hecho, quería ser una planta. Su esposa, Brunilda, era una bruja celosa que se convenció que él seguro tenía un romance, dado que raramente estaba en casa. Entonces, una noche lo siguió. Cuando descubrió que en realidad pasaba todo su tiempo con las plantas, se enojó incluso más que si lo hubiera descubierto en los brazos de otra mujer, así que lo hechizó. Él cayó aturdido al suelo, con raíces saliendo de su cabeza y dedos. Aterrizó boca abajo y ella lo dejó allí. Él se sofocó y murió, marchitándose hasta volverse nada más que una pila de huesos.

-Brutal – dijo Draco. Algunas veces cuestionaba si de verdad _se suponía _ que eran cuentos de niños.

-_Pero_ – continuó Hermione – las raíces que ella hechizó sobre él se enterraron en el suelo y siguieron creciendo, eventualmente constituyendo un verdadero árbol, a partir de los restos de Barnaby.

-¿Alguna pista de su locación? – preguntó Draco, guiándola levemente hacia la izquierda para que no chocara contra un árbol.

-No en realidad – dijo Hermione, volviendo a hojear la historia – Pero menciona que, para el tiempo en que fue hechizado, él estaba estudiando algas, por lo que supongo que debe ser cerca del agua en alguna parte.

-Si es que es de verdad.

-_La Mujer Que Se Convirtió En Un Árbol _era real – dijo ella, finalmente bajando el libro – No creo que el _Árbol de Esqueleto_ sea un mito tampoco.

-¿Y qué sucede con los malditos cuentos sobre árboles, de cualquier modo? – preguntó él.

-Pero creo que este es más horrible. Al menos, la otra historia tenía algo de esperanza entre sus hojas.

_-Hojas._ ¿Era eso un chiste?

-Yo creo que es bastante lindo – dijo Hagrid – Él quería ser una planta, y ahora lo es. Bien por él.

-No creo que él hubiera querido ser una planta muerta, Hagrid – dijo Hermione, siendo práctica.

Hagrid se encogió de hombros – Quizás no. Pero, ¿qué tan muerto puede estar si aún sigue creciendo?

-Él tiene un punto – rió Draco – Algo dentro del viejo Barnaby debe seguir vivo, o por el contrario este "_Árbol del Esqueleto" _se habría podrido y muerto hace siglos.

-Draco, se llama árbol del _esqueleto._ Eso suena bastante muerto para mí.

-Bueno, quizás deberíamos verlo para creerlo.

-Ah, aquí estamos.

Draco y Hermione se chocaron contra su espalda. Echaron un vistazo alrededor del gran hombre para ver qué estaba mirando. Los ojos de Hermione inmediatamente se iluminaron – Draco, mira. Unicornios.

Draco ya estaba mirado e incluso él no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pequeña y dorada cría retozando a los pies de su madre – Nunca vi un bebé antes – dijo él, tomando un paso hacia adelante. Las cabezas de ambos unicornios se elevaron en su dirección. Se congeló.

Hermione rió tontamente - ¿Nunca prestaste atención en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? A-los-unicornios-no-les-gustan-los-hombres.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo soy un hombre? – dijo él con un guiño. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Parece que todo depende de ti, Hermione – dijo Hagrid tomando a Draco por los hombros y moviéndose ambos un paso hacia atrás.

Hermione sonrió antes de caminar hacia adelante, asegurándose de moverse suavemente para no asustarlos. La cría trotó hacia ella y le lamió la mano. Comenzó a saltar junto a ella en círculos, permaneciendo a su lado mientras ella se aproximaba a su madre.

-Hola, bonita – dijo ella, sosteniendo su mano en alto. La unicornio era hermosa, con su pelaje sedoso y blanco más puro que cualquier nieve. Se movió más cerca de ella, y frotó su hocico contra la palma abierta de Hermione. La bruja rió. Dio un paso más cerca y comenzó a cepillar la brillante crin del unicornio – Draco, Hagrid. Estoy acariciando un unicornio salvaje, ¿pueden creerlo? – preguntó Hermione, volteando a ver a los chicos con absoluta euforia.

Draco sonrió mientras observaba a Hermione reír mientras seguía acariciando la exquisita criatura. Su rostro estaba iluminado, y sus ojos eran del ámbar más brillante que hubiera visto alguna vez. Su belleza en ese momento era suficiente como para rivalizar con la del unicornio. A sus ojos, ella era incluso más asombrosa que la criatura junto a ella.

Draco jadeó. Ahí fue cuando lo supo. Seguía tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que podría olvidar todo lo que había sucedido entre él y Hermione al final del verano, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. No quería olvidar. Lo que quería era quedarse con ella. Que ella fuera suya en lugar de del Weasley.

Oh, Merlín. Draco se puso pálido como un fantasma, incluso tanto como para rivalizar con el color del pelaje del unicornio. No podía creerlo. El sangrepura Draco Malfoy estaba enamorándose de la Hija de muggles Hermione Granger. De verdad, _de verdad_ enamorándose de ella. Y estaba mal. No podía sacársela de la cabeza, o imaginarse su vida sin ella. Volvió a jadear. Su madre lo mataría si se enteraba de eso.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hagrid, mirándolo de reojo.

Draco asintió – Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No dejas de jadear. Pensé que quizás tenías miedo de los unicornios.

Draco rió – Difícilmente – justo entonces, la cría galopó hacia adelante y frotó su cabeza contra la mano de Draco. Él bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño unicornio y cepilló sus dedos contra su suave crin - ¿Lo ves? No les tengo miedo.

-Aw, Draco, ¡le gustas! – dijo Hermione mientras cuidadosamente tomaba un pelo de la cola del unicornio madre – Por alguna razón, los animales te aman. Debiste ver al fénix que vivía en la montaña de Grawp frotándose contra él.

-¿A qué te refieres con "por alguna razón"? Soy completamente adorable.

Hermione rió – Solo quería decir que los animales parecen amarte más de lo que tú los amas. Incluso Fang te dio una bienvenida más cálida de la que me dio a mí, y yo lo conozco un poco mejor.

Y era cierto. Incluso ahora, el enorme animal estaba mirando con celos a los pies de Draco mientras él le prestaba atención al otro animal – Extraño - dijo él, mirando hacia abajo – Quizás debería tomar el consejo del otro Weasley y trabajar con los dragones.

-Creo que nuestro historial prueba que los dragones son inmunes a tus encantos. Necesitas trabajar con criaturas más pacíficas.

-¿Cómo perros extra grandes y unicornios? – rió él.

Hermione sonrió – Exactamente. Ahora, toma un cabello del pequeño y sigamos avanzando. Me gustaría poder tachar algunos elementos más de nuestra lista hoy, para poder pasar la mayor parte del día de mañana en la biblioteca.

Draco hizo lo que ella le dijo, aunque no estaba exactamente ansioso por regresar a Hogwarts a estudiar. No había estado allí desde la guerra y, la verdad era, que no quería volver. No había nada más que memorias oscuras y demonios internos vagando por esas paredes. El motivo por el que Hermione quería abrir esa puerta era desconocido por él.

Tomando su cámara, Hermione le tomó una foto al unicornio adulto y otra al bebé jugando con Draco. Le tomó una foto más solo al bebé, diciendo que la primera había salido mala, pero en realidad le había gustado tanto que quería quedársela para ella misma. Una vez que las fotos fueron tomadas, tomó dos bolsitas de su equipaje y colocó un cabello con la foto del unicornio correspondiente en cada una.

-Dudo que la lechuza del Sr. Ollivander quiera entrar aquí – dijo ella, guardando ambas bolsitas, y su foto personal, dentro del equipaje – Le entregaremos todo después. ¿Ahora hacia dónde, Hagrid?

Era difícil de decir a través de los árboles, pero Hagrid dijo que era cerca del mediodía. Los guió hacia un estanque pequeño que estaba cerca, donde Hermione procedió a controlar a consciencia de que no estuviera el Árbol del Esqueleto.

Ruskle había empacado para ellos sándwiches preparados con las sobras del filete asado que habían comido el día anterior. Había preparado uno extra grande para Hagrid, después de que Draco hubiera hecho una broma sobre su tamaño en comparación al sándwich original que el elfo había preparado. Incluso empacó algo de carne extra para Fang, la que el perro devoró con alegría.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hagrid decidió que, para aprovechar el resto del día, podrían ir al nido de las Acromántulas – dado que los unicornios solían aparecer cuando ellos querían – y tratar de conseguir algo de veneno.

-Recuerden ustedes dos, que las arañas no son tan amigables en estos tiempos, así que asegúrense de cubrirse las espaldas.

-¿En estos tiempos? – Preguntó Hermione riendo nerviosamente - ¿Acaso te olvidaste de cuando intentaron comer a Harry y a Ron? Y eso fue _antes _ de que muriera Aragog.

Hagrid no respondió, lo que estaba bien. Hermione ya sabía que estaba peleando en una batalla que ya estaba perdida.

Había un largo camino entre el lugar en donde ellos estaban y el nido de las Acromántulas. Cuanto más se acercaban, más escépticos se ponían Draco y Hermione. Rápidamente quedaron varios pasos detrás de Hagrid, e incluso Fang se retrasó junto a ellos. El perro era plenamente consciente del sitio hacia donde iban, y no le agradaba la idea más que a ellos.

-¡Mantengan el paso ustedes dos! – Les gritó Hagrid - ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Hermione se estremeció. Se estiró y tomó la mano de Draco, pero él se apresuró a quitarla y alejarla de ella – No aquí, Hermione. Hagrid podría verlo.

Hermione se detuvo en donde estaba y miró, levemente impresionada, a la espalda de Draco. Cuando consiguió recomponerse, corrió y se puso a la altura de él – No te pongas así – dijo ella, tomando su brazo y consiguiendo que se detuviera – Es solo que… bueno, Hagrid tiene buenas intenciones y todo, pero no es exactamente el mejor para guardar secretos. Y, como te dije antes, si Ron se entera alguna vez de esto, sería mejor que lo hiciera por mí.

-¿Vas a decírselo?

-Uh… ¿qué?

-Al final del verano, ¿le dirás a Weasley lo que pasó entre nosotros?

-Yo… yo no lo sé. No pensé realmente en ello.

Draco sonrió sin gracia – No te creo. Creo que ya sabes perfectamente que no vas a contarle nada.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? – preguntó ella.

-Porque quieres que nosotros nos llevemos bien, para que tú y yo sigamos siendo amigos. Pero no tratemos de engañarnos. Ambos sabemos que él no va a ser tolerante conmigo, y si se entera que follamos, bueno, solo puedes ir despidiéndote de toda la idea. No puedes tenerlo todo, Hermione. Eres una chica lista. Sabes eso.

-Supongo que estás en lo cierto – dijo Hermione, apenas aligerando su agarre en el brazo de él – Quizás nunca planeé decírselo a Ron, ¿pero y qué con eso? No es como si tú planearas decírselo a alguien que conozcas. Si Hagrid fuera amigo tuyo, estarías haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Quizás, pero no vamos a comprobar nunca eso, ¿verdad? – dijo mientras Hermione bajaba sus ojos con vergüenza hacia el suelo. No había querido tocar ese tema, sabiendo lo mucho que le dolía – De cualquier modo, no interesa – dijo él – Estamos atrapados en este lugar por una semana y no quiero que el único rato en que tomes mi mano sea cuando tu pienses que nadie te ve. Mientras estemos aquí será todo o nada. Te dejo la decisión a ti.

Draco quitó su brazo del agarre de Hermione y siguió caminando en la dirección que había ido Hagrid. Fang aún seguía lealmente a su lado. Hermione estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando ambos escucharon un grito. Draco volteó y sus miradas se encontraron. Sin dejar pasar ni un segundo, ambos salieron corriendo en la dirección de sus gritos.

Cuando llegaron, Hagrid estaba tirado en el suelo cuan largo era – Hagrid, ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó Hermione. Ella y Draco tomaron una enorme mano cada uno y lo empujaron hasta sentarlo.

Hagrid los miró viéndose aturdido. Sin decir nada, apuntó detrás de ellos. Ambos giraron y jadearon. Una araña del doble del tamaño de Aragog había sido envuelta en tela de araña y sofocada en la entrada del nido de las Acromántulas.

-Ese era Banog. Una de las primeras crías de Aragog y el que era el líder de la colonia. Era uno de los últimos en cumplir la orden de Aragog de no lastimarme. ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?

-Bueno, juzgando por las redes, diría que lo hizo alguien de su colonia. Quizás hay un usurpador – dijo Draco, señalando los hechos.

-Pero pensé que las Acromántulas se comen a sus muertos – dijo Hermione - ¿Para qué lo dejarían aquí?

-Es un mensaje – dijo una voz susurrante detrás de ellos – para cualquiera de mis hermanos y hermanas que se atrevan a desafiarme.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron amplios al voltear y encontrar una araña con la mitad del tamaño de Banog acercándose a ellos. A su alrededor, otras más comenzaron a acercarse.

Las cejas de Hagrid se fruncieron mientras fulminaba con la mirada - ¿Ustedes hicieron esto? ¿Qué derecho tienen de matar a otro de ustedes?

-No creo que las arañas tengan el mismo sentimiento moral que los humanos – dijo Draco – Esto no parece un escenario tan descabellado.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO! – Exclamó Hagrid – El que tú no seas mejor que este asesino no significa que debes meter a todas las arañas en la misma categoría.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Draco – Ouch – dijo.

-Hagrid, eso no fue muy amable – dijo Hermione, incluso aunque se veía más interesada en el lento acercamiento de las arañas que en las palabras de Hagrid. Su varita ya estaba firme en su mano, y lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Estás en lo cierto. Me disculpo, Hermione – dijo él, levantándose del suelo.

-Prueba con: Me disculpo, _Draco _–dijo ella.

-No te molestes, Hermione. El enorme patán-uhh, Hagrid, nunca va a perdonarme.

-Pero él _debería._ Tú _deberías_ perdonarlo, Hagrid. Él no hizo nada.

Como Hagrid no dijo nada, Draco cerró el tema – Mientras que agradezco tus esfuerzos por defenderme, este no es realmente el lugar o el momento para tener esta conversación.

Hermione levantó la mirada y notó incluso más arañas bajando de los árboles – Anotado – dijo ella - ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Creo que correr es nuestra única opción. No podemos tomar nuestras escobas y dejar a nuestro amigo más grande aquí.

Fang tembló mientras se apretaba contra la pierna de Hagrid. El enorme hombre levantó a su perro y se lo arrojó al hombro – Correr suena bien para mí – dijo él, apuntando con la cara a su única salida, estratégicamente ubicada guiándolos al corazón del nido.

Hermione y Draco dispararon varios hechizos aturdidores y chispas a las arañas, pero habían muchas de ellas como para hacer demasiado daño. Inmovilizar veinte arañas, cuando había cientos de ellas no parecía realmente ayudar en su situación.

-Bueno, hasta ahora en el verano sobrevivimos a distintos tipos de amenazas, como otro tipo de arañas gigantes, dos ataques de dragones, vampiros y dementores. ¡_Me niego_ a que esto nos derrote! – Exclamó Hermione, corriendo incluso más adentro del nido de las arañas - ¡Necesitamos un plan!

-Muy bien. Tú eres el cerebro de nuestro grupo. Dinos, ¿a qué les temen las arañas? – Preguntó Draco – porque, obviamente, nuestros ataques no sirven.

-La única cosa que temen las Acromántulas es el basilisco – dijo Hagrid, tomando a Hermione por el torso y alejándola de una araña que estaba por atacarla.

-¿Un basilisco? – repitió Draco. Hermione y Hagrid asintieron – Oh, genial. ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? ¡Tengo uno libre en mi equipaje!

-El sarcasmo no ayudará a nadie – dijo Hermione, congelando varias arañas.

Ahora estaban en el centro del nido sin otro lugar para ir más que hacia arriba. El único problema es que desde "arriba" se acercaban más arañas. Su líder no se veía por ninguna parte, pero todos anticipaban su llegada en cualquier momento.

-Bueno, parece que perdí el basilisco de mi bolso. ¿Debería conjurar uno con mi varita?

Hermione se congeló, con los engranajes girando rápidamente en su mente. Luego la lamparita se encendió y jadeó – Draco, ¡eso es! ¡Usa tu Patronus!

-¿Mi Patronus? – preguntó él.

-¡Sí! ¡Tu Patronus es una serpiente! ¡Ellos no podrán notar que no es real!

-Bueno, acabas de gritar que no lo es. Eso funciona seguramente como un enorme aviso.

-¡Ninguno está escuchando, idiota! ¡Conjúralo y asegúrate de que sea grande!

-¿Grande? – repitió él. Ella asintió - ¿Cómo demonios se supone que lograré que salga grande? Apenas aprendí a conjurarlo, y nunca vi como tú haces tú nutria más grande.

-¡Nunca lo intenté! ¡Quizás si puedo, y ahora es una buena oportunidad para probar! ¡Conjúralo!

Draco sostuvo en alto su varita y trató de conjurar su Patronus, mientras Hermione intentaba alejar a las arañas que se acercaban a él, pero estaba teniendo problemas al recordar cosas felices en ese momento.

-¡AARGGH!

Ambos voltearon justo a tiempo para ver caer a Hagrid. Una de las arañas que venía desde arriba le había arrojado una roca a la cabeza. Eran muy inteligentes para ser insectos. Fang, quien aún estaba a los hombros de Hagrid, cayó junto a él, sin siquiera molestarse en moverse cuando él cayó al suelo. Draco sospechó que estaba pretendiendo estar muerto, lo que no era una buena idea dado que, en cualquier momento, podría en realidad _morir._

-¡¿A qué estás esperando?! – exclamó Hermione, arrojando chispas a cualquier lado por encima de su cabeza – Conjúralo… ¡AHH!

El líder de la colonia finalmente había aparecido. Se deslizó desde el cielo y había agarrado a Hermione, llevándosela con él.

-¡DRACO!

-¡HERMIONE! – le gritó él. Sosteniendo en alto su varita, exclamó - _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Una enorme serpiente salió de su varita. Era tres veces más grande que la que normalmente conjuraba, y aún se movía por todos lados como lo hacía siempre. Las arañas retrocedieron ante la vista de ella, todas apresurándose hacia la salida.

-¡No, no! ¡Idiotas! ¡Es un truco! Es un…

-_¡Confringo!_

-¡AHHH!

La gigante araña se prendió fuego mientras Hermione se agarraba de sus pinzas. La dejó caer al suelo, aterrizando en una enorme bola de fuego. La varita de Draco estaba ocupada con su Patronus, y temía detenerse dado que aún había varias arañas alrededor, así que hizo lo único que parecía lógico en ese momento. Trató de atrapar a Hermione con las manos. No hay necesidad de decir que ambos aterrizaron con un fuerte golpe.

-Oh, ¡o! – Gritó Hermione, levantándose de encima suyo - ¿Estás bien, Draco? ¿No aplasté nada importante, verdad?

-¿Acabas de hacer una broma sucia? – rió él mientras se sentaba con cuidado y se frotaba la nuca. De hecho, sí había aplastado algunas cosas importantes. Su coronilla le dolía terriblemente.

-Yo… no, no me refería a eso – dijo ella sonrojándose.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? – preguntó él apuntando.

Hermione sostuvo su mano en alto y sonrió – Oh, esto. Es una de las tenazas de la araña. Espero que aún tenga algo de veneno.

-Tú… ¿le arrancaste una pinza a la araña gigante?

-Bueno, no tenía otra elección, ¿verdad? – Dijo ella, tomando un pequeño frasquito de su bolso y derramando el líquido dentro – Es decir, quemé la maldita cosa. No íbamos a tener mucho éxito al sacarle veneno a una araña chamuscada.

Draco cayó riéndose – Hermione, eres increíble.

Una vez que el frasquito estuvo seguro en su equipaje, Hermione se inclinó y envolvió a Draco en un abrazo – Realmente tenemos que dejar de meternos en estas situaciones de peligro todo el tiempo.

Draco le devolvió el abrazo. Sonrió al notar que su Patronus seguía tranquilo por encima de sus cabezas - ¡Hermione, mira! – dijo. Ella volteó a mirarlo – Pensé en ti al conjurarlo. Pensaba que si se volvía loco, ayudaría.

-Pero ahora no está loco – dijo ella, manteniendo sus ojos sobre él.

-Lo sé – sonrió él, posando su mano en la de ella. Nada sucedió.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla. Mirándolo directamente a sus ojos plateados, sonrió y dijo – Aunque esté tan feliz por eso, necesitamos salir de aquí. No hay necesidad de presionar nuestra suerte.

-Es cierto – dijo él, levantándose. Sostuvo su mano en alto y la levantó a ella. Mientras Hermione caminaba hacia Hagrid y trataba de pensar cómo transportarlo, Draco movió su Patronus alrededor del nido – Si _algunos_ de ustedes tratan de lastimarme, o a mis amigos de nuevo, les aseguro que les mandaré mi basilisco para que los persiga y mate uno por uno. ¿Entendido? - al sonido de varias pinzas chocando, asumió que eso era un sí – Bien. Ahora, por favor, liberen el camino para nosotros. Vamos a salir ahora – se escuchó movimiento alrededor.

Hermione utilizó un hechizo de levitación en Hagrid, pero obviamente se complicó dado que su mano no dejaba de temblar. Necesitarían moverse rápido. Draco tomó a Fang por el collar y los guió a todos fuera de allí, con su Patronus abriendo la marcha.

Cuando lograron alejarse lo suficiente del nido, Draco permitió que su Patronus se desvaneciera y ayudó a Hermione al conjurar otro hechizo de levitación. Incluso con ambos, les tomó un montón de esfuerzo conseguir sacar a Hagrid del bosque y llevarlo a su cabaña.

Para cuando dejaron a Hagrid sobre su cama, el sol ya estaba poniéndose. Draco le dio a Fang algo de carne mientras Hermione preparaba algo de té. Ella le había conjurado un hechizo sanador en la cabeza a Hagrid, así que él solo estaba dormido ahora.

Hagrid se despertó cerca de una hora después para encontrarse a Draco y Hermione sentados a la mesa, tomando té, mientras Fang masticaba un hueso a sus pies. La bruja y el mago lo miraron y sonrieron.

-Buenos días, amorcito – dijo Draco.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Una araña te arrojó una roca a la cabeza – dijo Hermione – Estuviste fuera por mucho tiempo.

-Pero… ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Hermione procedió a contarle a Hagrid la historia completa mientras le servía una taza de té. Él se acercó y se les unió a la mesa, sumamente avergonzado por el hecho de haber sido incapaz de protegerlos.

-Lo lamento, Hermione. Supongo que no fui de mucha ayuda, después de todo.

-¿De qué hablas, Hagrid? Si no fuese por ti, nunca habríamos conseguido los pelos de unicornio. Y eso con las Acromántulas estaba destinado a suceder alguna vez.

-Ese es el precio que pagas por entrar en un nido de arañas – rió Draco.

Hagrid lo miró, con la parte inferior de su tupida barba temblando. Estiró una de sus enormes manos y palmeó a Draco en la espalda, casi derribándolo de su asiento – Eres un buen tipo, Malfoy. Lamento lo que dije antes. Si tú tienes lo que se necesita para cuidar a nuestra Hermione, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte?

-Uh, gracias – dijo Draco, frotando su golpeado cuello.

-No seas tan humilde, Draco – rió Hermione – Si no hubiera sido por tu Patronus, todos estaríamos muertos ahora.

-Y tú que querías que pruebe de cambiarla por otra cosa – dijo él con un guiño.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Es que eres tan predecible. Imagina qué gracioso sería que algo como un conejo saliera de la varita de Draco Malfoy.

-Uh, no me parece gracioso – los tres rieron juntos.

Hagrid preparó la cena esa noche. Draco y Hermione pretendieron disfrutarla, incluso aunque el pan hubiera estado duro como una roca y la carne estuviera recocida.

De regreso a su tienda esa noche, Hermione utilizó uno de sus libros para dibujar un mapa del bosque prohibido. Señaló cada lugar donde podría haber un estanque con agua, y dibujó brillantes unicornios y amenazantes arañas donde se habían encontrado a cada criatura. También marcó aquellos lugares que ella ya conocía, como el lugar donde solía vivir Grawp y donde los centauros siempre solían mostrarse.

Hermione trabajó por horas mientras Draco la miraba. Eventualmente él se cambió la ropa y se fue a la cama, pero cuando ella levantó la mirada notó que él se estaba metiendo en la cama que nunca usaban.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ella.

Draco volteó y la miró – Yendo a dormir. ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

Hermione frunció el ceño – No seas un idiota. Sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Por qué dormirás allí esta noche?

-Te dije antes, Hermione, es todo o nada.

-¿Hablabas en serio? Pensé…

-¿Pensaste qué? ¿Qué diría eso solo por el calor del momento?

-Bueno… si, en realidad. No puedes de verdad esperar que camine de tu mano por todo Hogwarts. E incluso, tú tampoco querrías hacerlo. Soy una Sangresucia, ¿recuerdas?

-Te dije que no te llamaras así nunca más – dijo él fulminándola con la mirada.

Hermione suspiró – Bien. _Hija de Muggles._ De cualquier modo, ¿qué estás tratando de probar?

-No estoy tratando de probar nada. No has revisado las últimas cartas que me mandó mi madre, Hermione. Ella lo sabe, más o menos. Y ya te dije que perdí todos mis amigos.

-Entonces… ¿qué estás diciendo exactamente?

Draco se metió a la cama vacía, tiró de las mantas sobre su pecho y miró hacia el techo – Estoy diciendo que no tengo nada que perder. Eres la única que está escondiendo algo. No yo.

-Pero… eso no es justo.

-No creo que deberías mentirle a Weasley sobre nosotros. No si en realidad planeas casarte con él. El matrimonio debería basarse en la confianza.

-Pero yo no planeaba mentirle. Yo… yo solo pensaba no mencionárselo.

-¿Y si él pregunta?

-No lo hará.

-Podría hacerlo. Definitivamente te preguntarás si tuviste algún romance de verano. ¿Qué harás entonces? Mencionar un par de besos robados con Phil, ¿y dejarlo ahí?

-Yo… yo no lo sé.

-Dices eso muy seguido – dijo él, volteando hacia su costado para desviar su mirada – El reloj está corriendo, Hermione. Quizás es tiempo de que comiences a pensar en lo que realmente quieres. Weasel no va a esperarte por siempre.

Y con eso, Draco cerró sus ojos y se durmió, sin nadie a quien acurrucarse por primera vez en Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo. Hermione quedó allí aturdida y sola, con el sonido del tic-tac del reloj sonando en sus oídos. Draco estaba en lo cierto. Muy pronto el verano terminaría y Hermione no estaba ni cerca de entender lo que realmente quería, peor que al principio del verano. ¿Quería casarse con Ron? ¿O quería una cosa completamente diferente?

Incapaz de seguir trabajando, Hermione dejó de lado el mapa y se puso su pijama, suspirando al echarle un último vistazo a la cabeza del rubio que se entreveía entre las mantas antes de trepar a su propia cama y dormirse.

_(1) Frodo Baggins/ Frodo Bolsón, en español, es uno de los personajes principales de la fantástica saga "El Señor de los Anillos"._

* * *

**_Nota de la Traductora: Hola... hay alguien ahí? sé que estoy una semana atrasada con las publicaciones, los problemas de Internet no se solucionaron y realmente se me complicó ir a otro sitio para subir capítulo. De verdad me disculpo, créanme que estuve completamente angustiada hasta que conseguí actualizar. Obviamente, hoy subiré el capítulo correspondiente al Lunes pasado Y el capítulo correspondiente a este jueves. Espero disfruten ambos y me cuenten qué les pareció._**

**_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews... ¡300! en solo 15 capítulos! yay! Gracias tambien a aquellos que continuamente agregan al historia a sus follows y favoritos. En el capi que viene contesto rr :)_**

**_En fin, corran a leer el que sigue!_**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Hermione y Draco despertaron temprano la mañana siguiente. La lechuza del Sr. Ollivander estaba ya esperándolos pero por alguna razón solo estaba interesada en llevarse los pelos de unicornios. Hermione tuvo que volver a guardar el veneno de las acromántulas por otro día más.

Después de un rápido desayuno, ambos se encaminaron hacia Hogwarts por primera vez en años. La profesora McGonagall ya estaba esperándolos afuera, en la entrada. Ella le entregó unas llaves mágicas a Hermione y dijo – Estoy dejándoles a ambos una enorme responsabilidad. Todos los profesores están demasiado ocupados preparándose para el año escolar como para ayudarlos, así que traten de ser respetuosos y manténganse fuera de sus caminos. La mayoría probablemente no los note.

-Gracias, profesora McGonagall. ¿Le importaría si visitáramos la casa Gryffindor mientras estamos aquí? Siento mucha nostalgia desde que llegamos.

-Por supuesto que sí, Srta. Granger. Ambos tienen permitido visitar sus casas. No hay contraseñas para entrar todavía, dado que aún estamos en el verano. Buena suerte en su búsqueda.

Y con eso, la profesora McGonagall se fue, desapareciendo dentro del castillo hacia lo que Hermione podía asumir que se trataba de la oficina del director.

Hermione y Draco se encaminaron directamente hacia la biblioteca. Él quería holgazanear por allí, pero ella no lo dejó – Hoy tenemos que investigar. Si triunfamos hoy, podremos vagar por ahí mañana.

-No eres divertida – bromeó él, empujándola por el hombro. Hermione retrocedió ante su toque. Ella se había tomado su conversación en serio la noche anterior, y tenía mucho en qué pensar. Lo que ahora mismo necesitaba era algo de espacio pero, desafortunadamente, dadas las circunstancias actuales, no parecía como si fuera a conseguirlo.

Draco no era ciego a su distancia, pero no lo mencionó. Sabía que le había dado mucho en qué pensar. Incluso él tenía mucho para pensar. Mientras que él había predicado que no tenía nada para perder, no había sido completamente honesto. Y aunque su madre _sí_ sospechaba algo, no tenía ningún tipo de fuerte evidencia, más que algunos reportes de un leal elfo doméstico. Si él y Hermione hicieran pública su relación, incluso si fuera solo en Hogsmeade, su madre seguro se enteraría de ello y no dudaría en actuar. No era como si ellos tuvieran nombres de bajo perfil. Él era un Malfoy, y ella era la leal amiga de Harry Potter. Todo el mundo sabía quiénes eran. Su madre se enteraría, sus viejos amigos se enterarían, Potter se enteraría, Weasley se enteraría… pero quizás él quería que todos se enteraran.

En la biblioteca, Hermione tomó por su cuenta la búsqueda del método para extraer las fibras del corazón de un dragón. Dejó en manos de Draco la búsqueda del lugar donde debería encontrarse la Raíz no-muerta.

-¿Confías en que podré buscar todo eso yo solo? – se burló él.

Ella le arrojó una pluma – Solo hazlo, ¿quieres?

Los dos pasaron la mayor parte del día en silencio, tomando notas de cualquier pista potencial que pudieran encontrar. La mayoría de los libros de Hermione solo la llevaban de un libro a otro, pero Draco pudo lograr algo de progreso. La Raíz no-muerta no era exclusiva del Bosque Prohibido. Era más que nada una mutación. Crecían donde sea que se hubiera derramado sangre encima de una planta llamada Sagemary, y solo a la medianoche. Era visible por aproximadamente quince minutos, antes de volver a enterrarse en el suelo.

Draco pasó el resto del día investigando la Sagemary, pero fue incluso más difícil de encontrar información sobre ella que sobre la Raíz no-muerta.

-Esto es en vano – dijo Hermione mientras salían de Hogwarts es noche, apenas notando la mirada escéptica de Draco hacia las escaleras que guiaban hacia la torre de astronomía – Si conseguimos más información, quizás podemos intentar encontrar la Raíz no-muerta mañana por la noche, pero no creo que encontremos alguna vez un modo de extraer una fibra del corazón de un dragón. Quizás es una causa perdida.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres exactamente? ¿Que _en realidad_ matemos un dragón? Porque, si tengo que ser honesto Hermione, incluso si tuviéramos éxito al hacerlo no sé tampoco cómo sacarle una fibra su corazón. Pero supongo que eso no importa, dado que nunca tendremos éxito de cualquier forma.

-En realidad, lo que estoy sugiriendo es que ni intentemos hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el punto si sabemos que vamos a fallar?

-Oh, vamos. Eso no suena como la Hermione Granger que conozco. Encontrarás la forma. Siempre lo haces, ¿no es cierto?

-Quizás- suspiró ella. Mientras caminaban a través de Hogsmeade, Hermione miró hacia una de las calles de los costados – Supongo que no tendrás interés en tomar algo en Cabeza de Puerco, ¿verdad? Sé que es un tanto oscuro, pero no hay ninguna madame Rosmerta con la que tengas que lidiar.

-¿Acaso no es el dueño del Cabeza de Puerco el hermano de Dumbledore? – preguntó Draco levantando sus cejas.

-Sí, pero no te dirá nada. Es muy pasivo, supongo. No sé un modo mejor de describirlo.

Draco gimió – Pero… si él dice algo…

-Al momento en que te sientas incómodo me avisas y nos vamos. Incluso podemos inventarnos una palabra clave si prefieres.

-¿Una palabra clave? ¿Qué tenemos, cinco años? – rió él.

Hermione rió también – Algunas veces un juego inocente de niños puede significar mucho más en tu vida de adultos. ¿Qué tal dragón? Si me preguntas sobre dragones, inventaré alguna excusa y podremos irnos. Nadie nunca se dará cuenta de que el osado Draco Malfoy en realidad se preocupa de lo que la gente piensa de él.

-¿Osado? ¿Qué soy yo, un pato?

Por un momento, Hermione en realidad pensó que Draco podría hacer referencia a una caricatura que ella veía de niña, pero rápidamente descartó la idea. Osado en realidad sonaba como parecido a un pato (1), lo que era posiblemente la razón por la que la caricatura tenía ese nombre en primer lugar.

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo? – preguntó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – Nada. ¿Vamos, entonces?

Caminaron hacia el Cabeza de Puerco y tomaron asiento en una mesa en una esquina oscura. Hermione fue hasta la barra y ordenó dos cervezas de mantequilla y whiskey. Se quedó allí un momento, conversando con el desaliñado barman. Incluso desde la distancia, Draco pudo notar la familiaridad en los ojos del hombre. Se veía un poco más parecido a un animal que Dumbledore, casi como una cabra, pero las similitudes estaban definitivamente allí.

El hombre miró hacia allí y atrapó los ojos de Draco por un minuto mientras seguía conversando con Hermione. La bruja volteó y lo saludó con la mano. Él le devolvió el saludo a medias.

Un par de minutos después, ella regresaba cargando ambas bebidas con una sonrisa en el rostro – Te lo dije, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Para Aberforth, el negocio es el negocio. A él no le importa tenernos aquí.

-¿Sabe él quien soy yo? – preguntó él, tomando su bebida.

-Algo así – dijo ella, volviendo a mirar al barman – Él sabía que eras un Malfoy, dado que ustedes como que son muy parecidos. Asumió que eras _ese_ Malfoy pero, como dije, tú no mataste a nadie. Él sabe eso – Draco permaneció en silencio. Hermione mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él mientras tomaba un trago – Draco, nunca te pregunté esto antes pero, ¿_sabías_ que el profesor Dumbledore estaba muriendo, verdad?

-¿Qué? – preguntó él, casi ahogándose con su bebida.

-Sí, estaba muriendo. Es por eso que le pidió a Snape que lo matara. Sabía que su vida estaba perdida de cualquier modo, y quería salvar tu alma.

-¿Por qué estaba muriendo? – preguntó él con las manos temblorosas.

-Se entusiasmó mucho con uno de los Horrocruxes. Lo maldijo. Seguro que incluso tú notaste su mano ese último año.

-Yo… nunca pensé en eso en realidad – dijo él honestamente – Habían otras cosas en mi mente ese año.

-Realmente desearía que alguien te lo hubiera contado – dijo Hermione poniendo su mano sobre la de él – No sé si sirve de consuelo, pero pensé que deberías saberlo.

-Dragón.

-¿Q-qué? - preguntó Hermione.

-Dragon – repitió él, alejando su mano y levantándose – Quiero irme. Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero yo me marcho.

Draco se apresuró hacia la puerta. Hermione lo miró aturdida por un momento antes de levantarse y seguirlo afuera. Él ya estaba bastante lejos por la calle antes que pudiera alcanzarlo – Draco, ¿qué va mal? – preguntó ella tomándolo por el brazo al llegar junto a él.

Él la alejo – Nada. Solo quiero volver a la carpa. Estoy cansado.

-¡Deja de mentirme! – gritó ella. Draco se detuvo y volteó, atrapando la mirada ardiente de Hermione. Ella se acercó amenazadoramente hacia él – Básicamente, ayer me dijiste que querías algo más aquí, pero ¿cómo podemos intentarlo si no eres honesto conmigo? Dime la verdad, Draco. ¿Por qué te incomodaste tanto allí? Ya pasaron tres años; ¡es tiempo de que comiences a enfrentarte a tus demonios!

-No puedo hacerlo, Hermione.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no puedo!

-Oh, no, ¡no lo hagas, Draco Malfoy! – Gritó ella sosteniendo un firme dedo frente a su rostro – ¡Si yo no tengo permitido ser vaga con mis respuestas, entonces tampoco puedes tú! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Por qué no puedes solo dejarlo ir?

-Porque… - Draco hizo una pausa mirándola directo a sus hermosos ojos y preparándose a sí mismo para el odio que estaba por recibir. Entonces, con un suspiro, dijo – Porque creo que lo habría hecho.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella bajando su dedo.

-Creo que habría asesinado a Dumbledore. Si Snape no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, yo posiblemente lo habría hecho.

Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en él mientras hablaba, sin signos de juicio, sin signos de odio, solo la mirada en blanco.

-No lo entiendes, Hermione. Seguro, prometió mantener mi familia a salvo, pero ¿cómo podría saber si realmente lo habría hecho? Varios Mortífagos estaban apareciendo y me alentaban a que lo hiciera. Tenía miedo. Ya lo había desarmado. ¿Cómo me podría ayudar? Ni siquiera _yo_ podía ayudarme a mí mismo.

-Draco… yo-

-Por favor no me mires – dijo él volteando – No quería contártelo porque sabía que me odiarías, pero esa es la verdad. Lo habría hecho. Sé que lo habría hecho. Incluso sabiendo que Dumbledore ya estaba muriendo no me hace sentir mejor. Un hombre podría haber muerto a mis manos. ¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo mismo? ¿Cómo podría…

Draco no tuvo la oportunidad de continuar. Hermione lo había atraído hacia ella y había envuelto sus brazos a su alrededor. Su cabeza estaba reposando en el pecho de él mientras él se enterraba en su cuello, con sus propios brazos envolviendo reacios la cintura de ella.

-Draco Malfoy, no seas un idiota. Nunca podría odiarte… bueno, de nuevo. Estoy bastante segura que te odiaba antes.

Draco rió entre dientes en su cabello, con unas cuantas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

-Entonces, ¿qué habrías hecho si los Mortífagos no se hubieran aparecido allí?

-¿qué? – preguntó él mientras movía su cabeza para que su voz no fuera sofocada por su hombro.

-Si los Mortífagos no se hubieran aparecido en la torre de Astronomía, ¿habrías aceptado la oferta de Dumbledore?

-Yo… yo no lo sé.

Hermione sonrió contra el pecho de él – Bueno, si sirve de consuelo, creo que lo habrías hecho. No eres malo, Draco. Solo eras un chico joven en una mala situación. Cualquiera lo habría considerado.

-Tú no lo habrías hecho.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza – No creo que eso sea cierto. Si yo sintiera que mi familia estaba amenazada, quizás lo habría hecho. Es difícil de decir dado que soy hija de muggles y todo. Nunca habría estado en esa situación. Tú-sabes-quién nunca me habría buscado.

Draco rió sin gracia – Tienes suerte.

Hermione miró el brazo que la envolvía, con todos los signos de la Marca Tenebrosa escondidos bajo él. Frunció el ceño – Lamento haber hecho que entraras. Volvamos a la tienda y prepararé algo de té. Creo que es lo único que necesitamos beber ahora.

Draco asintió y soltó su agarre. Mientras caminaban por el pueblo no se quejó de Hermione enlazando su brazo con el suyo y apretándose contra él. Lo cierto era que él la necesitaba cerca justo ahora. Había una buena posibilidad de que él cedería y dormiría en la misma cama con ella esa noche, pero solo si ella lo sugería.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó solo en la tienda. Hermione había dejado una nota en la mesa diciendo que debía encargarse de un par de cosas y que se encontraría con él en Hogwarts más tarde. Draco frunció el ceño ante la carta; no era ciego al hecho de que ya no estaba firmada con amor o xoxo. Al final, Hermione no había dormido en su cama la noche anterior después de todo. Ni siquiera insistió en ello. Después de que tomaron un té, ella lo arropó en su cama y le dio un último abrazo antes de marcharse hacia su propia cama. Él estaba perdiéndola. Sabía que estaba haciéndolo.

Draco estaba demasiado estresado para comer, así que rápidamente se cambió de ropa y se encaminó hacia Hogwarts. Quizás podría acallar sus millones de pensamientos con el estudio.

Habían pasado unas buenas dos horas antes de que Hermione apareciera por la biblioteca – Hola – dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola – le respondió él, metiendo su nariz incluso más profundo en su libro.

¿Encontraste algo nuevo sobre la Raíz no-muerta?

-No en realidad. Solo algo acerca de que toma un brillante color violeta-azulado por los quince minutos que está fuera. Supongo que podríamos solo vagar por el Bosque Prohibido a esa hora y probar nuestra suerte.

-Tendríamos que ser _verdaderamente_ afortunados – rió Hermione – Creo que mejor seguimos buscando.

Ambos permanecieron en la biblioteca por el resto del día, sin siquiera notar cuando tiempo había asado hasta que escucharon los zapatos de alguien resonar en la biblioteca, detenerse frente a su mesa y comenzar a golpetear contra el suelo con rapidez. Ambos levantaron la mirada para ver a la profesora McGonagall mirándolos a través de sus gafas cuadradas.

-El rumor que anda por ahí es que ustedes dos no salieron de este salín en _todo_ el día, ¡ni siquiera para comer! Ahora, _sé_ que eso no puede ser cierto.

-¿Acaso ya se terminó el día? – preguntó Draco mirando por la ventana más cercana. El sol comenzaba a ponerse – Oh, quién lo hubiera dicho…

-Uh, lo lamento profesora McGonagall. Nos quitaremos de su camino de inmediato.

-Ustedes _no_ harán tal cosa. Ambos me acompañarán al Gran Salón a tener una comida adecuada. _¡Ahora!_

Ella no tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Trataron de acomodar sus libros, pero la profesora McGonagall no se los permitió.

-Van a tener que sacarlos de nuevo mañana. En ese caso, sería mejor que los dejaran afuera y se evitaran el trabajo.

-Me gusta su nuevo yo, profesora. Es tan relajada – dijo Draco con un guiño.

-No trate de utilizar su encanto conmigo, Sr. Malfoy. Le aseguro que no funcionará – Draco y Hermione notaron la leve mueca de gracia en los labios de ella. Se miraron entre sí y rieron.

Ese primer paso dentro del Gran Salón fue intenso tanto para Hermione como para Draco. La última vez que habían estado allí fue justo después de la guerra. Los muertos y heridos estaban desparramados alrededor; tantas vidas destruidas en tan horrible batalla. Era difícil mirar este salón hora, incluso cuando estaba completamente restaurado, sin contar a los fantasmas de aquellos que habían peleado y muerto aquí. Porque ninguno de ellos era ciego ante el hecho de que varios fantasmas _actuales_ flotaban en este lugar ahora, y que no lo habían hecho en el tiempo que habían estado en el colegio. Posiblemente víctimas de la guerra.

La cena esa noche fue… interesante, por decir lo menos. Hermione se puso al día con sus profesores preferidos, pero Draco poco a poco era más consciente de que su favorito no estaba ya por aquí. Hagrid habló con él por un rato, diciendo que había recibido una carta muy bonita de Grawp esa mañana, donde halagaba totalmente a Draco.

-Tu hermano es un gran…líder – dijo él, esperando decir bien su título.

-Sí, lo es. Yo estaba un poco reacio a dejarlo ir cuando me lo pidió, pero debes dejar que ellos cometan sus propios errores, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé – dijo Draco, mirando hacia su jugo de calabaza.

-No lo hagas, Malfoy.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él finalmente levantando la mirada hacia el enorme hombre.

-No la alejes de él. Quizás sí cambiaste, pero aún sigues sin ser suficientemente bueno para ella.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Sí lo sabes – dijo Hagrid tomando un largo trago de su bebida. No le dijo nada más en el resto de la noche.

Hermione y Draco se excusaron antes que los demás. Iban caminando de regreso a la biblioteca cuando Hermione atrapó un vistazo del pasillo que llevaba hacia las mazmorras. Se detuvo y miró hacia allí. Draco se detuvo un par de pasos por delante y volteó.

-¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó él siguiendo su mirada.

-Draco, ¿Me mostrarías… los dormitorios Slytherin?

Draco rió – Solo si _tú_ me muestras los de Gryffindor.

-Muy bien – dijo Hermione caminando hacia adelante.

El rostro de Draco cayó - ¿Qué?

-Dije que 'muy bien', Draco. Te mostraré el mío si me muestras el tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo ella con un guiño.

-Pero en realidad _no quiero_ conocer los dormitorios Gryffindor. Solo estaba molestándote.

-Oh, vamos, Draco. ¿Nunca sentiste curiosidad por saber cómo son?

-No.

-Estás mintiendo –dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡No lo estoy!

-Sí, lo estás. Vamos – Hermione lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a llevarlo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor – Ahora, si eres bueno, quizás incluso te cuente la historia de cuando Harry y Ron se transformaron en Crabbe y Goyle y _tú_ los dejaste entrar a tu sala común.

-Espera…_ ¿qué?_

-¡Ah, ah, ah! Dije que solo si eres bueno.

Draco no objetó de nuevo mientras ella encabezaba la marcha hacia el séptimo piso de Hogwarts. Al final, estaba jadeando – Por Merlín, Hermione. ¿De verdad subían todas estas escaleras todos los días? ¿Cómo hizo Longbottom para seguir manteniendo todo ese peso extra?

-Por favor, no insultes a Neville, Draco. Es un muy querido amigo mío.

-¿Puedes decir honestamente que Longbottom nunca dijo algo malo sobre mí?

-Bueno, no – dijo Hermione – pero, para ser honesto, yo misma dije mi buena porción de cosas malas hacia ti. Así como estoy segura de que tú las dijiste sobre mí.

-Absolutamente – dijo él con un guiño.

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de caminar hacia el retrato de La Dama Gorda y decir – Buenas noches. Me dijeron que no necesito una contraseña para entrar.

-Sí, está en lo correcto – dijo la Dama Gorda mirando escépticamente – Me acuerdo de ti, pero maldita sea si me acuerdo de él. ¿Era un Gryffindor?

-Uh… ¡sí! – Dijo Hermione demasiado entusiasta – En realidad es más grande de lo que parece, unos buenos diez años por encima de mí.

-¿Qué-

-_Seguro_ que lo recuerda. Era una cosita pequeñita, no más alto que un niño de primero hasta que se graduó. No fue hasta que estuvo en sus veinte cuando finalmente pegó el estirón.

-¡HEY-

-Oh, sí. _Claro_ que lo recuerdo. Que tonta soy – rió la Señora Gorda – Que maravilloso verlos de nuevo. Por favor, tomen el tiempo que necesiten.

El retrato se abrió, revelando un pasillo circular detrás de él. Draco miró a través de él inseguro antes que Hermione lo tomara por la mano y lo llevara hacia adentro – De verdad, Draco, actúas como si se tratara del más fuerte tabú.

-Bueno, es casi como si lo fuera – dijo Draco – Si cualquier Slytherin se enterara que entré aquí, me masacraría.

-Qué bueno que solo se enterarían si tú se los dices – sonrió ella – Ahora, vamos.

Él la siguió por el resto del camino, eventualmente entrando a un salón circular con un montón de sillas acolchonadas, mesas y tapetes. Una gran chimenea se adueñaba de una de las paredes, y toda la sala irradiaba un brillo dorado. No iba a mentir, era hermoso. Pero no era la casa Slytherin.

-¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Hermione, hundiéndose en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea, que ya estaba chisporroteando.

Draco caminó hacia una de las ventanas y miró hacia los jardines – Nada mal. Un poco demasiado rojo y dorado para mi gusto, pero puedo notar su atractivo. ¿Cómo son los dormitorios?

-¿Quieres ver mi vieja habitación? – preguntó Hermione pícaramente.

-Absolutamente – dijo Draco, con su cabeza ya inundada con fantasías de él seduciendo a Hermione en la cama donde ella había dormido siendo estudiante.

Hermione saltó del sillón y se apresuró hacia una de las escaleras de caracol en uno de los costados del salón. Corrió por ella y Draco trató de seguirla, pero incluso antes de que hubiera alcanzado el primer piso, toda la escalera colapsó en un tobogán y lo arrastró de vuelta hacia la sala común. Podía oír a Hermione riendo desde dentro de la torre.

-Oh, cierto. Lo olvidé. No se permiten chicos. Lo siento – un instante después, ella bajaba deslizándose por el tobogán con la más grande sonrisa en el rostro.

-No sé por qué, pero dudo eso – dijo él, sosteniendo en alto su mano y ayudándola a levantarse.

Una vez en sus pies, Hermione se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Draco. Cuando se alejó, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo – Sé que se supone que no debo hacer eso, pero es que debía tener uno mientras estemos aquí. Diría que besar a un Slytherin en la sala común de Gryffindor es un mayor tabú que solo estar aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Draco rió entre dientes antes de agarrarla y besarla de nuevo – Como dije, me agrada un poco.

-Sabía que lo haría – ella le dio un último besito en los labios antes de empujarlo hacia la salida – Vamos. Es hora que tú me muestres _el tuyo._

-Puedo mostrarte el mío justo ahora si eso es todo lo que deseas.

Hermione rodó sus ojos. Algunas veces podía ser tan vulgar. Si Ron decía algo como eso, ella no dudaría en golpearlo. ¿_Cómo_ influía todo esto en ella?

Hermione arrastró a Draco por todo el camino hacia las mazmorras antes de dejarlo que él encabezara la marcha. Ella conocía en términos generales el lugar donde se encontraban los dormitorios Slytherin, pero no la posición exacta.

Eventualmente se detuvieron frente a una pared. Draco la miró por un momento antes de empujarla y revelar una pesada puerta de piedra – Nunca hice esto sin una contraseña. Supongo que solo se abre.

Draco sostuvo la puerta abierta y permitió que Hermione pasara primero antes de cerrarla cuidadosamente tras ellos. Aun no podía creer que ella lo convenciera de hacer esto. Pero cuando notó el placer en su rostro al mirar con los ojos amplios la Sala Común de Slytherin, se olvidó de todo su escepticismo y comenzó a disfrutarlo.

-Es mucho menos aterradora de lo que me esperaba – dijo ella, pasando sus manos a lo largo de una de las sillas con respaldo alto – Pero la Sala Común de Gryffindor es mucho más acogedora. ¿Cómo se supone que podré acurrucarme en una de éstas sillas?

Draco se sentó en la silla que ella estaba tocando y la arrastró sobre su regazo. Acomodándola entre sus brazos, le dio un largo y apasionado beso. Cuando se separó, él sonrió y le dijo - ¿Suficientemente acogedor para ti?

Hermione rió – Esto habría sido _mucho_ mejor en un sillón.

Bajándose de su regazo, Hermione caminó hacia la chimenea y comenzó a examinar los adornos – Me gusta esto – dijo ella – Es mucho más elaborada que la nuestra. Supongo que todo este salón es, cómo decirlo, más _clásico_ que el de Gryffindor.

-Ahora comienzas a entenderlo, Mione – dijo él, levantándose de la silla y echándole un buen vistazo al salón en donde él solía pasar tanto tiempo.

-¿Puedo ver tu antigua habitación? – preguntó Hermione, quien de repente estaba tras él.

-Nunca llegué a ver el tuyo – rió Draco.

-Eso solo porque un hechizo mágico se aseguró de que no lo hicieras.

-Estoy seguro que hay chicos que subieron allí antes – dijo él.

Hermione sonrió – Por supuesto que sí, pero realmente tienes que estar determinado y tener suficiente valor para hacerlo.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo no tengo valor? – preguntó él.

-Estoy _diciendo_ que no lo intentaste.

-Volviste solo unos segundos después. ¿Por qué habría de estar motivado a subir si el premio ya estaba conmigo?

-Eso es dulce – dijo Hermione – Creo - Lo tomó por la mano – Ahora, muéstrame tu habitación.

Draco condujo a Hermione a través de una puerta en el extremo más alejado de la sala común. Caminaron por un largo pasillo cubierto de ventanas que les mostraba distintas vistas de las profundidades del lago. Hermione jadeó al ver pasar un Grindylow, agarrándose del brazo de Draco cuando éste le mostró sus dientes verdes.

Draco rió – De verdad, Hermione, te enfrentaste a dragones, arañas gigantes, vampiros y dementores, ¿pero un _Grindylow_ detrás de una capa de vidrio mágico te asusta? ¿Qué crees que hará? ¿Presionarse contra la ventana y hacerte caras feas?

Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo – Oh, ha, ha. No tengo miedo que me ataque. Es solo que es horroroso.

-Estoy acostumbrado a ellos – dijo Draco, ahora guiándola por una escalera al final del pasillo. Bajaron dos pisos antes de que él la metiera en una habitación y dijera – Aquí estamos.

Hermione le echó un buen vistazo a la habitación que la rodeaba. Eran más largos y más angostos que los dormitorios Gryffindor, y emitían la misma luz esmeralda que la Sala Común. Había dos ventanas a cada lado de la habitación, cubiertas con cortinas verde oscuras que por lo general estaban abiertas, revelando una parte mucho más hermosa del Lago, decorado por un bosque de plantas acuáticas y cientos de peces coloridos.

Los ojos de Hermione vagaron de un lado a otro entre cinco pomposas camas, cada una decorada con sus propias cortinas verdes o plateadas para la privacidad - ¿Puedo adivinar cuál fue la tuya? – preguntó ella.

Draco sonrió – Adelante.

Hermione miró pensativamente a cada cama antes de señalar una cerca de la ventana a la derecha – Esa.

Draco levantó sus cejas - ¿Por qué esa?

-Bueno, creo que podemos asumir que compartiste habitación con Crabbe y Goyle, por lo que estoy segura que ambos estaban más que deseosos de que tú eligieras primero. Habrías elegido una cerca de una ventana, dado que eso se considera lo ideal, y me gustan más los colores de esta; con mantas verdes y cortinas plateadas. Es mejor que la que está junto a la otra ventana. Además, las cortinas son un poquito transparentes, por lo que podrías espiar hacia afuera si lo quisieras. Supongo que si eras tan chismoso como lo eres ahora, siempre querrías saber qué es lo que sucedía.

-¿De verdad _tú_ estás diciendo que _yo_ doy chismoso? Me ofendes, Hermione.

-¿Estoy en lo cierto? – preguntó ella, con una burlona mirada en el rostro.

Draco rodó los ojos – Claro que lo estás, aunque dudo que todo eso pasara por mi cabeza cuando la escogí, excepto por lo de la ventana. Zabini tomó la otra tan pronto como elegí la mía, así que no tuve la opción de cambiar. Pero estoy de acuerdo. Estos colores _son_ mejores.

Hermione caminó hacia la vieja cama de Draco y la miró por un minuto. Sus manos se movían inquietas. Draco las miró con curiosidad. Ella parecía estar nerviosa por algo.

Entonces, Hermione tomó a Draco por el brazo y lo tiró sobre su cama – Quédate allí por un minuto – dijo ella, cerrando las cortinas.

-Hermione, qué-

-¡Quédate allí! – gritó de nuevo cuando sus manos se movieron para abrir las cortinas. Rápidamente las bajó, pero aún trató de visualizar a través del semi transparente material para ver qué estaba haciendo Hermione. Desafortunadamente, ella estaba fuera de vista. Varios minutos después, su silueta reapareció y ella dijo – Bueno, ahora puedes salir.

Draco abrió las cortinas - ¡Por la barba de Merlín! – se sorprendió al encontrar a Hermione parada en medio de la habitación, vestida con nada más que una pequeña bata color verde Slytherin - ¿Estás tratando de seducirme, Mione? Porque si eso hacías, está funcionando.

-Supongo que estoy haciéndolo – dijo Hermione, caminando incómoda hacia él – Pero no estoy haciendo esto solo porque apenas me tocaste en los últimos dos días. Tuve algo de tiempo para pensar, y finalmente veo de qué estabas hablando. Todos estos secretos no son sanos. Entonces… - dejó salir un gran suspiro, causando que sus pechos rebotaran en el pequeño salto de cama. Draco no pudo mirar hacia otro lado – Voy a decirle a Ron al final del verano. Prefiero ser yo quien tenga que contárselo, pero si él se entera por otros medios… oh, bueno – dijo ella, moviendo su mano con indiferencia – Si realmente quiere casarse conmigo, él tendrá que aceptar que esto sucedió.

Draco de repente recordó su conversación con Hagrid durante la cena en el Gran Salón – Hermione, ¿por casualidad no le dijiste esto a Hagrid?

-Sí, se lo conté esta mañana – dijo ella - ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo? Ugh, ¡le dije que no dijera nada! Te lo dije, ¡ese hombre no es capaz de guardarse nada!

-Él no me dijo nada, Hermione – lo defendió Draco – No de alguna forma que yo pudiera entenderlo, al menos. Pensé que él solo estaba especulando.

-Oh, bueno – dijo Hermione, cerrando el pequeño espacio que los separaba – Entonces… ¿qué piensas? – se sonrojó.

-¿Estuviste usando esto todo el día? – preguntó él, jugando con uno de los lazos de la bata – Porque si lo hiciste, debiste quitarte la ropa mucho antes.

-Sí – respondió Hermione – Lo compré en el pueblo. Mi primera compra de lencería sexy. ¿Se ve bien? No soy muy buena con todo este rollo de seductora, pero pensé que te gustaría el verde.

-Oh, creo que estás haciéndolo muy bien – dijo Draco, pasando sus labios por su cuello - ¿De verdad quieres follarme en los dormitorios Slytherin? Nunca pensé que te atraería la idea.

Hermione rió mientras él comenzaba a mordisquearle la oreja – Bueno, sabía que a _ti _ te gustaría. Y prefería hacerlo aquí antes que en _mi_ habitación.

-Entonces por eso es que bajaste por el tobogán al instante – rió Draco mientras pasaba sus manos a lo largo de la sedosa tela – Eres bastante tramposa, Granger. Y quizás un poco astuta.

Hermione rió con él – Supongo que me sortearon en la casa equivocada, después de todo.

Finalmente juntando sus bocas, Draco agarró a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo sobre la cama. Se sorprendió ante lo ansioso que estaba por sacarle esa ropa, dado lo increíble que se veía en ella. Ya tenía la bata medio abierta cuando decidió volver a colocársela. No necesitaba que estuviera fuera para lo que tenía planeado hacerle.

Hermione lo empujó hacia abajo y comenzó a besarlo con fuerza antes de quitarle la camisa y mover su lengua a lo largo de su pecho. No mucho después ya le había quitado toda la ropa y se posicionaba a sí misma sobre él. Draco gimió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello de él, atrayéndola hacia abajo para poder besarla mientras ella movía su cadera contra la de él.

Él eventualmente la colocó debajo de él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras el rostro de ella exudaba placer. Ella lo tomó por la nuca y lo empujó hacia abajo, besándolo todo el tiempo, sin querer dejarlo ir. Ella ya sabía que cuando tuviera que separarse de él al final del verano sería difícil. Una parte de ella realmente se interesaba por Draco, quizás incluso lo amaba, pero, incluso ahora, Ron nunca se alejaba de su mente. Aun así, logró empujar todos los pensamientos sobre él hacia la parte trasera de su mente y se enfocó en el aquí y ahora.

Sus dedos de los pies comenzaron a torcerse al acercarse a su clímax. Sabía que Draco también estaba cerca por el modo en que le mordía el labio inferior mientras la besaba. Gritaron al mismo tiempo, con el cuerpo de Draco cayendo flojo sobre ella. Trató de recobrar el aliento por un momento y luego rodó a un lado, atrayéndola junto a él. Hermione permaneció allí con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco, mientras él la envolvía firmemente con un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella siempre se había sorprendido por la perfección al encajar uno con otro. Nunca habían abrazos o arrumacos incómodos entre ambos. De alguna forma, siempre parecían funcionar bien.

-Entonces, ¿realmente quieres hacer esto? – susurró Draco.

Hermione asintió contra su pecho – Sí, quiero. Nunca debí intentar esconder esto en primer lugar. No hice nada malo.

-¿Pero qué pasa si Weasley no lo ve de ese modo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros – Supongo que eso significa que no estamos destinados a estar juntos. ¿Es malo de mi parte decir eso?

Draco negó con la cabeza – No. Como dije antes, los matrimonios deben basarse en la confianza. Si no puedes ser honesta con él, entonces él no te merece – Draco pasó saliva – Y creo que es tiempo de que yo sea honesto contigo.

Hermione levantó la mirada y preguntó – Draco, ¿estás seguro? No tienes que hacerlo si…

-No, Hermione, quiero hacerlo. Hace tiempo que quiero decírtelo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Draco se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Mi orgullo, supongo. Habías metido tu nariz en esto, así que quería castigarte. No lo hice intencionalmente.

-Está todo bien – dijo Hermione arrastrándose hacia arriba para que su cabeza estuviera al mismo nivel que la de él – Dime tan poco o mucho como lo desees. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí contigo sin importar nada – se estiró y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

Draco le dio un apretón antes de comenzar – Mi padre ha estado enfermo por bastante tiempo ahora, pero no físicamente. Él se volvió… - suspiró - un enfermo mental poco tiempo después de la guerra. Está convencido de que Ya-Sabes-Quién volverá y castigará nuestra familia por traicionarlo al final. Mi madre trató de mantenerlo oculto, mandándome a trabajar en su lugar, negándose a llevarlo a San Mungo, pero durante el último año su salud física comenzó a deteriorarse también. Se está literalmente matando a sí mismo con el dolor, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

Estuve… trabajando duro para limpiar el nombre de los Malfoy. Incluso aunque no participáramos de la batalla final, nuestro estatus está seriamente manchado, pero el dinero y la caridad nos están ayudando ahora. Yo solo… quiero devolverle algo de poder a mi familia. Quizás si lo hago, él verá que no todo está perdido y volverá a nosotros.

-Pero… ¿por qué no quieres verlo? – preguntó Hermione apoyando su frente contra la mejilla de él.

-No lo sé. Yo… supongo que necesitaba algo de tiempo _sin_ tener que verlo, ¿sabes?

Ella asintió.

-Es difícil ver a alguien que amas desperdiciar día tras día. No sé cómo hace mi madre. Y por eso cuando el Sr. Ollivander me pidió que viniera ni siquiera dudé en decirle que sí. Necesitaba alejarme. Me siento culpable por ello todos los días.

-N deberías – dijo Hermione besándolo en la mejilla – Es obvio que amas a tu padre. Si llega el momento en que debes regresar, te aseguro que el Sr. Ollivander te hará llegar un mensaje.

-Sí. Él ya conoce la situación. Se lo confié hace mucho tiempo. Es triste, pero creo que el anciano debe ser mi único amigo – Hermione le dio una fría mirada. Draco rió – Es decir, además de ti.

-Si quieres, cuando regresemos estoy dispuesta a darle a esos Slytherin una firme charla. Suena como que todos ellos podrían aprender algunos modales.

-No – dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza – No hay necesidad. Honestamente no creo extrañarlos tanto. En el colegio tenía seguidores, no amigos.

Hermione rió – Creo que es una línea muy delgada. Ahora, vamos – dijo ella sentándose y sacándolo de la cama – Hay un lugar al que debemos ir.

Después de vestirse de nuevo, Draco hizo la cama mientras Hermione miraba fuera de la ventana al calamar gigante, quien pasaba por allí nadando. Jadeó cuando pegó un tentáculo al vidrio. Draco vino por detrás de ella y golpeó la ventana. El calamar se alejó nadando.

-Odia cuando haces eso – dijo él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y besando su cuello - ¿Realmente debemos irnos? Sería muy divertido empotrarte contra este vidrio y hacer de las mías contigo mientras el calamar gigante nos mira.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Tienes las fantasías más extrañas. Pero, sí, tenemos que irnos. Se está haciendo tarde y necesito llevarte a un último lugar antes de prolongar nuestra estadía.

Saliendo de su agarre, Hermione caminó hacia la puerta, volteó antes de abrirla y dijo – Quizás la próxima vez – le guiñó antes de salir de la habitación. Draco la siguió contento, tomando su mano mientras los dos caminaban a través de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Él le dio un último vistazo antes de que Hermione lo arrastrara hacia la salida y lo guió de regreso a la parte delantera del castillo.

Se detuvo al final de las escaleras que llevaban hacia la torre de Astronomía. Draco miró hacia arriba a los oscuros escalones como si estuvieran infectados con viruela de dragón o algo igual de grotesco.

-¿Por qué tenemos que subir allí? – preguntó él.

Porque necesitas enfrentarte a tu pasado, Draco. Todos tus temores están allí arriba. Es tiempo que los conquistes. Ahora, vamos – dijo ella, tomando un paso al frente.

Draco tomó otro detrás de ella. Sostuvo su mano mientras lentamente ascendían las escaleras, juntos. Cuando llegaron arriba, Draco tomó un momento para regularizar su respiración antes de caminar hacia el lugar donde una vez había intentado matar un hombre. Hermione lo empujó un poco más allá, pasando el sitio donde él había estado para posicionarse en el lugar desde donde Dumbledore había caído. Él miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al no ver el cuerpo aún tirado allí, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Es tan horrible como pensaste que sería? – preguntó Hermione, mirándolo.

Draco sacudió su cabeza – No. Todo se ve bastante normal. Como siempre lo hizo.

-¿Lo ves? Nada que temer – Hermione lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazó.

Los dos eventualmente se apretujaron contra la pared en lo más alto de la torre y miraron hacia el cielo nocturno. Se sentía increíble estar ahí arriba juntos. Como si nada en el mundo pudiera llegar a herirlos alguna vez.

Justo alrededor de la medianoche, Hermione notó una extraña luz viniendo desde el bosque. Se levantó para investigar - ¡Draco, mira! – gritó ella.

Draco se levantó de su sitio en el suelo y se unió a Hermione al borde de la torre. Ella señalaba una leve luz brillosa violeta-azulada apenas a unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque – La raíz no-muerta – dijo él.

-¡Vamos! ¡Debemos apresurarnos! – Hermione lo tomó de la mano y salió corriendo

En segundos estuvieron abajo, en el hall de entrada y luego atravesaban la puerta. Corrieron a través de los jardines y se encaminaron al bosque. Hermione tenía un gran sentido de orientación, y muy poco tiempo después estaban mirando a la hermosa y brillante planta.

Los ojos de Hermione se encendieron ante la vista de ella – Realmente es la raíz. No puedo creer que de verdad tengamos tanta suerte.

-Tampoco yo – dijo Draco, cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a cavar alrededor de la planta. Hermione se le unió. Pudieron sacar la raíz desde la base justo cuando comenzaba a volver a enterrarse. Habían ganado.

Con la Raíz no-muerta en sus manos con éxito, Draco rió antes de mirar a Hermione y atraerla en un beso. Se quedaron así por un momento antes de finalmente alejarse del otro y sonreír. Se levantaron y caminaron fuera del Bosque Prohibido con sus brazos envueltos alrededor del otro. Después de todo, ellos debían ser la cosa menos prohibida de lo que los rodeaba. Y desde esa noche Hermione y Draco ya no estaban prohibidos. Eran legales.

_(1) Aquí hay un juego de palabras entre Plucky (osado, valeroso) y Duck (pato), y Hermione lo relaciona con el Plucky Duck, caricatura que no conozco en realidad pero según Wikipedia es un patito verde parecido al pato Donald en versión pequeña, color verde y con una camisetita blanca que vive haciendo travesuras._

* * *

**_Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, les dejé dos capítulos bastante largos, y con unos cuantos datos curiosos aquí y allá. Primero Draco se pone firme con el Todo o Nada, se da cuenta de que está, de hecho, enamorado de Hermione, y luego ella decide que harán pública su relacion. Un paso importante, que demuestra lo mucho que ambos van cambiando, y el cambio en la relacion de Ron y Hermione, que de repente pasa a no ser taaaan importante para ella, aunque sigue presente._**

**_Mis queridos Guests:_**

**_Lily Leon: Hola nena! Aqui tengo los capítulos, y lamento muchisimo la demora. Espero que estos capis hayan llenado tus expectativas ;) un besote enorrrrme y gracias por seguir leyendo :)_**

**_Bliu Liz: hola! muy cierto, las personas pueden ser bastante duras :S de cualquier modo, Hermione siempre se empeña en ver lo mejor de cada uno, así que en eso va bien nuestro rubio :) muchisimas gracias por comentar, nena. Espero que disfrutaras los capítulos !_**

**_Katya: Hola bombón, no te preocupes, por favor, si no llegas a pasarte por el fic. Me interesa mucho más que vos estés 100% bien :) Bueno, creo que todo el mundo tiene que bajar un cambio con Draco y dejar de juzgarlo por el pasado. Pero ya recibirán su leccion ;) el patronus de Draco funciona así porque, tal como lo menciona en el capi 15, tienealgunas dudas con hermione. Supongo que notarás que en el capi 16 la serpiente sale perfecta y se mantiene en su forma incluso cuando ellos se toman de la mano. La respuesta a eso está en unas líneas más arriba, cuando comprende finalmente que está enamorado :) Aquí también leemos al fin lo que sucede con Lucius, y la razón de tanto secretismo. Espero haber contestado tus dudas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :) :) un beso enorme!_**

**_Alona: Hola linda! tal como dijiste en tu rr anterior, poco a poco vamos adentrándonos en Draco, y ahora más que nunca! Como le dije a Katya, pronto aquellos que juzgan a Draco recibirán su lección ;) Y si, aunque él antes pensara que no era capaz de amar, aquí vemos que definitivamente terminó por ponerle nombre a lo que siente por Mione, y está dispuesto a probar que él es mejor que Ron.. veremos como sale eso! Skeeter... bueno, es molesta por naturaleza, no creas que desaparecio! ;) te mando un beso enormeee y ojala disfrutes los capítulos!_**

**_Elegv: Hola nena! Creo que esos gestos de Draco, grandes-medianos-pequeños son los que funcionan como un tipo de comprobante de los fuertes sentimientos del rubio. A ver, se preocupa por ella, lo admitió en voz alta, y lo que Rosmerta le dijo le funcionó a él para evaluar su situacion. Al menos decidió enfrentarse a lo que se viene, aceptar sus sentimientos y darle un ultimátum a Mione, que quizás es lo que ella necesitaba para también animarse a hacer pública la relacion..Con respecto a Rita, bueno, habrá que esperar un pco más :) muchisimas gracias por escribirme nena, te mando un beso enorrrrrme!_**

**_SALESIA:Hola! :) bueno, sí, definitivamente fue un capítulo que tendría que haber abierto los ojos de aquellos que juzgan sin saber, pero evidentemente aún se guardan sus reservas. Esos días que pasaron juntos les sirvieron a Draco y Mione para afianzar su relacion-no-relacion, pero como dices, si realmente hubiera estado el escarabajo en la tienda, posiblemente todo se vaya por el desague.. habrá que esperar para ver los daños! y me alegra que notaras el hecho de que Draco no parece considerar a nadie a la altura de Hermione. Ni siquiera él mismo, pero está dispuesto a merecerla. Me pareció algo muy dulce de su creo que, dejando de lado aquellas donaciones con fines de aumentar su renombre, las anónimas son las que realmente cuentan para mejorar su imagen, sobretodo ante la gente que realmente importa, como Mione. Creo que ella valora mucho más aquellas que no tenían fines "egoistas", por así decirlo, no? El detallazo de preparar el almuerzo tan amado por Mione, lo que le trae reuerdos de su hogar también es importante. Demuestra el buen corazón de nuestro rubio. Nena siempre disfruto tus comentarios, los agradezco con el corazón! Eso que vos decías que faltaba, bueno, aquí está. Draco confirmó sus sentimientos, aunque Hermione aún se muestra reacia a hacerlo (del todo).. Graciaspor escribirme! un besotote enorme!_**

**_Como siempre, si ven algún error me avisan porfis así corrijo, al igual si me olvido de responderle a alguien, con o sin cuenta. Prometo no volver a retrasarme!_**

**_Bueno, les comento que estoy contenta por el pase de Argentina a los octavos en el mundial, aunque insisto en que no están dando su 100%. Obviamente aliento a mi país, pero igual suerte a todas las otras selecciones que participen, y ojalá que la Copa quede aquí en Latinoamérica, ya que España lamentablemente quedó fuera (perdón, detesto Alemania , y me alegra que Inglaterra haya quedado fuera también jajaja Sin ofender a nadie, no?) :*_**

**_Recomendación McFly de hoy: Too Close To Comfort._**

**_*Dejo un datito: pude avanzar mucho con la traduccion de este fic, ya tengo capis preparaditos para salir cuanto antes... ;) y también tengo otra traduccion en el horno, que espero que les llame la atencion cuando comience a publicarla... eso no más, me voy corriendo*_**

**_Nos leemos el Martes que viene!_**

**_Pekis :)_**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione y Draco se despertaron más tarde que de costumbre. Cuando volvieron a la tienda la noche anterior, y Hermione comenzó a cambiar su ropa revelando la sexy bata verde, Draco apenas pudo contenerse. Estuvieron despiertos hasta casi el amanecer haciendo… varias cosas. Y luego despertaron y volvieron a hacerlo tarde por la mañana. Al menos tenían pasión, aunque faltaran otras cosas.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que cumplas hoy mi fantasía de la ventana? – preguntó mientras Hermione se recostaba sobre él.

Ella rió sin aliento – No sé de donde sacas tu energía, Draco, pero yo estoy exhausta. Además, creo que podríamos tomar un descanso del estudio hoy y controlar el resto de los posibles sitios con agua en el Bosque Prohibido. Quizás también nos encontramos con unicornios en el camino. Aún necesitamos tres cabellos más, y uno debe ser de esa enorme hembra que Ollivander decía.

Antes de salir, Hermione revisó su bolsito de viaje sobrecargado y sacó todo excepto lo esencial. Ya comenzaba a cansarse de tener que rebuscar entre miles de cosas para encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Mientras hacía lo mismo con el bolsito encantado de Draco, se encontró una vez más con el trapeador Muggle que había sacado hace un tiempo mientras estaban en el desierto – De verdad, Draco, ¿por qué tienes esta cosa aquí? ¿Le pusiste un hechizo volador para mezclar un poco las cosas?

-No – dijo Draco tomando el trapeador de sus manos y dejándolo cuidadosamente bajo la cama.

-¿Qué es, entonces? – preguntó ella, más curioso que nunca.

-Ruskle me lo dio – dijo él mirando hacia la cocina donde el elfo doméstico estaba preparándoles el almuerzo para el camino – Ruskle, ¿podrías irte al pueblo y buscarnos algo de caramelos antes de que nos marchemos? Me gustarían algunos pasteles de calderos y ranas de chocolates. ¿Tú que quieres, Mione?

-Oh, no lo sé – dijo ella – Algunas plumas de azúcar y bocaditos de licor estarían bien.

-Como lo desee, Joven Amo. ¡_Pop!._

Tan pronto como se hubo marchado, Draco volteó hacia Hermione y dijo – Mira, Ruskle no sabe esto pero antes de que me marchara le pedí que me trajera algo largo y angosto y me trajo esto. Ni siquiera sé que es.

-Es un _trapeador, _Draco – él la miró en blanco – la gente lo usa para limpiar pisos – aún nada – De verdad, nunca conocí nadie que viviera en un cascarón al igual que tú – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos - ¿Y para qué lo necesitabas?

-Para esto – tomó el trapeador de debajo de la cama y lo desdobló. Sostuvo su mano hacia afuera mientras lo sacudía, y atrapó a algo que cayó de él. Le pasó el objeto a Hermione. Ella se sorprendió al notar que era una varita – Es la de mi padre – dijo él – Se la saqué de su bastón antes de marcharme. No está en condiciones de tratar de usarla, y mi madre no se la quitaría. No creo que haya notado que le falta, o ya habría dicho algo al respecto.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la varita – Entonces, ¿tu padre está enfermo mentalmente y tu madre no ve la razón para quitarle la varita?

-Ella está en negación – dijo él, volviendo a tomar la varita y, una vez más, enrollándola con el trapeador – A ella le gusta imaginar que solo está enfermo físicamente. Nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza que él accidentalmente podría hacerse daño. O peor, herirla a ella. Si yo me marcharía, necesitaba asegurarme que ella quedara segura.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte – dijo Hermione, ayudándolo a volver a meter el trapeador debajo de la cama.

Para cuando Ruskle regresó, sus bolsitos de viaje estaban limpios y listos para partir. Hermione se mantuvo junto a la mesa mientras el elfo terminaba sus almuerzos, mirando hacia el frasquito de veneno de Acromántula y la bolsita Muggle Ziploc en la que había guardado la Raíz no-muerta.

Cuando Draco llegó detrás de ella, le preguntó - ¿Por qué crees que la lechuza no tomó ninguna de esas cosas? ¿Acaso no sirven?

-No lo creo – dijo él mordiendo la cabeza de una rana de chocolate – Probablemente tienen otra finalidad. Quizás necesita que todas esas cosas extrañas de la lista estén juntas. ¡Hey, mira! – Hermione volteó para encontrarse de frente mirando su propio rostro – Al parecer me tocó tu carta, Mione. ¿Cuándo te agregaron aquí?

-Hace un año, o algo así – dijo Hermione tomando la carta y mirándola con detenimiento. Gruñó – Que conste que nunca aprobé esta imagen – volvió a pasársela a él.

-¿Eso significa que Potty y el Weasel también tienen cartas? – preguntó él. Ella asintió, y ahora Draco gruñó – Bueno, eso no es justo. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda completar la colección?

-Podrías limitarte a coleccionar sus cartas también, Draco. No hay ninguna regla que diga que no puedes hacerlo.

-¡Seguro que la hay! ¡Se llama la regla del orgullo!

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Lo que sea. No creo que sus cartas se vayan a alguna parte pronto, por lo que quizás quieras considerar algo nuevo para iniciar una colección.

-Bueno, al menos siempre tendré esta – dijo él, mostrándole su carta de nuevo – Quizás solo corte unas Hermione extras y las pegaré sobre los rostros de las imágenes de Potty y Weasel.

-El almuerzo está listo, señor – dijo Ruskle pasándole una canasta llena de comida.

Hermione la guardó entre su equipaje. Luego ella y Draco se despidieron del elfo doméstico y se encaminaron hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Se detuvieron al pasar por la cabaña de Hagrid a buscar a Fang. El medio gigante no estaba allí, por supuesto, pero ya les había dicho antes que pasaran y se llevaran a su perro cuando fueran a entrar al bosque. Fang no era de mucha utilidad, considerando que era un enorme cobarde, pero se veía lo suficientemente aterrador como para que algunos de los habitantes del bosque se lo pensaran dos veces antes de atacarlos.

Habían cinco puntos con agua conocidos en el Bosque Prohibido; uno ya habían investigado cuando Hagrid los acompañó anteriormente. Decidieron tomar el camino largo hacia el segundo, dado que la ruta más corta los llevaría justo en medio del nido de las Acromántulas. No había necesidad de presionar su suerte.

En la marcha Hermione encontró a unos cuantos centauros observándolos. Marcó su posición en el mapa para saber que no debían internarse más en el bosque si iban por ese camino. Quería asegurarse de no tropezar con ninguno de esos pies – o cascos – mientras estuvieran por allí.

Su búsqueda por el segundo lecho de agua fue tan fructífera como la primera. Aun así, decidieron que ese sería un buen lugar para detenerse y almorzar. Ya era bien entrada la tarde, y no habían tomado nada para el desayuno. Todo lo que Draco había comido era esa rana de chocolate, mientras que Hermione no había tenido nada.

Mientras estaban allí sentados y comiendo, ambos se sorprendieron al ver un par de ojos blancos y brillantes moviéndose por el bosque. A poco tiempo, el esquelético cuerpo de un caballo blanco y alado, con cabeza similar a la de un dragón emergió desde los árboles y comenzó a beber del pequeño estanque de agua. Hermione supo lo que era al instante, pero Draco no tenía idea.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó él automáticamente moviendo su mano hacia su varita.

-Te daré una sola oportunidad para que adivines – dijo Hermione – Los estudiamos en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, solo que ni tú ni yo pudimos verlas en ese entonces.

-No me digas que es una de esas cosas que tiran de los carruajes – dijo él. Hermione asintió - ¿Cómo se llamaban?

-Thestrals – dijo ella – volé en uno una vez antes de poder verlos. Fue una de las experiencias mas aterradoras de mi vida.

-Puedo imaginarlo – dijo Draco levantándose para echarle un mejor vistazo a la cosa – Supongo que eso significa que ambos vimos a alguien morir, ¿verdad?

-Desafortunadamente, sí – dijo Hermione moviéndose hasta detenerse junto a él - ¿Recuerdas la primera muerte que presenciaste?

-Vívidamente – dijo Draco, recordando la mirada de horror en el rostro de Charity Burbage cuando fue torturada y asesinada por Lord Voldemort – Y cada una que le siguió.

-También yo – dijo Hermione, estirándose y tomándole la mano – Deberíamos partir ya. Aún tenemos mucho terreno que cubrir.

Ambos empacaron sus cosas y se apresuraron. Draco le echó una última mirada a la criatura esquelética antes de tomar la mano de Hermione y emprender la marcha.

Aún no había señales del Árbol del Esqueleto en el tercer punto con agua, pero en su camino hacia el cuarto y último se encontraron con una manada de unicornios, en donde estaba el par que ya se habían encontrado el otro día.

-¡Draco, mira! ¡Esa debe ser la hembra de la que hablaba el Sr. Ollivander!

Ella estaba en lo cierto. parada junto a la hembra y a la cría que ya habían conocido estaba un ejemplar femenino extraordinario cerca del doble del tamaño de los otros. Su brillo solo rivalizaba con el del semental parado junto a ella.

-¿Los unicornios tienen rey y reina? Porque, si los tienen, creo que los encontramos.

Hermione revisó su equipaje para tomar su cámara y algunos bolsitos vacíos. Draco se mantuvo atrás sosteniendo a Fang, mientras ella lentamente se acercaba a los unicornios. Mientras ella juntaba pelos tanto de la hembra como del semental, el potrillo divisó a Draco entre los árboles y fue galopando hacia él. Se frotó contra la mano de Draco mientras él lo acariciaba de buen grado. Otro semental, que le seguía en tamaño al primero, notó eso y comenzó a bufar.

-Ten cuidado, Draco. Creo que ese es el padre – dijo Hermione señalando al unicornio irritado.

-No soy yo el que está haciendo esto – dijo él – Por alguna razón parezco gustarle a éste.

-Quizás es porque ambos son dorados – dijo ella con un guiño.

Con los ojos aún fijos en Draco, el semental de menor tamaño comenzó a remover la tierra bajo sus pies. Draco trató de alejar su mano del potrillo, pero el pequeño unicornio persistía en frotarse contra Draco y lamerlo - ¡Detente! – le dijo él, dándole una palmada al animal. Esto solo enfureció más al padre.

-Uh, Draco, de verdad creo que deberías tomar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Ella no tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Draco ya estaba alejándose del potrillo, con Fang permaneciendo leal a su lado. La cría lo siguió. Y el semental cargó contra él.

-¡AHH!

-¡DRACO!

Draco y Fang se alejaron corriendo, seguidos de cerca por el semental, quien era seguido por el potrillo, quien era seguido por Hermione.

La cría, pensando que esto era solo un juego, se adelantó a su padre y comenzó a relinchar mientras galopaba al lado de Draco. Fang ya se había perdido entre los árboles.

Aunque Hermione trataba de temer por Draco, no pudo evitar ver el humor en todo esto, asegurándose de tomar unas cuantas fotografías del rubio mago corriendo lejos del alborotado unicornio.

-¡Oh, mira, Draco! ¡El unicornio dejó caer un cabello de su cola! ¡Eso hace los cinco! – gritó ella con felicidad al levantar el pelo que se había enredado en un arbusto espinoso. Lo guardó en uno de los bolsitos junto a una de las fotos de la persecución y siguió corriendo tras él.

Eventualmente el potrillo se puso demasiado contento y se acercó mucho más a Draco, haciendo que tropezara y cayera. El semental lo alcanzó y lo embistió una vez en el pecho, lanzándolo contra un árbol antes de voltear y trotar nuevamente hacia su manada. El potrillo lamió la mejilla de un herido Draco antes de seguir a su padre.

-Oh, Draco ¿estás bien? – preguntó una preocupada Hermione cuando finalmente lo alcanzó. Draco no podía hablar. Apenas podía respirar – Quizás él te rompió algunas costillas. _¡Brackium Emendo!_

Draco inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse mejor. Dejando salir un suspiro, cayó más pesadamente contra el árbol con el que había colisionado - ¿De verdad acabo de ser atacado por un unicornio?

-Sí – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-La criatura más pura e inocente en el mundo conocido en verdad encontró una razón para perseguirme y atacarme. Si esto no es el karma, no se qué demonios es.

-¿Karma por qué? – preguntó Hermione.

-Ya lo sabes, Mione – dijo él, frotándose el aún dolorido pecho.

-No, no lo sé – dijo ella tercamente – Este fue solo un desafortunado y casual evento. No existe algo como el karma. ¿Me entendiste? – Draco le sonrió y asintió – Bien – ella se inclinó y le dio un beso – Ahora, levántate. Necesitamos encontrar a Fang antes de que oscurezca.

-Parece que no llegaremos a ese último estanque de agua hoy – dijo él, levantándose.

-No – dijo ella, tomando su mapa y marcando el sitio donde habían encontrado los unicornios – Pero al menos tenemos todos los cabellos de unicornios. Ahora, lo único que falta en nuestra lista es la corteza del Árbol del Esqueleto, y todavía nos quedan tres días de nuestra semana. Tenemos un montón de tiempo.

-Quizás no deberíamos encontrarla tan rápido – rió él – Es lindo no tener que viajar continuamente.

-Bueno, si la encontramos rápido estoy segura que el Sr. Ollivander solo nos dará algo más para buscar. Dijo que podría añadir algunas cosas más a la lista, ¿recuerdas?

-Desafortunadamente, sí.

Ambos vagaron por el bosque llamando a Fang. El perro no parecía estar en ningún sitio. No fue hasta que comenzó a oscurecer cuando escucharon el eco de ladridos a su alrededor.

-¡FANG! – llamaron juntos por última vez.

Segundos después, el perro llegó corriendo entre los árboles. Saltó sobre Draco y lo derribó al suelo – Tranquilo, muchacho. Aun estoy recuperándome de las heridas causadas por la última criatura inofensiva que me atacó.

-¿Qué tiene en su boca? – preguntó Hermione moviéndose más cerca. Jadeó - ¡Es un hueso! Oh, Merlín, ¡por favor dime que no se comió nada durante el tiempo que estuvo perdido!

-Lo dudo – dijo Draco tomando el objeto de la boca de Fang.

-¡NO LO TOQUES! ¡No sabes dónde estuvo!

-Relájate, Mione. No es un hueso. Es solo una rama. ¿Lo ves? – lo sostuvo en alto para que ella lo mirara bien.

-Oh – dijo Hermione, tomando la rama entre sus manos - ¡_oh!_ – dijo de nuevo, esta vez comprendiéndolo – Draco, esta es una _rama_ que se ve como un _hueso_. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-El Árbol del Esqueleto – dijo él con una sonrisa. Él ya lo había comprendido hace rato.

-¡Exactamente! Fang, ¡llévanos hacia el sitio donde encontraste esto! – dijo ella, sosteniendo la rama en dirección al perro. Él solo la miró en blanco – Oh, bien, animal inútil.

-¿Qué te hizo Fang para que lo trates así, eh? – preguntó Draco, frotando al perro detrás de las orejas.

Hermione ni siquiera lo escuchó – Vino de esa dirección - dijo ella apuntando – Pero su ladrido sonaba como si hubiera venido desde allá – movió su dedo cuarenta y cinco grados hacia la derecha.

-Pero todo este lugar repite los ecos – dijo Draco, volviendo a levantarse – Digo que vayamos en la dirección en la que vino.

-Sí, y puedo conjurar un hechizo detector de agua dado que no estamos cerca de ningún lugar con agua. Debimos sospechar que no estaría en ningún lugar conocido. De otra forma, habría más información al respecto.

Hermione conjuró el hechizo que, de hecho, los llevó en la dirección por la que Fang había venido. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a un estanque con forma de piscina y allí, brillando entre la maleza, estaba un árbol sin hojas con ramas blancas similares a huesos. La base del árbol tenía la vaga forma de un hombre, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto ancho y salvaje, dejando grandes dudas de que hubiera sido alguna vez un humano. A diferencia del árbol en el desierto, que aún se veía como una mujer incluso varios siglos después.

-¿Crees que la leyenda sea verdad? – preguntó Hermione mientras Draco tomaba algo de la corteza.

-No – respondió él – Creo que es solo un extraño árbol con una forma graciosa. Solo toma la vívida imaginación de una sola persona para convertirla en una historia. ¿Crees que deberíamos tomar una rama también?

-No veo por qué no – dijo ella tomando un cuchillo y cortando una de las salvajes ramas – Tenemos lo que necesitábamos. Deberíamos regresar antes de que se ponga incluso más oscuro. ¡_Lumos!_

Draco asintió. Había tenido suficiente del Bosque Prohibido por el día.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, la lechuza del Sr. Ollivander entró volando y dejó caer una carta sobre las formas dormidas de Hermione y Draco. Luego procedió a tomar los cabellos de unicornios y la rama del Árbol del Esqueleto que Hermione había dejado en la mesa, pero no tomó el veneno de Acromántula, la raíz no-muerta o la corteza del Árbol del Esqueleto.

Más tarde, Hermione miró a los elementos dejados y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba no saber qué estaba pasando por alto. Draco ya tenía la carta abierta y la leía en voz alta.

_Srta. Granger y Sr. Malfoy,_

_Aplaudo sus esfuerzos en el Bosque Prohibido. Encontraron cada elemento de mi lista más rápido de lo que yo había previsto. Pero ocurre que aún necesito que ustedes dos permanezcan por el área y junten un par de cosas más por mí. Por favor vean abajo la lista. _

_Gracias, _

_Ollivander._

_P.D.: ¿Tuvo algo de suerte en su búsqueda, Srta. Granger? _

_1. tentáculo del Calamar Gigante._

_2. Pelo de un perro de tres cabezas._

-¿Habla en serio? – preguntó Draco mirando con los ojos abiertos la nueva lista – A este punto comienzo a creer que el viejo desea que muramos o algo.

-Hagrid puede ayudarnos con el pelo del perro de tres cabezas – dijo Hermione, bajando de la cama y caminando hacia la mesa, donde siguió observando los elementos que la lechuza no había tocado –Draco, ¿crees que está tratando de decirnos algo?

Draco bajó de la cama y se unió a ella junto a la mesa - ¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno, hasta ahora mi búsqueda en cómo extraer la fibra del corazón de un dragón resultó bastante seca, ¿pero qué si estoy buscando en el lugar equivocado?

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó él.

-Estuve buscando hechizos para conjurar, pero ¿qué si lo que necesitamos no es un hechizo?

Finalmente captando la idea, Draco le echó un buen vistazo a los elementos que habían recolectado - ¿Te refieres a una poción?

-¡Exactamente! El sr. Ollivander no añadiría esa P.D. sin ningún motivo. Él sabe lo que estamos haciendo, y está empujándonos hacia algún lado.

-Creo que tienes un punto, Mione – dijo Draco tomando el veneno y mirándolo – Si buscas una poción con estos elementos, posiblemente encontraremos lo que estamos buscando.

-Y con el tentáculo del calamar gigante, aunque hay una posibilidad de que el cabello sea para él, así que posiblemente no deberíamos considerarlo por ahora.

-¡A la biblioteca! – dijo Draco, sosteniendo un dedo triunfante en el aire. Y luego, mirando de reojo hacia Hermione, añadió – Y luego quizás hacia los dormitorios Slytherin para complacer la fantasía de un pobre mago.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – _Solo_ si tenemos tiempo. Los negocios van primero.

-Bueno, eso no es divertido – dijo él atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y pasando sus manos por toda su figura.

Hermione lo empujó lejos de ella – Vístete, Draco.

Él gruñó antes de obedecer.

Era un día lluvioso, así que ambos se calzaron sus capas antes de correr hacia Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, por lo que tuvieron que utilizar hechizos de aire caliente para secarse.

Filch apareció de la nada y los maldijo por arrojar agua en la entrada.

-Verás, Draco, aquí es donde un trapeador Muggle nos vendría bien – se burló Hermione mientras usaba el aire caliente que salía de su varita para secar también el piso.

Incluso aunque hubieran limpiado su desastre, Filch aún sentía la necesidad de gritarles mientras ellos continuaban su camino hacia la biblioteca.

Los dos investigaron por horas, leyendo todos y cada uno de los libros relacionados a pociones y dragones sin suerte. Si querían quitarle las garras a un dragón, volverles la lengua color púrpura, o hacerlos bailar tap, tenían la respuesta; pero no necesitaban nada de eso – aunque Draco se mostró altamente a favor de la poción para bailar tap, pero eventualmente perdió contra el argumento de Hermione por ser algo absurdamente innecesario.

Para las últimas horas de la tarde, Draco estaba demasiado ocupado usando su varita para cortar la cabeza de Hermione de una de sus cartas de las ranas de chocolate y pegándola sobre la tarjeta de Potter como para incluso pensar en estudiar. Hermione masticaba nerviosamente una pluma de azúcar mientras lo observaba.

-¿Es eso realmente necesario, Draco? – preguntó ella, más halagada que ofendida.

-Absolutamente – respondió él - ¿Algo de suerte en eso?

Hermione le frunció el ceño a los libros – No. Esto no está funcionando. Creo que deberíamos ver si el profesor Slughorn está disponible. Quizás él sabe algo.

-Muy bien – dijo Draco, mostrándole su producto finalizado. Había conseguido que la cabeza de Hermione se moviera en sincronización con el cuerpo bajo ella.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Es realmente extraño el modo en que quedó _mi_ cabeza en el cuerpo de _él._ Si ibas a hacer eso, ¿por qué no directamente me cortaste entera?

-Bueno, tenía que encontrar algún modo de distinguir tu verdadera carta de la de él, no es cierto?

-¿Qué tal el nombre "Harry Potter" en la parte de abajo, y todos los datos que pone sobre él? ¿No es eso suficientemente distintivo?

Draco entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección – Bien jugado, Granger. ¿Deberíamos marcharnos, entonces? – preguntó mientras se levantaba.

Hermione hizo lo mismo, y los dos salieron de la biblioteca hacia la oficina del profesor Slughorn. En alguna parte del camino, Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y, cuando se cruzaron con el profesor Flitwick, éste tiró todos los libros que estaba cargando y casi tropezó. Hermione lo ayudó a levantar todo antes de volver a tomar la mano de Draco y continuar hacia la oficina de Slughorn.

Cuando llegaron, el profesor estaba haciendo un inventario de todos sus ingredientes. Botellitas de boticario y jarras de cualquier tamaño y forma estaban distribuidas alrededor el pequeño espacio, dejando casi nada de lugar para moverse alrededor.

El profesor Slughorn estaba demasiado abstraído por su trabajo como para notarlos al principio, así que Draco, quien estaba parado detrás de Hermione, se estiró y llamó a la puerta. La cabeza del profesor se levantó inmediatamente. Cuando vio a Hermione, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Ah, Srta. Granger. Qué maravilla que haya pasado a visitarme. Escuché el rumor de que usted andaba por aquí.

-Uh, sí, ¿cómo está usted, profesor Slughorn? – preguntó Hermione tomando un cuidadoso paso dentro del salón de clases.

-Estuve maravilloso. Absolutamente maravilloso. Se siente bien volver a enseñar. ¿Quién es ese que te acompaña?

Draco tomó un muy pequeño paso dentro del salón de clases, para que el profesor Slughorn pudiera verlo - ¿Recuerda a Draco Malfoy, profesor? – dijo Hermione.

-Oh… sí, por supuesto – dijo Slughorn, viéndose mucho menos interesado en el ex Slytherin que en la inteligente Gryffindor. Parecía que sus creencias no habían cambiado. Otro perfecto ejemplo del modo en que había caído el nombre de la familia Malfoy.

-Sí, bueno, en el momento Draco y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto, juntos. Estamos investigando sobre la preparación de una poción muy extraña, pero todo lo que tenemos por ahora es el rumor de unos cuantos ingredientes. ¿Podría ayudarnos?

-¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Slughorn - ¿Cuáles son esos rumoreados ingredientes?

-Bueno… tenemos veneno de Acromántula, Raíz no-muerta, corteza del…

-¡Ah! ¡Detente ahí mismo! Creo que tengo _exactamente_ lo que necesitas.

Slughorn se levantó de su sitio en el suelo y caminó de puntillas entre las hileras de botellas con distintos ingredientes hacia su armario. Lo escaneó por varios minutos antes de sacar un libro y arrojárselo a Hermione. Ella forcejeó con él, pero por suerte Draco se estiró y lo atrapó antes que pudiera caer y derribar algo.

Draco miró el libro y leyó el título "_101 Usos de la Raíz No-Muerta"_.

-Es un ingrediente raro – dijo Slughorn – No se usa para muchas cosas. Lo que sea que necesiten, les aseguro que si no está en ese libro, entonces no existe.

-¡Gracias, profesor! – dijo Hermione emocionada antes de tomar el libro de las manos de Draco y apresurarse fuera del salón. Rápidamente regresó - ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Por casualidad no tiene algunas _Branquialgas_ que pueda prestarnos?

-Creo que tengo algunas en ese frasco junto al pie izquierdo del Sr. Malfoy.

Draco se agachó y tomó un bote transparente lleno de unas cosas delgadas que levemente le recordaban a las colas de ratas, solo que más verdes.

-Van a nadar, ¿cierto?

-Uh… algo así – respondió Hermione – Lo dejaremos en paz, ahora. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, de nuevo, profesor. De verdad debemos ponernos al día pronto.

-Quizás podrían venir a cenar de nuevo esta noche. Lo lamenté terriblemente al enterarme que me perdí de verla la vez anterior.

-Quizás. Veremos como sale todo esto primero – dijo ella, sosteniendo en alto su libro.

Draco salió cuidadosamente del salón de clases y los dos saludaron con la mano al profesor Slughorn antes de volver apresurados hacia la biblioteca. En su camino, se robaron un beso a los pies de la escalera, solo para ser interrumpidos por el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose. Ambos voltearon para ver a la profesora McGonagall y a la profesora Sprout mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus bocas estaban abiertas y una pila de frascos rotos se amontonaba a sus pies.

-Buenos días, profesoras – dijo Draco antes que una sonrojada Hermione lo tomara por el brazo y lo empujara hacia las escaleras.

-Pomona, rápido. Dime, ¿el mundo _de verdad_ está patas para arriba, o mis ojos están dados vuelta?

-Me temo que todo está patas para arriba, Minerva. Tus ojos están en perfecta posición, al igual que los míos.

-Bueno, _eso_ fue vergonzoso – dijo Hermione, tomando su lugar usual en la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Draco – No somos sus estudiantes. No pueden ponernos en detención por besarnos en el pasillo.

-Pero _aún_ son figuras de autoridad. No sé tú, pero yo preferiría reducir nuestras muestras públicas de afecto a lo mínimo, _especialmente_ frente a mis anteriores profesores.

-Bien, bien. Tendremos más cuidado la próxima vez – dijo él tomándola del rostro y atrayéndola por otro beso. Varios libros cayeron al suelo - _¿De verdad, ahora?_

Ambos voltearon para ver a una Madame Pince de ojos amplios viéndose tan decaída y desarreglada como siempre - ¿Qué es esto? ¿_Comida_ en la biblioteca?

Hermione y Draco bajaron la vista hacia los envoltorios de ranas de chocolates que accidentalmente habían dejado a la vista. Se habían puesto descuidados dado que Madame Pince no se había mostrado por aquí hasta ahora, y pensaron que no estaría alrededor.

-Uhh…

-¡_Y_ me hicieron tirar mis libros! ¡_Cómo se atreven!_ – dijo ella apuntándolos con un dedo acusador - ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA AHORA MÍSMO!

Hermione y Draco ya estaban juntando sus cosas cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció detrás de madame Pince y dijo – Bajen sus cosas. No se irán a ninguna parte. Por el amor de Merlín, Irma, es verano. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuché que la biblioteca estaba siendo utilizada por dos desconsiderados y depravados invitados quienes _en realidad_ tuvieron la audacia de dejar libros afuera _toda_ la noche. ¿Cómo pueden dormir sabiendo lo que hicieron?

-¿Y _quién_ te dijo sobre _eso?_ – preguntó McGonagall ácidamente.

Madame Pince se tensó – Uhh…

-Argus Filch es el bocazas, estoy segura. Pero, para tu información, Irma, yo les di permiso a la Srta. Granger y al Sr. Malfoy para que dejaran los libros aquí toda la noche. También los animé a comer mientras estén aquí dado que se mantienen confinados todo el día sin _ninguna _ pausa. Por favor, déjalos en paz.

Pince abrió su boca para discutir, pero rápidamente la cerró al notar el brillo en los ojos de McGonagall. Luego de levantar sus libros, Pince les disparó una última mirada afilada antes de alejarse.

Una vez que se hubiera marchado, la profesora McGonagall miró a Hermione y Draco y dijo – No parece que la lluvia fuera a parar pronto. _Espero_ que ambos nos acompañen a cenar en una hora. después de eso, si el clima sigue así, discutiremos los arreglos para dormir. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, profesora – dijeron ambos al unísono.

La profesora McGonagall asintió hacia ambos antes de dejar la biblioteca. Tan pronto como se hubiera marchado, Hermione y Draco tomaron _101 Usos de la Raíz No-Muerta_ y comenzaron a escanear entre varias pociones, demasiados conscientes de la cabeza de madame Pince espiando desde la esquina cada dos a cinco minutos.

-¡Draco, esta es! – exclamó Hermione cuando casi llegaban al final del libro. Madame Pince la silenció desde la otra punta - ¡No hay dudas de por qué no encontramos nada al respecto! No menciona siquiera a los dragones. Se llama simplemente Poción de Extracción. Es utilizada principalmente por los Sanadores para remover cosas como pequeños tumores y piedras en los riñones. Dice que nada más grande que una pelota de golf, pero ¿qué tan grande puede ser una fibra de corazón de dragón?

-Siempre me la imaginé como una cuerdita brillante no más ancha que un cabello.

-También yo – dijo Hermione, leyendo los ingredientes – Se ve bastante complicada, pero no creo que sea algo que no podemos manejar. Tú y yo éramos los mejores estudiantes de nuestra clase, y asumo que conseguiste un Extraordinario en tus TIMOS, dado que seguiste cursando. Creo que Harry y Ron fueron los únicos que lo consiguieron gracias al tecnicismo con el profesor Slughorn.

-Sí, conseguí un Extraordinario. Pociones siempre fue mi asignatura preferida.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces será tan fácil como un pastel! – de repente, el incidente con la mousse de chocolate se le vino a la cabeza – Uh, quizás no si tú lo preparas. Digamos que tan fácil como Aritmancia.

-Aritmancia no es fácil, Mione. ¿Qué tal 'tan fácil como volar'?

-¿Y crees que volar es fácil? Apenas puedo sentarme en una escoba sin caerme.

-Mejoraste mucho – dijo él sonriendo.

-Solo apenas – dijo ella, besándolo en la mejilla - ¿Fácil como un hechizo alentador?

-Siempre exagero en ellos. ¿Tan fácil como esto? – se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso. Cuando se alejó, Hermione le sonreía.

-Bueno, es un tanto cursi, pero supongo que va bien.

Luego de levantar todos los libros, Hermione y Draco dejaron la biblioteca y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Salón para cenar. Durante la cena planearon su estrategia. La poción tardaría dos días para prepararse, así que necesitaban comenzar inmediatamente. Iban a necesitar tanto el tentáculo del calamar gigante como el pelo del perro de tres cabezas para ella, por lo que recolectarían esos elementos en primer lugar en la mañana, con esperanza de comenzar la poción por la tarde. También necesitaban el cabello de un troll, una flor Polly violeta, jalea de arce y una lágrima de fénix, pero todos esos ingredientes debían añadirse al final, por lo que tenían tiempo todavía.

Hermione y Draco ya se habían dado cuenta que la verdadera hazaña no sería preparar la poción, sino dársela a un dragón. La poción necesitaba ser bebida para funcionar, y luego de eso había que ejecutar un hechizo. No importaba qué, este sería un gran desafío

Hagrid había tomado la decisión de no hablarles durante la cena, pero cuando Hermione le pidió que los llevara al bosque a buscar a Fluffy no pudo negarse. Les dijo que se encontraría con ellos en el linde del bosque tarde por la mañana, y luego se fue a la cama diciendo que tenía dolor de cabeza.

Luego de la cena el clima siguió horrible. Esto se reflejaba en el techo encantado, que ahora estaba decorado con nubles grises móviles. La profesora McGonagall insistió en que ambos permanecieran por la noche. Ellos se quedaron despiertos por unas horas más con los profesores antes de ser mandados a sus viejas casas a la cama.

Hermione se sentía bastante sola en su cama sin Draco. Estaba justo pensando en infiltrarse hacia los dormitorios Slytherin cuando su puerta se abrió. En segundos, Draco cruzaba la habitación y se acomodaba sobre ella.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó ella, incluso aunque en realidad no le importaba.

-Coraje y determinación – respondió él con un guiño.

Hermione lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó duro. No fue una sorpresa cuando en cuestión de minutos terminó por romper su regla de follar en su propio dormitorio, aunque notó que le importaba demasiado poco en ese momento. Justo ahora, todo lo que quería era estar cerca de Draco Malfoy, dado que su tiempo juntos ya estaba por acabarse.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Primero que nada, quien avisa no traiciona! Avisé en el otro capi que actualizaría un Martes, no el lunes como de costumbre, por eso la demora.. pero aquí está: otro capítulo mas! :) ¿Qué tal? Ahora ya saben qué hacer para extraer esa fibra del corazón de dragón, algo que continuamente le preocupaba a Mione.**

**Quiero aclarar una cosita antes de seguir. Me contactaron por Facebook hace unos días preguntándome por qué los capítulos, por lo general, hablan sobre aventuras, viajes y distintas situaciones en las que están inmersos los personajes. Quiero responder por aquí en el caso de que alguien más tenga dudas al respecto. Esta ES una historia de aventuras. Sí, tiene romance, pero principalmente es aventura. Por lo menos por ahora es el ingrediente en mayores proporciones. Obviamente está el añadido Dramione, que más adelante tendrá mayor lugar.. pero por ahora, y mientras dure el verano, las aventuras brillarán, de acuerdo? :) **

**Otra cosa que me preguntaron por ahí es sobre la secuela del fic. SI, Lena ya me dio su permiso y por supuesto que la traduciré. De eso no hay dudas, y apenas termine esta traducción, (para lo que queda mucho todavía ;) ) comenzaré a subir la secuela Y otro fic, cuyo nombre todavía no les adelantaré jajaja solo quiero que sepan que hasta el momento, sin contar esta historia que esta en progreso, tengo cuatro fics más en espera de ser traducidos. Estoy trabajando en todos ellos aprovechando el receso de la facultad, asi que tienen para rato todavía :)**

**Bueno ahora sí, muchisiisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que me hayan perdonado por la fatal ausencia de la semana pasada, pero ahora estoy de regreso a la normalidad de las actualizaciones los Lunes y Jueves (obviamente, sin contar hoy jeje) ! **

**Guests:**

**Elegv: Hola nena! bueno, si te gustó el encuentro con las arañas y los unicornios, aquí tienes un poco más para disfrutar. ¡Y REIR! jajaa también vemos que ellos están dispuestos todavía a seguir adelante con su relacion, aunque siga sorprendiendo a quienes se los encuentre ;) muchisimas gracias por pasarte por aquí, incluso con tu falta de tiempo. Super aprecio eso! un beso enormee y ojalá disfrutes este capi tambien :)**

**SALESIA: Hola linda, bueno... la verdad es que yo no suelo ver siempre futbol, y solo veo los partidos de mi seleccion, por lo que nunca sé cuales son los equipos que siguen o los que se fueron hasta que veo quien se enfrenta a Argentina jajaj :P Ahora, quiero agradecerte por dejar rr en los dos capis, pero por una cuestion de practicidad y para no alargar eternamente la nota de autor, te respondo solo el último. Lo que sí quiero agradecerte también son tus palabras al inicio del primer rr. Me subió mucho el ánimo, y me hace querer darte un enorme abrazo! Con respecto a lo de las salas comunes, y tu deseo de que draco hubiera buscado la forma para llegar a subir el tobogán, bueno... lo logró ! jajajaja Creo que Draco está haciendole frente a todo no solo por él, sino tambien por ella, en su afán de merecerla. Hermione sigue en su plan de 'negación' ante la realidad. Lo cierto es que todos sabemos que no lo ama verdaderamente a Ron, sino no estaría haciendo todo esto. Pero todo hará click en su momento ;) Con respecto a tus ideas... bueno... solo puedo decir: veremos! jajaja te mando un beso enorme! gracias por leer :)**

**Para aquellos que todavía no se dieron una vuelta por el fic, "Cruel y Hermoso Mundo" tiene capítulo actualizado.. no olviden pasarse por allí, porque la historia está poniéndose cada vez mejor, y la traducción es impecable ;)**

***Y contarles que estoy superdupertruperfeliz porque Argentina pasó a cuartos de final en la copa del mundo.. ¡Vamos Argentina! **

**Sin más, les dejo la recomendación McFly de hoy: Unsaid Things… Ese también es el nombre del libro que lanzaron mis sexys amores hace un par de años, con todos los secretos y, como el nombre lo indica, lo que nunca se dijo de McFly. Si alguien escucha mis recomendaciones, y está comenzando a tomarle gustito a estos chicos, busquen el libro. Está barbaro.**

**Sí, esto se puso demasiaaaaaado largo.. me marcho!**

**Nos vemos este jueves, queridos Dramioners..**

**Pekis :)**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Summer of the Dragon**

**-El Verano del Dragón-**

* * *

**Capítulo 19.**

Draco se escabulló de regreso a su habitación justo antes del amanecer. Cuando los dos bajaron a desayunar, le preguntaron a McGonagall si podrían tomar prestados trajes de baño del colegio. Ella se mostró reacia para dárselos, dado que nadar en el lago estaba más que prohibido, pero eventualmente se rindió. Aun así insistió en que ambos fueran supervisados, por lo que mandó a la profesora Sprout a que mantuviera un ojo en ellos mientras nadaban por ahí.

Fue algo bueno el que la profesora Sprout no fuera capaz de visualizar lo que estaban haciendo allí abajo, dado que definitivamente no lo aprobaría. Draco hizo de cebo para el calamar gigante mientras que Hermione se aferraba a uno de sus movedizos brazos. Les tomó varios intentos, y buena parte de su hora con las branquialgas, pero finalmente Hermione consiguió un firme agarre en la cosa para cortarle un tentáculo mientras el calamar perseguía a Draco por todos lados. Aunque tuvo que hacerlo agarrándose con el alma de él.

Cuando emergieron del lago, la profesora Sprout estaba ocupada inspeccionando algunas plantas que crecían junto al agua. No los notó hasta que estuvieron prácticamente detrás de ella - ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?

-Sí – dijo Hermione escondiendo el tentáculo detrás de su espalda – Gracias por dejarnos entrar allí. Sé que no está realmente permitido.

-Bueno, si hubiera dependido de mí, nunca los habría dejado entrar, pero la Directora parece creer que ustedes dos son capaces de arreglárselas solos. ¿Se toparon con algún Grindylow allí abajo?

-No – y gracias a Merlín, pensó Hermione. Realmente detestaba esas estrañas y pequeñas criaturas.

Hermione y Draco habían tenido suficiente tiempo ya para secarse antes de tener que volver a encontrarse a Hagrid. Él y Fang ya estaban listos y esperando en el linde del bosque cuando ellos llegaron. Se podría notar lo _muy_ en contra que estaba de verlos a los dos tomándose de la mano por el modo en que se estremeció al verlos.

-Muy bien, acabemos con esto.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la falta de ánimo de Hagrid hacia ellos. No estaba acostumbrada a no ser la chica de oro ante sus ojos. O ante los ojos de nadie, dicho sea de paso. Siempre era la chica de oro.

-Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que viste a Fluffy? – preguntó Hermione tratando de mantener el paso de Hagrid, mientras él caminaba a través del Bosque. Draco no estaba muy lejos detrás de ella.

-Cerca de un año, o algo así. Fluffy está en la parte profunda del bosque. No le agradan demasiado las otras criaturas.

-Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que calmaremos a este "Fluffy lo suficiente como para conseguir un cabello? ¿Él responde ante ti? – preguntó Draco.

-Nop – dijo Hagrid – La única forma de calmar a Fluffy es con la música.

-¿Y tú _trajiste_ algo de música, cierto?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué te crees que soy, un idiota?

Draco sabía que lo mejor era no responder eso.

-Hagrid, ¿qué pasó con todas esas disculpas que le ofreciste a Draco la otra noche? Si vas a enojarte con alguien, esa debería ser yo.

-Estoy enojado contigo.

-_Solo conmigo_, Hagrid.

-Bien, bien. Perdón por mi reacción, Draco. No es nada personal. Sé que tú mejoraste. A Grawp no suele gustarle cualquier persona.

-Está todo bien – dijo Draco – No estoy ofendido. Las preguntas groseras merecen respuestas groseras.

Viajaron a través del bosque durante gran parte del día buscando a Fluffy. Hagrid era un buen rastreador y les enseñó los signos que debían notar cuando buscaran a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. No era ninguna sorpresa el hecho de que era mucho más fácil rastrear un animal tan grande como Fluffy, contrario a lo que sería buscar algo pequeño, como un conejo.

El perro de tres cabezas fue finalmente localizado alrededor de las dos. Tenía sus cabezas hacia afuera mientras estaba echado en una cueva, haciendo que pareciera algo como una casa de perro. En ese momento, las tres cabezas estaban luchando por los restos de un hueso gigante. Ninguno de los tres viajeros pudo descubrir de qué animal habría salido.

Hagrid tomó su ocarina y le dijo a Hermione y Draco que se mantuvieran atrás junto a Fang. Luego se acercó lentamente a Fluffy y comenzó a tocar. Al principio el animal no oyó la música y le gruñó a Hagrid, pero no mucho después seis ojos se volvieron soñolientos y el perro colapsó, olvidando el hueso.

Hermione corrió hacia delante mientras que Draco se mantenía atrás sosteniendo a Fang. El Mastín estaba temblando de miedo y trataba de soltarse para acercarse a su ocupado amo. Hermione lentamente se aproximó al perro de tres cabezas durmiente y le arrancó varios pelos de la pierna, solo por precaución.

Ella estaba demasiado ocupada asegurando los cabellos como para notar que Fang finalmente se liberó del agarre de Draco y cargó contra Hagrid. Derribó al semi gigante al suelo, mandando su ocarina volando por el aire y hacia el bosque.

Fluffy se despertó al instante. Hermione cayó hacia atrás cuando las tres cabezas fijaron sus miradas en ella, cada una mostrando sus afilados dientes. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando comenzó a oírse música y las tres cabezas colapsaron nuevamente.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a Draco caminando hacia ella, tocando una flauta. Él la había transfigurado a partir de un palito al momento en que la ocarina de Hagrid salió volando.

Hagrid se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia ella con paso apresurado, tomándola por el brazo y levantándola. La arrastró lejos de allí mientras Draco los seguía, sin dejar de hacer sonar la flauta. Hagrid se aseguró de mantener un firme agarre en Fang mientras Draco tocaba. El perro siguió mirándolo, queriendo saltarle encima.

-Escuchen ahora, ustedes dos. Un poco más y el perro no podrá seguir oyendo, y una vez que eso suceda, debemos correr. Fluffy ya captó nuestras escencias y estará buscándonos. Ahora, cuando diga que corremos, corremos. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione y Draco, sin dejar de tocar, asintieron.

-Bueno… ¡CORRAN!

Draco mantuvo firme su agarre a la flauta en caso de que el perro de tres cabezas los alcanzaran. Todos se alejaron corriendo tan rápido como era posible, ninguno de ellos sordos ante los sonidos del furioso animal tras ellos.

Cuando sintieron que ya estaba muy cerca, Draco comenzó a tocar de nuevo, lo que era bastante complicado de hacer mientras corres por tu vida. Escucharon que el animal colapsó quizás treinta metros detrás de ellos. Tuvieron que repetir eso varias veces mientras dejaban el bosque, haciendo su viaje de regreso mucho más rápido que el de ida. En menos de una hora ya estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts. Habían perdido con éxito a Fluffy cerca de una milla atrás, después de que el animal se hubiera cansado de la persecución.

Hermione y Draco se despidieron de Hagrid y Fang en su cabaña y regresaron a las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Encontraron allí al profesor Slughorn, quien seguía con su inventario, y le pidieron permiso para utilizar sus elementos para preparar una poción. Él se mostró más que feliz de ayudar.

Ambos se pusieron cómodos en una de las mesas en su viejo salón de clases. Draco tomó un caldero de plata, un cucharón y un cuchillo, ambos también de plata, mientras Hermione preparaba todos los elementos. Por alguna razón, cada elemento que se necesitaba paa cocer la poción necesitaba ser de plata pura, excepto al final. Cuando la poción estuviera lista necesitaban verterla en frasquitos utilizando un cucharón de oro. Slughorn no tenía uno de esos para prestarles, por lo que tendrían que conseguir uno en el pueblo.

Lo primero que debían hacer era hervir agua por treinta minutos, y luego agregar el veneno de Acromántula, alejándose un poco mientras una nube de humo verde emergía. Una vez que la nube se disolvió, tenían que revolver la poción tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, y diez veces más en contra. Mientras Hermione hacía ello, Draco utilizó el cuchillo de plata para cortar la corteza del Árbol del esqueleto en tiras. Hermione removió la poción una vez más en dirección de las agujas del reloj, y Draco agregó una tira de corteza; luego ella la revolvió una vez en contra sentido, y él agregó una tira más. Repitieron eso hasta incorporar toda la corteza que tenían a la poción. Luego quitaron el cucharón, dejaron caer el cabello del perro de tres cabezas y siguieron revolviendo con el cuchillo de plata.

Después de revolver durante veinte minutos, Draco movió su varita sobre la poción y recitó un encantamiento que jamás había escuchado, pero ¿quién era él para cuestionar el libro? Tan pronto como hubo terminado, una nube roja de humo se levantó del caldero. Cuando el humo se disipara tendrían que agregar el tentáculo del calamar gigante. Se desintegró inmediatamente.

-Odiaría que me cayera algo de esa cosa sobre mí – rió Draco. Era evidente que estaban preparando una poción muy peligrosa.

Mientras la poción seguía cociéndose, cortaron la Raíz No-Muerta en veinte trozos. Si cada uno de ellos no era exactamente de la misma proporción que el otro, la poción se arruinaría. Draco dejó que Hermione tomara el mando en esa parte. Su perfeccionismo definitivamente venía bien algunas veces.

Una vez que la raíz fue cortada como correspondía, fueron agregando una pieza por vez. Cuando el último trozo tocó el líquido, una fragante nube azul emergió. Esta era la primera de la que no tenían que alejarse, y también un claro signo de que habían hecho todo correctamente.

Ahora todo lo que debían hacer era esperar. Tenían que dejar hervir la poción durante cuarenta y ocho horas antes de añadir el resto de los ingredientes, menos uno. La lágrima de fénix solo debía agregarse antes de embotellar, por lo que tenían tiempo.

Antes de que Hermione y Draco se fueran, hablaron con el profesor Slughorn sobre la poción que debería herir. Él accedió a dejarla allí sin moverla, pero como tendría que mantenerse el fuego prendido constantemente, necesitaban colocar algunos hechizos alrededor del salón para evitar que accidentalmente se derramara. Él la controlaría las dos mañanas siguientes que pasaría hirviendo para asegurarse de que no hubieran inconvenientes.

Contentos por haber comenzado la poción, Hermione y Draco regresaron a su tienda, donde la lechuza del Sr. Ollivander ya estaba esperándolo. Hermione tomó la carta de Ron y miró al sobre por unos buenos cinco minutos antes de meterla en su equipaje sin abrirla. Tampoco le respondió. Draco se sintió contento por todo ello, pero decidió mantener su dicha para sí mismo. Ella ya estaba suficientemente molesta al respecto como para hacerla enfadar más.

Una vez que la lechuza se hubiera marchado, los dos cenaron rápidamente y se fueron a la cama. Ambos estaban exhaustos después del último par de días. Era lindo poder dormir en la misma cada de nuevo, sin tener que escabullirse por la mañana, aunque la idea de ser atrapados era vigorizante.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron e inmediatamente volaron hacia las montañas para recolectar un poco de flores Polly violetas para su poción. Hermione recogió unas cuantas docenas más para Sophie, esperando que la lechuza se las llevara hoy, dado que a Ron no era el único a quien no le había contestado ayer.

Después de que recolectaron las flores, regresaron a la tienda y decidieron dejar de preocuparse por el resto de ingredientes hasta el día siguiente. Ambos estaban extenuados y desesperados por un día libre.

Hermione y Draco pasaron las siguientes horas juntos en la cama, solo deteniéndose cuando sus estómagos comenzaban a rugir. Hermione fue a la cocina y comenzó a buscar algo para comer, pero ya estaban cortos de provisiones y Ruskle no se había aparecido por allí en el último par de días.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer al pueblo? – preguntó Hermione, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras Draco se incorporaba también.

-Seguro – dijo él, inclinándose y besándola. Este era uno de esos días en los que no lograba tener suficiente de ella - ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Algún lugar como el de Madame Puddifoot's?

-¿Allí? ¿De verdad? – preguntó Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros – Seguro, ¿por qué no?

-Bueno, no sé cuan romántico eras con Parkinson cuando estábamos en el colegio, pero por lo general solo llevas a una chica al salón de Madame Puddifoot's si estás en una cita.

-¿Y?

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad – Tú… ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

-Uh, sí Hermione. Te dije que aquí sería todo o nada, y elegiste el todo. ¿No creíste que eso incluiría citas?

-Supongo que realmente nunca pensé en ello. Es decir, no es como si hubiésemos ido a una cita antes.

-Bueno, si no quieres…

-¡NO! No, no me refería a eso. Quiero ir. De verdad, de verdad que quiero. Pero Madame Puddifoot's es un poco de etiqueta, y no empaqué nada para usar allí.

-¿Eso es todo? – rió Draco - ¡Ruskle!

_¡Pop!_

-¿Llamó, Joven Amo?

Hermione, quien no vestía nada más que su ropa interior, saltó y se envolvió en las sábanas. Draco era mucho menos modesto.

-Sí, Ruskle, necesito que vayas y nos consigas a Hermione y a mí algo lindo para usar esta noche. Nada demasiado elegante, solo un paso más de lo casual.

-Como ordene, señor. - _¡Pop!_

Menos de diez minutos después, Ruskle regresó con un vestido verde para Hermione y un pantalón negro con un sweater gris para Draco.

-Se ve un tanto Muggle – dijo Draco, sosteniendo en alto el sweater.

-Yo creo que es perfecto – sonrió Hermione – Y parece que seguiré utilizando los colores de Slytherin.

-No hay nada malo con eso – dijo Draco, ya imaginándose arrancándole el vestido a Hermione unas horas después.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Ruskle – le dijo Hermione al elfo doméstico.

-Sí, gracias – repitió Draco – Estás desocupado.

-Como desee, Joven Amo. - _¡Pop!_

Hermione y Draco se cambiaron a sus recientemente adquiridas ropas. Mientras Hermione peinaba su cabello hacia atrás, Draco revolvió entre su equipaje para buscar una capa más pesada, dado que sabía que Hermione pasaría frío con nada más que ese vestido.

Cuando ella finalmente terminó de alistarse, Hermione dio una pequeña voltereta para mostrarle a Draco y le preguntó - ¿Qué piensas?

Draco sonrió ante la visión y dijo – Te ves despampanante, querida.

-¿Querida? Creo que me gusta eso – dijo Hermione atrayendo a Draco por un beso.

Draco envolvió la capa alrededor de los hombros de ella, y luego una más liviana alrededor de los suyos antes de tomar a Hermione de la mano y caminar hacia Hogsmeade.

Entraron al Salón de Té de Madame Puddifoot's, e inmediatamente dos gordos y brillantes querubines les quitaron las capas.

-Bienvenidos a Madame Puddifoot's. ¿Cuántos son los de su fiesta? – preguntó la recepcionista con mejillas tan redondas como las de los querubines.

-Uh, solo nosotros dos – dijo Draco mirando alrededor del pequeño salón. Ni él ni Hermione estaban ciegos ante el hecho de que el salón estaba incluso más cursi que lo usual - ¿Es hoy una fecha especial, o algo?

-Bueno, sí, ¡y estoy feliz de que lo preguntara! – dijo la recepcionista en una especialmente alegre voz – Hoy es el aniversario de matrimonio número setenta y cinco de Madame Puddifoot's y su esposo, ¡y decidieron compartir su dicha con el mundo!

-¿Ahora resulta que Hogsmeade es el mundo? – rió Draco, y Hermione rió entre dientes con él.

Sin dejar caer su sonrisa, la recepcionista dijo – No lo entiendo.

Aclarando su garganta, Hermione dijo - ¿Podría por favor solo mostrarnos nuestra mesa?

-¡Absolutamente! ¡Por aquí!

Ella los guió hacia una de las llamativas mesas redondas en el mismo centro del salón. Alrededor de ellos habían parejas besándose y sosteniéndose de la mano, con sus ojos brillando cada vez que un querubín dejaba caer brillos sobre sus mesas.

Incluso antes de que tuvieran tiempo para ver los menús, un cupido voló por ahí y le disparó una pequeña flecha de plástico con un corazón en la punta a Hermione. Con un saltito, ella se desvió del camino y se arrojó hacia los brazos de Draco. El cupido se veía suficientemente satisfecho y se alejó volando.

Hermione compartió una mirada de reconocimiento con Draco antes de regresar a su asiento y abrir su menú. Draco hizo lo mismo. Al momento en que ambos estuvieron abiertos, se unieron el uno a otro como imanes y se volvieron un menú más grande con aperitivos, entradas y postres preparados solo para dos.

-¿Y qué si una pareja no tiene los mismos gustos? – preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño ante el menú.

-Supongo que eso significa que no están destinados a estar juntos.

Un querubín voló por encima de ellos y dejó caer una enorme cantidad de brillo rojo sobre sus cabezas, antes de pasar a la siguiente mesa. Se miraron entre sí, rieron, y limpiaron al otro hasta que dejaron de brillar.

-Este lugar sí que es cursi – dijo Hermione.

-Y está a punto de volverse aún más cursi – dijo Draco, señalando.

Hermione siguió su dedo hacia una enorme pareja, que de alguna forma parecían gusanos gigantes, que se besaban en una esquina mientras pájaros de amor volaban en círculos y cantaban sobre sus cabezas.

-Ewww – Hermione frunció su nariz – Algunas cosas realmente no son para ver.

-Vomitaría, pero me temo que saldría todo brillante.

-O con arcoíris. Me sorprende no haber visto un arcoíris todavía.

Justo entonces, un pequeño Pegaso pasó volando llevando un arcoíris que parecía salir de su trasero.

-¿Sabes qué sería gracioso? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a Draco.

-No estoy seguro de saber qué es gracioso y que no. Unos años atrás habría dicho que este lugar es gracioso, pero ahora solo creo que da miedo.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – qué gracioso eres, Draco.

Él rió y le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa – Bueno, dime. ¿Qué sería gracioso?

-Sería gracioso si nos metiéramos en todo esto. Ya sabes, seguir la corriente solo por esta noche.

-Aún no le encuentro la parte graciosa.

-Oh, vamos gusanito de caramelo. Eso existe, ¿verdad?

Draco dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y rió – Seguro que sí, gotita de azúcar.

-Y bien, conejito de miel, ¿qué quieres ordenar? – preguntó Hermione mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y le daba besitos de esquimal.

Siguieron así durante el resto de la noche, haciendo todas esas asquerosas cosas de relaciones que normalmente los ofendía. Lo sorprendente fue que Draco y Hermione finalmente comenzaban a notar por qué a la gente le gustaba tanto ser desagradable en público. Era divertido. Por supuesto, probablemente habría sido un poco menos divertido sin ese tono de burla que usaban, ¿pero quiénes eran ellos como para protestar?

La mejor parte de todo eran los sobrenombres. Se aseguraron de siempre decir uno diferente. Eso fue hasta que, en el postre, Draco se quedó sin ideas y accidentalmente llamó a Hermione 'Caramelo Ácido'.

-¿Caramelo ácido? ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, significa eso?

-Sí, lo lamento. Se me estaban acabando los tipos de dulces y entré en pánico. Al menos no te llamé 'Grajeas de todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott.

-¿Y qué me dices de Jellybean?

Draco pensó al respecto – Sí, supongo que eso habría sido mejor… uhh, ¿Rana de chocolate?

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de atraer a Draco por un beso. Cuando se alejó, lo miró a los ojos y dijo – Supongo que este juego terminó, ¿verdad osito cariñosito?

-Supongo que sí… ummm, orejitas de conejo.

-Oh, no – dijo Hermione sosteniendo en alto un dedo – Trazo el límite en orejitas de conejo. Es hora de otro juego. Sígueme la corriente, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué…?

No había tiempo para preguntas. Hermione ya estaba levantándose de su asiento y le arrojaba agua al rostro de Draco - ¡Cómo te atreves a engañarme, balde de entrañas insolente! – Draco bajó la mirada a su estómago y frunció el ceño - ¡Y con mi idéntica, aunque malvada, hermana gemela! ¡Y pensar que yo creía que teníamos algo especial!

-Querida, ¡no lo entiendes! – exclamó Draco levantándose de su asiento – Pensé que eras tú, recostada desnuda en su habitación.

-¿Y por qué Alastair te escuchó gritar _su_ nombre mientras ustedes dos hacían el amor?

-¡Alastair está empeñado en separarnos desde el principio! ¡Eres la única chica para mí! – Draco se estiró para tomar a Hermione, pero ella lo alejó de un golpe.

-¡No me toques, idiota!

Mientras las manos de Hermione comenzaban a moverse hacia los lados, Draco las agarró de la muñeca, atrajo su tembloroso cuerpo ridículamente cerca y la miró profundamente a sus brillantes ojos – Querida, no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti ni un momento. ¡Debes saberlo!

En menos de un segundo, Draco utilizó su varita para quitar todo lo de su mesa y arrojar a Hermione y a sí mismo sobre ésta. Procedieron a besarse duro hasta que alguien detrás de ellos aclaró su garganta. Ambos miraron hacia allí para ver a la recepcionista tan contenta como siempre.

-La fantasía de la telenovela mágica. Pasa muy seguido aquí. Desafortunadamente, están molestando al resto de los comensales, por lo que tendré que pedirles que se marchen.

-Muy bien – dijo Draco bajándose de la mesa y llevándose consigo a una risueña Hermione – Solo tomaremos la cuenta y nos marcharemos

La recepcionista les pasó un papel. Él lo miró brevemente antes de sacar varios galleones de su bolsillo y dejarlos sobre la mesa. Mientras salían del salón de té, todo el mundo les aplaudió. Ya fuera por felicitarlos por su performance o por alegría de que finalmente hubieran sacado del lugar a la molesta pareja, pero no les importó. Ambos hicieron una reverencia a los lados.

Después de salir de Madame Pddifoot's, Draco y Hermione fueron a Honeydukes. Con toda esa charla sobre dulces durante la cena, se les habían antojado algunos. Pasearon por allí por un rato, alimentándose mutuamente el uno al otro con sus dulces preferidos – y evitando los caramelos ácidos – antes de volver a salir y subir en uno de esos alegres carruajes tirados por caballos alrededor del pueblo, lo que solo era una excusa para besuquearse mientras más gente los observaba.

Cuando terminó el paseo en carruaje, ambos decidieron caminar. Terminaron en un callejón con su primer intento de conseguir paz y tranquilidad de la noche. Ninguno de ellos recordaba haberse divertido tanto alguna vez.

Draco miró profundamente los ojos ámbar de Hermione mientras trazaba su labio inferior con su pulgar. Ella se estiró y quitó una hebra de cabello fuera de los ojos de él, sonriendo cuando su brazo se envolvió con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Ambos sabían las palabras que querían decirse, pero ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente como para ser el primero. Los labios de Hermione estaban justo comenzando a moverse cuando escucharon una pesada respiración y una risita de chica… una risita que sonaba muy francesa.

-Heehee, ¡Phillip! ¡Eso me hace cosquillas!

Tanto Hermione como Draco voltearon hacia la pareja entre las sombras y dijeron - ¿Sophie?

La pareja se congeló, con los labios aún unidos. Ambos voltearon lentamente para mirar más de cerca a la otra pareja en el callejón. Sophie se sobresaltó cuando los vio y se alejó de un salto de los brazos de Phillip, solo para volver a ellos un segundo después.

-Heggmione, Dggaco, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Supongo que podríamos preguntarles lo mismo – dijo Hermione.

Draco los miró anonadado por un minuto antes de sonreír, arrojando sus brazos al aire y exclamar - ¡Ha! ¡Te dije que estaban follando, mine! ¡Parece que yo gané la apuesta!

-No sabemos si están follando, Draco. Quizás solo están besándose. Estaban solo besándose, ¿verdad, chicos? – Sophie y Phillip bajaron la vista al suelo – Es la primera vez que esto sucede, ¿verdad? - sus rostros se volvieron incluso más culpables – Oh, Merlín, por favor no me digan que Draco estaba en lo cierto y que esto está pasando desde antes que nos separáramos – más culpa – Oh, mi…

-¡Qué glorioso reencuentro! – exclamó Draco arrojando un brazo firmemente alrededor de los hombros de Hermione - ¡Esto merece una celebración! ¡Yo invito las bebidas!

-Oh, Eso suena maggavilloso – dijo Sophie, inmediatamente iluminándose. Atrajo a Phillip junto a ella y corrió directamente a los brazos de Hermione - ¡Cómo te extggañé, Heggmione!

Varios minutos después, los cuatro estaban sentados en Las Tres Escobas, Hermione y Draco escuchando mientras Sophie y Phillip – principalmente Sophie – les contaban exactamente cuándo habían empezado todo esto.

-Bueno, pggimeggo sucedió en la mansión de mis padgges en Fggancia.

-¿En Francia? ¿Cuándo encontraron el tiempo para eso, si Daniel y Anna habían aparecido por allí? – preguntó Hermione visiblemente ofendida ante el hecho de que Sophie no se lo hubiera contado.

-Uhh… sí… fue después de eso.

-¿Después? Como, ¿justo después?

-No justo después. Hubo como una hora entre medio – sonrió con burla Phillip.

-¡Bien! – dijo Draco, chocando su jarra con la de Phillip.

-Se _suponía_ que seggía una cuestión de una sola noche. Lo discutimos después y decidimos que nunca más lo haggíamos.

-Pero luego fuimos a Arizona y Sophie se puso muy cariñosa con ese maldito americano.

-¡Si mal no ggecueggdo, tú te veías _sumamente_ caggiñoso con esa zogga en la pista de baile!

-¡Solo porque tú estabas restregándome a ese "Patggick" en la cara!

-¡No lo hice!

-¿Es eso realmente importante ahora? – preguntó Draco en un intento de jugar de mediador – Ayúdame un poco, Mione.

-¡No puedo creer que no me contaras sobre esto, Sophie! – Hermione le frunció los ojos a la otra bruja, con los brazos cruzados – Después de ese enorme reproche que me arrojaste encima cuando te enteraste sobre Draco y yo.

-¡Eso fue difeggente! Dggaco había dejado de coqueteagg conmigo pagga comenzar a coqueteagg contigo. ¡Tú y Phillip ya eggan histoggia cuando esto sucedió!

-¿Y por qué no pudiste contármelo, como una amiga? Quizás entonces no habría hecho esa estúpida apuesta con Draco.

-Y perdiste, dicho sea de paso. Planeo cobrarla esta noche.

-¡Lo lamento, Heggmione! Peggo, como bien sabes, cieggtas ciggcunstancias no peggmiten que seamos públicos con todo esto. Chastity nunca nos dejaggía ver el final de la historia.

-Me das curiosidad, Malfoy. ¿Cuáles, _exactamente_, eran los términos de tu apuesta?

Hermione se sonrojó. Draco sonrió con burla mientras la abrazaba por los hombros - ¿Deberíamos contarles, Mione?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no? Es muy simple. Si yo perdía, lo que sabía que no iba a suceder, tendría que prescindir de mi elfo por una semana, y si ella perdía…

Sophie y Phillip se inclinaron más cerca. Hermione rodó sus ojos – Oh, bien. Si yo perdía, tendría que hacer aquello que nunca hago.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Sophie, sumamente curiosa.

-¿Deberíamos hacerlo ahora, Mione?

-_¿Aquí?_

-Sí, aquí.

-¿Frente a _todo el mundo?_

-Quiero verte retorcerte.

-Uhh… chicos… ¿esto es apggopiado pagga hacegglo en público, veggdad?

-¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! – la alentó Draco.

-No sé si quiero ver esto – dijo Phillip inclinándose hacia atrás y atrayendo a Sophie con él.

-¡De acuerdo,_ bien!_ – exclamó Hermione, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa - ¡Tú estabas en lo cierto y yo estaba equivocada! ¿CONTENTO AHORA?

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja – Muy.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Sophie – ¡Pero eso no es nada!

-Hermione _odia_ admitir que estaba equivocada. Buen trabajo, querida – dijo él inclinándose y besándola en la mejilla. Permaneció allí por un minuto, levemente susurrando en su oreja – Podemos hacer _lo de verdad_ después, ¿cierto?

Hermione le respondió besándolo apasionadamente. Cuando Draco se alejó, le dio una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ustedes dos necesitan terminar su historia – dijo Hermione volteando hacia Sophie y Phillip.

-Oh, ¡cieggto! – dijo Sophie con sus ojos brillando inmediatamente – Bueno, después de que nos sepaggamos de ustedes dos, seguimos haciéndolo.

-¡Sí que lo hicimos! – dijo Phillip, chocando los cinco con Sophie.

-Hablamos sobre deteneggnos vaggias veces, pero ceggca de dos semanas después nos dimos cuenta de que ggealmente no queggíamos deteneggnos. Siempgge nos gustamos, pero nunca habíamos hecho algo al ggespecto. Nunca paggecíamos coincidir. Pero luego, solo unos días atrás… - Sophie se detuvo para mirar a Phillip, ambos sonriendo mientras juntaban sus miradas - … nos enamoramos.

-_¿Amor_? – preguntaron tanto Hermione y Draco, como si el 'amor' fuera un concepto extraño para ellos.

-Sí. Amor – dijo Phillip.

-El Sr. Ollivander nos mandó en esta misión sin sentido para buscagg un cabello de tggoll. Y todavía no vino la lechuza a buscagglo. Esa cosa odiosa casi me mata.

-¿Dijiste cabello de troll? – dijo Draco, quien ahora estaba más interesado por el ingrediente que les faltaba más que en el relato de amor de Sophie y Phillip. Hermione le dio una mirada severa.

Sophie ni siquiera lo notó. Estaba demasiado absorta en su propia historia – Phillip había quedado inconsciente por vaggios minutos, y el tggoll me tenía acoggalada en una esquina. Estaba viniendo a pogg mí, y yo no tenía otgga escapatoggia. Entonces, salido de la nada, Phillip apaggeció desde el suelo y ¡deggibó al tggoll!

-Literalmente – dijo Phillip, riendo entre dientes por el recuerdo.

-Y ahí fue cuando lo supe. Phillip egga el indicado.

-¿El indicado? – repitió Hermione, aún en shock por toda la confesión. El hecho de que Phillip y Sophie follaran era entendible. ¿Pero que se amaran? Es que ellos eran demasiado… diferentes. Miró de reojo a Draco, quien estaba asegurándose de no mirarla. Si Sophie y Phillip eran como manzanas y naranjas, entonces Hermione y Draco eran como una flor Polly violeta y un cabello de troll. Lo único que tenían en común era que ambos podían usarse en una poción, sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique.

-¡Sí! ¡El indicado! Hay algo aceggca de sobggevivir el ataque de un tggoll que teggmina pogg uniggte pogg siempgge, ¿sabes? – dijo Sophie mirando expresivamente a su amiga.

Hermione asintió – Lo sé, de hecho.

Su mente se inundó de los recuerdos de su propio ataque de troll y el lazo que había formado a partir de allí. De repente, Hermione realmente extrañaba a sus dos mejores amigos. Si alguna vez los perdía, la destruiría por completo. Pero su amistad era sólida. Nada se interpondría entre ellos. Excepto… Hermione volvió a mirar de reojo, preguntándose si Draco realmente valía la pena. Luego él la miró y sonrió. Le tomó la mano entre las de él y la atrajo incluso más cerca. Ella rápidamente se olvidó de todo lo relacionado a Harry y Ron.

Cuando todos terminaron sus bebidas – excepto Hermione quien siempre era más lenta que el resto – Draco y Phillip se levantaron y fueron al bar para pedir más. Sophie se acercó más a Hermione, abrazándola mientras lo hacía. Estaba más que entusiasmada de volver a estar con su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿cómo va todo entgge tú y Dggaco? ¿Siguen haciéndolo? – le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione rió – Sí, seguimos haciéndolo. Estamos como… - Hermione dudó. ¿Qué eran, exactamente? – Creo que estamos saliendo.

Sophie se levantó - ¿_Qué?_ ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-No lo sé, realmente. Ambos estábamos perfectamente bien manteniendo todo en secreto, y al día siguiente él ya no lo estaba. Me dio un ultimátum. Todo o nada.

-¿Y escogiste _todo? _– Hermione asintió. Sophie chilló y juntó sus manos - ¡Qué ggomántico!

-Solo hay una cosa…

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Sophie, inclinándose hacia ella.

-Bueno, eso solo que… Draco es un poco… me atrevería a decir que… vigoroso – Sophie rió tontamente. Hermione sonrió antes de continuar – Odio admitirlo, pero realmente me cuesta bastante seguir su ritmo. Quiere… ya sabes… toda la noche y luego de nuevo por la mañana. Apenas llego a dormir algunas veces. Estoy exhausta.

-Sí, tuve el mismo pggoblema cuando Dggaco y yo estábamos… ya sabes – le guiñó un ojo completamente ciega ante la forma en que Hermione se envaró. Ella siguió – La pggimegga vez que lo hicimos no paggamos hasta que ggecibí esa Vocifeggadogga y…

-¡Espera! – dijo Hermione, levantando una mano firme frente al rostro de Sophie – Lo siento. ¿Acabas de decir que Draco y tú durmieron juntos?

-Claggo que lo hicimos, Heggmione. Ya lo sabías. Es decigg, tú entggaste y lo viste en ggopa integgiogg. Un segundo antes y habggías ggecibido la vista fggontal mucho antes – Sophie rió, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que estaba haciéndolo sola – Heggmione, eso debeggías habegglo sabido…

Hermione negó con la cabeza, demasiado enojada como para llorar – No. Me dijo que ustedes dos no hicieron eso.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te dijo exactamente que hicimos? ¿_Acuggucaggnos? _– el rostro de Hermione se hundió. Nunca se había sentido tan idiota – Oh, Heggmione. Lo siento tanto. Pogg favogg, olvida que dije algo de eso. No significó nada. Él se integgesa pogg _ti._

-Si yo le interesaba, _nunca_ debió mentirme.

-Hola, señoritas, ¿de qué están hablando?

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron. Instintivamente se levantó desu asiento, volteó y golpeó a Draco firmemente en el rostro.

Draco estaba pasmado. La miró fijamente, completamente desorientado por un minuto antes de finalmente escupir - ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

-_¡Tú, mentirosa, doble cara, metida y pequeña cucaracha!_

Hermione se apresuró hacia la puerta. Draco miró a Sophie, quien moduló las palabras –_Lo siento_ – en su dirección. Él inmediatamente puso las piezas juntas y corrió detrás de Hermione.

-¡Mione, espera! – le gritó en la calle.

Hermione volteó, con las lágrimas finalmente derramándose de sus ojos – ¡_Tú_ no me llames así! ¡Ese es un término de cariño, y claramente no hay nada de cariño aquí!

-Por favor, ¡solo déjame explicártelo!

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Me prometiste que Sophie y tú jamás habían follado!

-Nunca te lo prometí, ¡solo lo dije! – dijo él, llenando el espacio entre ellos.

Hermione se puso roja - ¿Realmente es la hora de ponerse técnicos, Draco? De cualquier modo, ¡me mentiste!

-Estás en lo correcto, lo hice, y me disculpo por ello. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, nada habría pasado jamás entre tú y yo. Y yo realmente, _realmente_ quería que pasara algo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿_Por qué_ _realmente_ querías que pasara algo? ¿Fue por una cuestión de poder?

-No.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te refieres a que nunca quisiste frotar _esto_ – señaló entre ellos – en el rostro de Harry y Ron?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sabes que solo dije eso porque estaba enojado! ¡No lo decía en serio!

-¿De verdad, Draco? Porque estoy comenzando a pensar que eso es _exactamente _ de lo que se trata todo esto. De otro modo, ¿por qué un chauvinista sangrepura como tú _jamás_ se interesaría en una Sangresucia como yo, a menos que significara algún tipo de conquista?

-No sé por qué lo hice.

-¡"No lo sé" no es suficiente! ¡Necesito respuestas!

-Por favor, déjalo pasar, Hermione.

-¡No! ¡No, no lo dejaré pasar! ¡Dijimos que no habrían más mentiras, Draco! ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho en cualquier momento, pero nunca lo hiciste! – hasta ese momento, Hermione se había contenido bastante, pero no podía seguir haciéndolo. Rompió a llorar, más molesta por esta pequeña mentira de lo que se habría imaginado. Draco trató de acercarla a él y consolarla, pero ella lo alejó - ¡No me toques!

Hermione volteó y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hacia su tienda.

-¡Hermione! – la llamó Draco.

-¡No te atrevas a volver esta noche!

Draco la observó hasta que se perdió de vista, inseguro sobre lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Una vez que ella se hubiera ido, vagó por allí arrojando y golpeando lo que sea que se interpusiera en su camino. Y cuando no le quedó nada dentro suyo más que un pozo vacío, regresó al pub, al único lugar donde quizás tendría alguna oportunidad de olvidar a Hermione.

**XXX**

Varias horas después, Draco estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo su trago número X de whiskey de fuego. Realmente no tenía idea de cuántos había bebido ya, pero tampoco le importaba. Sin importar cuánto bebiera, no podía conseguir sacar a Hermione de su cabeza.

Sophie y Phillip se habían marchado a la cama poco después de que él regresara. No los culpaba, dado que era consciente de la mala compañía en que se había convertido.

Madame Rosmerta acababa de terminar de limpiar después de su penúltimo cliente antes de caminar hacia él. tenía su cabeza contra la mesada del bar con una mano firmemente apretada alrededor de su bebida. Ella trató de alejarla de él.

-Vamos, ahora. Dame eso. Le dije a mi maldito camarero que dejara de servirte hace horas. Niñato estúpido que no vale nada.

Draco malinterpretó lo que ella dijo, y pensó que hablaba de él, pero tampoco le importó – Estás en lo cierto – murmuró contra la superficie de madera, finalmente dejando ir la bebida – No valgo nada.

-Eso no es lo que di…

-¡Si lo es! ¿Y sabs quép? Estás en lo _cierto_ – dijo él levantando su cabeza y moviéndola alrededor por un momento. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan pesada? – Estabas en lo cierto sobre _todo._ Le mentí. Sobre algo muuuuuuuuy _estúpido._ A ella no le – _hip_ - ..mporta que yo haya follado con Sophie. A ella le importa que yo le hubiera mentido. _Le mentí. ¡De nuevo!_ Pude haberlo arreglado, pero no lo hice. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

-Uhh… nada. Mira, chico, es hora de irse – dijo Rosmerta tratando de empujarlo hacia la salida.

-¿Dónde? ¿_A dónde_ se supone que debo irme? Ella dijo "no te atrevas a volver esta noche" – la imitó, sosteniendo un dedo en el aire – Le mentí sobre cosas peores. ¿Por qué le importa _esto?_

Finalmente rindiéndose ante la tristeza de un idiota borracho, madame Rosmerta respondió – Porque le interesas y la hiciste sentir como una idiota.

-No quise hacerlo.

-Pocos hombres _quieren_ hacerlo, pero eso es lo que siempre hacen. Dime, Draco – dijo ella tomando asiento junto a él - ¿por qué _le mentiste?_

-No lo sé…

-Sí lo sabes. Estuve observándolos juntos durante esta semana e incluso yo me sorprendo al admitir que _en realidad_ me creí que te interesaras en ella. Así que dime ahora, ¿por-qué-le-mentiste?

Draco se encogió de hombros – No creo que me interesara en ese entonces. Me gustaba –_hip –_ ella y todo eso, pero si ella se enteraba de lo mio con Sophie, nunca habría follado conmigo.

-¿Y por qué morías por acostarte con ella?

La cabeza de Draco cayó contra la mesada – No lo sé. Supongo que quizás realmente _quería_ que Potty y Weasel se enteraran de esto. Por Merlín, ¡ella tenía razón! – volvió a levantar su cabeza. De repente se sentía muy mareado – Pero nunca lo habría hecho si ella no me gustara al menos un poco – dijo él, presionando su índice y pulgar juntos – Nunca me imaginé que llegaríamos tan lejos, de cualquier modo. ¿Quién lo habría hecho? Ella es una Sangr… - Draco se detuvo, suspiró y se corrigió – Hija de Muggles.

-¿Te importa ella?

-Sí.

-¿La amas?

Draco gruñó y dejó caer su frente contra la mesa – No lo sé – murmuró – algunas veces… quizás. Pero la odio más.

-_El odio_ es una gran parte del mor. Solo puedes odiar a alguien por el que sientes pasión.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! – dijo él, volviendo a levantar su cabeza. Comenzó a inclinarse hacia un costado, pero madame Rosmerta lo movió hacia el otro lado. A este punto, él estaba destinado a herirse a sí mismo, o vomitar ella estaba segura que sería al menos una de esas dos cosas, sino ambas. _– ¡_Odio a _mucha_ gente por la que no siento pasión! – gruñó de nuevo, con la frente volviendo a caer contra el bar – Pero la odio de un modo _diferente. _Rosmerta, ¿acaso la amo/odio?

Madame Rosmerta le sonrió a Draco por primera vez en años – Sí, creo que lo haces.

-Eres realmente buena. Cualquier otra persona me habría pateado fuera de aquí hace muuuucho tiempo.

-Estoy consciente de eso – dijo ella.

-Lamento lo que te hice. No te lo merecías. Sé que lo dije antes pero realmente, realmente lo siento.

-Te creo.

Draco cerró sus ojos y suspiró – Bien.

-Pero ya es hora de que te marches, y me temo que no tengo más habitaciones disponibles. Quizás en el Cabeza de Puerco… ¿Draco? – ella lo codeó. Nada.- ¿Draco? – él dejó escapar un fuerte ronquido. Madame Rosmerta observó al inconsciente muchacho y gimió - ¡Tienes que estar jodiéndome! – Draco roncó incluso más fuerte – Debí correrte cuando tuve la maldita oportunidad. Muy bien, muchacho. Vamos – ella pasó un brazo alrededor del dormid mago e inestablemente lo arrastró hacia el fondo. Durante todo el tiempo Draco roncó mientras murmuraba el nombre de Hermione.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Hola! No sé muy bien qué pasó con el capítulo. Lo subí anoche pero es como si nunca se hubiera cargado, o como si FF lo hubiera rebotado. Al igual que los PM que les mandé, al principio me figuraban como enviados pero después como Spam y no se entregaban. En fin, ahora vuelvo a subirlo, pero me disculpo si aparece duplicado el chapter. Ya ni sé como funciona jajaja También espero que les llegaran los PM.**

**Muchas cosas sucedieron durante este capítulo, qué piensan?**

**Guests:**

**Elegv: jajaaj me alegro mucho que te divirtieras con el capi anterior :) aqui tambien tienes un poco de humor al principio, pero después las cosas se ponen amargas, no crees? Muchisimas gracias por comentar a pesar de todo. Te mando un beso enorme!**

**Alona: hola nena! primero que nada, espero que ya estés mejor! es cierto que la laptop incrementa el dolor de cabeza, hazle caso a tu mamá! jajaj Como dijiste, Hermione no solo debe cuidarse de la reaccion de Ron y Harry, sino también de la de toda la familia Weasley, su familia adoptiva digamos. Me alegra que rieras con el capi anterior. Realmente Draco pegando la cabeza de Mione en la carta de Harry es todo un chiste. Espero que disfrutes este capi tambien. Un beso enorme!**

**Bliu Liz: totalmente! pero no temas, porque todos aquellos que miran mal, piensan mal, y hablan mal de Draco recibirán su lección tarde o temprano. Después de todo, algo sí cambió en él, aunque como vemos en este capítulo Mione volvio a enojarse por una mentira. Veremos tambien como se soluciona todo. Un beso enorme y gracias por seguir comentando :)**

**SALESIA: sabes? tu comentario me dejó pensando con respecto a lo del calamar gigante. Es decir, OBVIO que dolería algo así! jajaja aquí está como muy vagamente relatado, pero si, tiene que haber sido bastante sangriento supongo jajaja Querías que llegara Sophie? llegó Sophie, pero todo se derrumbó al salir al aire ese 'secretito' de Draco.. ojala soph haga su magia de consciencia y consiga queMione lo perdone ;) muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, nos leemos pronto!**

**Guest que no me dejó su nombre :( : Hola! me alegro muchisimo que estés enamorandote de la historia. La verdad es que si te imaginas a Draco siendo perseguido por el unicornio, sumado al potrillito junto a él pensando que solo es un juego, el resultado es super cómico. México jugó barbaro, es terrible el juego sucio, cuando cobran lo que no es, o cuando no cobran lo que sí es. una lástima que no haya quedado :( muchas gracias por comentar, disfruta el capitulo!**

**Bueno, creo que ahí están todos, espero que no me falte nadie :)**

**El sábado juega Argentina a las 1 pm (horario de .) y estoy que me muero de nerviosssss *cruzo los dedos***

**Recomendación McFly de hoy: Chills in the Evening. Y además, les recomiendo a quienes entiendan más o menos inglés, que se pasen por el canal de Youtube de Carrie Fletcher, la hermana de Tom, para ver el video que ella subió hace unos días que se llama "It's okay not to be okay" (Está bien no estar bien). Es un video que a mí me ayudó mucho :)**

**Nos leemos el Lunes que viene!**

**Pekis :)**


End file.
